Matched
by longdistance
Summary: The wizarding community has not quite bounced back in terms of numbers since the end of the war. Desperate times call for desperate measures and a Marriage Law is enacted by the Ministry. Hermione isn't even dating anyone, let alone ready to be someone's wife. Draco has a secret that he'd rather not share. Odd couples are made and they have a year to figure it all out.
1. Ministry Life

**All characters and rights to the amazing J.K. Rowling. I own nothing. Just an idea that I couldn't leave alone.**

* * *

The muggle clock on the wall ticked the seconds by at half past ten. The corridors of the Ministry had been deserted for hours by now, the auror department silent as well minus the scratching of his quill on fresh parchment.

A few strands of white-blonde hair rebelled and fell into his eyes. He cursed under his breath and brushed them back into place, making a mental reminder to get a haircut soon. He couldn't stomach the idea of his hair growing too long. He'd look even more like _him_ than he already did.

A door two offices over shut with a click and Harry Potter pushed his way into his office. He straightened his glasses with one hand, his other trying to slip his cloak on over his robes.

"Come on, Malfoy. Even gits like you have to sleep sometime." Harry rolled his eyes at the look he shot him but didn't budge. "Seriously. You're overworking and if I don't make you stop then everyone will start to whisper that I've cursed you or something. Now let's go."

Draco grumbled but stood anyway and reached for his own cloak near the door. If Harry hadn't been the head of the auror office, he'd have hexed him out of sheer annoyance.

The two walked side by side as they moved to the exit. The floos were already shut down for the night so they'd have to reach the first apparation point.

"Ginny's planning a small dinner next week. Wanted me to invite you over. Something about you not getting out enough and it being rather pathetic."

Draco sneered but it was halfhearted. "Lovely. Tell her thanks but no thanks."

Harry turned to face him head on and quirked an eyebrow. "She won't be there if that's what you're worried about." He watched as Draco narrowed his eyes in warning but pressed on. "She has a meeting at Hogwarts with McGonagall. Something about a guest lecture with the students in the spring."

He sighed and turned his eyes up towards the sky. The stars seemed brighter tonight, lifting his mood just slightly as it would be ideal for stargazing.

"Fine. What time and what shall I bring?"

"A bottle of wine would do. Ginny always appreciates your choices in wine. And seven. Neville will be there as well as George and Angelina."

Draco quirked a pale eyebrow. "Is Longbottom still dating that pygmy puff?"

Harry chuckled and shook his head. "If you mean Hannah Abbott, then yes."

He shrugged and moved aside a bit to have space to apparate. "Sorry but she's awfully…frilly. Reminds me of those little fuzz balls."

"Whatever keeps you civil, Malfoy. See you tomorrow."

Draco gave a curt nod and was off before Harry could even mutter 'lumos'. The sensation of apparating never felt natural no matter how long he'd been doing it. What, six years now not including the year of his probation after the war.

He felt as though he'd been pressed into himself but before he knew it he was standing in his dark living room. He flicked the wrist of the hand holding his wand and lit the area. With a deep sigh he trudged up the stairs of the spacious home and lit the hall and bedroom as he went.

He placed his shoes neatly in the closet, noting how scuffed they'd become this week and that he'd need to add it to Bitsy's list over the weekend. She'd be thrilled. He hadn't had nearly enough chores for her to do, she'd complained to him just last week.

He almost chuckled at the thought. His house elf being comfortable enough to complain without rushing off to try and iron her ears.

"Silly creatures," he muttered to himself.

Draco hung his robes neatly and stripped out of his suit to get a quick shower. He made a fast dinner of soup in the microwave he'd purchased last month. He still didn't quite understand how the contraption worked but it fascinated him nonetheless and who could argue with the speed.

The soup was adequate but nothing special. He hadn't had the energy to cook anything from scratch in days.

Belly full, he doused the lights and trudged up the stairs to his bed. He climbed into the massive bed and collapsed against the soft mattress and navy sheets.

The room was dark and quiet as he preferred but it was lonely, even he knew it. He reached for his wand on the nightstand and flicked it at the long curtains to reveal a slice of the windows. He'd count stars to get to sleep tonight. He just couldn't shut his mind off.

He hardly slept a wink as much as he tried. By the time he woke up at six a.m. he was as grumpy as usual. He heaved himself out of bed with a sigh and turned the light on with a flick of his wand.

Another day as any other, he mused to himself. Granted, he was thankful to be free and to have a job.

Draco went about his usual routine, brushing his teeth and dressing in an immaculate, grey three piece suit. He walked down the stairs as he tied a crimson tie around his collar.

Odd color choice for himself but it'd been a present last Christmas from Ginny Potter at their annual Christmas party. They had everyone draw names and she'd somehow managed to get his. The smirk on her face when he saw the color could be described as nothing but triumphant. He'd merely rolled his eyes with a polite thank you. He hadn't stayed long though. When she showed up in the green flames of the floo, he knew it was time to make his exit, despite Potter's demands otherwise.

"Good morning, Master Draco," Bitsy smiled brightly as he entered the kitchen.

"Good morning, Bitsy," he greeted the house elf with a nod. "No time for breakfast."

"Bitsy was certain Master Draco would say that," she nodded to herself. "Bitsy made Master a bacon and egg sandwich to eat at his desk."

"Thank you." He reached for his robes to slip on over his suit and grabbed his briefcase with the sandwich. "I left a pair of my shoes in the closet that could use a shine if you will, Bitsy."

"Bitsy would be glad to, sir," she grinned up at him.

"Owl me if you need anything," he waved as he made his way to the fireplace in the living room.

He often preferred to get to the ministry early if possible. Less foot traffic and commotion. Harry would likely threaten to hex him for overworking again but he could go spar a hippogriff for all Draco cared. What else did he have to do with himself?

The familiar green flames consumed him and with hardly a blink he stood in a ministry floo. He stepped out and brushed off his robes at the same time as someone else to his left. He looked up, prepared to offer a customary, polite nod when he locked eyes with Hermione Granger.

She stood there for a moment just staring at him, forgetting about dusting her own robes of debris. Her back stiffened noticeably before she dipped her chin just slightly and turned to march off towards her office on the third floor.

Were they in the past he would have snarled out some insult about her blood status or the fact that she'd been an annoying know-it-all, but now all he could do was grimace to himself.

"Morning, Granger," he muttered to no one at all.

There was nothing left to do but stalk off towards the aurors' offices. He ignored the interdepartmental memos that zoomed around his head in the lift and exited as soon as possible when the doors opened. The office was quiet when he entered his office. He dropped his briefcase and hung his robes on the coatrack near the door.

Draco sighed as he took his seat at his desk and shuffled through the reports. He was sick to death of arresting ex-deatheaters for harboring dark artifacts. He just didn't understand why it was so difficult to give it up already. Life was a lot more peaceful without all of the nonsense.

"Morning, Malfoy," Harry called as he passed his doorway on his way to his own office.

"Morning, Potter," he called back without looking up.

He lifted a pale eyebrow curiously when he heard the distinctive clicking of heels on the marble floor. It couldn't be Angelina Johnson who also worked in the office. She was one of only two female aurors and she hated heels. Claimed they weren't functional for an auror.

He lifted his gaze finally from the report when the sound continued to come nearer still. For the second time that morning he locked eyes with Hermione Granger. He noted the way her gaze narrowed at him before she turned to the left, clearly heading towards her best friend's office.

Draco lifted his wand and gave it a quick flick, shutting his office door with a definite click.

On the other side of the door, Hermione rolled her eyes and continued towards Harry's office. She rapped her knuckles on his open doorframe and smiled when he looked up.

"Morning, Hermione," Harry smiled, pausing to adjust his glasses as he pulled some files from his briefcase.

"I've brought you that file on the centaur's assault. I've reviewed it and I think you definitely have a case against Tameron Rodgers. Just let me know if you need any help."

"Brilliant," Harry nodded. "I might need you to act as an expert witness on that one. The other prosecutor is bloody good at his job."

Hermione crossed her arms over her chest and smiled in amusement. "I've been telling you to find a better lawyer to represent the aurors' office. I hear Susan Bones has an excellent case record."

He rolled his eyes but nodded. "I know and you're right. I'll have Malfoy look into it for me. I'm a bit overloaded and they keep telling me I need to delegate better."

She nodded though just the sound of his name made her squirm uncomfortably. "I understand. I'm having to do the same."

"Potter, have you—" Draco trailed off when he approached and saw she was still there. "Sorry," he muttered.

Hermione stiffened and averted her gaze. "I'll see you at lunch, Harry."

She didn't so much as glance back as she slid past him and left their offices.

Harry nodded as he watched her leave and then glanced at Draco. "I think she's warming to you, Malfoy," he joked.

Draco shrugged a bit uncomfortably. "Might be because I closed my door when I caught her eyes on her way in here."

Harry just shook his head and sighed. "One day the two of you are going to have to get over the past and be civil and speak to one another."

The blonde rolled his eyes and tossed a file to his co-worker before retreating to his office. He slumped into his office chair with a huff and propped his chin on one fisted hand.

Speak to each other? Easier said than done.


	2. This is ludicrous!

**Wow! Thank you, everyone, for the interest in this. The first couple of chapters kind of set this up and then we'll start rolling along into the meat of the story. Good news is I've written the entire thing already (20 chapters) and I'm merely editing as I go along. I wrote this for my own enjoyment and didn't intend to post it originally but I thought why not. So here's another chapter for you!  
**

* * *

Two

"Hermione! Hermione!"

Hermione wanted to pound her forehead against her desk but managed to keep her face blank as one of her juniors came bursting through her door without knocking. She watched dully as Dennis Creevey knocked over her potted plant without a glance before fixing him with a hard stare.

He stopped in front of her desk, panting, bent over with his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath.

She rolled her eyes and reached for her wand. A simple twist and her plant was righted once again. At least he hadn't cracked the pot this time.

"Well," she finally asked when her patience wore thin.

Dennis thrust a stack of papers at her and heaved a deep breath.

"I intercepted Jinksby with the post on my way through the entrance just now. The minister sent the notice out to all the department heads."

It hadn't been easy working her way up to head of Department for Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures when she started after finishing her seventh year. Starting in the Office of House Elf Relocation, she'd dutifully worked her way up until her predecessor retired six months ago. She was only twenty-four, nearly twenty-five, but in typical Hermione fashion she'd made quick work of it.

Hermione squinted as the rumpled parchment with the ministry's seal on it. It was merely the mandatory quarterly meeting coming up soon. Leave it to Creevey to over exaggerate. The man was a ball of anxiety as it was.

"It's just the quarterly meeting, Dennis," she sighed in exasperation.

He squinted in confusion before his eyes went wide with understanding and he dug through his robe pocket. "Oh, no…this! This was the important piece. It was addressed specifically to you from the minister."

Hermione snatched it from his outstretched hand and waved him off. If he didn't leave her soon she was afraid she'd hex him just for working her nerves.

She ran her fingers over the seal before slipping a finger under the envelope's flap to break it and unfolded the paper within. Her eyes scanned the words but it gave nothing away besides that Kingsley was requesting a private meeting with her at nine o'clock.

She glanced at her watch and her eyes nearly bulged. It was five to nine already! It would take at least seven minutes to make it from the lifts, down the second floor corridor, and to his office where she knew his slow-as-Christmas secretary would waste another minute getting her into his office. That would make her a whole three minutes late and there weren't many things Hermione Granger hated more than being late.

She cursed the new heels she'd slipped on that morning. They weren't broken in yet and wouldn't do for running through the ministry. That and her snug pencil skirt weren't helping her at all.

"Hold the lift," she shouted before the door could close.

A large, pale hand reached out and pushed the door back open and she stepped inside without making eye contact. She knew from her peripheral vision who he was and didn't really feel like having another awkward encounter with him today.

She muttered a polite thanks as she stepped inside. She pressed the two and turned to face the front with her arms folded protectively across her chest. Her floor came up first and she rushed through the doors without a backwards glance.

Draco stood there, eyes controlled but straining nonetheless. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he watched her rush off. She was always doing that around the Ministry. Everything she did was done with speed, clarity, and efficiency.

He'd been guilty of raking his eyes over her small form for the short time she was in the lift with him. He had a hard time remembering her as the bushy-haired first year he'd first met. He'd despised her from the start, though much had changed since then.

Even he hadn't been blind to how she'd blossomed at Hogwarts over the years. A quiet, sedated beauty. Mature, collected, and secure in herself. It was no secret, except from her, that most single men ogled her daily. Some married ones, too.

She was a war hero and had more accomplishments to her name than he had parchment to write them on in his desk. And yet, he hadn't felt anything negative towards her in years. Not since that night.

They passed each other in the halls with overly polite nods. He would edge out of Potter's office whenever she dropped by unannounced.

They simply avoided each other.

Unlike Harry Potter and many other former classmates who he'd come to be on friendly terms with, Hermione Granger was not one of them. And he respected her friendship with Potter over his own. If she was present for an event, he wouldn't show despite invitations extended to him.

He heaved a sigh as the lift doors closed and he lost sight of her.

Hermione glanced at her watch as she rounded the corner into Kingsley's office and stood in front of the secretary, waiting to gain her attention. She'd predicted the timing accurately.

"Oh, Miss Granger," the aging witch finally looked up with a genial smile.

Hermione returned it with one of her own. Though on the inside she was itching with impatience.

Within the minute she predicted, she was finally ushered into a chair sitting opposite Kingsley's desk.

"Ah Hermione, great timing as always."

She almost groaned aloud but held it in. Didn't he realize that she was three minutes late?

She smiled instead and relaxed a bit further into the comfortable chair. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, I did." He shuffled some papers as his face fell flat. "There's been a new law that's been rather quietly passed by the Department of Mysteries."

Hermione's brows scrunched together in confusion. "The Department of Mysteries doesn't typically pass laws. In fact, I'm not aware of any laws they've ever passed."

"I'm well aware. It was something suggested by my advisor minister and debated within the Wizengamot."

Something about the way he was looking at her sent a stone weight straight to her gut. Pity?

"Get to it, Kingsley," she muttered.

"Right. Well, as I'm sure you're likely aware, while it's been seven years since the end of the war, the wizarding community is still healing. We lost so many during that year alone that our numbers had plummeted. Your generation taking quite the hit." He paused and finally must have found the paper he was looking for and slid it across his desk to her.

Her eyes scanned the parchment, her brow creasing more so with every line she read. "A marriage law? Is that even possible?"

"Possible and a new reality. All unmarried witches and wizards between the ages of twenty-one and thirty will be assigned spouses."

One major detail stuck out to her.

"Assigned," she blurted.

"Via the use of legilimency. It was decided it would be the best way to provide the most successful matches."

"This is ludicrous!" she shrieked. "How can this even be legal?"

"It's legal and it's happened before back in the sixteenth century. The wizarding community is small as it is, Hermione. The British community hasn't recovered the way we thought it would. While I wasn't in favor of the ministry choosing matches, I was ultimately overruled."

Her hands had begun to shake, the paper rustling within them. Rage, fear, or anxiety—she wasn't sure. Likely all of them at once.

"When?"

Kingsley's face softened and he sighed. "They'll start within the Ministry and work outwards. If your match is found within the Ministry then you'll have one month. If your match is outside the Ministry, they'll alot more time. They've already begun work. They're within the Ministry now observing and taking notes. You should have your match within the week. You and your spouse will have up to one year to consummate the marriage and start trying for children. Should you choose not to, you'll receive one more chance and be rematched with someone else." He had the good grace to soften his expression some more. "I'm very sorry, Hermione."

She swallowed, "Me, too."

She excused herself without another word, dropping the notice in the chair she'd just vacated.


	3. Well, this was unexpected

**Thank you everyone for the favorites and follows! I've enjoyed the feedback as well. :) Here's another chapter for you. After this one, they start to get a bit longer and we're getting into the meat of the story. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Three

"It's ludicrous, Ginny. Pure insanity!"

Ginny Potter grimaced in commiseration. Hermione had been griping about the marriage law since they sat down to lunch. Not that she could blame her really. She'd be in the same predicament if she and Harry hadn't been married the year before. The only down side was that the ministry was asking all married couples to start trying for children now whether they were ready or not.

She slid some bread towards her best friend and was relieved when she tore off a piece and dipped it in the garlicy oil mixture. The woman really needed to eat something.

"I can't say I disagree with you. I mean, I do get what they're saying about the wizarding community needing to replenish its population but choosing for everyone? Seems a bit unnecessarily harsh if you ask me."

Hermione rolled her eyes as she chewed the bread. She knew she was being irritating but forty-eight hours hadn't been enough to quell her irritation.

"I mean, I'm not even dating anyone. I'm not ready for marriage." She paused, her expression turning thoughtful. "Well I guess I'm at the point in life where it's expected and had I been seeing someone I'd be ok with it but some random man chosen for me? What the hell will I do if I get a death eater?"

Ginny snorted as she sipped her water. "Highly unlikely since the only ones that aren't locked up were rehabilitated and that number is small." She chewed her lip for a moment before pressing on. "When do you find out?"

Her friend looked suddenly distraught. "Rumor is owls will be sent out this afternoon for those of us within the ministry. They started within to set an example or some rubbish."

"Then I suppose Harry and I can expect you for dinner to rant about your match?"

Hermione nodded her head with a rueful smile. "Likely, yes."

She took the nearest floo back to the Ministry and rushed through the lunch foot traffic to her desk, nearly bowling over a pair of Gringotts' goblins. Dennis Creevey attempted to flag her down for her signature on some unimportant document but she waved him off and asked her second, Terry Boot, to sign it.

As expected, the post was on the corner of her desk. She eyed it with trepidation as she shrugged out of her robes before resting them over the back of her chair. She smoothed her skirt before she took her seat and reached for the pieces of mail.

There were only a few. One from professor McGonagall reminding her of their meeting in two days. One from Ron which was quite a surprise. And lastly, one with a Ministry stamp across it.

She waffled for a moment but ultimately decided to read Ron's first. She imagined Harry had a similar one. He'd left six months after the end of the war and their short romance had fizzled out to work with his brother in Romania. He'd applied for a grant through her office two years ago to continue their work with the troubled Norwegian dragons and she'd been kind enough to grant it with her then boss' permission.

Besides that, he only wrote about once a month and the letters weren't particularly long. He enjoyed his work and rarely came home except for holidays and while they'd maintained a decent friendship, it wasn't what it once was. Not between her and him anyway. She actually didn't think Harry even kept a close relationship with him either which was surprising but she never commented on it. They had a silent agreement of sorts that when Ron was ready to be a part of everyone's lives again, he'd return and train in the auror department like he'd originally planned.

His letter was short and sweet. Bare bones details of his life and that he'd be returning for good before Christmas. That was a bit surprising but inevitable. Besides, he'd learn of the new marriage law himself soon enough no doubt.

She penned a short response back before glancing with nervous eyes back to the Ministry letter.

"Now or never," she muttered to herself.

She grabbed the letter and ripped the seal before pulling the stiff parchment out. With a hard swallow, she unfolded it and scanned the page.

 _Miss Hermione Granger,_

 _Upon close inspection of your lifestyle, hopes, dreams, deepest desires…our offices have determined your match to be…_

~o~O~o~

Harry Potter had just taken his seat behind his desk when the door burst open and an agitated Draco Malfoy stood in front of him, chest heaving and lips pressed into thin lines.

"Read it, Potter," he growled as he thrust the letter under his nose.

Harry almost laughed at the expression on his face but thought better of it. He must have gotten his match letter.

His green eyes scanned the page and he had to hide a grin behind his hand.

"Oh Merlin… She's not going to be very happy about this."

"You think?" Draco started pacing back and forth in front of his desk. "What am I going to do, Potter? She hates me."

Harry straightened his glasses with one hand and shook his head. "I don't think you have much choice but to marry… _her_."

He trailed off when once more his door burst open and there stood Hermione. He watched as she opened her mouth to speak but stopped short when she caught sight of Malfoy. Her eyes went wide and she started to back out but Harry stopped her with a hand held up.

"Nope, both of you sit. Might as well get this over with now so someone's here to help in case Hermione jinxes you, Malfoy."

He waved his wand towards his office door and locked it for good measure so neither could escape.

Draco swallowed hard as he watched her hesitantly approach one of the chairs across from Harry's desk. Words stuck in his throat as he watched her ease herself into it as she stared at his nameplate. He made eye contact with Harry who only lifted a single eyebrow in challenge before taking the seat next to her, careful not to lean too close.

Harry held his hands out in front of him, palms up. "Well? Who wants to go first?" Neither spoke up so he rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair. "Alright then, if that's how it is. You've been matched together. Given your rather…tumultuous past…"

He paused when Hermione snorted derisively and turned her gaze away from them both to stare at a spot on the wall. "As I said, given your past, I realize this isn't going to be easy but obviously they matched you for some reason unknown to you. There's no way out of this."

Neither one made a move to speak so he decided on a new tactic. He stood from his desk and made for the door.

"You two sit there. I'm going to get some coffee. Maybe by the time I get back, you'll have said something to each other."

He slipped out the door and locked it behind himself.

Draco sat in stunned silence and after a moment finally ventured a glance at her from the corner of his eyes. In typical Granger fashion, she was in another black pencil skirt today, a simple purple blouse, and demure heels. It was the hair though that kept his attention. She'd long ago tamed the wild mane and instead of a frizzy bush, she had gentle curls and waves. The few times he encountered her in the ministry it was often pulled back but today she'd only pinned back one side out of her eyes, leaving curls at her shoulders.

He almost hated her for it. Despite the surprising turn over their matches, he knew he'd truly never have her.

He swallowed and decided to be a man about it. "Well…this was unexpected."

Slowly, she turned her head to face him but he couldn't quite read her expression as hard, chocolate eyes met grey stone.

"Unexpected? It's downright outrageous. What do you and I have in common besides the fact that we work in the same building? I'm surprised you haven't stormed off to Kingsley's office demanding a new match by now."

He sighed, mostly to himself. It wasn't like she knew him now. She only knew the selfish, bigoted prat he'd been at Hogwarts.

Ever since beginning work at the ministry five years ago, he'd avoided her because frankly he had no idea what to say to her. He made sure to avoid her amongst her friends once he realized she was avoiding him, too. He'd bullied her mercilessly for years growing up and he'd been present for her torture within his home. She had no reason to want to be around him.

Frankly, if he were to be honest, he was petrified of her.

"I'm not opposing the match for myself," he finally admitted.

He watched her head whip back towards him, a look of bewilderment marring her features. "What?"

"I'm not bothered that it's you," his eyes narrowed a bit irritably. "I am aware however that you'd likely rather marry a blast-ended skrewt than be shackled to me for the rest of your life."

Saying she was shocked would have been an understatement. He actually cared what she thought enough to draw that conclusion? And while she knew he didn't hold the same beliefs he once did about muggle-borns, as Harry had assured her numerous times, she was fairly certain he disliked her just for being her. He did call her a swotty little know-it-all rather frequently growing up.

Hermione shook her head. "Not necessarily the rest of my life. It we don't consummate," she nearly choked on the word, "the marriage within a year then they dissolve it and reassign us. We're allowed two chances at this."

What was that expression that crossed his face? Disdain? Hurt? No, definitely not hurt. He was Draco Malfoy after all.

"I remember reading that, yes," he replied, his tone colder now.

The door finally opened and Harry stood staring at them expectantly, coffee cup in hand. "Well?"

Hermione turned her eyes from him back to Draco. "I have to get back to work. We can discuss this later."

With that, she was out the door again nearly as quickly as she'd been through it.

Draco slumped in the chair as Harry retook his seat and ran his hands down his face.

"I take it that didn't go very well."

Draco tilted his head, an irritable look still marring his features. "I'm fairly certain she'll never **_not_** hate me. I'll be lucky if she doesn't hex me in my sleep."

Harry took a large gulp of coffee before setting the cup down with a grin. "She's not usually the vengeful sort. Note the word 'usually' though." He sat back in his chair and lifted his feet onto the corner of his desk. "Perhaps if you told her just how long you've been in love with her then that might melt the ice around her heart."

The air in the room changed suddenly and Draco sat up like he'd been struck by lightning.

"Don't joke about that, Potter," he snarled low. "She can't know. You and your Weasley wife are the only two that do and I'd very much like to keep it that way."

Harry looked unconcerned by his tone and sipped his coffee leisurely. "Even though you're about to be married to the very woman you're in love with?"

"Against her will," he reminded him with a sneer.

One corner of Harry's mouth tilted into a crooked smile. "Still, it's your opportunity to do something about it and we both know you never would otherwise."

His expression still hard, Draco deflated slightly. "I wouldn't even know where to start. She hates me for bullying her which I completely understand. Why wouldn't she? She had far more reason to hate me than any of the rest of you. I was horrible to her."

Harry's face suddenly turned a bit grim. "I'm going to owl Ginny. I think you're going to need help."

Draco rolled his eyes and stood to leave. He needed a distraction so a trip to the mailroom was in order. A menial task to occupy his mind for a moment.

News traveled fast in the Ministry. The mailroom was only two floors away but he was getting glares left and right from all the men he passed by. Looks of disdain and a few of disappointment from the women.

 _"Bloody Malfoy," one former Ravenclaw from his year muttered as he passed. "Why should he get Hermione Granger?"_

 _"I don't think it will last," a woman whispered. "Hermione's too smart for him. They'll get dissolved after the year is up."_

 _"He's awfully attractive though," another responded._

 _"Maybe but I've never known her to be the shallow sort."_

 _"Why would they match those two," another guy mumbled to his friend. "I thought they hated each other at Hogwarts."_

 _"He can't be immune to her looks though," the friend responded. "I mean she grew up_ **well**. _Hell, I'd give my last galleon just to kiss that woman once. Those lips!"_

 _"She's always been the quiet sort."_

 _"You sure about that? Quiet but feisty. I've seen her tell off Weasley and Potter a number of times."_

 _"True. Imagine what the sex would be like!"_

Draco shook his head as he tried to ignore it all. Perhaps the wizarding community really was too small.


	4. A Meeting

So many new follows and favorites! Thank you so much! I'd love to hear from more of you. Share with me what your favorite parts are and what you think! I won't blubber on anymore. Here's another chapter to our story. :)

* * *

Four

Hermione knew she should probably feel bad about going off on Harry last night but she hadn't really been in the right frame of mind when she met him and Ginny for dinner. She'd been so angry over the Ministry's match assignment that she hadn't really been thinking clearly.

She passed by Terry Boot and Katie Bell on her way into her office, fully intent on writing a short note of apology to her best friend. News had apparently spread around the office of her match as she was greeted with a mixture of grins and grimaces depending on who she made eye contact with. Half way through she just decided to stop greeting everyone good morning and rushed to shut her office door behind herself.

She leaned against the door for a moment to take a deep breath before pushing off and rounding her desk to drop her bag. She was just taking her seat when she noticed the three single roses, each a different color, and a folded note on faded red parchment on her desk.

She touched the petals of each rose, admiring the colors: one yellow, one white, and one red. Friendship, new starts, and love.

She gulped just thinking of what the letter could possibly contain but with shaky hands, opened it anyway. His script was small but rough. A far contrast to how she'd imagine a Maloy's handwriting to look.

 _Hermione,_

 _I realize that this situation is not ideal for you but I'd like to put my best foot forward and make the best of the situation we're in together. If you're free, please meet me after work at Le Grand in Diagon Alley at six o'clock. Please write your response at the bottom of this note._

 _Draco Malfoy_

Odd. He'd addressed her by her first name. They didn't speak often at work but he usually still settled on Granger. Half the time he still called Harry by his surname as well.

While she'd been hoping to have more time to gather her thoughts, Hermione knew she couldn't avoid him forever. The Ministry was only giving everyone a month to get themselves together and plan an elaborate wedding if they so wished, or merely opt for a simple ceremony officiated by Kingsley himself.

Picking up her quill, she quickly wrote her acceptance and watched as the parchment burst into a tiny flame before disappearing into a puff of smoke. Leave it to him to use theatrics, she thought wryly.

She met with Harry in the Ministry cafeteria for lunch later and formally apologized for being so horrible the night before.

"Hermione, it's fine," he assured her with a lopsided grin. "This is nothing short of odd. Ginny and I will be there for you the entire way. I promise."

And it was all she needed to hear. Between him and the Weasleys, they were practically all she had. She'd found her parents after the war was over but something had gone wrong with her spell and she hadn't been able to reverse it like she'd originally planned.

She returned from Australia distraught and moody. Ron had been of no help and her mood had likely been a contributing factor to their downfall. One of many factors really. She'd fallen back pretty hard on Ginny during that time and was ever thankful for her.

Before she left Harry at lunch, he'd grabbed her arm and imparted some last words. "Give him a chance, Hermione. I know it sounds crazy but he's not the same person he used to be. It's hard for people to know that because he mostly keeps to himself but I promise you he's changed."

And she truly wouldn't know how much he'd changed. Even though she was aware that he and Harry now had a good rapport at work, no one ever mentioned him to her. It wasn't exactly a secret that she didn't feel comfortable around him. She'd been wary when he'd first been hired at the Ministry after Hogwarts.

Harry's words buzzed in her head as she worked herself to the bone for the rest of the day. She ignored the random glances and stares from her co-workers, nearly to the point of hexing poor Dennis Creevey. The ticking of the clock on her wall grated on her nerves and she refused to leave a second before six o'clock. Her normal inclination to be early be damned, she wasn't going to give him the honor.

By two minutes past, she couldn't ignore that 'you're late' itch any longer and retrieved the long coat she'd brought with her along with her bag before making the trek to the nearest floo to The Leaky Cauldron. The green flames enveloped her and she landed as gracefully as one could in the tavern. She dusted herself off and made her way to Diagon Alley's entrance.

Being that she lived in Muggle London, she didn't often come here during the week after work. The alley was full but not near as chaotic as it could be on the weekend. She'd never been to the restaurant as she rarely ate anywhere so upscale. But being that it was Malfoy inviting her, she wasn't surprised.

She spotted him before he saw her. He was pacing rather anxiously in front of the entrance of the restaurant which seemed peculiar for him. She took a moment to observe him for the first time from a distance. Really looked at him for the first time since the war had ended.

Draco Malfoy wasn't the thin, wiry boy he'd once been. It appeared he'd grown a few inches after the war; standing at what she guessed was close to 6'2". He'd tower over her without her heels. He'd filled out a bit as well and his fine clothes no longer hung on him. Instead, he filled them the way any other twenty-four year old man would. If she could forget just who he was for a moment she'd admit that he wasn't that bad to look at either.

While his hair was still fair, he kept it cropped short on the sides and combed back on top. She'd seen the style on many muggle men lately and hated to admit that it suited him. If he were anyone else, she'd likely admit her attraction to him.

But he was still Draco Malfoy. And she was still Hermione Granger. Pureblood. Muggle-born.

With a sigh, she finally pushed through the crowd and stopped in front of him.

Draco lifted his eyes from the sidewalk and up the length of her, his breath catching in his throat along the way. Another beautiful but demure outfit today, he observed. A simple, long-sleeved blue dress with an elegant V cut. Her body was small with gentle curves that he was certain she'd never let him touch. After all, touching him would taint her.

"Thanks for coming," he spoke quietly.

Hermione merely nodded and walked through the door as he held it open for her.

"Mr. Malfoy," the host greeted when he saw them approach. He levitated two menus in front of him and waved a hand. "Please follow me. Your table is ready for you."

Hermione followed the host and was mildly surprised when Draco stepped forward to pull her chair out for her. After seating her, he slipped off his suit jacket and draped it on the back of his chair leaving him with his waistcoat over his dress shirt, sleeves not rolled past mid forearm. She figured she knew why that was and thanked Merlin she didn't have to look at the ugly mark she knew was magically etched into his skin.

The host took Draco's order of wine and with a wave of his wand filled two glasses on their table before disappearing.

"I can honestly say I've never been here before," Hermione spoke quietly before taking a sip from her glass. Might as well take advantage of Malfoy's good taste if she had to be here.

"I hope it's alright. I honestly didn't know the best place to have this conversation," Draco admitted with a grimace.

She shrugged and folded her hands in her lap primly and looked at him expectantly. Oddly, he seemed less irritable than the last time she'd spoken to him in Harry's office. Resigned almost. Perhaps he'd accepted his fate for the next year—married to the woman he hated the most in school.

"So, you wanted to talk."

He reached up to loosen his tie a bit. Another nervous gesture, she silently noted.

"Well, I'll give you credit for getting straight to the point. I figured we needed to talk. Discuss how to go about this. The Ministry hasn't given us much time."

Hermione nodded, her expression a bit solemn. It was a bit gut-wrenching to admit that this was real but it certainly was. A few days ago she had her whole life to find a man and get married. Now she'd be married in less than a month to Draco Malfoy. The Ministry wanted everyone married off and producing children as quickly as possible.

The idea of sleeping with him affected her oddly. While she could admit he wasn't hard on the eyes, there was too much between them to imagine putting herself into such a vulnerable position with him.

A brief image of herself pinned under him amongst a flurry of sheets as he ravished her flitted through her mind and she quickly pushed the disturbing image away.

"Where should we start?" As odd as it was for her, she hadn't made a list. Normally she would have made a list three feet long but she honestly hadn't been able to make herself think about it. Her mind was an unusual mess.

Draco folded his hands on the tabletop in front of him. "Well, what about living arrangements?"

"I have a small flat in muggle London. Probably not what you're used to."

Draco could sense her disdain but merely shrugged. "I have a decent sized home in the same neighborhood as the Potters just outside of London."

He'd be lying if he said her look of surprise didn't amuse him. Obviously, she expected something different. Likely the Manor.

"You don't still live in your family's manor home?"

He shook his head and reached for his wine. Liquid courage. "No, not since the war. I sold the property to the Ministry and told them to do whatever they wished with it. There's been some debate but I heard over the summer that they're contemplating making a museum of it. Rubbish idea if you ask me."

Trying to hide her shock, she asked, "What would you have done with it then?"

He shrugged, "Demolished it. Maybe make a recreational quidditch pitch on the land. Anyway, it sounds like I have more space. If you'd like to move into my home that could be arranged. It's your choice."

He watched her nod but a look of uncertainty crossed her features. "What about sleeping arrangements?"

He nodded knowingly. He didn't really expect her to share a bed with him. It was obvious she planned on getting through the year and then getting reassigned.

"You'll have your own room, I promise. You can even put up your own wards to keep me out if you feel it's necessary."

She seemed to relax at that and nodded in agreement. He watched her chew the corner of her lip as she stared at the silverware on the table. Obviously, there was something else.

"Malfoy—"

"Draco," he corrected her. He didn't plan on making many demands of her but he would ask that she use his given name.

He was well past name calling himself. Every day was a struggle when he knew people were looking at him and thinking one thing: death eater. He had to put his best foot forward in everything. Many had accepted him; still there were others that did not. He had to be extra careful every single day.

Of all those who had supposedly been rehabilitated after the war, he was one of the few who cared now what others thought.

Hermione gave him a strange look but nodded anyway.

"Draco," she paused, testing the feel of his name on her tongue. She didn't know why but she almost expected it to burn. "I have one serious demand for this situation."

"If I know anything at all about you then you likely have many," he quipped good naturedly.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him but pushed forward. "No extramarital affairs while we're married. And I mean it. It's bad enough that the ministry is choosing for us but I'm not going to look like a fool while my husband gallivants around with other women."

His eyes narrowed subtly. "What makes you think I would?"

She shrugged and reached for her wine again. "I don't know that you would or wouldn't. Frankly, I know nothing about your dating habits but given that this isn't a marriage based upon love I don't really want to leave anything to chance."

He had to concede that it was a fair point. He knew slightly more about her dating habits—which seemed nonexistent, something he didn't understand—but his interest in her was obviously different.

"I agree but I expect the same of you."

She snorted rather loudly, "Right, like I'm the type to cheat. Fine, Draco. Agreed."

"I'll even offer you an unbreakable vow to prove it."

She looked a bit surprised but nodded anyway. "Fine by me."

"Any other concerns you have," Draco asked after a beat.

Hermione stared at him, really looking into his eyes for once. A storm of grey stared back into her own.

"What are you going to tell your parents?"

Draco swallowed and reached for his glass again. A rather loaded question but he wouldn't shy away. Ever since the war ended, he reveled in the fact that he had nothing to hide. He was clean, or as clean as an ex-death eater could be, and he rather enjoyed being honest. Quite a striking difference from who he once was.

"I don't speak to my father unless the ministry forces me to do so. He can rot in his cell for all I care." He breathed deeply for a moment as the next part hurt him the most. "My mother—writes occasionally from her home in France. I respond with short messages but we don't really speak. She still wishes my father hadn't been convicted and I disagree. In short, you have nothing to worry about. No one in my family will ever so much as breathe the same air as you."

Hermione shifted in her seat but held his gaze. She couldn't quite tell if that last comment was meant to be condescending or not. "You still didn't answer my question."

He just now realized that he'd divulged more than she'd originally asked. "I'll tell my mother, should she inquire, and being that it made the Daily Prophet she very well might, that I'm marrying Hermione Granger. Nothing more. She doesn't need details on my life."

The information he'd shared confused her somewhat. She knew he kept a low profile at work but she heard far more distain in his voice talking about his parents than she imagined. Harry's words from earlier came back to her and she felt compelled to consider them more seriously.

"What now," she asked.

Draco considered briefly asking about her parents but he recalled Harry saying she hadn't been able to reverse her obliviate spell after the war ended. He didn't really want to pick at what could be a raw wound.

"Living arrangements, no cheating, no in-laws…oh, there is one more thing." Draco reached into his waistcoat pocket and retrieved a small black box. He slid it across the table with one finger and lifted an eyebrow at her expectantly.

Hermione's heart stopped for a millisecond and jumped upon beating again. Surely, he hadn't.

Engagement rings were a muggle tradition that only some of the wizarding community followed. And that was within willing, loving marriages.

With shaky hands, she reached for the box and opened the lid gently. A large, solitaire asscher cut diamond ring glinted up at her. Cascading down the thin band were simple, tiny topaz stones.

"I know it's a muggle tradition but you're a muggle-born and spent most of your life in that world outside of Hogwarts. I figured it was only appropriate."

"You didn't have to," she whispered.

Sure, she'd daydreamed like any other woman of the day a man would propose and the ring he'd present her with. Then upon entering the wizarding world she also expected that she may not be presented with such a ring given the different culture and traditions should she marry a wizard.

While odd that he'd chosen to follow a muggle tradition, leave it to Draco Malfoy to have picked the perfect ring.

"I know I didn't have to," he agreed staring at her unsurely, "But I wanted to. Even if only on paper, you're going to be my wife. I have a little pride left," he joked but his smile was slight. "If you don't want to wear it, you don't have to. It's up to you. I know what it represents. Just didn't seem fair to have everything about a marriage stripped from you."

Hermione finally managed the courage to meet his eyes. "Why the topaz?"

Draco reached one hand to scratch the back of his neck and averted his gaze. He'd been hoping she wouldn't ask. It had probably been a mistake to have the ring made especially for her but he hadn't been able to resist. He wanted at least one thing to be real between them. Even if it was only the blasted ring.

He wanted to tell her but frankly didn't have the guts. He was a coward. Some things never changed.

So he merely shrugged and left it up in the air. Maybe one day he'd get the nerve to tell her. She was bloody intimidating though.

Hermione nodded in acceptance. She obviously wasn't going to force the issue.

"I'll think about it," she finally said.

They enjoyed a light dinner and discussed the next steps, agreeing to move forward and hold the ceremony in two weeks. Draco would send a wizarding moving company to gather most of her things from her flat and she would move the day of the ceremony.

Draco paid, despite her assistance that it wasn't necessary, and they walked side by side to the nearest apparation point.

"Thank you for meeting with me," he told her when they reached the stop.

"Thank you for being civil given our past," she quipped.

The bright expression on his face fell and he nodded solemnly. "I haven't apologized yet but I'm sorry that it's me. I know that you don't particularly like me. I'm not that person anymore. I hope you'll give me the chance to show you."

Before she could respond, he was gone with an audible crack.

Hermione sighed. She was pleased with the way dinner had gone but terribly confused. In moments like just now, his face went dark and reminded her of how he was at Hogwarts. But she had to admit, despite being a bit stiff, he hadn't been terrible to be around. The conflicting expectations of who she thought he was and who he seemed to be were making her head spin.

She knew she needed to get home but she almost felt compelled to make a stop first on the way. She quickly apparated to Harry and Ginny's front steps and knocked. She glanced at her watch. It was only eight o'clock so surely they hadn't retired for the night.

"Hermione," Ginny smiled when she opened the door. She ushered her inside and shut the door behind her. "How did it go," she asked as she led her to the kitchen where Harry was sipping a cup of tea. He looked up with a grin as well upon noting her presence.

Hermione dropped her bag and coat and slumped into a chair at the table. "Confusing. He was perfectly nice and honest, if not a bit closed off in his demeanor. Oh, and he gave me this." She reached into her bag and set the small box on the table.

Ginny glanced at Harry before reaching for it and lifting the lid. Harry whistled low through his teeth and nodded.

"Wouldn't expect anything less of Malfoy though," he chuckled.

"It's gorgeous," Ginny nodded as she handed it back.

"He told me I could wear it or not. It was my choice."

Ginny shrugged. "What's the problem then? Nice ring and it shows he's making an effort to consider your feelings. Trying to normalize the whole thing it seems."

"Exactly! But it's not normal. Nothing about any of this is normal. We're not in love. You give engagement rings to women you're in love with."

Harry coughed on a sip of tea and banged on his chest with a fist. Ginny shook her head with a roll of her eyes.

"It may not be love, Hermione, but it says to me that he wants to make a good effort for you. Certainly a far cry from the Malfoy we all knew and hated in school."

"There's that, too," she groaned and thrust her hands through her thick mane of curls to cradle her head. "I can't help but still associate him with that kind of behavior. I don't trust him any further than I can throw him. I've had no interactions with him besides tonight to feel any differently. When I see him all I can think about is when is he going to trip me next. What slur is he going to throw at me?"

Harry nodded in understanding. "I get it, Hermione. No one would argue with you that Malfoy was a right git to you for the better part of six years."

"Seven. They allowed him to finish his last year while he was on probation."

"I thought you said he left you alone though," Harry questioned.

"He did except he was always staring at me oddly. It kept me on edge constantly, afraid of what he might be planning."

Harry bit his lip and nodded. "Well, regardless, I know you haven't had any interactions to prove him otherwise. I have though. It's been years, Hermione."

"Some scars run deep, Harry," she sighed.

Ginny looked between them and shook her head. She still couldn't fathom what they'd been through that year while trying to find horcruxes. A part of her didn't want to know the magnitude of it.

"Well, when's the ceremony and where will you be living?"

"Two weeks and Malfoy's home. By the way, why did I never know he lived so close by you?"

Harry shrugged. "I guess it was never relevant. Any time I've brought him up, you've stiffened so I don't mention him to you. He avoids any kind of get together when he knows you'll be there."

Her shoulders slumped guiltily. "I didn't know that. Why?"

"He knows he makes you uncomfortable. He's been pissed the last few days since he found out about the match. He didn't want to upset you."

Hermione crossed her arms across her chest and leaned back in the stiff kitchen chair. "For someone I've had no contact with, he sure seems to think about me often."

Harry cringed. "He carries a lot of guilt, Hermione. He regrets a lot of his decisions and he knows he was a right prick."

"Why hasn't he just apologized then so I could say I forgave him?"

He eyed her pointedly. "Have you?"


	5. Health Check

**Woo-hoo! Thank you for the reviews, follows, and favorites! You're lovely readers and I'm enjoying posting this story for you. Keep the reviews coming!**

 **Someone mentioned this Hermione appearing a bit childish. I can see where that could be interpreted that way but I think she'll make a bit more sense soon enough when we understand just why she's been so uncomfortable with Draco all these years. Give her a chance and keep reading. ;) And I'm glad everyone is enjoying this Draco. I wanted him to be reminiscent of the Draco from the books (dark, sarcastic, sneering, etc) but with a factor of sincerity gained from his maturing since the war and his love for Hermione which will be explained further later on.**

 **You guys are awesome and to show my appreciation here's another chapter just in time for Christmas tomorrow!**

* * *

Five

 _Miss Hermione Jean Granger,_

 _The Ministry of Magic has appointed a new committee to oversee all marriages under the new wizarding marriage law. We would like to expand upon your previous notice to your match to one, Draco Malfoy._

 _In order to ensure the health of all witches and wizards, the ministry requires all matches to complete a health check at St. Mungo's. Your time has been set for Tuesday evening at 6pm. Should this provide any conflict with your schedule, please notify us immediately._

 _In addition, our office will now take over all check-ins at the one year mark of your marriage to ascertain whether you and your spouse have chosen to stay married to one another or will choose your one and only option of being rematched. We will inform you closer to the time when this meeting will take place._

 _Best wishes on your impending nuptials,_

 _Office of Wizarding Marriages_

* * *

Hermione was running late. She positively despised running late but it was unavoidable. Since becoming department head, she'd had more responsibility. So when a disgruntled centaur made the trek all the way from the Forbidden Forest via Hogwarts' floo system, you made time to meet with him even if it meant you'd run late for an important appointment for your farce of a marriage.

He'd left happier than he'd come but now she was running late for her health check appointment at St. Mungo's. She and Draco had both received letters from the ministry informing them that prior to being married, they each had to submit to a health check to ensure that neither of them were harboring any sort of diseases or under any dark curses.

After a flustering apparation to the front lobby, Hermione finally breathed a sigh of relief as she approached the witch at the desk designated for pre-marriage checks.

"Name," the young witch asked without bothering to look up from her parchment.

"Hermione Granger."

The woman finally looked up with wide-eyes and set her quill down slowly. "Miss Granger…err…we were expecting you—"

Hermione sighed and nodded. "Yes, I'm very sorry. I'm not usually late. I was held up in a last minute meeting. I hope they'll still be able to see me."

"Oh, of course! They'll make time for _you_. Just have a seat and we'll call you back shortly."

She shrugged to herself and took a seat in the waiting area. She'd not made many trips to St. Mungo's in her time in the wizarding world. Depending on what the issue had been, there were still some things she favored muggle science for and saw her doctor in London if necessary.

"Miss Granger?"

Hermione looked up and saw an older mediwitch waiting expectantly. She followed her past the waiting area and down a long hallway. "Your fiancé is already done with his health check."

She'd had no idea that she and Draco were supposed to have their checks at the same time or even in the same room until she followed the mediwitch into a stark white exam room with only an exam table, a stool, and one chair.

"Get comfortable on the exam table, dear."

Draco met her eyes as she entered behind the woman, hands focused on buttoning his grey dress shirt. She was almost ashamed to admit she caught a glimpse of his chest before his fingers reached the buttons and found herself more than a bit curious about the muscle she'd glimpsed there.

"Draco," she greeted casually.

He nodded as he reached for his waistcoat to slip his arms in. "Hermione." He took the seat that the mediwitch indicated in the corner and waited patiently.

She began to remove her coat but found there wasn't anywhere to lay it with Draco taking the only seat outside of the witch's stool. She was a little taken aback when he noticed her problem and held out his hands to her. It was more than a little odd to be here with him since they hadn't spoken a ton since their dinner.

She slipped her coat off though and handed it to him graciously and hoisted herself onto the cold exam table. That was one thing the muggle and wizarding world had in common, she mused. She crossed her legs, adjusting her skirt, and waited as the mediwitch finished scribbling with her quill.

Draco laid her coat across his lap while he waited. For whatever reason, they had insisted that the new couples do this together. The mediwitch had been reluctant to start without Hermione but when twenty minutes had passed, she'd given up as she didn't want to get behind.

"This will be a very simple exam. I'm going to cast a few spells to check your person for any dark curses and then we'll test for any sort of muggle ailments."

Hermione arched a single eyebrow. "Excuse me? Muggle ailments?"

The older woman paled and quickly shook her head. "Oh no, nothing against muggles. Just ailments or medical issues that can be prevented with magic or potions but haven't been we call muggle ailments. For instance, I believe some might be referred to as sexually transmitted ailments."

"So it's more of a classification then?"

"Exactly," the woman nodded, clearly relieved she hadn't inadvertently upset her. "We'll also be checking your fertility levels. With this new law, the point is for couples to begin families so the ministry wants to make sure everyone is fairly matched."

"Lovely," Hermione mumbled, shooting an awkward glance in Draco's direction.

"Alright then, dear. I'll need you to unbutton your shirt so we can check your vitals and do the breast exam."

"Pardon?"

Surely, Hermione hadn't heard her properly. She knew the wizarding world checked for signs of breast cancer just as muggles did but did she really have to disrobe in front of the man she was sure still didn't exactly like her. Tolerating was one thing but liking someone was something else entirely and she was certain they weren't there yet.

The older witch smiled merrily as she reached for a pair of latex gloves and her wand. "I wouldn't be shy about it now, dear, he'll see it all soon enough," she teased like a mother would.

Hermione glanced at Draco again and watched as he swallowed, his grey eyes as impassive as always. She was nearly certain she caught his eyes move to her chest for a quick look before returning to her face. It was so fast that she couldn't be sure though.

Draco had the good grace to avert his eyes and picked up a disheveled copy of the Daily Prophet left on the floor.

It was almost comical the way he held it up over his face to keep himself from seeing anything. She appreciated that he respected her unspoken discomfort though.

The mediwitch shook her head at the two of them. "Fine, be shy about it now. But the Ministry expects there to be plenty of children soon enough. Only one way to go about that that I know of. Two young, attractive people like yourselves shouldn't have much trouble in that department."

Hermione nearly choked and she swore she heard Draco groan irritably behind the paper he'd apparently enlarged with an engorgio charm.

She sighed and began unbuttoning her blouse. She felt utterly ridiculous sitting on the cold exam table half dressed. A part of her wanted to argue that she'd seen her muggle doctor just six months ago and had already had all of her exams done. Couldn't those records suffice? She knew there'd be no arguing with the ministry on this though. This marriage law and all it entailed was something they were being rather stubborn about.

Draco half listened as the two chattered about her health—were her menstrual cycles regular, did she have any problems, did she check her breasts for lumps regularly—all things he knew next to nothing about.

The terrible part of himself allowed him to chance a quick peek over the top of his paper. He watched for a short moment as she sat stock straight, shoulders drawn back and eyes straight forward as she answered the mediwitch's questions with little enthusiasm.

He'd been guilty of checking her out as soon as she entered the room. Her skirt was similar to the others and her blouse was a deep Gryffindor red. Now sitting there in nothing but her skirt and bra, he was surprised to find her bra matched her blouse. The lacey fabric adorned her ivory skin beautifully and sent a wave of heat straight through him.

He quickly averted his eyes, feeling rather guilty for the look he'd stolen, and hunched further behind the paper. There wasn't anything of interest on the damn page he'd opened it to. Nothing but silly pumpkin pasty recipe variations. He cooked but he didn't bake so what the hell did he care.

"Alright, dear, you can dress again."

Draco stayed put behind his paper until the bloody interfering medwitch lifted it from him with her wand.

"No need to hide anymore, dear. We're all done with that."

He met Hermione's eyes as she buttoned the last button on her blouse and straightened her clothing as best she could. Her cheeks were a touch pink but other than that she was still the very embodiment of Gryffindor courage.

"Now then, you're both in perfect health. I see no reason at all you should have any trouble bringing some new little witches and wizards into the world," she grinned.

Draco cleared his throat awkwardly and Hermione swallowed nervously as she fidgeted on the table.

"Merlin," the woman sighed sounding much like Molly Weasley, "I think you two are the most bashful I've seen yet." She shook her head and signed the parchment on the clipboard with her quill. "Alright then, you both pass with a good bill of health. Go on then."

Hermione slid off the exam table and accepted her coat from Draco. They both ignored the mediwitch as she shook her head at them, a wry smile on her face as they left the room.

"They'll cave to each other eventually," she muttered to herself.

"I think that was possibly the most awkward healthcare experience I've ever had," Hermione spoke once they were in the lobby again.

"You weren't stuck having your exam alone with her," he cringed. He held the hospital doors open for her and they both stepped out onto the cramped side street. "I received quite the lecture on 'baby making'." He made air quotes with his fingers.

She could hardly help the bubble of laughter in her throat and snorted. "I believe I did dodge the bullet then."

Draco's face twisted in confusion. "Dodge the bullet?"

Hermione waved a hand through the air, "Sorry, muggle expression."

He shrugged and turned to survey the quiet London street. This was the first time they'd spoken in person since their dinner a few days prior. He glanced at his watch to see that it was nearing seven o'clock. Perhaps she'd consent to dinner with him again if he asked nicely.

He turned back to her and was about to open his mouth to speak when she beat him to the punch.

"Well, I must be off then. I have work to do at home."

Hermione stood for a moment trying to decide what the appropriate way to say goodbye was. If he were Harry or Ginny, she'd hug him. Perhaps a handshake? But technically he was her fiancé.

She ultimately sighed and gave him a small wave. "See you soon, I suppose, Draco."

He watched as she turned and apparated with an audible crack.

Who had he been kidding? She had no interest in him whatsoever. Why would she bother to spend extra time in his presence?

~o~O~o~

 _Wizarding Love on the Horizon  
by Rita Skeeter_

 _The Ministry is at it again, my dear readers. Official word of the new Marriage Law has spread far and wide, and for you this means your faithful writer has the latest scoop. Word has it that the Ministry is focusing on their own first. All employees aged twenty-one to thirty have already been matched. Our lovely officials will be given up to one month to lawfully wed before the Ministry focuses on the rest of you beautiful souls._

 _While the reasoning for the Ministry's concern over the magical population is understandable, what's not is their match-making skills. I have it on good authority that quite a few couples already matched are causing quite the stir. Who might you ask, my lovelies? Why where better to start than war hero and Ronald Weasley's ex-love herself, Hermione Granger, and ex-death eater and royal bully of the halls of Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy._

 _Reliable sources claim that the youngest Mr. Malfoy has been fully rehabilitated for some time but no word yet on if he's open-minded enough to accept his muggle-born fiancée. Miss Granger dutifully, most claim, worked her way up the Ministry ladder in short measure to become one of the youngest department heads since Mr. Newt Habersham himself some two-hundred years ago. Mr. Malfoy works now as an auror under one, the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter who became head of the auror's office this time last year. Perhaps he's trying to make up for past mistakes by apprehending those committing crimes like his own?_

 _The young couple was spotted leaving the most elite restaurant in Diagon Alley just last week looking quite cozy already. Perhaps time really does heal all wounds then._

 _Will the union, as well as many others, end as the Ministry hopes? In bouncing little cherubs who will grace the halls of Hogwarts in some eleven years' time? Only time will tell, my faithful readers. I'm sure we'll all be following this couple quite closely, among many others._

 _Faithfully yours,_

 _Rita Skeeter_

* * *

 _Dearest Draco,_

 _I received a recent copy of The Daily Prophet from Pansy Parkinson's mother just this morning. I assume it's true then? They've matched you with Hermione Granger? As I'm sure you know, your father will be livid. While I'm not the happiest about the ministry's decision at least she's intelligent and acceptably pretty. Please do take things slowly. If I understand correctly, if you and Miss Granger don't consummate the marriage then you have the opportunity to be rematched. This is your whole life, Draco. Choose wisely._

 _-Mother_

 _Mother,_

 _You need not concern yourself with my impending marriage or Hermione Granger. I'll make my own decisions as I have been doing for the past seven years. Stay out of it. I won't tell you again._

 _-Draco_

* * *

 _Hermione,_

 _I feel honor bound to inform you that we were apparently spotted leaving the restaurant last week. As much as I'd like to believe I'm no longer a complete git, I'd hex Rita Skeeter within an inch of her life given the chance. Anyway, just wanted you to be prepared that people will obviously be talking about us. I don't particularly enjoy the attention as I once might have._

 _-Draco_

 _P.S. I wouldn't actually hex her, I hope you know. Merely an expression. Thank you again for being so cooperative over dinner last week._

* * *

 _Draco,_

 _I saw the article as well. I've not paid her any mind since she tried to link Harry and I together during the Tri-Wizard Tournament fourth year. The woman is mental and clearly desperate for topics to write about. I thought I'd taught her a lesson when I briefly kept her in a jar once I discovered she was an unregistered animagus. Obviously, I failed. Odd that._

 _-Hermione_

 _P.S. I wouldn't judge you if you actually did hex her. She's not very high up on my most liked people list. And no need to thank me. It seems we're both on the same page and willing to cooperate. It's the best I could hope for._

* * *

 _H,_

 _I had no idea she was an unregistered animagus. That certainly explains a lot. And I had no idea you were that devious. I'll have to remember this in the future in case I upset you. I don't much like the idea of being kept in a jar._

 _-D_

* * *

 _Draco,_

 _There are obviously many things you don't know about me. I don't very much blame you since we haven't exactly been friends the last fourteen years we've known each other. Perhaps we can change that aspect at least?_

 _-Hermione_

* * *

 _H,_

 _Yes, I believe friendship is a certain possibility. It's been pointed out to me that we apparently have many things in common. Perhaps the ministry wasn't completely out of their minds?_

 _Also, Potter informed me that you had a cat at Hogwarts. Do you still have said feline? I'm not overly fond of animals with excessive fur but I'm willing to make exceptions._

 _-D_

* * *

 _Draco,_

 _Many things in common? Is Harry being a prat again? I don't doubt we have_ **some** _things in common. I do remember you being a fairly good student, particularly in Potions._

 _No, I do not still have Crookshanks. He was much older than I'd originally thought when I'd bought him before third year. He passed not long after graduation. I was actually thinking of getting another but you've just killed that thought. Thanks for that._

 _-Hermione_

* * *

 _H,_

 _Potter is always being a prat. I believe it's in his DNA. Don't tell him I said that though. I'd rather not be assigned the office filing again. It's atrociously behind as always._

 _I apologize for sounding insensitive. While I don't particularly enjoy felines, I'm not a tyrant. Should you decide to acquire another I only ask that it doesn't come into my room._

 _-D_

 _P.S. Magical cats freak me out._

* * *

 _Draco,_

 _While I'm saddened to learn that magical cats give you the heebie jeebies, I can agree to your terms should I get another. Any other house rules I should be aware of before the marriage ceremony next week?_

 _-Hermione_

* * *

Ginny reread the letters as she stirred the contents of the pot on her stove. She couldn't help but chuckle as she passed them back to Draco who was sitting at the island in her and Harry's kitchen.

"Was that your way of flirting with her or something?"

Draco looked up in alarm and glanced at Harry who was now reading the letters next to him. "Is that what she was doing?"

Harry set the letters down with a chuckle. He straightened his glasses and reached for his wand. With a wave, he pulled a bottle of butterbeer from the refrigerator and set it in front of Draco. "Just calm down, would you? I don't think that Hermione was flirting with you at all. I've only ever really seen her flirt maybe once or twice and it comes out completely awkward."

Draco narrowed his eyes at him and nudged the bottle away. "I've never seen that woman be awkward a day in my life. Unsettlingly brilliant—yes, but awkward—never."

"Then you've never seen Hermione flirt," Ginny agreed. "Or you're just ridiculously clouded by your love for her that you can't see it."

He dismissed them both with a wave of his hand. "Well, I wasn't flirting with her. I was trying to ease the awkward tension and keep some sort of connection between us until next Saturday."

"And you came here after work because," Ginny asked, an expectant eyebrow lifted high.

He glared at Harry. "I thought you said she'd be sympathetic and possibly even help me with this."

Harry grinned, "I never said she wouldn't make you work for it though, now did I?"

Draco groaned and stood from the stool he'd been seated on. He clasped his hands behind his back as he began pacing back and forth.

"He's doing it again," Harry laughed.

A loud crack interrupted them and for a millisecond, Draco looked petrified that it could be Hermione that had just apparated into the Potter kitchen.

"Oh calm down, Malfoy, it's only Neville."

Neville Longbottom stood there looking between each of them, completely befuddled. "Thanks, I think."

Draco's shoulders sagged with relief and he commenced his pacing again, this time muttering to himself.

"What's gotten into Malfoy," he asked, pointing a thumb over his shoulder.

"Hermione," Ginny smirked as she took up Draco's seat next to Harry. She didn't dare mention the part about him being in love with her for the past 7 years. That was something only she and Harry knew. After all, it had been an accidental drunken admission anyway.

"Ahh, so it's all true then. I wanted to ask but I've been busy with my Herbology lessons. I think the students get worse every year!" He untucked the writhing plant he'd brought with him from under his arm and placed it on the counter in front of Ginny. "There's the Dragon's Weed you wanted, Ginny."

Harry pushed himself away from the counter as he watched the plant's leaves twist and turn. "What the hell are you going to do with that thing?"

"It's good for soothing burns. I got a wicked scrape on the pitch at practice yesterday."

Harry shook his head and glanced back at Draco who was still pacing.

"Oi, Malfoy! Would you stop that? You're going to wear a hole right through our floor."

"I need help," he growled.

"What's he going on about," Neville asked as he pulled up the spare stool.

"I think Draco needs help figuring out Hermione," Ginny surmised.

Draco nodded his head quickly, looking utterly exasperated. "Yes, that would be somewhat helpful."

"What's to figure out," Neville said. "She's bloody brilliant. Never met anyone as smart as her. She's one of the most loyal people I've ever met. How many times did she have your back, Harry, when even Ron didn't?"

"Too many to count," he agreed.

"She values honesty," Ginny added. "Hermione absolutely hates lying. She'd rather you hurt her feelings by being honest than you lying to her. Although she can be sensitive at times."

"Don't forget her passion for all the things she cares deeply about," Harry interjected.

"She's bloody stubborn sometimes, too, though," Ginny grimaced as she got up to turn off the fire on her pot.

Draco stopped pacing and stood to face them, his face solemn. "Basically, more than I'd ever deserve then."

Ginny's expression dropped into a frown as she glanced at Harry. "The first thing you have to do, Draco Malfoy, is find a way to forgive yourself. You have to realize the changes you've made and the person you've become. That was one small part of your life. You have the rest of it ahead of you."

Neville nodded in agreement. "A person isn't who they are in one moment but who they are over the course of their life." He shrugged when everyone eyed him suddenly. "Something Hermione taught me. I think it might be some muggle saying."

"Basically," Harry stood and approached him, "Stop beating yourself up and try to imagine that maybe one day she might actually come to like you. After all, we were stupid enough to learn to like you."

Draco rolled his eyes and shook his head at him. "Fine, Potter." He glanced at Ginny. "What are her favorite flowers?"

Ginny grinned at him. "Tulips. Purple ones."

Draco turned his attention to Neville who only grinned.


	6. Marriage

**I'm very thankful again for the new readers and additional reviews! I love reading the comments. You guys are great. :) I hope all of your holidays, however you celebrate, were enjoyable!**

 **The Mediwitch was certainly ridiculous, wasn't she? I felt that her expecting them to be comfortable right off the bat kind of echos the ridiculousness of the whole situation. Plus, she was just fun to write.**

 **Someone pointed out an inaccuracy from the books. While I'm mostly sticking to the original plot and details of J.K. Rowling's work, I may deviate some. It's fan fiction after all. ;) I apologize if I mess something up though. Without further ado...**

* * *

Six

Molly, Arthur, Ginny, and Harry were all present to be their witnesses. She had arrived first at the Ministry with them that chilly Saturday morning. They sat outside Kingsley's office quietly as they waited for Draco to arrive.

"Get your flat all packed up, dear," Molly asked.

Hermione looked away from the potted plant she'd been staring at and nodded. Two dozen purple tulips had been on her kitchen counter when she'd awoke earlier. There hadn't been a note but she was sure she knew they'd been from him. How he knew, she could only imagine. The gesture had eased her nerves slightly.

"He sent movers from Diagon Alley early this morning. Took them all of ten minutes."

"Good, good," Arthur nodded. "Oh, we heard from Ron yesterday. Seems he'll be home in about a month. Ministry shortened his assignment with Bill due to the new law and the fact that he was coming home anyway," he smiled politely.

Harry smirked, "How's he handling that news of the law by the way?"

"As much as I love my son, he's Ron," Arthur shrugged. "About as well as you'd expect."

"So livid then," Hermione surmised with a chuckle. She could only imagine what his reaction had really been. It would be an entertaining reunion for everyone once he was back.

The door burst open suddenly and Draco stumbled inside the room. Everyone stood and Hermione looked on in odd fascination as Molly rushed over to greet him and straighten his tie.

"Now you've got the rings, haven't you," she heard her ask.

Draco nodded to her before making eye contact with Hermione over Molly's shoulder. She realized too late the odd look she must be sporting and wiped her expression clean.

"What am I missing here," she whispered to Ginny.

She smirked knowingly and whispered back, "Mum volunteered to be his sponsor during his probation. He stayed with us for the first month before we returned to Hogwarts. You were in Australia still at the time. He stayed at the Leaky Cauldron for a week when you returned for school."

"And no one told me?"

Ginny's smile disappeared and she looked at her more seriously. "It wasn't the time, Hermione. You had your own inner battles to fight." She shrugged, "Everyone was just looking out for you. Trying to make it easier."

Hermione frowned as she watched Draco and Molly still engage in polite conversation. "I feel like Malfoy's been some huge secret you've all been keeping from me."

She shook her head and wrapped an arm around her friend's shoulders to lead her into Kingsley's office. "He was hiding in plain sight really."

"Good, everyone's on time," Kingsley smiled good naturedly. "If you're both ready we'll get right to it."

Hermione and Draco shared a look and nodded.

"Good, please face each other and grasps arms."

Draco held his right arm out first and waited until she wrapped her hand around his forearm. He stared nervously into her brown eyes and felt for sure that she could see right through him. Those eyes always said so much about her. Her every feeling pooled in those brown orbs. Every taunt, every insult.

Kingsley waved his wand over their joined arms and a velvety wisp of silver magic twisted around them in a continuous link. "Do you swear to enter this union in good faith? Stand by each other in hard times and protect each other from all harm?"

"I do," they each responded in unison.

"You've both elected for an unbreakable vow for as long as your marriage shall last. Do you both swear to remain faithful only to each other? You understand that by breaching said fidelity will result in death?"

Hermione swore his eyes almost burned at the words, staring right into her soul. "I do," they both agreed in unison again.

"Then by the power invested in me by the Ministry of Magic, I pronounce you lawfully husband and wife." With a final flick of his wand, the silver magic flickered into fading particles of light around them. "You may seal it with a kiss."

Both turned wide eyes on him and Kingsley could hardly contain his grin. "It's a formality but it's necessary to seal the bond."

Hermione gave him a curt nod, meaning 'get it over with'. Draco, to his credit, nodded in understanding before leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to her lips.

She had expected his lips to be hard and cold but they were quite the opposite. Warm and soft, a complete contradiction but she was quickly learning that she had no idea who Draco Malfoy was anymore.

Kingsley spelled their rings to match the unbreakable vow and handed them back.

Hermione ran her thumb over Draco's much larger ring. She swore she could almost feel the magic pulsing still as it settled into the metal. Much as the way her own magic pulsed within her. She slid the ring onto his ring finger on his left hand. He was about to do the same when she held the engagement ring he'd given her up between them.

"Best foot forward," she told him quietly, echoing his sentiments from that night two weeks before.

She noted a slight quirk of his mouth, an almost smile before he grasped the ring and slid it onto the appropriate finger followed by her wedding band—a simple but stunning row of diamonds running around the entire ring.

Draco felt the cold weight that had settled into his chest that night slowly loosen with warmth. Her unspoken concession to make an effort gave him the tiniest nugget of hope.

They signed their marriage contract, Hermione agreeing to add a hyphenated portion to her last name. She wasn't comfortable dropping Granger completely.

"Very good then," Arthur patted each on the back before shaking Kingsley's hand.

"Are you sure I can't convince you both to come to lunch at the burrow," Molly asked them after she hugged both.

"Maybe next week," Hermione offered with a warm smile. "I was going to take the rest of the day to unpack."

"I understand, dear. I'll hold you both to it then."

Everyone slowly filed out of Kingsley's office and to the floos near the main entrance of the Ministry. The elder Weasley's moved ahead and Ginny pulled Hermione to the side while Harry and Draco walked along quietly, much as they did at work.

"The ring was a nice touch," she smirked knowingly.

Hermione rolled her eyes as she slipped her arms into her coat. "I figured he was making an effort at this. I should as well."

Ginny shook her head but smiled nonetheless. Her friend was often so predictably good. Hermione didn't have it in her to be truly awful to anyone.

"Normally, I'd ask if you're excited for your wedding night but I imagine that won't be happening any time soon."

Hermione's cheeks colored and she felt a slight shiver overtake her. Her and Draco Malfoy have sex? Just the thought was preposterous to her. She doubted, despite his obviously reformed ways, that he was interested in a physical relationship with her. He was a bit friendlier now, obviously respectful, but hardly interested in that way.

Also driven by what she assumed was a fair dose of guilt. She wanted to say served him right but couldn't well do it. She wasn't quite that spiteful.

"I hardly doubt he has any interest in a physical relationship with me," she finally noted aloud.

Ginny scoffed, "Then I'd pay better attention to the way he eyes you up whenever you enter a room if that's what you think."

"He does not," she admonished with a nudge of her elbow.

"Fine, believe what you want." They reached the floos and she made to leave with Harry to go home. "Let's bet on it then. 50 galleons."

Hermione couldn't believe her ears. She was mental. "Deal."

With a final wave, they stepped in and green flames enveloped them.

"Didn't take you for the gambling type," Draco commented with a rare amused grin. "What's the bet?"

She had to concede that he had a nice smile. She noted that despite how few there'd been, he'd only given her true smiles the last two weeks in their very spare interactions, no sneers or snarls. Each difference she tacked onto a mental list she was keeping of 'ways Draco Malfoy has changed'.

Hermione shook her head at him with an amused expression of her own and stepped into the floo with him. "Ginny thinks she knows something I don't."

"Bloody hell, she must be mental then. Who knows more than you about…anything?"

She narrowed her eyes and she allowed him to clasp her left hand. "If you're going to make an 'insufferable know-it-all' joke, please refrain."

"Didn't even cross my mind," he smirked.

He threw the powder, spoke clearly, and green flames enveloped them.

Draco had offered for her to stop by and inspect the home they'd be sharing but she truly hadn't had the time. Between her meetings and projects, she'd only had time to meet him for lunch once since they had their first conversation. Every other bit of communication had been via owl, minus their health check. His hold on her hand had been tight, protective even as they appeared within the fireplace of the living room.

He stepped out first and waited for her to follow. She took hesitant steps into the living room and glanced around slowly. It was rather conventional, no traces of the darkness she'd encountered during her short visit, if one could call it that, of the Malfoy Manor during the war. Rich, brown armchairs flanked the fireplace with a cream colored sofa in the middle of the room. It was rather cozy and warm in appearance.

A throat cleared across the room and she whipped her head towards the entrance to the hallway to see a small house elf standing ramrod straight.

Draco had finished slipping his coat off while she'd made her initial perusal of the room and handed the garment to the elf.

"Hermione, this is Bitsy. Bitsy, this is…my wife, Hermione." The words felt foreign on his tongue but his heart jumped at their sound of them. Best not allow himself to get too attached to the idea, he admonished.

The elf wore a conservative dress, not the rags often associated with their servitude. Hermione nearly choked. How could she have thought he wouldn't still have house elves? He was still a Malfoy after all. He should have told her though. Didn't he know what department she was head of? Of the laws and regulations she was working to pass?

Draco watched worriedly as she swallowed hard and forced a smile at his house elf. He knew immediately that he'd have to explain. It was obvious that she'd gotten the wrong impression.

"It's very nice to meet you, Bitsy," her voice cracked.

Bitsy beamed first at Draco and then turned her crooked smile upon Hermione herself. "Bitsy is most happy to meet Mistress Hermione. Bitsy has worked very hard to make up Mistress' room for her. She hopes you find it just the way you like."

She curtsied low before disappearing with a pop.

Draco watched as Hermione breathed deeply, her nostrils flaring with obvious rage she was trying to control. He remembered that same look quite well right before she hit him third year. Less than an hour of marriage and he was already in trouble, he mused.

"Malfoy," she spit out, "Don't you think for one second…"

"I freed her as soon as I was given ownership of the manor," he spoke calmly.

Her mouth clamped shut. She furled and unfurled her fists a few times. "What," she finally managed.

He glanced at the floor as he unbuttoned the waistcoat to his suit. "My probation ended not long after we completed our seventh year. I was given sole ownership of the manor and any other property or funds within the family, what with my father in Azkaban and my mother exiled to France. I freed them all—the few that were left."

She watched him swallow and finally meet her eyes. The grey in them looked dull suddenly.

"He liked to torture them. Thought it was funny. Killed the one who practically raised me within the first week of his residence there."

Hermione drew a shuddering breath and couldn't tear her eyes from his. "And that made you angry," she asked barely above a whisper.

He stood woodenly and nodded. "Bloody infuriated. I wasn't always the best to them myself but I'd never dreamed of killing one." He slid the vest off his shoulders and began unbuttoning the cuffs on his dress shirt. He rolled them to mid forearm, just under where she was sure his mark lay emblazoned in his skin. "Bitsy was most upset about being freed. She'd managed to hide through much of his occupation there. There's something I should show you. I think it will make you feel better."

Hermione followed him in stunned silence as he moved through the hall, walls bare she noted, and through to the spacious kitchen. No sound passed between them minus her heels clicking on the tile floor before they came to a stop. Through the kitchen windows she could see a medium sized garden and a small structure near the back of the space, tucked in by the fence of the property.

"When I sold the manor to the Ministry I offered for her to work still if it's what she wished. I pay her a wage and provided a small home for her. It's what she prefers. She does chores and I've finally broke her habit of trying to iron her ears if she thinks she's upset me." He finally looked down into her face again and found her eyes still fixed on the pretty blue house in the garden. "She's here by choice. Please don't insult her while you're here by trying to send her out on her own."

More emotions lay in the depths of her brown eyes. He found he craved chocolate after looking into them for too long.

"I jumped to conclusions," she finally whispered, feeling thoroughly chastised even though he hadn't really done that. "I'm sorry."

Draco nodded in understanding. "In fairness to you, you have a right to jump to certain conclusions. I know we can't completely ignore what we once were to each other. I was a bully. I don't deny it. I could have become something worse."

The strangeness of today and of their civil conversations thus far hadn't been lost on her. She was moving on autopilot mostly. Surely once she had time to herself, she'd have a lot of internal processing to do.

Hermione swallowed against her dry throat. "But you didn't. We all know that."

He'd voluntarily submitted to the Wizengamot to use veritaserum on him during his trial. He hadn't willingly killed anyone during the war. Only two middle aged wizards that Voldemort ordered him to kill…or be killed. They'd ruled it an act of survival.

His involvement sixth year in the astronomy tower had been revealed to be similar. Voldemort would have killed him and his mother for his failure.

Draco nodded but she could tell he didn't truly agree with her. He cleared his throat and tore his eyes from hers.

"Well, this is the kitchen obviously. You know the living room. Let me show you your room. It's upstairs."

Hermione followed behind him a few steps as he climbed the stairs, loosening his tie along the way. When they passed the living room on their way to the stairs, she noted that his waistcoat had disappeared from the sofa.

The cream colored walls were calming and oddly conventional. At the top of the stairs, the house diverged into two wings. She saw three doors down the hall on her right and three more on the left. He led them to the right first. He moved to the farthest door at the end of the hall and opened the heavy, wooden door.

She nearly gasped as she took in the sight of her room. It was quite large and everything was already unpacked and arranged much as she'd had it before in her flat.

Draco watched her as she stepped past him into the large room. Honestly, he was nervous. This would be hers for at least the next year. He feared the idea that she may not like it.

"It's almost set up just as I'd had it before," she finally turned to him.

He nodded, slipping his hands into his pockets safely. "Bitsy has an odd way of reading objects. She says she can sense where they need to be." He shrugged. "It always seemed like rubbish to me but perhaps she's right."

He inhaled tightly when she laughed at him. He watched as she slipped her arms out of her coat and laid it on the bed, already made up with her stark white duvet. The sight of her knee length purple dress nearly did him in again. When he'd first caught sight of her over Molly Weasley's shoulder, he felt like collapsing. No witch had the right to be so effortlessly beautiful.

"I'm surprised she didn't unpack my books though." She lifted an expectant eyebrow.

"I told her not to. I didn't know if you'd want them in your room or the library. There's space for them in the library if you wanted."

Just as he'd hoped and half expected, her eyes seemed to light up again at the mention of the library. Some things never changed then. That particular consistency was comforting. At least he had one thing that might make her feel more favorably about him.

"I'd like to change out of my dress but afterwards would you show it to me?"

Draco could only nod, transfixed with her immediate smile. "Of course. I'll change as well."

He turned to leave but stopped when she put a hand on his arm. He froze and drew a sharp breath before glancing over his shoulder at her.

Hermione noted his quick intake of breath and interpreted it as discomfort. She quickly let go of him. "Just curious. Where's your room?"

Something he couldn't quite read flickered in her eyes and he tipped his head. "Two doors down. I gave you the master bedroom. I figured you'd have more things than me and I was right."

"You didn't have to do that," Hermione muttered. He was being too nice. It was unnerving really.

Draco gave a bored shrug. He was trying desperately not to let her know how much her mere presence was affecting him. "It was no problem. I'll meet you at the bottom of the stairs."

She nodded and removed her hand. She knew now that she had a mission in this marriage. It was time to find out exactly who was Draco Malfoy. What she knew obviously contradicted this man.


	7. Not Switzerland

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews. I love reading your thoughts. I have a feeling there may be a few more after this chapter. ;)**

* * *

Seven

Draco changed into a pair of comfortable khakis and a black cardigan over his white t-shirt. He always wore long sleeves. Not just because of people like Hermione Granger but because he didn't want anyone to see it. It was bad enough that he had to live with his mistakes staring him in the face. He didn't need everyone else staring and dissecting him.

He'd only been waiting for about two minutes before Hermione came barreling down the stairs nearly two at a time. Had he not been paying attention, she would have smacked right into him.

He reached out and grabbed her shoulders before she could fall into him, effectively knocking them both over. He waited for her to catch her balance and dropped his hands to his sides as if she were on fire. She'd changed into muggle jeans and a cozy looking sweater in a light brown color. He had to fight the urge to reach out and wrap his arms around her like an idiot.

"Sorry," she muttered. "I thought I'd taken too long."

He couldn't help but snort. "Hardly. You rush everywhere, you know that?"

"I do not," she sniffed.

Draco rolled his eyes but his trademark smirk was still in place. "This way then."

He led her in the opposite direction down the hall from the living area and kitchen. It dawned on her that she hadn't even seen the front façade of the house yet. She followed closely behind him, passing through the empty hallway.

Maybe it was just how she had grown up in the muggle world but it struck her as odd that the walls seemed so bare. Though Sirius' family home had been adorned with family portraits, she had no idea what was normal for the Malfoy's. Though Draco did seem hell bent on disconnecting from them. For that, she should be thankful.

He stopped in front of sliding wooden doors and pushed them both to reveal a semi-circular room. A large hearth sat against one wall and a tall window opposite the entrance. All other space was filled by bookshelves from floor to ceiling.

Draco stepped aside and watched hesitantly as she slowly entered behind him. There was a definite look of contentment in her eyes and he felt his muscles relax, not even realizing that he'd been so nervous about her reaction.

"The shelves aren't full obviously. I didn't take all of the books from the manor library. Only the ones worth reading."

Hermione glanced at him over her shoulder, a third edition copy of _Hogwarts: A History_ somehow already in her hands. She watched as he shuffled over slowly, seemingly wary of getting too close in a space so sacred to her.

He released a sharp breath through his nose, an almost snort, when he saw what was in her hands. "I'd heard you had a particular fondness for that book."

She ran her fingers over the old binding, the stamped letters rough under her skin. "It was my introduction to this entire world. I'd have been lost without it," she admitted.

And it made sense to him. After first realizing his attraction to her, the fact that she was muggle-born became a fascination for him in and of itself. Her sense of wonder for the wizarding world and appreciation for her magic was something that people like himself had lost. It made her even more attractive to him, exotic and forbidden almost.

Draco nodded. "I'd never really thought about it that way."

Hermione finally met his stony eyes and shrugged. She offered him a small smile to ease the tension. "I wouldn't expect you to. Not even Ron really ever understood. Harry did because he'd grown up the same way I did."

He felt utterly stupid for not knowing quite what to say. She was baring a part of herself and he was just standing there blinking like an idiot.

She picked up on his discomfort before he could say anything and decided to change the subject. "You said you didn't bring all of the books?"

Draco nodded and took a seat in the lone beige armchair near the fireplace and watched as she perused the titles. She had a way of biting her lower lip when she was focused and completely enthralled with something. He felt that irritating sense of yearning for her that he'd fought for years now.

"Many weren't worth the paper they were printed on if you understand my meaning. I asked McGonagall if Hogwarts had any use for them. They took them all and I really don't know what they kept and what they didn't."

"Dark magic," she asked with a copy of _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ in her hands now.

He merely blinked. "The darkest."

Hermione replaced the volume where she found it and crossed her arms across her chest as she turned to face him. "You only have one chair in here?"

He shrugged and the corners of his mouth turned down into a grimace. "Never figured I'd be living with anyone else. I didn't really think I'd ever get married if I'm to be honest. I don't have much company. Didn't seem necessary really."

She narrowed her eyes at him and he was sure she was searching his face for some sort of hidden meaning. She was certainly a thinker. Always thought before she spoke. Granted it took her half the time it took anyone else.

"Never?"

He lifted his brow questioningly. "Were you exactly excited over the idea of marrying an ex-death eater?"

There. He'd finally said it. The red and green elephant in the room was out and waving its trunk enthusiastically.

He watched her eyes darken noticeably and wondered if he should have held back. What was the point though? There would always be like a wall between them anyway. He'd once stood for everything she was against. He'd once called her some of the vilest names possible and for a while even believed them.

"Draco, you and I have a history between us that goes beyond that. I know you believed the things your father taught you, at least you did at one point. But I also know you hated me for more than my blood status. So no, I wasn't particularly thrilled."

His heart was hammering in his chest by now. He wanted to tell her just what he felt but it wasn't the right time. It might never be the right time and by then they'd be allowed a divorce and she'd have a husband who hadn't tortured her for the better part of their adolescence. It might be better that way.

"Past tense," he finally spoke calmly.

Hermione lifted a single eyebrow in question. "You've been wonderfully courteous and respectful, Draco. You don't have to pretend to like me though. I promise I won't hold it against you for the next year."

Swallowing as he considered his response, he grimaced. "I don't dislike you."

As soon as he said it, he hated the words. It wasn't what he wanted to say. Wasn't what he wanted to mean.

For some reason that made her laugh. "You don't dislike me but you don't like me either. I suppose that makes you Switzerland."

Draco's features twisted into a look of confusion. "Sorry?"

She rolled her eyes and finally let loose a relieved sigh as some of the tension dissolved again. "Muggle expression. It means you're neutral."

Not dislike or like. Love. But explaining that was confusing and likely wouldn't be well received. Best keep it to himself no matter how many of Ginny's letters (and a howler) had urged him to divulge that information before the wedding ceremony.

"So does your singular armchair mean that you're opposed to sharing the room at the same time as me?"

She couldn't very well kick him out of his own library but the space was far too enticing to not enjoy it now that she lived here. She was already making plans for the next gloomy day to be huddled up near that lovely window with a good book.

"I don't mind at all. We can find another chair for the room. I actually wondered when I saw what furniture you'd had in your room if you wanted something similar for reading in there."

Hermione felt a genuine smile curve her lips at the thought. "I didn't keep a lot of furniture in my flat to start. I've always wanted a wingback chair with a matching ottoman to have near my bed for reading. I have a bad habit of falling asleep with a book on my chest if I read in bed. I don't like that it musses the pages."

Another smirk lifted his mouth at hearing that information. He could very well imagine her passed out amongst her pillows with a large tome resting on her chest, riotous curls everywhere.

"Well, we could go to Bingerham's Furniture Emporium in Diagon Alley tomorrow if you'd like and you can pick something out."

Her mind went blank for a moment. For whatever reason, she imagined after they were married that they wouldn't spend much time together outside of home. She had a hard time imagining public outings for shopping or entertainment with Draco Malfoy.

But he was offering and he looked very genuine. Even hopeful? They cleared some awkward air between them just now so why not.

"That sounds fine. But no mocking when I go into Flourish and Blotts as well. I don't make leisurely trips to Diagon Alley and not make a stop in."

Draco held his hands up in mock defeat. "Fine, fine. No mocking. Only furniture and book purchasing." He stood from the chair and held out his hand. "You drive a hard bargain."

Hermione looked up to meet his eyes and clasped hands with him and shook. It was odd how well they fit.

Draco gave her space for the rest of the day to settle in and arrange her large collection of books on the shelves. He had Bitsy bring her his favorite sandwich he'd made and was thankful when she ate it without complaint. Bitsy even returned with a compliment about the ingredients. He had the distinct feeling that she was the type to have a one track mind when it came to working on a project. He didn't want her going hungry.

He didn't see her again until dinner which they shared at the kitchen table instead of the formal dining room. Having dinners at a formal dining table wasn't something he missed about his upbringing. He found he quite enjoyed the casual nature of dinner being held pretty much anywhere but a dining room.

"Is that a microwave," Hermione squinted as her eyes fixed on the far countertop.

Draco glanced over his shoulder. "Why, yes, it is." He turned back to her and speared a potato before bringing it to his mouth.

She opened her mouth to ask something else and stopped short. Clearly, she was speechless. He didn't think he'd ever witnessed Hermione Granger speechless.

"But that's a muggle invention."

He nodded knowingly. "Quite useful really. Though Bitsy hates it. I can't tell you how many times I've caught her glaring at it. Perhaps you can teach me what the hell that defrost option is all about. I've not mastered it."

Hermione shook her head in disbelief. Beyond getting married and moving into her childhood enemy's home, she now discovered he had a muggle contraption in his house. Teenage Malfoy would have died before conceding anything muggle-related was useful.

It was one thing to change his opinions on things but entirely another to embrace them so openly. Add another bullet point to her mental list on him.

After dinner, they bid each other goodnight and Hermione retired to her room. After a hot shower in the ridiculously luxurious bathroom, she still had trouble getting to sleep initially. She'd never been very good at sleeping in strange places and the hunt for horcruxes years before hadn't helped the problem.

Her mind kept drifting off to her new husband just doors away. In her exhaustion she couldn't keep her mind from wondering to odd topics she normally wouldn't allow herself to acknowledge in the daylight. How did he sleep? Did he sleep right in the center of the bed like she did? Sweet Merlin, did he sleep in boxers or nude?

More importantly, how did he feel about her being here in his house? Their house.

She finally drifted off some time after midnight and still managed to wake up by eight. She lifted her head when she smelled coffee wafting in her room.

Bitsy grinned at her from the edge of the bed, her large ears visible before her face, as she set a small tray holding a single cup with cream and sugar on the side.

"Bitsy thought Mistress Hermione might like coffee in the morning but she didn't know how Mistress likes it."

Hermione sat up and rubbed her eyes. She had to fight the instinct to tell the poor elf not to worry over her. "One cream and two sugars usually. Thank you, Bitsy."

"Mistress is most welcome. Bitsy will remember that for next time. Master Draco is in the kitchen having his morning coffee. He wanted Bitsy to tell you he is ready to leave for Diagon Alley whenever you are but not to rush."

She stretched her arms before she patted her head to check her hair. She was thankful she'd remembered to braid it before bed or else it would have been a nightmare. Taming her hair over the years hadn't been easy but she had it down to an art these days.

"Please let him know I'll be down in thirty minutes."

After practically chugging her coffee she retreated to the bathroom to freshen up. She dressed in some comfortable skinny jeans, a long forest green cardigan, and a pair of brown oxfords. She had no idea how Draco usually dressed outside of work when he was in public but she surely wasn't getting overly dressed up for this trip.

Just as Bitsy had said, she found him seated at the kitchen table nursing what she could only assume wasn't his first cup of coffee if the state of the pot was any indication.

He was always immaculate in his suits at work but she was thankful he'd dropped the suit look outside of it. He had put on black jeans and a beige sweater this time.

Draco looked up from the copy of the Daily Prophet he was perusing and looked her over before he could stop himself. He had no idea when he'd decided he liked the muggle clothing over the robes most witches and wizards wore all the time but he obviously did.

He missed seeing the blush creep over her cheeks when she caught him doing it.

She mentally cursed Ginny.

"Ready to go then," he finally asked. He'd been sitting in the kitchen for quite some time just waiting for her to wake. His third cup of coffee did nothing to stall his excitement for spending the morning with her.

She nodded and turned to walk to the fireplace with him. "So did we make the Prophet again," she asked, sarcasm obvious in her voice.

Draco chuckled as he pressed a hand gently to her lower back to guide her. It wasn't really necessary but far be it from him to enjoy the excuse to touch her. "Of course we did. Would you expect anything less of Rita Skeeter?"

Hermione rolled her eyes but shook her head. She hadn't even really taken notice of touching her back. "I really despise that woman."

He offered her a gentle smile as he grabbed a handful of powder. He'd slept quite well himself just knowing that she was down the hall. He hadn't realized the full extent of the eagerness he experienced in the last two weeks just waiting for this.

"Diagon alley," he spoke clearly.

It was early still so the foot traffic in the Alley was light. They walked side by side in companionable silence.

Hermione noted the way he'd stuffed his hands in his pants pockets and kept his gaze straight ahead. Of the few people they passed, all eyed them curiously. Some with contempt directed towards him, looks of pity for her. Others looked purely curious. The war had made many people move on but that didn't mean there wasn't still some contempt held for those who'd taken Voldemort's side.

She hadn't really considered other people's perceptions towards their marriage. She'd hardly gotten past her own.

The weight of the rings on her left hand became more obvious suddenly. They really were tied together for the time being.

Draco rushed ahead of her as they came upon the shop and pulled the door open. She couldn't help but wonder if his chivalrous attitude was a remnant of his pureblood upbringing that he now felt acceptable to use on her or if this was just who Draco Malfoy really was. Maybe both.

 _So many questions and few answers_ , she mused to herself.

"Morning," a middle aged man greeted her immediately from behind the front counter.

"Good morning," she smiled.

Draco finally caught up to her and stalled at her side.

"Mr. Malfoy," he smiled sympathetically, "I do believe you know Mr. Bingerham's rules."

Draco nodded and withdrew his wand from his pocket and handed it to the man with little argument.

"Take care of it, Tom. We'll just be browsing a bit."

"Very good, sir," he nodded with a genuine smile as he placed Draco's wand behind the counter.

Draco sensed Hermione's look of concern and placed a hand on her lower back to steer her towards the section of the shop with armchairs and the like.

"Ok, what just happened there," she finally asked when they were out of earshot.

He glanced around the rows of chairs and finally plopped himself down into a silver armchair with twinkling midnight buttons. He gave a bored shrug as he made himself comfortable.

"Nothing unusual. I've found many shop owners still don't feel totally comfortable with people like myself, given what happened to Ollivander's and all. They'd rather not take any chances."

Hermione looked appalled. "But you're an auror! You catch dark wizards for a living. For Merlin's sake, you work with Harry. "

Draco rolled his eyes and turned his attention to survey the furniture around them. "That doesn't matter to them. All they know is who my family is and the shitty things that I did. The past seven years doesn't make up for all of the stupidity and hate. Especially to the people who lost someone in the blasted war." He shifted in the armchair and made a face. "Definitely not this one. Quite lumpy. Aren't you supposed to be picking out chairs? I believe we needed two. One for the library and one for your room."

Hermione shook her head with a look of amazement. He didn't seem like he was happy about it but he also accepted that he'd hurt people. She supposed that was noble.

To say she was mildly shocked would be an understatement.

Silently, she left his side to inspect a purple wingback chair with a matching ottoman.

Draco released a sigh when she walked away and moved the opposite direction and sat down on a rather soft looking cream colored settee. He brought his legs up and crossed his arms behind his head with a sigh.

 _She might like this one_ , he mused as he closed his eyes.

"Malfoy?"

Draco's eyes snapped open suddenly and he stood quickly as Theodore Nott approached him with a smirk plastered on his face. He watched him closely, glancing behind him quickly to make sure Hermione wasn't close by.

"Nott, what are you doing here?"

Theo held his hand out to shake but Draco ignored it, not taking his eyes away from his face. Theo bit the corner of his mouth and dropped his hand.

"I was across the street getting fitted for robes. Bloody wedding is next month. I got my match from the ministry last week."

"Oh? I didn't realize they'd already finished matching within the Ministry. Who'd they match you with?"

"They're just getting started outside of it. Matched me with bloody Pansy Parkinson. I don't know how you ever tolerated her hanging on you all the time."

"It certainly wasn't pleasant, I'll say that much." He glanced behind him again to make sure he knew where she was and was relieved to find her talking with Tom, the salesman.

Theo followed his gaze and a smirk formed on his lips again. "So it's true then? The Ministry really did force you to marry Granger?"

Draco turned back to him with a hard glare. "More like she was forced to marry me. The ceremony was yesterday in the Minister's office."

Theo misread his glare and snorted. "The mudblood could only be so lucky."

Draco's grey eyes turned darker. "Watch yourself, Nott. I don't take kindly to that word being used anymore. Particularly about my wife."

Theo looked appalled. "You used to hate her!"

Draco was a few inches taller than his former housemate and used that height to his advantage as he loomed over him. "I used to do a lot of things I don't do anymore. But it doesn't matter. I protect what's mine. Now that we're married, she's mine to protect."

"You're mental, you know that? I'd heard you'd gotten on as an auror and were hanging around with Potter but I never took it very seriously. Figured you were just doing it for your image. What the hell happened to you?"

"I grew up and saw past the stupid lies my father fed me. I might suggest you do the same."

Nott glared at him but turned on heel without another word.

Draco released an irritated growl and sunk back down onto the settee. He jumped when he saw Hermione standing there watching him.

"What was that all about?"

He shook his head and rested it against the back of the furniture. "Nott's never moved on. Still a rich brat just like I was and holding on to old hatred." He opened one eye to peer at her. She had her arms crossed over her chest and her head tipped to the side as though she were examining him for the first time. He patted the spot next to him and closed his eyes again. "Try this one. It's quite nice."

Hermione uncrossed her arms with a sigh. She'd heard the latter half of his conversation as she was walking up and felt utterly bewildered. His to protect?

Instead of mulling over the odd streak of possessiveness he'd shown, she sat next to him and felt herself sink into the soft cushions. It wasn't a very large settee so there wasn't much space left between them. She followed his example and rested her head against the back of it.

Her brow furrowed as she shifted a bit. "This is quite comfortable. Better than the one I'd just been sitting on."

Draco turned his head to look at her and she met his eyes. There was a moment there where they simply just stared at each other, oddly transfixed by the other's eyes.

He shook it off first and cleared his throat as he turned his gaze forward again. "Did you find a wingback you liked?"

Hermione swallowed and shook her head to herself. "Yes, there's a brown one near the corner. I've already informed Tom. I think I'd like this for the library."

He turned his eyes skyward again and nodded in agreement. "Good choice."

Tom approached them both with an easy smile. "Found the other piece you were looking for, Miss Granger…err Malfoy." His mouth twisted as he tried to remember which it was. He'd read the announcement just like everyone else in the papers.

"Granger-Malfoy," Draco corrected him without so much as opening his eyes.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Yes, Tom. We'll take this one as well."

"Very good! If you'll follow me to the counter, I'll get you to sign for them and we can have them delivered within the hour."

Hermione stood and pulled Draco up with her. He groaned but followed a few steps behind.

"Will someone be home to accept the delivery," Tom asked as he wrote out their bill.

"My—our house elf, Bitsy, will be. She'll know where everything goes." He pulled out his wallet and counted out the appropriate amount of galleons and sickles, ignoring Hermione's protests that she'd pay for the furniture. Probably a good time to discuss bank accounts when they left, he reminded himself.

After signing the bill, Tom handed Draco his wand and they reemerged on the street.

"I had the money on me, Draco. I'm not broke."

"Never said you were. Consider them a wedding present if it helps you. I added you to the Malfoy account at Gringotts last week by the way."

Hermione followed when he started steering them towards Flourish and Blotts. He was staring straight ahead again when she glanced up at him.

"Why?"

He shrugged but didn't look at her and kept walking. "We're married. Seemed like the right thing to do."

The question was on the tip of her tongue but she couldn't seem to will herself to ask it. Sometimes it seemed like he meant for their marriage to last. How could that be though? He didn't like her but he didn't dislike her. They had started a tentative friendship. But she had always wanted more in a marriage.

Was it so wrong to want a husband that loved her?

With a heavy sigh she walked past him as he held the door for her again and entered the shop. Hermione paused to take a deep breath and a slow smile formed on her lips. The smell of books, fresh parchment, quills, and ink flooded her senses. There wasn't much else that could relax her and take her mind off of things quite so quickly. She certainly welcomed the distraction.

Draco followed her in and couldn't help but grin at the look of pure joy on her face. His brain told him to let her go off by herself but his gut and heart were in agreement to follow her and find out what she was searching for.

"What are you looking for," he asked bravely.

He'd tried to discreetly watch her seventh year when they'd both returned. Potter and Weasley had opted out to jump straight into work. He'd had nothing better to do during his yearlong probation and the Ministry was in agreement with McGonagall that school would do him well.

He'd been completely alone. No one had really been open to associating themselves with him again just yet at that point, including most of his house. Most avoided him out of sheer nerves but a few openly showed their hatred.

After he had started spending so much time in the library to escape everything, Granger watching became a favorite pastime. She was always there as well.

He'd sit quietly working at his table and watch as she entered the library and took up her regular seat at a nearby window. There was one time near Christmas when a couple of fifth years thought to take her overstuffed chair near that window.

 _Draco felt anxious as he watched the two Hufflepuffs approach that sacred window seat. He bit his lip as they shucked their robes and bags before plopping down in the overstuffed chairs, chattering quietly all the while._

 _He glanced at his watch and became mildly alarmed. She'd be here any minute to start her leisurely reading for the evening. It was no secret that she was weeks ahead on their homework. She's started a book by some Jane Austen woman the evening before and he made a mental note to familiarize himself with the obviously muggle author._

 _Draco licked his lips and stood slowly. He pulled the sleeves of his uniform down, making sure to hide his dark mark, before he approached the two students hesitantly._

 _"Oi, you two," he spoke quietly, calmly. "Could you sit somewhere else?"_

 _The two boys exchanged a look, one looking nervous and the other disgusted._

 _"Why should we move for you," the braver of the two asked. "Haven't figured out that everyone hates you yet, Malfoy?"_

 _His friend nudged him nervously, trying to shut him up._

 _Draco swallowed and shoved his hands in his pockets. "It's not for me, you nutters. Granger sits there every evening. Do you really want to upset the Head Girl?"_

 _The more nervous of the two looked mildly shocked. "Come on, Ted," he pulled at his friend's robes._

 _He watched with satisfaction as they shuffled off across the library._

 _No one bothered to sit in her spot for the rest of the year._

Coming back to reality, Draco watched as she ran her fingertips along the spines of the books lining the many shelves. Something in his chest tightened as saw the engagement ring shine in the light. Temporary to her or not, she'd still chosen to wear it. He felt a rare wave of pride swell in his chest.

 _His_ wife. Sweet Merlin, and he was a husband. Not just any husband, he was _Hermione Granger's_ husband. Even if it was only on paper, the fact was still settling in for him. It was best to enjoy the thought while it was still true.

"Not sure yet," she finally answered him, bringing him back to reality. "I've read all of my last purchases. It's a good thing we came today."

He nodded to himself and reached for a book well above her head. _A History of Gringotts and its Peculiarities._

"This is new." He held it out to her when she turned to him with three books already in her arms.

Hermione glanced at the title and her eyes widened. "I've been waiting on that!"

He smirked and reached for her other books to hold them. He could see she was getting ready to protest. "Just enjoy the perks of having a husband and let me hold them. I'm sure you're not done so keep looking."

He hadn't been able to hold her books in school like a boyfriend would have. He could do it now as her husband though.

She looked at him strangely but nodded and turned to go deeper into the store. Draco followed behind her accepting books as she added them to her stack. He ended up adding two of his own but couldn't compete with her stack of eleven as they made their way to the register.

"So how long will this hold you," he asked with his chin on top of the stack to balance them.

She smiled and shrugged. "About two weeks."

"Bloody hell," he muttered, eyes wide.

Hermione laughed at the look on his face but she was telling the truth. "You obviously still have things to learn about me, Draco Malfoy."

"No joke," he mumbled to himself. He set her stack on the counter when it was their turn and was ready to pay when she beat him to it.

"Yours as well," she ordered with a single lifted eyebrow.

He remembered that look from her time as Head Girl seventh year and followed her order without question.

"Miss Granger," the gentleman behind the counter greeted with a grin. He spotted Draco and his eyes lit with awareness. "I'm sorry, I suppose it's…"

"Granger-Malfoy," he supplied drily. It was a bit of a mouthful.

He nodded with a polite smile and began wrapping their books. "Congratulations then."

"Thank you, Marcus," she smiled courteously.

"I suppose we'll be seeing you more often then, Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco glanced down at her and met her eyes, "More than likely, yes."

He took the two bundles by the string wrapped around them. Hermione waved goodbye and they exited the shop.

"Thank you," he told her once they were on the sidewalk and heading back to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Just returning the favor. I suppose we are sharing everything now, aren't we?"

Draco swallowed hard and remembered Ginny's words from a week ago. Honesty. "I have a confession."

"Oh?" She looked up at him as they walked.

"I'm not Switzerland. I do like you."


	8. Starting a Slow Burn

**Whoa at all the reviews! Every time I see a new one I grin. Thanks so much for your interest! I love reading your thoughts. Now...**

 **A slow burn many of you requested, and a slow burn you shall receive. ;)**

* * *

Eight

Their first week at work after the marriage ceremony had been filled with curious and downright nosy people inquiring about their new marriage.

To his credit, Draco kept his grumpiness confined to those who bothered to poke the bear. He made certain to check it at the door and not show his irritation to Hermione. One of her co-workers, Dennis Creevey had actually had the nerve to corner him in the cafeteria one day to warn him. Granted, the idea of the skinny twerp carrying through with his threat to _'hex your balls off'_ if he so much as touched Hermione inappropriately was amusing. Harry had sure gotten a good laugh out of it.

Yet he'd gritted his teeth and ignored it. That had been one of the more tame interactions though. He'd had to threaten Cormac McLaggen who'd made a rather lewd remark about a wedding night he'd not even had. Even Harry had jumped in on that one.

Regardless, he ignored the random comments he heard. Minus the couple of women he'd overheard discussing Hermione's rings, no one seemed to believe she'd choose to stay with him after the year was up. Not that he was any surer of such a possibility himself.

Hermione, on the other hand, hadn't been so patient.

She'd called a department meeting on Wednesday evening to discuss a bylaw she'd successfully pushed through. While she was still fighting, rather quietly, for the full required freedom of all house elves remaining under wizard care, she had succeeded in implementing house checks.

"So, effective immediately, the Department for Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures will have full authority to perform complete house checks on all magical creatures under the care of any witch or wizard, provided there is sufficient evidence of abuse or general mistreatment." She waved her wand at the meeting table and stacked binders began levitating and dispersing to each person. "Refer to the information in your binders for full details of the parameters. Any immediate questions?"

She paused to survey to the room and when no one spoke, she nodded. "All right then, meeting adjourned. Please go over the information on your own time. Submit any questions you have to either me or Katie Bell."

As everyone gathered their belongings to head home, she shuffled through her papers to take back into her office. When she looked up, a small group was gathered around her at the head of the meeting table.

"Is there…something you needed," she asked uncertainly.

Terry Boot nudged Dennis who nudged Katie. She glared at the two men but pressed on.

"Is—is everything going well, Hermione?"

She looked up and squinted at them in confusion. "Going well? You mean with the bylaw? Well, it's not exactly what I was going for but it's certainly a positive—"

"No," Terry interrupted, "we meant with…uh Malfoy."

"Yeah," Dennis added, "is he treating you alright?"

Hermione drew a calming breath and pushed her papers into her bag. "While I very much appreciate all of your concern, my marriage really isn't up for discussion."

"We weren't trying to pry, Hermione," Katie added apologetically, "it's just…well, we know the two of you never got along in school. We were worried is all."

"He nearly hexed my shoes off when I accidentally stepped on his toes last week in the mailroom," Dennis mumbled.

"You don't need to worry, Katie. Draco might be a bit surly and dark at times but so far he's been nothing but kind to me. That's all I'm saying on the matter."

She shouldered her bag and grabbed her robes, slipping out of the room without further comment.

It was already past seven by the time she made it through the floos. She intended to bypass the kitchen and go straight to her room to scream herself hoarse into the shower spray as she often did whenever people frustrated her beyond reason.

After all, today was her twenty-fifth birthday. It had been a terribly long day and it seemed like hardly anyone had remembered, minus Harry who'd sent her a box of her favorite chocolates after lunch. He'd even included a note of apology that he couldn't take her out to lunch as was their tradition since he was stuck out on assignment with Draco.

However, as she passed the kitchen doorway, Draco looked up from the dinner he was eating and she saw her place setting there waiting.

The look on her face must have given her away as he swallowed nervously and set his fork down.

"Sorry I didn't wait for you. Wasn't sure of your normal schedule yet."

She sighed, feeling somewhat deflated, and changed course for the kitchen. She set her robes and bag down in a chair and slumped down in what had become _her_ chair.

"Rough day," he asked uncertainly as he filled her plate with roast and potatoes.

She stared at him with one raised eyebrow and kicked her heels off under the table. "Why are those people so wretchedly annoying?"

Draco laughed and tilted his head unsurely. "Ministry gossip or annoying co-workers?"

"I avoid gossip like the plague. Co-workers. Have people been giving you hell as well over…us?"

He shrugged as he sat her plate down in front of her and picked up his own fork again. "Of course, but I'm the ex-death eater asshole they married golden girl Hermione Granger off to. It was bound to be the case."

Hermione frowned at hearing that. "You didn't really threaten to hex Dennis for stepping on your toes in the mailroom, did you?"

He sighed and reached for his glass of water. "He must have left out the part where he first purposefully kicked me in the shin after he'd threatened me in the cafeteria the other day."

Her lips pressed into a thin line. She appreciated people looking out for her but that didn't meant they had to be rude to him. Truthfully, Draco hadn't done anything at all to deserve it.

"I'm sorry about that. I didn't know."

He waved it off and picked his fork up again. "Don't worry about it. I've developed fairly thick skin." He gestured towards her plate. "Better eat before it gets cold."

With a defeated sigh, she reached for her fork and did as he suggested. Thankfully, the roast was wonderful and a good meal lifted her spirits a bit. She'd not had a proper lunch after all.

She tried to help when Draco cleared their plates, sans magic, but he merely waved a hand and told her to stay put. She was busy rubbing her temples to stop the impending headache when he returned to the table and placed a lone cupcake down in front of her. The pale purple icing shimmered under the flame of a single candle.

She looked up quickly just in time for him to place a rectangular package in front of her, messily wrapped in brown paper.

She must have been staring at him like he'd grown a second head because he shifted in his seat uncomfortably.

"It is your birthday, isn't it?"

Hermione shook her head to clear her mind. "Y-yes, it is. No one besides Harry seemed to have remembered."

Draco shrugged and rested his elbows on the table.

"I remembered because your birthday was the first one that came round after we started Hogwarts. That's when we all learned that birthday desserts were especially good in the Great Hall."

Despite being a little shocked that he'd remembered her birthday all these years while they'd never been close, she chuckled at that. "That was before you'd had the opportunity to decide how much of a swot I was or learn about my background."

"Make a wish," he suggested with a forced smile.

She swallowed and nodded. She stared at the flickering flame for a moment before squeezing her eyes shut and blowing out the candle in one try.

She wished for the same thing she did every year since the war. Family.

"Don't forget the present," he gestured towards the package still waiting.

She was a bit surprised that he'd gone out and actually bought her something. They still didn't know each other very well. If she had to guess, it was likely a book. Always a safe option for her. Likely something from Flourish and Blotts' best sellers list.

"Did you wrap it yourself," she smiled as she began pulling at the paper.

"Not the best job but yes. I'm a little ashamed that it was a last minute find."

Hermione gasped when she flipped it over and read the front cover. It was indeed a book. Leather bound and obviously very old. _Hogwarts: A History, 1_ _st_ _edition._

"Draco, how did you…where did you find it? I thought Hogwarts had the only surviving first edition."

"They had two actually. I offered a trade with Professor McGonagall for one of them. I had a first edition of another book that the Hogwarts library didn't." He shrugged, "Well that and a donation to the school for renovations to the quidditch pitch. Some first year apparently set one of the Hufflepuff stands on fire recently. I'm afraid my book alone wasn't worth quite as much."

Her throat went dry as she ran her fingers over the indented lettering on the cover. She'd had such a horrible day and there he went making it better so unexpectedly.

Who was this man she'd married?

She looked up, her eyes threatening to water as she kept her emotions in check. "Draco, thank you. I mean it. This was wonderful."

He simply nodded with a small smile. "I'm glad you like it, Hermione. Happy birthday."

~o~O~o~

Their first week of marriage was ultimately rather uneventful. Draco continued to receive various odd looks from other Ministry workers but became quite good at ignoring them. Which apparently just annoyed people further that he didn't seem to care.

"Merlin, Malfoy, you'd think you'd hexed the whole lot of them or something," Harry muttered over lunch Friday. "I've never seen Aaron Rogers look at anyone so horribly. Not even when Angelina and I pranked him at the Ministry picnic last year."

Draco shrugged and merely continued cutting the chicken on his plate. "I stopped noticing."

Ok, it was a partial truth.

Harry leaned forward and whispered conspiratorially. "They're jealous. You realize that, right?"

The blonde snorted and nodded. "I'm well aware. I wasn't the only one attracted to her. Now that she's off the market, albeit more than likely temporarily, they're angry they didn't take a chance and ask her out or she might have already been married."

Harry pushed his plate aside and leaned back in his chair. "You really don't plan to go for it? You're not ever going to tell her how you feel, are you?"

Draco sighed and set his fork down. "What do you want me to say, Potter? That I have grand aspirations of wooing her into seeing me as less horrible than I am and agreeing to have my children? Well, get a new daydream."

His friend rolled his eyes behind his glances and shook his head irritably. "You're an idiot, Malfoy."

Draco picked his plate up and stood. "Tell me something I don't know, Potter."

Harry just sighed. "Quidditch tomorrow, Malfoy. Don't be late! We're on the same team this time."

He nodded his head and stalked off to get rid of his plate.

He and Hermione had developed a comfortable equilibrium over the week. They met in the kitchen every morning for a quick breakfast, she normally left for work first, and they reconvened in the evening for dinner. It was all very…civil.

His admission that he did like her as a person at least opened her to more comfortable conversation over meals. They had many a lively chat over their current reads and found that oddly they seemed to pick up many of the same subjects. Draco readily agreed to share his current reads with her when she shyly hinted that she wanted to read them when he was done.

While he no doubt wanted more, he had no idea how he'd ever obtain it like Harry seemed to think was possible. It was rather nice having someone to talk to over a meal though.

The next morning he found a note from her on the coffee table saying that she'd run out for a bit and would see him later. A bit disappointed, he shrugged and went to gather his quidditch gear.

Draco returned later than expected that evening from the quidditch match to find the house completely silent. There was a note on the counter from Bitsy and some double fudge brownies she'd made.

He checked the living room and the library but Hermione was uncharacteristically not in either place with a stack of books at her side. Perhaps she'd stepped out again but he found it odd that she hadn't left a note when she did before. He decided it was too soon to worry so he trudged up the stairs to get showered and changed.

The house was quiet and the hallway upstairs was dark so he felt a sense of relief when he saw a light coming from under her bedroom door.

He knocked on the door softly. After a quiet "come in" he opened it slowly. He found Hermione huddled in her armchair under a fuzzy blanket with a book in hand. It wasn't an odd sight except that it was in the middle of the afternoon.

"Hermione, everything alright?"

She forced a slight smile and nodded. "I'm fine. Just reading."

Draco gave her a quizzical look as he glanced at the clock on her wall. "While reading there obviously isn't abnormal for you, the time of day is. You sure?"

He watched her roll her eyes, a slight frown and warning look forming in those brown pools. "Yes, trust me. You don't want me to elaborate."

He stepped into the room more fully and glanced around. Everything was as it always was. Books stacked on her nightstand, clothes primly tucked away in her closet.

"If you're not feeling well you should tell me so I can get you something. Trust me; Potter will hex me at work if he finds out I've neglected you in some way."

Hermione heaved an exasperated sigh and tossed her book to her lap. "I'm on my period, Malfoy!"

Draco's eyes went wide and he diverted his attention to the floor for a moment. Well, he had asked her to tell him. He made eye contact again and noted that she was watching his reaction closely. Perhaps she was testing him.

His forehead wrinkled as he thought it over. "I've read something about this…somewhere…can't quite remember what it recommended. We don't have any muggle medicine…or I don't anyway. Wait, tea?" His head shot up quickly. "Hot tea?"

Hermione's eyes had widened during his little tirade and her lips parted in confusion. "Um…actually tea would be nice, yes. You've been reading about women's menstruation cycles?"

His face tinged a slight shade of pink which was something she'd never witnessed before from him. At Hogwarts, he'd never shown embarrassment in such a way. She lumped it up to him being so emotionally stunted by his parents growing up.

"Well…I didn't have a sister and my mother certainly never discussed such things. It wouldn't have been considered good form or proper pureblood manners," he spoke the last part mockingly. "I made a random comment in front of the Potters after we received our matches and before you and I had our discussion over dinner. Apparently it was unknowingly chauvinistic on my part." He frowned. "Ginny heavily suggested I read up on such things if I were to be marrying you. Said it would help keep all my limbs intact."

Hermione bit her lip to keep from grinning at him. This marriage was twice as much work as she imagined a normal one might have been given the circumstances. The fact that he was taking advice from Ginny was beyond amusing to her though. He certainly had changed in more ways than she'd already realized.

"I won't embarrass you by asking what you said but I'll accept your offer of tea. Perhaps a sandwich if you feel sympathetic enough."

Draco gave a short nod and rushed out of the room, his quidditch robes whipping behind him. When he returned with a turkey sandwich, a glass of water, a brownie, and her tea, she rewarded him with a smile before he left her to her own devices.

It wasn't that he was disgusted by the idea of a woman's period. He just had no idea what to do besides offer food and space.

Apparently, it was the right thing to do.

He was sitting on the living room sofa when she reemerged later that night after skipping dinner. Bitsy had informed him that she was soaking in the master bath and would eat later.

He'd been a bit disappointed to not have her company but he wasn't going to whine about it. He kept himself far too busy trying not to imagine her in the bath, wet and covered in bubbles. It was shameful really. How far he'd come given that she'd been the girl he'd once mocked for her appearance.

Hermione felt refreshed after her soak and the horrible cramps she'd had earlier in the day were gone. She found Draco in the living room, dressed in blue flannel pajama bottoms and a long-sleeve white t-shirt, his feet resting casually on the coffee table as he read his latest book.

The blue pajama bottoms amused her for some reason, possibly because it made him appear so casual. A part of her wanted to tell him that his shirt was a bit too small for him considering how tightly it was stretched across his chest and shoulders but she quickly nixed the idea. If she was to be stuck with him for the foreseeable future why shouldn't she enjoy the view?

She bit her lip as she approached quietly and almost jumped when his attention fell on her suddenly, marking his book as he did so.

"Sorry I missed dinner," she apologized sincerely. Truth be told, she found she was enjoying his regular company.

Draco shrugged as he took in her appearance. She, too, had put on comfortable pajamas post-bath and was now wearing striped pajama bottoms with a fitted grey Henley. Her hair was dry and falling around her shoulders in gentle waves. It was almost cruel how badly he wanted her.

Wordlessly, he reached for his wand on the end table beside him. "Are you hungry?" When she nodded, he flicked his wrist and a steaming bowl of soup came sailing gracefully through the air before it settled on the coffee table. "I made a potato soup earlier," he explained.

Hermione watched wide-eyed as a glass of water and a piece of crusty bread all followed. "It smells amazing," she complimented as she took a fluffy cushion from a nearby chair and sat on it comfortably at the coffee table. "I didn't realize you did much cooking."

He tipped his head as he watched her take the first bite and felt relieved when she seemed satisfied. "Not a bad skill to have I've found." He gathered his book again and opened to his marked page.

"What are you reading now," she asked after a moment.

Draco held up the book for her to see and waited for her reaction as she squinted to read the title. Her eyes widened considerably when it registered.

"The Lord of the Rings," she questioned, mild surprise evident in her tone as well as her expression.

He nodded, a slight smirk playing on his lips, and set the book back in his lap. "Some of the description is a bit tedious but the story is good so far. I'm almost halfway through."

She nodded in agreement. "I love Tolkien. Just never imagined you'd…well…he was a muggle," she added quietly.

Draco dropped his gaze to the aged pages of the pre-owned copy. He fingered the edges as he mulled over how much to divulge, wondering how much she'd believe. "I found it in a muggle bookshop a few months back when Potter and I were on assignment in muggle London. I've been interested lately by the fact that muggles are so intrigued by things they don't even realize are real. I never realized there were so many stories made up about creatures and magic when it's all sitting right under their noses."

A slow smile spread on Hermione's face, warming her brown eyes. "You like fantasy then. Interesting."

He bit his cheek when he met her eyes again but didn't argue. "I guess. Odd for a wizard, isn't it?"

She shook her head, loose curls bouncing around her shoulders. "I don't think so at all. It's always been one of my frustrations about this entire world is that so many people don't appreciate what we have. It's so common to you that you lose understanding of what it means to the rest of the world. Muggles can only dream about the things we can do."

Draco watched the way her eyes widened and her hands gesticulated with each impassioned word she spoke. It wasn't hard to figure out why she'd been the darling of the wizarding world for so long. Not at all difficult to see why their professors had respected her mind so greatly.

His eyes fell back to the book in his lap again and he found it hard to meet her eyes when he spoke next. "Despite what I've said in the past, I appreciate that about you, Hermione."

He missed her surprised look that quickly morphed into a shy smile before she finished her dinner.

Draco waved her off when she tried to take care of the dishes and understood when she retired early for bed. All she had to say was cramps and he agreed to whatever she needed.

As he sent the dishes to the sink with a wave of his wand, a cleaning charm in place as they were scrubbed clean with magic, he glanced around the kitchen. Already there were signs of someone else living there. Boxes of various tea flavors sat on the counter near the kettle with a jar of honey he'd never used before. A funny mug with the face of an otter sat near the coffee pot. When he'd asked about the odd animal, she'd smiled shyly and showed him her patronus.

After an expectant quirk of her eyebrow he'd reciprocated and showed her his Romanian dragon. His dragon had seemed quite fond of her otter which amused her greatly. He didn't have the guts to tell her that he'd only mastered the patronus charm after realizing that the whole DA could perform one. At the time he'd not been able to stomach them harnessing magic that he couldn't.

Draco sent the clean dishes to the cupboard with another wave of his wand before he trudged up the stairs to his room to fall back into the muggle magic printed amid the pages of Tolkien's book.

~o~O~o~

Harry peered into the crack in the office door and smirked at what he saw. He pocketed his wand and cracked his knuckles before kicking the door open with a loud bang.

"Wha-? Petrificus totalus!"

Draco had been fast asleep with his head on his desk, a drop of drool at the corner of his mouth. The bang of the door had startled him awake and he'd jumped to his feet, wand in hand, throwing a spell right at the coat rack in the corner.

Harry's shoulders shook with laughter as he tried to hold it in. "Bloody hell, Malfoy! What's gotten into you?"

Draco glared at him once he realized what had happened and slumped into his desk chair. "I didn't sleep worth a damn last night, Potter. You're making my morning even worse, you git."

He pushed his way fully into the room and shut the door behind him before grabbing a seat in front of the blonde's desk. "What's happened then? Did she hex you and leave you for dead?"

Draco rolled his eyes irritably and shook his head. "No, but you certainly have some explaining to do."

"Me? What have I done? You've been married just over a week and you're already shoving off blame on other people."

He sighed and leaned forward on the desk to meet Harry's eyes. "There was a thunderstorm last night."

"And?"

"You never told me she has trouble sleeping when it storms."

Harry's eyes went wide. "That'd be because I didn't realize she still had trouble with them. Reminds her of that chandelier just before it dropped."

Draco pressed his lips into a thin line. "And everything that happened just before it."

"Yes, that, too," he admitted solemnly. "What happened then?"

He scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Well, you know it had rained lightly off and on all day. I always get home late on Mondays, as you well know. I thought she seemed a bit jittery when I found her alone in the library with every blasted light and lamp on but she said she was just wound up from a meeting earlier in the day."

Draco shrugged and eyed the odd muggle paperweight of a sports car on his desk as he thought through the details of the evening. "I went up for a shower before bed. Damn it, Potter, I thought my heart was going to rip right out of my chest when I heard her scream." He shook his head irritably and met his friend's eyes again to find him gnawing the corner of his mouth worriedly. "I didn't even give it a second thought before I burst right through her door and had to shake her roughly until she finally woke up. Somehow she had her wand already in her hands. A damn death grip on the thing, too."

He'd watched her chest heave as her eyes darted around the room one hand on her wand and the other twisted in her sheets. She'd gasped his name in surprise before she relaxed back into the bed with relief.

"Shit," Harry muttered to himself.

Hermione had tried to assure him that she was fine and explained the bare bones of her problem but he refused to leave her side until she was sleeping peacefully. He set up camp in her armchair and ended up falling asleep there. A bit of Granger watching for old time's sake, he'd told himself.

He'd snuck out a half hour before she usually woke to get himself ready for work. They didn't normally arrive together anyway so he left for work early.

In his delirium, he very nearly thought of replacing the pillow with himself but he wouldn't admit that to Harry or he'd likely be treated to another lecture about admitting his feelings to her.

"Sorry, mate," Harry grimaced. "I really thought she was over all that. At least that's what she told me and Ginny. I didn't realize it still bothered her."

Draco shook his head and stood to pace. "I didn't know what else to do. I thought of asking to hold her but I doubt she wants me touching her. Frankly, I don't know how much she's honestly warmed to me since I told her I do like her as a person. She's polite and friendly when we talk over dinner but she doesn't seem to have much else to say sometimes. She's always reading or working."

Harry rolled his eyes as he recalled the Switzerland conversation. "You're an idiot sometimes, Malfoy." He returned the glare he shot at him. "You're really not going to try at this, are you?"

Draco's eyes went wide. "We've been over this. Don't be stupid, Potter," he hissed. "She'd likely hex me into oblivion or laugh one. Probably laugh since she'd never believe me. My previous comments still stand. All I'm hoping for is to be her friend at this point."

"I'm not going lie to you. You'd have a lot of ground to cover since you spent the better part of our growing up making sure she knew you hated her. Not even just for being a muggle-born but because you told her constantly what a swot she was. It's likely enough to digest that you don't hate her and that you do indeed enjoy her company." He shook his head and stood. "Hermione is a thinker, obviously. She won't come around at the drop of a hat or an easy gesture. She'll dissect everything you say and do until she's sure she's got you figured out. And there's nothing she hates more than not having something or someone figured out."

"Just tell me what to do, Potter," Draco pleaded miserably. He hated begging. He had very little pride left after the war and he fully realized how low he'd sunk. But he still hated feeling weak.

Harry's expression softened. "She's always been hard to figure out. You'll generally always know what she thinks because she speaks her mind but she hides a lot of what she feels. You've made a good effort by correcting her and clearing the air. Now she knows you like her well enough. Do you really want her to walk away a year from now?"

He shook his head forcefully, his grey eyes hard again. That was the last thing he wanted. "But I don't have a choice."

Harry gave him an incredulous look. That was exactly Draco's problem. "You always have a choice, Malfoy. You can't keep hiding everything. She's not going to come around or even consider you if you're not giving her anything. You've got to let her in. If you let her know the truth about how you feel and she rejects you, you have nothing to regret. At least you tried."

"I can't tell her everything all at once. She'd never believe it."

"You're right about that. So go slow. She's a slow burn."

Draco ran a hand through his hair. "Do you honestly think there's a chance she'll ever look at me the way I look at her, Harry?"

Harry slipped his hands in his trouser pockets. He knew that tone well. He rarely called him by his first name unless he meant it.

"I do and I wouldn't lie about that. Hermione is my closest friend. Closer than Ron even. I wouldn't let you within an inch of her if I thought you weren't sincere. I also wouldn't lie to you knowing how sincere you are. You have a lot of qualities she likes in a person when she can see beyond the past."

"So what do I do now?"

Harry grinned. "Let's have lunch in Diagon Alley today. Maybe you can find something to help her sleep at the Apothecary. I think it's supposed to rain through the night again. We'll work on the rest."

Meanwhile, Hermione was sitting in her office rubbing her temples to ease the onset of a headache. She felt like rubbish even though she'd actually gotten some sleep. She'd felt completely terrible that Draco had stayed up with her but there was a small part of her chest that warmed at the memory.

He'd looked utterly terrified for her and she'd never seen such a look on him before. He'd actually been concerned for her.

She remembered the stubborn set of his jaw when he settled himself in the armchair and made her close her eyes to sleep as if she were a child. If she were honest with herself, his presence had been the only thing to help her get back to sleep. She usually couldn't get back to sleep at all after her nightmares.

If she were honest with herself, after his admission that he wasn't indeed Switzerland, she'd felt a bit of tension seep out. At least she knew his blank stares and seemingly cold eyes weren't about her now. That was purely just Draco Malfoy.

Hermione looked up when someone knocked on her door and nudged it open. "George," she smiled when the familiar redhead popped inside.

"Hermione," he smiled when she rounded her desk and he leaned down to give her a one armed hug. "A little birdy reminded me that you had a birthday recently and I'll be out of town collecting that git of a brother so I thought I'd bring your present before I left."

She grinned at him and accepted the lovely purple box wrapped with a pink bow. She gave him a wry expression as she fingered the bow. "If this is another bottle of itchy powder, I know just who I'm using it on first."

George chuckled and shook his head. "Nope, not that again. I think Percy learned his lesson last time when he called you a swot. He's the king of swots after all! And frankly, your devious side is frightening."

Hermione laughed and didn't argue. She pulled at the bow and gently untied it. She lifted the lid and jumped when the box mewed at her.

George smirked. "That little birdy told me that Malfoy doesn't exactly enjoy magical felines. I thought I'd help you out since you mentioned wanting another not long ago. She's a rescue."

She cooed over the black fluffball as she lifted the small cat from inside the box. A fluffy black cat peered up at her with bright yellow eyes as it curled into the crook of her arm.

"Oh, she's lovely! Thanks, George." She shook her head with a mischievous grin, "I'm sure Draco will be thrilled."

"That's the goal then, isn't it? How's everything going? You've haven't put him in St. Mungo's yet so I assume all's ok."

She nodded and tensed when the cat decided to climb onto her shoulders and curl around her neck. She relaxed when she settled down again. "He's actually been perfectly nice."

He nodded in understanding. "Yeah, I suppose the git's alright these days. It's odd how some people can completely shock you."

"You're not lying about that," she agreed.

"Well, I hate to gift and run but I've got a portkey to catch and I promised to spend some time with Charlie and Ron before I come back with him."

"You haven't got your match yet, have you," she called once he was at the door.

"Not yet but I imagine the bloody letter will be here when I get back," he grinned and waved goodbye.

Hermione reached up to scratch the cat's ears as she took up her chair again. "I think I'll call you Mittigens for those white mittens you're sporting," she cooed to the cat.

Mittigens meowed her approval before climbing down into Hermione's lap for a nap.

"That spot actually works better for me anyway," she laughed.

Just as Harry had predicted, it rained the majority of the day. Outside of quick trip to Diagon Alley on her way home, she spent most of the day held up in her office and fending off annoying inquiries about her marriage to Draco Malfoy.

By the time she took the floo home, the storm had worsened. Mittigens joined her in the bathroom while she had a long soak. It had the calming effect she wanted but the idea of going to sleep in this storm didn't sit well.

After dressing in some comfortable pajama pants and a soft Henley top, she gathered her new cat and made for the kitchen to deal with dinner, if Bitsy hadn't already gotten to it first.

The fireplace in the living room erupted with green flames and Draco stepped out as she was rounding the corner. Her new cat hissed and ran right back up the stairs towards her room.

"Bloody hell, what was that," he asked when he caught sight of her.

Hermione folded her arms across her chest and smirked. "My new cat. A late birthday present from George."

He grimaced and stepped fully into the room. "Well, as long as I don't wake up with it trying to claw my eyes out, I'll be fine."

She rolled her eyes and made her way to the kitchen with Draco on her heels. She was well aware that they hadn't really talked since the night before and the awkwardness hadn't been lost on her.

Bitsy had left them a roasted chicken still piping hot and the table already set. Upon their presence in the room, two chunky candles lit on their own on the table.

Hermione's eyes widened while her back was still to him. That bloody elf was trying to set a mood!

Draco hid his own shocked reaction and went to change. He came back to the table to find her seated and the cat sitting in the chair next to her soaking up all the ear scratches. It glanced at him but didn't move.

"I think she's ok with you actually."

"That's good. I've heard horror stories about your old cat." He took his seat across from her and set down a small brown package.

Hermione eyed it with curiosity but didn't ask. She figured he'd tell her when he was ready.

"I wanted to thank you for last night." She bit the corner of her lip and glanced at her hands in her lap before meeting his eyes again to find him watching her intently.

"I just wish I'd known beforehand. Has it been that way since…well…" He didn't really know if he should even say it.

She licked her lips and nodded. "I lied to Harry and Ginny a few years ago about it not happening anymore. I had my flat spelled to block out the noise when it stormed."

Draco nodded but he didn't truly understand. He had no idea what that night had done to her. He only knew what it had done to him. That night in Malfoy manner had changed everything for him. His entire world as he knew had been thrown off kilter.

"I bought something in Diagon Alley today at lunch that might help." He pushed the package to her finally. He filled both of their plates with chicken while she ripped into the packaging.

Her brows furrowed as she pulled out a small jar and read the label. "Bottled Starlight. _'Enjoy a calm night's rest without the pesky drowsiness of a sleeping draught the next morning.'_ "

"The witch who owns the shop said it works wonders. Something new she brought in recently. Uses it herself when she can't sleep or has trouble sleeping through the night."

Hermione turned the clear jar over in her hands, mesmerized by the dark, twinkling cream within. It really did look like liquid starlight.

She finally looked up to meet his eyes again. "Thank you, Draco."

One corner of his mouth tipped up just the slightest in an almost smile. "You're welcome. Do you think you'll be able to apply it yourself?"

She'd just taken a bite of food and had to swallow before she responded. "What do you mean?"

"The instructions are in the box. You're supposed to apply a small amount up the length of your spine just before bed. Apparently it gets straight into your central nervous system that way to calm you."

Her eyes widened and she reached for the small box she'd forgotten. Sure enough, upon closer inspection that's exactly what they recommended.

Slightly mortified, she muttered, "I don't think I can reach honestly."

It was Draco's turn to swallow nervously. His grey eyes had gone darker. "If-I mean, I can help if you'll let me."

She tore her eyes from his and stared at her plate. He'd have to touch her—skin-to-skin. He'd touched the small of her back through her clothes but outside of their short kiss to seal the marriage in Kingsley's office, they hadn't touched each other intimately since. Thus far, they'd been completely platonic.

"Yes, I believe I'll need help."

Dinner was a quiet affair after that and Hermione excused herself to her room to work on some drafts for another new bylaw. Draco sat in the library on pins and needles reading the same stupid page over and over again while he waited for her to tell him she was ready to sleep.

By eleven o'clock thunder struck so hard, the house felt the force of it and he finally stood from his chair. At least he could wait in his room. Unless she was trying to be brave and had already attempted to go to sleep without the cream. Surely the thought of his touch wasn't that repulsive.

He stood and realized for the first time that her cat had been in the room with him, sleeping on her settee. The midnight colored furball stood and ran ahead of him up the stairs and darted through her open doorway before he made it to the top of them.

Hermione was standing in her doorway just as he was stopping in front of his own.

"Ready for bed," he asked in a polite tone. Merlin help him if she knew how much he was looking forward to this. It was innocent enough but he couldn't get over the urge to finally touch her through her clothing.

She nodded and disappeared back inside her room. She'd already turned out the light besides the lamp on the nightstand.

Draco watched as she stood next to her bed, staring at it as though it might jump at her.

"If you want to go ahead and lie down, I'll apply it and leave you to sleep."

Hermione nodded and climbed on top of the bed. She lay on her stomach and pulled the covers just to her hips. She folded her arms on her pillow and rested her cheek on them, facing away from him.

Thunder and lightning struck both at the same time and he saw her eyes snap closed as she winced.

Draco spotted the jar on her nightstand and removed the lid. He sat next to her as gently as possible. She looked a bit like a scared rabbit and it leeched some of his excitement away.

He dipped two fingers into the jar and watched as the contents shimmered over his fingers and dripped into the jar.

"Doesn't look much like a cream honestly."

Always curious, Hermione turned her head just slightly to try and see. "What does it look like out of the jar?"

Ever the potions master, he thought with amusement. "Honestly? Just like liquid starlight, if you can imagine such a thing."

The distraction seemed to relax her until he used his free hand to lift her shirt up to her shoulder blades. Her skin pebbled as it met the cool air of the room and he noted that she wasn't wearing her bra as she'd been earlier. The height of her shirt revealed all of her slender back and he could even see the edge of her breasts.

He swallowed. She had two freckles along the center of her back. A stark contrast against her ivory skin.

He took a deep breath and started from her lower back and rubbed in small circles just like the instructions said. Her skin was hot against his fingertips and he felt her tense at first but she quickly relaxed under his massaging. He dipped for a bit more and worked his way up her back and between her shoulder blades.

The cream shimmered and swirled before slowly absorbing into her skin. He glanced up at her face to watch her slowly drooping eyelids.

"Alright?"

She dipped her chin just a tiny bit in a nod. "Alright," she mumbled back.

Draco indulged one more gentle pass down the length of her spine with his hand, just to be sure, before he withdrew it and screwed the lid on the jar. He pulled her shirt back down to her waist and tucked the covers around her shoulders.

"T-thank you," she mumbled. Her voice was already thick with sleep.

He watched her eyes drift shut finally and her body seemed to relax instinctively. He stood and watched her for a moment. In the past, he'd have never considered himself a romantic. Cold and selfish had been his average emotions. A decent mix of hatred could be counted on as well.

Hermione Granger had ruined him. He couldn't help but notice the way her long lashes rested against her cheek, the gentle honey curls that rested against her pillow, and best of all, how relaxed her body was compared to the last night.

For once in the last seven years, his soul felt at peace. And Merlin did he want peace.


	9. Why Not Her?

**Happy New Year, everyone! I'm hoping 2017 is a little more positive than 2016 was. Here's a new chapter for you and I'll be posting a one shot I've been working on soon, too. I hope you'll check that out as well. :) I look forward to your reviews on the new chapter!**

 **Edit: Typos happen no matter how many times I read through before I post. Please message me directly if you find one. Thanks!**

* * *

Nine

The next morning Draco stepped off the edge of the stairs quietly as he looped his tie around his neck, his waistcoat unbuttoned still. He was surprised to see Hermione already downstairs and drinking a cup of coffee with a copy of the morning's Daily Prophet in her hands.

He watched her sniff indignantly and toss the offending paper on the kitchen table where she was seated.

"Morning," she grumbled when she saw him approaching. "Bitsy left toast and coffee."

"Morning," he nodded as he fumbled with his tie.

He was a bit too distracted by her blouse this morning to take notice of her tone. A silky, blue long-sleeved blouse unbuttoned just enough to give him a tasteful glimpse of her cleavage. Merlin, help him.

Hermione looked up and her forehead wrinkled as she watched him fumble with the tie, accomplishing nothing.

"Draco," she laughed, "do you always have that much trouble?"

"Hmm?" He looked down but by the time he lifted his head she was in front of him, swatting his hands away.

"Men. You'd think you could efficiently tie these. We only spent seven years at Hogwarts wearing one every day."

"Sorry," he mumbled confusedly. Had she really just gotten up to tie it for him? "My mind was elsewhere. How'd you sleep?" He tried to focus as he watched her slender fingers knot his tie and pull it to his neck with irritating ease.

"Like a baby," she smiled before taking her seat at the table again. "Thank you again."

"Good," he nodded and poured himself a cup of coffee. "I'm glad it helped. I wasn't sure if it would."

"It was very thoughtful of you. I appreciate it." It was still too early in the day for her to analyze how much she'd enjoyed his hands rubbing the cream into her back so a change of topic was in order. "We've made the Daily Prophet again."

Draco rolled his grey eyes and reached for the rubbish paper. "How am I not surprised? I don't know how you and Potter manage considering all of the lingering attention post-war. And what has our favorite gossip said now?"

 _…our newly wedded couple was spotted shopping in Diagon Alley the very next morning looking quite cozy. Dear readers, I do believe these two could be the real deal. Perhaps the Ministry of Magic may just be on to something with their matching-making techniques. My sources inform me that the youngest Mr. Malfoy invested in two new pieces of furniture for his gorgeous muggle-born wife. Perhaps he intends to use the Malfoy riches to spoil her in hopes of her falling in love with him. Seems he may be successful after all as our lovely couple was spotted next shopping for books at Flourish and Blotts. Let's not forget Miss Granger…or Mrs. Granger-Malfoy as I've been informed…is a lover of knowledge. Witnesses say they were reveling in each other's attention, leaving with no less than two large bundles of books to sate the appetite of the former Gryffindor._

 _No word yet on what Narcissa Malfoy's opinions are on this lovely couple. I've reached out to my sources and surely we should hear something soon. It's unlikely that she won't have something to say on the ministry's interferences in her only son's life…_

Draco tossed the paper back on the table and drained his cup. "Rubbish. She only got two things right. Everything else was obviously embellished."

Amused, Hermione asked, "What two things?"

He turned his back as he set his mug in the sink and began to button his waistcoat so he could slip his robes on for work. "You're muggle-born and you're gorgeous." He didn't wait for her reaction to his sudden compliment and reached for his briefcase. "See you later."

Hermione sat there in shock and finally closed her gaping mouth when she heard him take the floo to the Ministry. She licked her lips and shook her head before setting her own mug in the sink.

Not once in her entire time knowing Draco Malfoy had he ever complimented her appearance. Granted, she hadn't put as much thought into her looks in school as she did as an adult but he'd only ever made her certain that he thought she resembled a 'buck-toothed beaver'.

In fairness, she hadn't been seriously attracted to him in school either. He'd been too thin and it'd made his features appear too sharp. He'd changed, too, filling out with what she suspected was mostly hard muscle and he'd grown to tower over her.

Not totally convinced, she shook her head and stood to gather her own belongings for work. Perhaps he was just being kind and giving her the kind of platonic compliments that Harry gave her all the time.

The main Ministry lobby was still quiet when she emerged from the floos. She dusted off her robes and made for the lifts across from the fountain. Hannah Abbott stepped in alongside her to head up to her office in the Committee of Experimental Charms.

"Morning, Hermione," she smiled.

"Good morning, Hannah," she smiled in return. "I got an owl from Neville the other day. Seems you got lucky and were matched together."

The blonde woman's smile grew larger. "Very lucky! While marriage wasn't exactly our priority before we were happy to have gotten each other. Must have been meant to be." She paused as the door slid open and some charmed notes for different floors flew inside. "I heard you and Draco Malfoy had been matched," she added hesitantly.

Hermione nodded and bit the edge of her lip. She was in a great mood but that didn't mean she was up to defending Draco again. She was still fending off curious co-workers who wanted to know how things were going. Had he mistreated her? (No. Of course not.) Was he still a git? (Depends. He hadn't been to her.) How was he in bed? (Brave question which she'd politely ignored from the rather nosey witch who'd asked it.)

Hannah seemed to ignore her pause and continued. "I know you didn't get along at Hogwarts but I can kind of see why they matched you two."

Hermione faced her with curious expression. "You can?"

She nodded, smiling again. "You were both always at the top of our class. He couldn't ever best you of course but he was always close behind. I don't know him very well these days but from what I've experienced when we've all gotten together at Harry and Ginny's or at work, he's a lot nicer than he used to be. I imagine you'd both have a lot to talk about. He's not bad to look at either."

Hermione turned back to face the lift doors with a small smile. "Thank you, Hannah."

"Whatever for," she laughed, "being honest?"

"Exactly."

The lift dinged and Hannah moved towards the door. "I imagine you've gotten a lot of people being very rude about your match. Have faith, Hermione. Legilimency is very powerful. I doubt they'll make many mistakes. Any match that doesn't work will likely be because of stubbornness."

Words she needed to hear.

Draco's experiences hadn't been too different. Granted, most people weren't as forthcoming with their inquiries to him. He now had a way of staring them down that made them uncomfortable. Though he was getting a bit sick of the glares. He couldn't tell anymore if it was jealousy or just pure hatred. Not that it mattered anyway.

Needless to say, he wasn't doing very well with ignoring it anymore.

"Malfoy," Harry knocked on his open door.

"Potter," he lifted a questioning eyebrow without looking up from his report.

"Still a git then," someone muttered.

Draco lifted his head at that comment and met Seamus Finnegan's gaze. "Finnigan," he greeted coldly.

Harry rolled his eyes and lifted a hand to adjust his glasses. "Don't get started you two. Draco, Seamus is being transferred from the Improper Use of Magic Office to the Aurors Office. With Jenkins and Yats retiring last month, we had two openings to fill."

"Brilliant," he replied dryly. He'd never been overly fond of the Irishman. He tended to have a hot head like Weasley and was always speaking before he thought anything through.

"He's in training with Pinsley right now but he'll join us full time next month and he'll take Yats' old office next to yours."

Draco nodded his understanding and glanced back at his report. "Anything else?"

"Not right now. I'll meet you for lunch in the cafeteria in twenty minutes."

He put his quill back to his report and began scratching out his notes from his investigation the day before. He was sick of having to write up and arrest former death eaters for harboring dark artifacts. Why it was so bloody hard to let go of the past, he just didn't understand.

He'd caught a relative of Theodore Nott's harboring banned books on the dark arts. Some of the vilest shit he'd seen in a while. There'd even been one called _How to Train Your Mudblood Slave_. The only thing stopping him from casting an incendio spell on the filth had been the fact that it was enough evidence to lock the man up for years. He didn't want anyone like that free and capable of wreaking havoc.

Draco finished the report and turned it in on his way to the ministry cafeteria. It was already buzzing with noise when he claimed a table near the few windows facing the ministry lobby.

"Thanks for behaving yourself with Seamus," Harry grinned as he took a seat across from him.

He shrugged and bit into his sandwich. "You know I don't take anyone's bait much anymore. Finnigan always liked to bait people."

Harry grimaced as he settled into his own lunch. "He's always been a bit hotheaded but he's good at heart."

"A little hotheaded? He could give Weasley a run for his money and you know it. I hope he tamps that down if he's going to be an auror."

"He will or he won't get the position. You know I don't play favorites, Malfoy, or I never would have given you a chance when they partnered you with me for your training."

Draco looked up, alarmed. "You're not going to partner him with me for training, are you?"

Harry smirked and waggled his eyebrows. "Never crossed my mind."

"You git, you…"

"You men have it easy," Hermione grumped as she took a seat next to Harry at the table with her lunch.

Draco and Harry exchanged a confused look and turned towards her curiously.

"Care to elaborate," Harry grinned. "Because according to Ginny, it's quite a list. We're not expected to wear makeup, or heels, and no menstrual cycles…I could name more."

Hermione bit her lip at the awkward look on Draco's face and shook her head. "I only meant, Harry, that it's a pain in the ass to get your ministry ID updated. I spent a half hour just waiting on the bloody thing."

She set her ID on the table between them, her moving picture smiling up at them.

"Why'd you need a new one anyway," Harry asked as he reached for his sandwich again.

"You have up to a month to get it updated when your name changes."

"Ahh, so it's his fault then," he gestured towards Draco.

"Precisely," she agreed with a laugh.

He glowered at them both and bit into his sandwich. "See if I ever help the two of you with anything else again," he muttered to himself.

"Sleep better then," Harry asked.

Hermione glared across the table at her husband before turning her irritation on her best friend. "I figured you were involved in that."

"Perhaps you shouldn't lie to your best friends about something so serious," Harry admonished before Draco could say anything. "Ginny was fairly irritated to find out you were still having trouble and lied to us about it."

"Isn't there something else we can discuss," she snapped.

"Sure, there's a match of quidditch again this weekend. You in, Malfoy?"

"Boys," Hermione groaned to herself.

She ate her lunch as quickly as possible and then stood to excuse herself. "Neither of you be late to the Ministry meeting. They're docking pay for anyone missing."

Harry groaned and nodded. He was thankful in some ways that he was only head of his office and not department head or then he'd have to sit on stage with the rest of the poor lot like Hermione.

He turned back to Draco in time to watch his as he eyed his best friend's behind as she walked away.

"Merlin, you're pathetic," Harry rolled his eyes.

After gathering the whole office, they all filed into the Ministry auditorium, five rows from the front. Draco found himself wedged between Harry on one side and Cormac McLaggen on the other. He folded his arms grumpily as studied the department heads on stage until he spotted his wife.

The corner of his mouth tipped up when he spotted her sitting two seats over from Kingsley. She might be a good head shorter than him but she had lovely long legs. She sat there with them crossed demurely, her eyes studying the papers in her lap.

"Sweet Godric, your wife is delicious, Malfoy," McLaggen grinned lasciviously as he eyed her.

Draco's eyes narrowed as he turned his head to glare at his co-worker. "Keep your eyes in their sockets, McLaggen. She's married to me."

The wizard chuckled openly and shook his head. "No one expects the two of you to stay together, mate. You don't have to pretend or anything."

Harry nudged the blonde with his elbow and just shook his head. _Ignore him_ , he seemed to be saying.

"Sleaze," Draco muttered under his breath.

He watched as Hermione bit her lower lip, obviously deep in thought, until she looked up suddenly. They locked eyes and oddly, she blushed before diverting her gaze to where Kingsley was standing to speak.

He turned his head slightly and saw McLaggen licking his lips in her general direction.

Draco elbowed the wizard harshly in the gut. "Shove off, McLaggen. You're making her uncomfortable. Whether we stay together or not, she's still _my_ wife for now."

Cormac rubbed his stomach and shifted away from him. "Bloody hell," he muttered.

~o~O~o~

"Bloody hell," Hermione groaned and rested her forehead against her folded arms on the table.

Ginny merely grinned knowingly and patted her friend on the shoulder. "Well, sounds like you have to pay up then. I think that's 500 galleons to me, thank you very much. Most expensive bet I've ever made but I knew I'd win."

She lifted her head and shot her friend a sharp glare. "Just because he eyed me up a couple of times and agreed with the article's wording doesn't mean he wants me like that. You're being ridiculous."

"No, _you're_ being ridiculous, Hermione. Why is it so hard to believe after getting to know him a little better now that Draco Malfoy might be attracted to you?"

Hermione sighed and sat back in her chair. It rained two nights in a row this week and Draco had dutifully rubbed the starlight cream into her back a second time. She'd have been lying if she said it hadn't worked. She'd slept like a baby pygmy puff both nights and woke feeling more refreshed than she had in months.

She was glad though when the weather passed by the weekend. Harry and Draco went to play quidditch with some of the guys from work which left her and Ginny to fend for themselves Saturday.

Ginny hadn't been invited. Apparently, it was unfair to have a professional on your team and not be evenly matched.

It was Ginny who'd suggested lunch in muggle London to keep the prying eyes of the Daily Prophet off of Hermione. It was obvious they were quite fascinated by her and Draco's match.

"It's hard to believe because no one generally is. I'm not the sort that men fall all over and never have been," she shrugged indifferently.

The redhead's eyes bulged in shock at that. "Surely, you don't believe that." She shook her head in disbelief. "Harry's right. You really are oblivious at work then."

"What are you on about," she asked before taking another bite of her sandwich. The bistro where they were having lunch was quiet this late in the afternoon and the weather was lovely. Such a nice break from the bad weather they'd had.

"Hermione, the men at the ministry are always eyeing you according to Harry. He's told me many times he's had to withhold the urge to hex a few of the more lecherous ones staring." She looked at her more seriously. "You're not the bushy-haired eleven year-old you were when you started Hogwarts, Hermione. Men want you. Malfoy included. They've all just been too stupidly intimidated by you to do anything about it."

Hermione shook her head, still not believing it but ready to push away from the topic altogether. "Whatever you say, Ginny."

"I do say but let's push the subject aside to something more interesting. Are you attracted to him? And don't try and lie. This is me you're talking to and you have nothing to hide."

She shrugged at her friend. She was a little too afraid of the consequences to voice her thoughts. One sided attraction had never really done her any good in the past.

"He's handsome enough."

Ginny scoffed at that and took the plate away as she was about to take another bite. "Handsome enough? I know just by that guarded expression that you're not being totally honest. Spill and I'll let you eat in peace."

Hermione glared at her. "You're infuriating sometimes, you know that? Fine. He's bloody sexy in those stupid trim suits he no doubt has tailored just for him. And maybe he's softened my opinion of him a bit with how accommodating he's been. I'm making friend with him. Isn't that enough?" She huffed and crossed her arms, "Again though, Ginny, he's not interested in making a move and honestly I don't know if I could handle it if he were. "

"And why the hell not?"

"Because…he was there when it happened. He watched."

Suddenly the lightness of the conversation faded and air thickened between them. Ginny set the plate down again but she wasn't quite done. She knew her friend well. This needed to get out.

"What do you mean," she asked quietly.

Hermione didn't meet her eyes and instead stared at the half eaten sandwich on her plate. "When Bellatrix cast the cruciatus on me, he was there. I could feel him watching while she tortured me."

After a pause in which Ginny carefully considered her next words, she finally asked, "And you're angry with him still for not doing anything?"

Brown eyes snapped up so fast her friend flinched. "No. Quite the opposite. Had Draco protested, she likely would have killed me without another thought if she thought he cared even a fraction what happened to me. Even if it wasn't really _me_ he cared about." She paused to shake her head and folded her hands in her lap. "I know he was scared of what was happening. I could see it in his eyes that night. What I can't stand is that he saw me at my weakest moment in my entire life. My screams, begging her to stop—everything. It was beyond mortifying. As if he needed one more reason to think less of me."

Ginny looked utterly dumbfounded. "Hermione, I hope you don't think that's what he sees when he looks at you. That his attraction to you is driven by guilt. I don't interact with him quite as much as Harry does but I do enough to know that's not the case." She watched her friend's eyes darken a fraction. "I think if anything he admires you."

Admiration wasn't exactly what Hermione had wanted in a marriage. She'd always wanted love. Someone who made her feel beautiful even when she didn't. Someone who turned her on so madly that they could unlock that secret part of her that she always hid away.

He hadn't been her choice. He'd been the Ministry's choice for her. Being attracted to Draco could only complicate things. They were becoming friends. Wasn't that enough? Never in her life would she have imagined she'd be friends with her childhood enemy.

But then she'd never imagined he'd develop friendships with her closest friends either. And that was exactly what had happened over the last seven years. It had started with Harry in the auror's office and just snowballed outside of that. She hadn't participated. Her feelings towards him too muddled by their negative interactions of the past and that night in his parents' home.

"One last question and we can move on to doing something else."

Hermione rolled her eyes but offered a friendly smile. She didn't want her friend to think she was upset with her.

"Hypothetically, have your feelings changed in regards to staying married to him after the year is up? Do you still want to be rematched?"

"That's two questions technically." She dodged the napkin Ginny tossed at her and laughed. "The answer is that I don't know, Ginny. We'd have to consummate it to stay married and I don't know if I see that happening."

Feeling bad about dredging up negative memories, Ginny insisted on taking Hermione around London to do the 'museum tour' she always waxed and waned about. The poor redhead had been lost half of the time. What with not being so familiar with muggle history but it had perked her friend right up just as she'd hoped. They ended it with a quick trip to the sweet shop in Diagon Alley to both indulge in their favorite chocolates before making their way back to Hermione and Draco's.

They were laughing together as the flames of the floo died down. They stepped out and found their respective husbands gathered around the kitchen table with a couple of butterbeers between them and still disheveled in their quidditch robes.

Hermione watched with slight discomfort, maybe even jealousy, as Ginny kissed Harry hello. She glanced at Draco but he, too, seemed to be watching them uncomfortably.

"So who won," Ginny asked, "Without any help from me, mind you."

Draco smirked at Harry's expression.

"Stupid Malfoy and those rubbish idiots from the Experimental Charms department."

Draco grinned wider when his wife laughed at her best friend. That laugh was like music to his ears. Maybe he should beat the piss out of Potter on the quidditch field more often.

"Next time I want in," Ginny protested. She patted Harry's shoulder. "We should go and let your ego heal."

Harry chugged the remainder of his drink and stood. "Don't get cocky, Malfoy. I don't intend to lose again next time."

"Don't count on it," Draco muttered with a smirk.

They said their goodbyes and left via the floo.

"Have a good time with Ginny," he asked as Hermione took a seat next to him and set her shopping bags down.

A content smile formed on her face as she opened her box of chocolates. "I did actually. It was a nice change of pace." She popped a chocolate morsel in her mouth and sighed as it melted.

Per usual, she was oblivious to Draco's stare. He'd come to the conclusion that Harry and Ginny already had which was she clearly didn't understand the effect she had on men, particularly him.

"So your weaknesses are books and now sweets?"

Hermione licked her lips and contemplated something to drink as she considered his question. "And shoes," she admitted.

A pale eyebrow lifted at that answer. He also seemed to read her mind and slid the remainder of his butterbeer to her to wash down the chocolate.

She stared at it for a moment. Sharing his drink, drinking after him, seemed intimate to her. She didn't even drink after Harry or Ron and she'd known them practically most of her life.

"Thanks," she muttered and took a tentative sip. It was stupid to think she'd be able to taste him on the lip of the bottle anyway.

"Hermione Granger has a love for shoes," he continued the previous thought. "Now that is unexpected."

She shrugged and took another chocolate. "Everyone always seems to think they know everything about me. Bookish Hermione loves nothing but her books and parchment," she spoke in a mocking tone.

Draco shrugged and looked truly sympathetic. "Sorry. I guess I just remember you always wearing the same things in school." And he would know. He'd watched her enough.

"I doubt you took time to notice my shoes but you're right on that count though. After graduating I guess I just enjoyed the freedom to wear what I wanted for once."

Without really thinking about it, she nudged her box of chocolate towards him suggestively. A smirk lit his features and he nodded his thanks as he took one.

"Books, sweets, and shoes," he nodded to himself. "I'll keep a mental note of that."

"And what about you, Draco? What are your weaknesses?"

Her conversation with Ginny earlier was still plaguing her but he was sitting there relaxed and open. It was difficult to deny the urge to delve deeper into what made him tick. Her mind has always been scientific anyway.

He bit his full lower lip as he studied her for a moment. This was the first full conversation they'd had in a while beyond basic dinner conversation. He didn't count their lunches with Harry at the ministry either.

"Promise you won't laugh?"

She lifted a thin eyebrow in question and bit into another chocolate.

"Chocolates and those scented muggle candles."

Hermione nearly choked and quickly sipped the drink they were sharing. "Muggle candles? Wherever would you have found those?"

He chuckled lowly and accepted another chocolate. "Potter thought it would be funny a couple of Christmases ago to get me one as a joke. I think I'd made some taunt insulting his masculinity or something. Joke was on him though. I liked the damn thing. It had a sort of floral scent. Always reminded me of someone."

She blinked a few times to regain her composure. "Full of surprises, aren't you? You never did tell me how you came to have a microwave."

Draco sat back and crossed a leg over his knee. His quidditch robes parted enough to show the jersey stretched taut over his chest. Quidditch had never been a huge interest to Hermione but she found herself oddly fascinated with the sport at the moment.

He noticed how her eyes darted away from his face, even if only for a moment, and the corner of his mouth tugged. She'd just checked him out.

He cleared his throat. "Another Potter suggestion actually but I find I quite like the odd contraption."

"You bought it yourself?"

He grinned, "Exchanged money at Gringotts and walked right into muggle London all by myself."

She blinked a few times as the information sunk in. "Bloody hell, Draco. I'm impressed."

"As I've said before, I've let go of a lot of idiotic principles, Hermione. Though the idea of not having magic gives me hives, muggles aren't all bad. After all, two of them got together and had you."

Hermione's cheeks burned with a fresh rush of blood to the surface. That was certainly a blatant compliment. Even she couldn't deny that.

Draco noted her blush and felt his heart flutter stupidly. He could still hear Harry's words in his head.

 _Why don't you ask her out on a date, Malfoy? What do you have to lose? And if this bloody marriage ends a year from now and you didn't even try then you'll only have yourself to blame._

He sat up and leaned his elbows on the table. "Would you…I mean," he took a deep breath and dove in, "Do you want to have dinner out tonight?"

Well that surely didn't come out right. He'd meant to use the word 'date'.

Her brown eyes widened while her heart beat a harsh rhythm in the confines of her chest. Must be something in the water today, she decided. He didn't say the word date but it sure sounded like one.

"Um, sure. Probably a good idea to give Bitsy the night off." She paused for a moment. "You do know that I can cook on my own though, right?"

Draco couldn't help but laugh at her indignant expression. "So can I but she likes to do it so I stopped fighting her on the issue." He stood from the table and stole one last chocolate. "I'm going to go shower and change. I'll meet you down stairs in about an hour."

Hermione watched his retreating form and caught herself wishing his quidditch robes weren't hiding his rear.

"Damn it, Ginny," she muttered irritably. She'd gotten into her head for sure.

She collected her box of chocolates and went to change as well.

Hermione Granger had never been one to spend ridiculous amounts of time deciding on an outfit. Now, however, she found herself changing pants after pants, shirts, and dresses.

Not a date, she kept telling herself. Not a date.

She alternated between this mantra and cursing Ginny for getting into her head.

She settled on black jeans and a fitted grey sweater to stay casual. She refused to let this get this best of her.

Draco was waiting at the landing of the stairs dressed in another pair of straight-leg khakis and a long-sleeved green t-shirt.

"I think I like you better in black," she spoke before she could stop herself.

He lifted a pale, arrogant eyebrow and nodded. "This is the only green garment I own if it helps."

He'd subconsciously been distancing himself over the years from anything that reminded him of his past and the hatred he'd condoned.

He was holding a hand out to her as she approached the bottom. She slowly placed hers in it and warmed when she felt his much larger hand wrap securely around her own. She had to fight the urge to use her other hand to fan herself as a wave of heat washed over her.

 _She's just made me hyper aware, that's all_ , she reasoned.

"Where are we going?"

"I thought I'd let you choose."

"Anywhere," she asked hesitantly as she allowed him to pull her towards the floo.

"Anywhere."

"There's a sushi place I love in muggle London but I understand if—"

"Lead the way, Hermione."

They ignored the stares they received as they left the Leaky Cauldron, hand-in-hand.

Draco felt light and free for once. He had no idea what possessed him to finally make a move but he knew that tonight would be the night. Forget everyone at work who glared at him for getting her as his match. Forget everyone who still looked down on him for his past mistakes. Forget bloody Cormac McLaggen and his leering self.

He would likely never forgive himself for his past. But he had many things in life that he didn't deserve. Why not her?


	10. Kiss

**One more before I go back to work tomorrow. Thanks for the follows and reviews!**

* * *

Ten

Hermione led them a few blocks away from the Leaky Cauldron and near her old flat. The restaurant was small but always good. She'd gotten take-out there often when she'd lived nearby.

"I have a confession," Draco spoke after a while. His hands were now in his pockets as they walked comfortably side by side.

"You seem to have a lot of those," she responded with a laugh. "Go on."

"I've never had sushi. It's that raw fish stuff Potter's always going on about, isn't it?"

She pointed just ahead. "There it is. And it's not always raw. Sushi is more of an all-encompassing term these days. Each style has a specific name depending on how it's made."

One corner of his mouth lifted into a smirk as they approached the entrance and he reached out to open the door. "You still sound like a textbook sometimes."

Hermione elbowed him in the stomach as she passed through the door first. She smirked as well when he let out a little 'oof'.

"At least I'm consistent."

The restaurant wasn't very busy yet and the hostess seated them in a quiet corner.

Draco scanned the menu for a moment and felt his stomach growl nervously. He glanced over the top of the menu and frowned. "I think you're going to have to order for me."

She laughed at his nervous expression but nodded. "I'll go easy on you. We'll start with something that isn't raw."

When the server came by she ordered them bowls of miso soup, the house salad with ginger dressing, and a roll each that contained crab and shrimp.

Draco swirled his odd looking spoon through the soup and watched the chunks of tofu and seaweed dance around. "Tofu is some sort of beans, right?"

Hermione smiled at him. He still looked nervous. She supposed she should be impressed given that he had agreed to eat something he'd never had before and wasn't arguing. Certainly a far cry from the old Draco.

"Right. I guess sushi isn't up there in the regular rotation of menus in the pureblood household?"

A strange look passed over his face. Was it disgust? It was gone sooner than it came so there was no time to analyze it too closely.

"No, mother never had a taste for it as far as I know. Father wouldn't have eaten anything that didn't require a fork or knife."

He paused to take a sip from his spoon and relaxed.

"Not bad, is it?"

"No, but we haven't gotten to the part where you want me to eat with two sticks."

Hermione laughed and shook her head. The more time they spent together the more she understood why her friends had accepted him. He really wasn't bad at all. She just had a very hard time understanding how he was the same person she'd gone to school with when he wasn't smirking or growling under his breath. There were moments when she still saw the darkness within him but he seemed to keep it guarded from her.

When their rolls arrived she watched him stare at the plate before slowly picking up his chopsticks. He fumbled with trying to coordinate his movements to use them before he finally groaned and set them back down.

"It's not as hard as it looks," she told him as she skillfully picked up her own.

Draco watched with one eyebrow lifted and sneered when she expertly popped a piece into her mouth. He muttered an incantation and quickly grabbed the chopsticks which were now standing on their own before anyone could see.

"Draco," she hissed in false admonishment when he ate his first bite. His smirk was ridiculously triumphant as he chewed that bite. She sat back in her chair with a sigh. "You're impossible."

"No one saw and now I won't starve to death," he grinned mischievously.

She laughed at his bright expression. "You're also dramatic."

He ignored her and picked up another piece, "I think I like this stuff."

Hermione could only smile at him as she finished her meal.

This atmosphere between them was refreshing and neither really wanted to let it go. They exited the restaurant and the evening air had a comfortable chill to it. When she asked if they could walk around the nearby park before heading home, Draco was all too happy to oblige. If they went home too soon, she'd likely retire to her room or the library and he'd lose her company to a book.

The park was well lit and the further they walked, music flooded the area. They came across an open square with a live band playing and couples dancing. Hermione stopped near the edge of the makeshift dancefloor with some others who were standing by watching.

Draco stopped just behind her, so close he could feel her body heat radiating towards him. She'd worn flats and the top of her head met just under his chin. He wanted badly to reach an arm around her waist and have her rest her body against him. He wanted even more to ask her to dance though.

One of the few advantages of his upbringing was that he'd been taught most dancing styles. If she was the dancing sort, and based upon the enjoyment he'd witnessed fourth year at the Yule ball, he thought she very well might be.

Just as he was getting ready to open his mouth, a young muggle man came rushing by them holding an infant.

"Mate, could you do me a favor! My wife just texted and she's trying to find me in the crowd. Could you hold my daughter for just…two seconds? I swear I'll be fast."

Before Draco could react, the man had placed his daughter's sleeping form on his shoulder and rushed off in the opposite direction.

He looked down at Hermione, completely bewildered as he adjusted the girl to get a more comfortable hold on her.

"These muggles are awfully trusting of strangers, aren't they," he asked quietly.

She shook her head as she glanced around them. "Not usually that trusting. Though it could be the policeman standing next to us that made him feel more comfortable."

Draco glanced to his left and spotted the man in uniform. "Policeman…that's like the muggle version of my job, right?"

A slow smile spread on her face and she nodded. "Sort of. You're more like a detective but I'm impressed you know that."

He smirked in satisfaction but the expression soon fell as his brow furrowed in confusion. "And what's texting?"

She was watching him intently as he tried to make the baby comfortable while she was wriggling in her sleep. When she'd first read Draco's name on her match letter she tried to imagine him with children. That was the whole point of this stupid marriage law anyway—to get them all matched and repopulating the wizarding world. She hadn't been able to picture it then.

Now that she was seeing it for herself, an unfamiliar wave of desire shot through her body and she had to take a deep breath to tamp it down. She'd never really understood what other women meant when they said it turned them on to see men being good fathers but now it was becoming clearer.

The muggle man and his wife returned before she could say anything which was for the best.

"You left her with a stranger, Steven? You idiot!" The blonde woman turned to Draco and offered an apologetic smile. "No offense."

Draco smirked at Hermione before looking back at them as he handed them their daughter. "None taken. Besides, I'm a detective. Off duty though."

"See," the man pointed a finger at him, "He's a bloody detective. No harm done."

"Ugh, you're infuriating."

They watched the woman storm off into the crowd, Hermione and Draco both trying desperately not to laugh.

"Thanks, mate!" The man waved and rushed off after his wife.

"If you ever did anything like that," Hermione spoke while still watching the other couple, "I'd lock you in a body bind curse and keep you that way for days. I don't blame her."

Draco missed the part about her cursing him and hadn't gotten past the part of her referring to their hypothetical children.

When he didn't answer, she turned to face him and found him staring at her oddly. His grey eyes had gone dark but it wasn't a look of irritation or anger. It was something she hadn't learned to recognize just yet.

He finally gained his composure and glanced over her shoulder as the song changed and slowed. "Did you want to dance?" He watched as she bit her lip, considering her options. In a rare moment of bravery, he leaned closer to her ear. "I don't bite…unless you ask me to but I don't think you're the type."

His conversation with Harry earlier in the day had certainly gotten to him. Or maybe it was the fresh air and entertaining dinner they'd had. That was the most blatantly flirtatious thing he'd said to her yet.

Hermione's face heated with a fresh blush at his comment. He'd complimented her but he'd never before said anything so flirtatious to her. She had a flashback urge to protect herself, sure that something nasty would come next. But when she pulled back to see his face, he said nothing else. There was just the look in his eyes she still couldn't place as he waited for her reply.

"S-sure," she stuttered.

His mouth spread into a full grin and he reached for her hand as he pulled her through the crowd of muggles and onto the makeshift dancefloor. His heart was beating in his chest nervously as he pulled her to him and settled her right hand on his shoulder and held her left hand in his right tightly.

He wouldn't have admitted it then but he'd wanted to do this since he saw her enter the Great Hall fourth year for the Yule Ball. He'd been a sniveling little brat then but at least he'd kept his mouth shut and hadn't hurled some fake insult at her. She'd truly been breathtaking.

Just as she was now. Those beautiful honey brown curls were left down tonight and shining in the dim lighting. Her deep, brown eyes were trained on his chest as she swayed gently with him.

"I probably shouldn't be focused on this," she spoke quietly, "But I'm a little amused that you're surrounded by muggles and you don't seem to care. You've changed a lot, Draco."

He rolled his eyes with a grunt and dropped her hand to wrap both arms around her waist. Her hand moved to the other shoulder and she dipped her head back to see him.

"I didn't mean it as an insult," she explained.

"I know. I just wish I could change the things I did." He swallowed hard. "Mostly towards you."

Hermione gave him a slight smile as she pulled back. "Let's go home, Draco."

His heart lurched at her sudden request to end their night but he didn't show it and merely nodded.

Instead of dealing with the stares they'd received by going back through the Leaky Cauldron, they ducked into a nearby alley to sidelong apparate. It wasn't something Hermione liked to do as it put too much trust in the other person not to get her splinched.

When she expressed this issue, Draco graciously let her take control.

That all too familiar compressing feeling and tugging behind their navels consumed them before they landed gracefully at the landing of the stairs.

"Smoother than Potter," Draco muttered as he tried to regain his equilibrium.

They walked up the stairs together and stopped in front of her bedroom door.

Hermione held his gaze as she turned to face him. "I had a good time with you, Draco. Thank you."

He bit his lip as he thought through what to say. But words weren't what came to mind.

Draco lifted a tentative hand and brushed some hair behind her ear, the soft strands running through his fingers. How many times had he daydreamed of touching her over the last seven years? Too many to count.

For years, he'd tortured himself stealing peeks at her across the Ministry cafeteria on the days she met Harry for lunch. He'd been guilty of eyeing her up as she passed him in the halls yet his intentions had been more pure than other men doing the same.

He'd silently supported her laws and anonymously donated to her projects. He'd come to truly believe in her ideals and respect her background.

Before the war had begun, he'd started questioning the things his father had taught him. Then what happened that night in Malfoy manor had shaken him. He'd never looked at her the same way again. He'd seen beauty where he'd once been blind.

Hermione's dark eyes were watching him, her lips parted on a word she hadn't decided on yet.

He knew the wheels were turning in that big brain of hers and he needed to act quickly before she shut him down. If he gave her too much time to think, he was certain that she would, too.

Stupid or brave, he wasn't sure what to call what he did next.

Draco moved his hand to cup her cheek, marveling at her soft skin, before he dipped his head and captured her lower lip between his.

Her surprise was palpable. He felt her stiffen at first and his blood ran cold. When he felt her press a hand to his chest he was certain she was getting ready to push him away.

Hermione was somewhat shocked to feel his mouth on hers. Pureblood Draco Malfoy was kissing _her_ —muggle-born Hermione Granger. Her conversation with Ginny from earlier in the afternoon came back to her and instead of overthinking it, she went with her gut.

She curled her fingers into his shirt and brushed her lips against his with a slight bit more force, testing the feel of him. His lips were soft and warm—a stark contradiction to her silly expectations. After a few gentle passes she felt the hot tip of his tongue across the seam of her lips. Her mind took control again and she pulled back suddenly.

Her body was buzzing much the way it had when she'd first held her wand in Ollivander's when she was eleven. He'd kissed her—and she'd let him.

Draco was a better person now; there was no denying that fact. However, she didn't know what he wanted from her. She didn't want to be a passing amusement for the next year. They'd not discussed any possibility of anything romantic. The thought never occurred to her that he'd be interested, despite whatever Ginny may have said.

She ran her tongue across her swollen lips quickly and could taste him on them. Spearmint.

"Goodnight, Draco."

The door shut in his face but he was too amazed to say anything else. She'd kissed him back.

He stood there staring at the wooden door for a moment. "A person isn't who they are in one moment but who they are over the course of their life," he said to himself.

Maybe if he kept saying it he might start to believe it. He wanted to. The problem with loving Hermione Granger was that he wasn't really worthy of loving her. It couldn't stop him from trying.

Draco shook his head and trudged down the hall to his room. He showered with a lightness in his chest that he hadn't felt in years. After pulling on his pajama bottoms and a long sleeved shirt, he climbed into his cold bed and grabbed the book he'd started from his nightstand, deciding it was best not to dissect their kiss and let it be for the night.

He was halfway through the book when he heard it. Droplets of water pattered against his window. He'd been reading in bed for a few hours by that point but thought nothing of it. It seemed like a gentle rainstorm passing through.

That theory went all to hell at the first boom of thunder that shook the house. He sprang upright and listened. He knew by the hour that she was likely already asleep. He didn't hear anything but that wasn't good enough. He had to know she was ok.

He swung his legs over the bed and quietly crept down the hall. With his ear pressed against the door, he heard a creak and decided to peek inside.

Hermione was sitting up in bed, the covers bunched at her waist and her chest heaving as she tried to draw in deeper breaths. She whipped her head towards the door as it opened.

"Draco?"

He pushed inside fully and stood upright. "Are you ok?"

He swallowed when she lifted a hand and held it out to him. Like a magnet pulling him, he moved towards her without question and nearly jumped when she pulled him to her, wrapping her arms around his back and shoulders and pressed her face into his neck.

Draco wrapped her in his arms gently, slowly, and tried not to let his heart beat out of his chest at the feel of her bare arms. Her warm breath on his neck sent shivers across his flesh and familiar desire coursed through his veins.

Hermione was still shaking when he ran a hand slowly down the length of her back and back up again until her breathing slowed to normal. She pulled back slowly, a slight sheepish look on her face, and already missing his warmth.

"I'm sorry if I woke you."

He shook his head. "I was up reading."

His eyes ran the length of her arms, slender and pale in the moonlight filling her room. His heart froze up when he saw the scar on her left forearm. It was faint now, barely noticeable.

 _Mudblood_

Hermione seemed to notice and covered the almost faded scar with her hand. "Most people don't even know it's there. It's faded so much over the years. The healers did a good job with it though."

When he didn't answer or meet her eyes she began to worry.

"Draco?"

He moved to sit in the chair next to her bed and slumped into it as he stared at her hand still covering the scar. His face had gone blank and he looked paler than usual.

Hermione turned towards him and crossed her legs under her as she watched his face. He was quiet for a long moment and then suddenly his dark grey eyes met hers and it was like the floodgates broke loose. His lips twitched and his eyes appeared hard as he spoke.

"Before they brought you lot to the manor that night, I'd already been questioning everything we were doing. I wanted so badly to stop her. I was scared. A fucking coward as usual. I thought that if I did something and she thought I cared, even the tiniest bit, she'd just kill you out right. To punish me before she'd likely turn her wand on me next. And if not her, one of the others would have done it."

Hermione swallowed at his raw honesty. They'd never talked about that night before and she hadn't really wanted to as she'd admitted to Ginny. Somehow in that moment, she knew they had to if they were ever going to continue to move forward with their lives.

"You not doing anything likely saved me. I told Ginny the same thing yesterday."

He continued on like he didn't even hear her. He was gripping the arms of the chair so tightly that his knuckles were turning white.

"I didn't understand it but I couldn't bear the thought of you dying. Not you. No matter what hateful things I said, you didn't deserve to die. Especially not like that. You were so much better than everyone else at school. So Gryffindor. So _loyal_. Everything I wasn't. Everything I didn't deserve. You were pure in a way I couldn't comprehend until that night."

Her eyes widened at his words. Even though she knew the context was different, he'd still just referred to her as pure. A word he'd only ever used for himself once upon a time.

Hermione threw back the covers and lifted herself out of bed to stand in front of him. He looked up at her but didn't move. The expression behind his eyes—it was like he was empty. So bared and raw in front of her, unlike she'd ever remembered seeing him.

With a hesitant hand, she reached for his left arm and pushed his sleeve up, revealing the dark mark that she'd been thankful he'd kept hidden from her this whole time. He flinched when he realized what she was doing but didn't jerk out of her grasp. He seemed resigned to whatever she would do or say.

She looked up at his face first and then back to the mark. It was faded like her scar but still more present. She'd never forget the first time she'd ever seen one before in one of their school books on the dark arts. A familiar twisting feeling settled in her chest and she'd not been able to understand why some people in the wizarding community hated others like herself so badly.

She didn't ask to be born with magic in a non-magical family. She remembered being scared and nervous when her magic made things happen that she couldn't explain to her parents.

It had seemed like a curse when she was younger. All that changed when Professor McGonagall appeared in her living room with her Hogwarts letter. Acceptance, understanding, and answers were all there for the first time.

One conversation with the likes of Draco Malfoy had ripped it all away again.

She didn't belong. They viewed her as a mistake. Magic that had escaped and was meant for someone else, not a muggle-born.

"It's faded," she finally spoke. She hesitated for a moment before touching it with her fingertips, stupidly afraid it might do something. "And colder than the rest of your skin," she frowned.

"Always has been." Feeling the limits of his willpower at their end, he pulled his sleeve down and hid it again. "I didn't really want it, you know. I know I talked a big game and regurgitated everything my father ever said but when it came time, I realized I didn't want it."

"You never were that person then."

"Yes, I was. I wouldn't have said the things I did with so much conviction if I wasn't."

Hermione turned to sit on the edge of her bed again. "You were a child just like the rest of us. You had no real concept of what you were saying. You just wanted your father to accept you."

"I had my own mind and I didn't use it."

"You'd been indoctrinated, Draco. Perhaps maybe you did believe some of those things but I don't think you do now."

Draco's eyes met hers faster than lighting. "I don't. I haven't for longer than you'll probably believe."

Hermione chewed her lower lip and glanced at her hands as they lay in her lap. "These things between us aren't going to go away overnight. I'm not that naïve. I don't know what we'll be to each other a year from now but I know that I don't want to hate you or avoid you."

"I don't want that either," he swallowed. "I find I quite like being around you."

She released a breathy laugh and shook her head, curls shaking as she did so. "Sorry, it's just not something I would have ever thought to hear coming out of your mouth." She met his eyes again and this time her own were brighter. "I find I quite like being around you, too. I suppose I wouldn't have let you kiss me earlier if I didn't." She scooted further onto the bed and patted the mattress next to her. "Now that we've gotten all of that off our chests, it's late and I'm tired. Come lay down, Draco."

Draco stood slowly and stared at the sheets next to her. He felt oddly numb and empty. He remembered feeling something like it right after his trial at the ministry.

"Are you sure?"

Hermoine settled onto her side under the covers. "It's either you stay or you have to rub the cream on my back and I put it in my bathroom when I was straightening up the other day. I really don't feel like digging it out right now."

He almost argued the she could have used a simple accio spell to retrieve it but figured she was just tired, thus her lack of logic.

Draco nodded and climbed in gingerly and lay on his side facing her. His brow furrowed when his head hit the pillow and he reached under it and pulled out her wand.

"Old habits die hard," she explained with a slight smile. She took it from him and set it on her nightstand instead.

Hermione swallowed nervously as she turned back to him. She lifted her head and pressed a soft kiss against his lips before she settled on her pillow again and closed her eyes.

"Goodnight, Draco."

Draco stared at her for a moment in the dark before he smiled to himself. "Goodnight, Hermione."


	11. Confessions

**You guys are too awesome! I love reading your reactions. And you never know, sometimes they give me ideas when I'm editing. ;)**

* * *

Eleven

"You kissed her," Ginny shrieked excitedly.

Draco cringed and looked around quickly, thankful no one seemed to have noticed her outburst. "Shit, do you have to announce it to the whole crowd?"

The redhead had the good grace to blush and glanced at Neville who seemed just as interested in the topic at hand though he had no idea about the real depth of Draco's feelings. "Sorry, I've just been pestering you since before the wedding ceremony and you've finally made a move."

Draco sighed as he turned in his seat to face the quidditch pitch again. Hogwarts was having an alumni game which Harry had been invited to play in. The stands were filled and Draco found himself sitting amongst mostly Gryffindors.

His teenage self would have been appalled.

"Why aren't you out there again," he asked, hoping to shift the attention from himself. Truly, he didn't want any more unwarranted attention than necessary. People had already eyed him curiously when he stomped up the steps to their seats and plopped himself down with a couple of Gryffindors.

Ginny narrowed her eyes at the back of his head and poked him. "Because I'm always in the spotlight with quidditch. Harry loves to play and I wanted him to enjoy himself. Now stop trying to change the subject."

He lifted one booted foot to rest on the seat in front of him and crossed his arms with a huff. He shifted uncomfortably when his leather jacket inhibited some of his movement. He'd pulled the blasted thing out this morning when Hermione had said it was chilly out. Apparently she didn't deem the grey hoodie he'd donned enough, despite her shock that he owned a hoodie to begin with. He hadn't worn it in years and it was tight in the shoulders now.

"Merlin, you're irritating," he grumbled.

"I heard that, Malfoy."

"And I said it," he spoke louder, turning again to face two of his most unlikely friends.

"So, have you kissed her again," Neville asked with a grin of his own.

Draco rolled his eyes and colored slightly. "Perhaps."

Things were going well between them since their talk and he'd bared part of his soul to her. A good morning and goodnight kiss had become their ritual over the last week. Though he wanted nothing more than to initiate a full on snog—he'd been fantasizing about it for days—Hermione still seemed a bit nervous when he touched her.

At this point he was taking whatever he could get but he had learned a few things. A gentle suck of her bottom lip elicited a soft sigh from her. The best place for his hands wasn't at her shoulders but at the small of her back which seemed to make her press closer, even more so when he trailed his fingers down her spine with a gentle pressure. And he'd been lucky once to receive a gentle nip on his lower lip before she'd kissed him softly.

It wasn't that he thought she was shy with her affections but just still uncertain about him and he honestly didn't blame her. With their history, he'd likely be hesitant as well if he were her. Going from wanting a divorce after the year was up to being open to the possibility of an actual relationship was huge in his mind, even if she hadn't exactly said it.

Ginny shook her head at his non-answer and finally relented. "Where is Hermione anyway?"

Draco snorted before his lips drew into a smirk and he pointed down towards the entrance. "Meeting with McGonagall. She said she'd be here in time for the start."

Sure enough, Hermione and McGonagall were engaged in what appeared to be a lively chat for two academics. There was enthusiastic wand waving and polite smiles all included.

"You know," Neville started in a near whisper, "While I think she always saw Harry like her son, I really think Hermione was her favorite."

"Clearly," Ginny smirked. "I'm sure you remember how horrified she was when Hermione was missing for her seventh year while they were out hunting horcruxes."

Hermione soon joined them and took a seat next to Draco, one row under Neville and Ginny.

"Where's Hannah," she asked Neville.

He gave her a crooked smile, "House hunting with her mother."

"You didn't want to be there for that?"

He shrugged and shook his head. "I'm fairly easy. I don't really care where we live as long as it's with her."

"Aww," Ginny nudged him teasingly with her shoulder.

Draco turned to give him an incredulous look. "You're a sap, Longbottom." Though he really had no room to talk.

"Oh hush, you lot," Hermione admonished.

She chanced a look at Draco from the corner of her eyes and blushed when she caught him watching her with an amused smirk.

This was the first true public outing they'd made together where they knew they'd be seen by other people. Both had been a bit nervous even if neither had said anything to the other about it. People were curious enough at work. Now there were even more eyes on them.

"Ugh, I didn't realize it was going to be this chilly out," Hermione groaned as she hugged her thin trench coat tighter around herself. Being exposed to the weather was the thing she hated most about quidditch. She knew she'd feel silly if she used a warming charm. It was chillier than usual though due to the cold front from the rain the day before.

"Do you want some hot chocolate," Draco asked from her side.

Hermione bit her lip, feeling like she should decline but wanting desperately to say yes. He seemed to read her inner battle from her expression and merely rolled his eyes playfully. "Anyone else," he asked over his shoulder.

"Please," Ginny smiled and Neville shook his head no.

The blonde nodded and heaved himself up. Thankful for his height, he stepped over Hermione's knees, and began marching down the steps towards the vendor selling the warm drinks.

"You know, I think Malfoy would spoil you rotten, Hermione, if you let him," Neville smiled. "He's gotten soft over the years anyway. Call it a gut instinct but I think he's developed a thing for you."

Ginny bit her lip to contain her knowing grin and merely watched for her friend's reaction. She hated keeping his true feelings a secret from her best friend but it wasn't her place to tell.

Hermione just rolled her eyes at him. "Do be serious, Neville."

She wasn't ready to tell anyone else about his kisses and how much she was enjoying them. For once, she was trying terribly hard not to overanalyze the situation.

He just shrugged good-naturedly. "Call me mental but I think he would do well with having someone that needed him. He kept to himself for so long, I think he'd like taking care of someone else."

Ginny could see the wheels in Hermione's mind turning as she averted her attention back to the pitch.

"I don't think it's crazy," she added. "And you could do with having someone to spoil you, Hermione." When she gave her a skeptical look, she added, "I love my brother as much as anyone else, but he didn't treat you right. You really haven't dated much since. Draco Malfoy could though."

Hermione chewed the inside of her lip but didn't argue before turning her attention back to the pitch. She'd really never considered that maybe Draco wanted to be needed by someone. By her though?

They all cheered when Harry and Angelina zoomed past on their brooms and hovered over the pitch. Lee Jordan could be heard through the charmed megaphone just like when they were in school as he began his play-by-play of the game.

The teams were mixed from different houses, Gryffindor and Hufflepuff against Slytherin and Ravenclaw.

By the second time Harry zoomed past them in search of the snitch Hermione turned to her companions.

"Draco's been gone a while now, hasn't he?"

Ginny looked around the stands and then spotted him still near the wizard selling hot chocolate and other snacks. She scowled at what she saw.

"Could she be any more obvious," she grumbled to Neville.

"What," Hermione asked quickly.

Her friend pointed to where he was still standing, two cups of hot chocolate in hand, and talking to a blonde witch that looked vaguely familiar. The woman was dressed to the nines in a short dress and light coat which she had to be freezing in.

"Daphne Greengrass," Ginny answered. "I'd heard she and her sister were back in London again. They moved with their family after the war to France for a while. I ran into her when I was at the Daily Prophet for an interview for the sports column a few weeks ago. She's writing for their fashion column now. I think she used to have a thing for Malfoy back in school."

Hermione lifted an eyebrow as she watched the blonde laugh and reach out to touch her husband's arm. She watched the way the witch smiled at him, clearly flirting, and felt fire flood her veins.

Her eyes widened suddenly as an unexpected realization dawned on her. Sweet Godric, she didn't like it! Just watching the Daphne Greengrass flutter her lashes and lean in towards him made her skin itch.

She knew they'd made an unbreakable vow and he wouldn't do anything but she didn't like the idea of someone else wanting him. He was already hers—in the eyes of the Ministry at least.

Hermione managed to tear her eyes away from the witch and finally checked Draco's reaction. He had a polite smile on his face, the same one she'd often observed at work when he was interacting with his superiors, but he either wasn't aware that the woman was flirting with him or he just wasn't interested.

She loosed a breath she hadn't realized she was holding and folded her hands in her lap as he finally was able to part ways and began climbing the steps to their seats again.

"Sorry," he apologized as he handed Ginny her cup and then Hermione hers as he retook his seat to her right.

"Ran into an old girlfriend," Ginny narrowed her eyes at him.

Draco looked confused but shook his head. "No, just Daphne Greengrass. She was in Slytherin with me." He shrugged and added more quietly, "One of the few people who actually spoke to me seventh year."

He didn't bother to add that their parents had once hoped to have them married. It wasn't something he'd been particularly happy about at the time.

Hermione could feel the witch's attention on them as she stood near the railing at the bottom of the stands. It rankled her nerves enough that she did something about it.

After her first sip of her drink, she leaned over a pressed a soft kiss to Draco's cheek.

"Thanks for the hot chocolate," she smiled slightly before turning her attention to the game. She made eye contact with the blonde witch and lifted a single eyebrow, sending a clear message. _Don't cross me._

Draco's mouth parted in surprise. He looked down in time to see Daphne roll her eyes and march off to join her friends.

A slow smirk formed on his face and he relaxed back in his seat. He had no idea what had just happened but he'd take her affection however she was willing to give it. And in public no less!

He'd seen Rita Skeeter skulking around the stands earlier and was certain there'd likely be a picture of them now for the Daily Prophet in the morning. For once, he didn't even care.

Feeling rather confident, he stretched his left arm out and rested it comfortably on the back her Hermione's seat. It took a moment but he felt her relax more comfortably and didn't even flinch when he adjusted his arm until it was draped over her shoulders instead of the back of the seat. She even allowed him to play with the ends of her hair, curling the soft strands around his fingers repeatedly.

He watched her from the corner of his eye as her warm, brown eyes surveyed the pitch for her friend. Every time she brought her cup to her lips, he followed the tip of her tongue as it ran across them to savor the drink. It was like pure torture for all the years he'd been a prick to her.

Draco Malfoy was at Hermione Granger's mercy.

Neither was aware of Ginny's happy grin. She folded her arms over her chest and nudged Neville who grinned back. He waggled his eyebrows suggestively and she held a hand over her mouth to hold back her laughter.

Hermione was falling for him. That much was obvious. The question was only when she'd realize it herself.

~o~O~o~

Draco slammed his palm down on the conference table with a growl. "Finnigan, I'm warning you. If you don't shut up, I won't be responsible for what I do next!"

Seamus scowled at the blond and glanced at Harry. "Seriously, Harry? How does he get away with this kind of attitude still?"

Harry pushed his glasses up on his nose with an irritated sigh and shuffled the papers in front of him, not even bothering to look up. "Because his average spell casting time is two seconds and his arrest track record is spotless. He's caught the highest number of ex-death eaters on the run out of anyone in the whole office in the last five years." Harry looked pointedly at Seamus. "Basically, he's good at what he does so I tolerate a bit of his shit."

"Bet it's only because he thinks like one," Seamus muttered under his breath.

Draco's wand appeared in his hand and his wrist flicked faster than Harry could register. "Langlock," he snarled at Seamus.

Seamus' eyes widened and he began fidgeting in his chair as he tried to pry his tongue from the roof of him mouth.

"Malfoy," Harry admonished with a glare, "Don't make me have to assign you the filing again."

Draco rolled his eyes and muttered, "Finite incantatum."

"Bloody git," Seamus shouted when he could speak again.

Some of the other aurors who'd been at the end of the table watching just rolled their eyes. No one had any major issues with Malfoy anymore but it was well known that he could be surly at work.

Angelina Johnson approached their end of the table. "Harry, if the meeting's over, the rest of us are going to head out. I'm starving. Cormac, Ernie, and I are all going to grab something to eat if any of you wanted to meet us at the Leaky Cauldron."

Harry nodded and began packing his bag. "I'll owl Ginny to meet us there. Seamus? Draco? Either of you coming?"

Draco shook his head, a few strands of well-kept hair falling out of place before he pushed them back. "Can't. It's Monday," he told him.

Harry nodded in understanding but Seamus looked at him like he was nuts.

"Good going, Malfoy. You know what day of the week it is."

"Potter," Draco warned. Truly, he relied too much sometimes on Harry to keep him in line but it had been their system for some time while they worked together and it kept him out of trouble.

"Seamus, just back off of him."

Seamus groaned but nodded his compliance. "I still can't believe they matched poor Hermione with him," he muttered as he grabbed his pack to follow the others out. "Bloody cruel."

Draco shook his head and lifted his leather bag over his shoulder as he followed behind Harry. "I'm telling you again, if you put that prat with me when it comes time to train in the field, I'm not holding back. It'll be your fault if he comes back in pieces."

Harry chuckled and slapped him on the back good naturedly as they walked side by side to the nearest apparation point outside. "We both know you're more bark than you are bite, Malfoy."

"Doesn't mean I wouldn't make an exception for him," he reminded him.

Harry eyed him for a moment and nodded. "Then again, I remember what you did to Cormac when he nudged you a bit too far. I think I'll likely pair him with Angelina. She has the most patience and they've always gotten on well enough."

"You're not a complete ass after all, Potter," Draco smirked.

"Stop being so surly, Draco," a voice said from behind.

Both men slowed and turned to find Hermione walking briskly to catch up. "Missed you at lunch today, Hermione," Harry grinned at her.

"I had another meeting with Professor McGonagall. Don't forget that you volunteered to participate in their career day as well, Harry."

"I think I'll just send Malfoy. That ought to go over fairly well," he grinned mischievously.

Hermione gave him an all too familiar glare. "Harry, don't you dare cross me on this."

They reached the apparation points and Harry backed away with his hands held up in surrender. "I'm not that thick, Hermione. I'll go myself if need be." He gave them a wave and with a pop, he was off.

She shook her head and then turned towards her husband.

It was an odd thing. She'd noticed she often thought of him more as her husband rather than merely Draco in her head lately. She felt oddly possessive of him as of late as well.

She'd come to the honest realization that she wanted him. And it unnerved the hell out of her.

"I'll see you at home later." He began to lean down to kiss her but she stopped him with a hand against his chest.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. "Every Monday night you come home late and you've never said why. Don't you think you should share that with your wife if we're going to be practicing consistent honesty with each other now?"

Draco swallowed and licked his lips. Where he went every Monday evening after work was a secret between him and only two other people—Molly Weasley and Harry. It wasn't that he was ashamed of it per se but he didn't feel the need to advertise.

When she crossed her arms he realized that he'd been standing there thinking for too long and needed to act quickly.

He held out his arm to her. "Come with me and I'll show you where I go every Monday."

She gave him an uncertain look but took his arm anyway. He knew she didn't like letting someone else apparate her somewhere so her trust gave him the confidence he needed.

With a crack, space compressed on them and pulled from their navels as he delivered them in front of seemingly dilapidated brick building somewhere in London. A single street lamp flickered on the quiet street.

Hermione glanced around them nervously and kept her hand on his sleeve as they stepped closer to the building.

Draco pulled his wand from his pocket and flicked his wrist in a circle, "Specialis revelio."

She watched as the single window of the seemingly deserted shop began to shift as bricks groaned and pushed aside for more bricks to slide out. It was like watching 12 Grimmauld Place appear.

"I should warn you that you'll be somewhat of a celebrity here." When she lifted a challenging eyebrow he rolled his eyes. "More so than usual."

He placed a hand on the small of her back and led her through the new doorway. They passed through a dark, narrow hallway that made Hermione momentarily nervous about where he was taking her. There was a light near the end and they turned into what appeared to be a makeshift classroom with desks and mismatched chairs.

There were many witches and wizards talking with each other boisterously from their seats. Draco led them to a table with a pair of chairs near the far left side in the back. As her eyes perused the room she recognized a few people and finally noticed the chalkboard at the front. Written in a jagged handwriting was 'Muggle Studies for Wizards and Witches: Modern Technology'.

"Draco, what—"

She didn't get her question out as a pair of wizards quickly approached their table as Draco was setting his bag down and removing his suit jacket and robes.

"Merlin's Pants, you're Hermione Granger," said a dark-haired man Hermione recognized as Finn Higgs, a Slytherin who'd been a few years ahead of them at Hogwarts.

The dirty blonde next to him nudged him in the ribs. "The ministry matched them."

"Um, hi," she swallowed, shrinking away and closer to her husband.

The fact that she was shifting closer to him for protection wasn't lost on him and he felt a bit of pride swell stupidly in his chest.

Draco cringed visibly at their behavior, "Bugger off, would you? I only brought Hermione so she'd know where I go every Monday."

The two men nodded nervously and wandered off, joining in on conversations buzzing around them as eyes glanced towards them before turning back to their circles.

Hermione relaxed and shifted to give him space when she realized how she was crowding him. "Draco, what is this?"

She watched with mild amusement as he pulled out a worn leather book for notetaking. He turned midway through the book, indicating that he'd taken many notes before in it.

"Just what the board says. Muggle studies. The ministry started it after the war mostly for ex-death eaters who were on probation and deemed able to be rehabilitated. Obviously, all of us needed educating on this particular topic." He pulled a muggle pen out and placed it in the crease of the book and turned to look at her finally. "I only had to take two courses: Muggles through History and Muggles Today, but I found them interesting so I kept taking them. They're three months long and the topics change. Now other wizards and witches take them, too, but it's still a lot of…us."

She was utterly dumbfounded. "I had no idea. I didn't even know the ministry had done this."

Draco brushed a hand through his hair, noting that he needed another haircut soon. "It wasn't something they heavily advertised. At first our sponsors were required to be present so Molly Weasley escorted me every week. It was after graduation and before I sold the manor to the ministry when they were still tracking my movement."

Hermione was in complete awe. Not only had he been required to learn about muggles, but he'd actually enjoyed it enough to keep educating himself.

She shifted in her seat awkwardly, half wondering if her expression showed the awe she felt for him right now.

"Well that explains your comfort in the park over the weekend and the microwave. Why are they all staring at me though?"

It was seriously beginning to unnerve her much the way it did right after the war. She'd hardly been able to go anywhere without being mobbed and getting back to Hogwarts to finish seventh year had been a Godsend.

Draco laughed as he glanced around the room to see what she meant. "Well, you're the most famous muggle-born witch in Britain, if not the entire wizarding world. And I'm the idiot the ministry married you off to so you're bound to cause a bit of a stir."

Before she could respond and tell him off for being so negative about himself, a grey-haired wizard in rich purple robes strode into the room and everyone began taking their seats. Hermione clamped her mouth shut and watched as he removed an ornate top hot and draped his cloak over the worn desk at the front of the room. He moved around to the front of the desk and leaned against it with a smile.

"Welcome back, everyone. I trust you all had time to reflect on last week's lecture on blenders and CD players. Any follow up questions or observations?"

A dark-haired witch on the opposite side of the room raised her hand. "Yeah, Malfoy brought his wife to class tonight."

The professor turned his attention to their table and Hermione felt herself shrink again under the attention. Draco, to his credit, sat there stone-faced—trying not to glare at the nosy witch if she had to guess.

The older wizard's face erupted into a bright smile. "Why, Mrs. Granger-Malfoy in the flesh, how very wonderful to have you with us this evening. To what do we owe the pleasure?"

She glanced at Draco, her brown eyes pleading for help. He nodded and spoke up. "I wanted to share with her where I go every Monday evening after work."

He nodded as his mouth twisted sympathetically. "Ah yes, I imagine these new marriages are a bit tricky for many of you. I've always found with my own wife that complete transparency is best. Though it's not always kept me out of trouble. Quite the opposite sometimes," he chuckled as he turned to address the whole class again.

"I'm sure everyone here is familiar with the name Hermione Granger. Being muggle-born, I'm sure she can be of great help to us this evening should we have any questions beyond my scope of expertise." He pushed away from the desk and summoned a piece of chalk to begin writing on its own. "Now, this evening we'll be discussing something you've all likely been looking forward to—the modern automobile. It's by far the most popular means of personal transportation among muggles."

Draco smirked at her before grabbing his muggle pen to begin taking notes.

Hermione was fascinated by the entire experience. It reminded her of when she'd taken Muggle Studies at Hogwarts third year. Their questions reminded her how differently they viewed the world she grew up in and their curiosity was palpable.

She smiled as she looked over Draco's shoulder to see his notes and doodles of various cars from the projector. She had to hold a hand over her mouth to hide her laughter when she spelled those doodles to move which caused him to jump in alarm. Fighting the urge to kiss him when he gave her a surprised look was harder than she'd imagined.

Professor Drudgers requested her input on a particularly amusing question about the function of fuzzy dice in the sample photo they'd been shown. She hadn't really had a good answer for them but they seemed riveted nonetheless.

"Very good then," the professor grinned as he sent the chalk away. "Next week we'll discuss the completely fascinating television."

Everyone began packing their bags, chattering amongst themselves as they departed for the night. Draco packed his book and slung his bag over his shoulder.

"Hungry," he asked her as he stood and held her coat out for her to slip her arms into it.

Hermione slid her arms in and shivered pleasantly as his hands slid across her shoulders in the process.

"Starving actually. What do you have in mind? It's getting late."

He gave her a sneaky grin and looped her arm through his. "Do you like Italian?"

She tilted her head back to look at him and nodded. "Love it. Particularly tortellini."

"Cheese or meat filled?"

She looked at him as though he were mental. "Cheese of course."

They walked a couple of blocks down the street to a small Italian restaurant. It was a half hour before closing but they seemed to recognize him as they stepped inside.

"Evening, Mrs. Ricci," he greeted an older muggle woman behind the counter.

"Mr. Malfoy," she grinned. "Here for your usual to go order?"

"Yes, ma'am. An order of your cheese tortellini for my wife as well."

The older woman's eyes finally found Hermione and her grin grew if that were possible. "I had no idea you were married."

Draco nodded as he pulled out the proper amount of pounds and handed them to her. "It's quite recent really."

She gave him his change with a wink, "Quite a beautiful catch you got there. Grab a seat and it'll be ready in about fifteen minutes."

"Full of surprises," Hermione shook her head as they took a seat to wait.

"This is one of the first places I ever came in the muggle world without Mrs. Weasley."

"They don't know that we're—"

"Merlin, no! I'm not daft."

She tried to stifle her laughter behind her hand quickly at his seemingly offended response. "So what does your mother think of all this? You being so accepting of muggles, I mean. Does she even know?"

Draco heaved a heavy sigh and folded his hands on the table. "I cut off a lot of contact with her after the war. She'd write me letters seventh year and it became clear by Christmas that while she was accepting of Voldemort's defeat, she'd never really wanted to be involved with death eaters anyway, she still hadn't changed her views on people…" He paused as he thought of how to word what he wanted to say.

"People like me," she guessed.

He nodded with a reluctant grimace. "People like you."

"Have you received any letters from her since we were married?"

It didn't truly matter what Narcissa Malfoy thought of her or their marriage. She couldn't deny that she was perpetually curious though. She sometimes even forgot about his parents since he lived as if they never even existed.

The look on his face could only be described as disgusted when he nodded again. "One. It's on my desk at work. I received it last week but I haven't opened it yet."

"Ready to go then, Mr. Malfoy," Mrs. Ricci announced as she came around the counter with their bag of food.

"Thank you," he smiled politely.

"Now off with you two lovebirds," she snickered and made shooing motions with her hands.

Hermione took Draco's arm and they went back out into the night. After they found a nearby alley, she disapparated them back to their home.

"I'll unpack everything if you want to get out of your work clothes," Draco offered.

She nodded and left him to change into her pajamas. After donning a comfortable sweatshirt and some striped pajamas pants, she braided her hair to get it out of her way. She found Draco already in his pajamas as well and munching on a brownie as he set two glasses of water down with their plates on their living room coffee table.

She'd recently introduced him to her old DVD player and movies on the television she'd brought with her. They'd taken to eating in the living room sometimes to watch a movie together after work. His amused comment about how horrified his mother would be if she saw him eating on the floor in front of a muggle television still made her laugh when she thought about it.

"Bitsy left dessert," he explained when she gave him a quizzical look.

She settled on the cushion he'd set down for her and waited for him to join her.

"I really need to do something for her. She does so much."

Draco shrugged and took a bite of his food. The first bite was always the best and he smiled. "She likes hats," he offered after he swallowed.

"Hats?"

He nodded and dodged her hand when she started to slap his hand away when he stole one of her tortellini. He knew by the bright expression in her eyes and the way she was biting her lip to hide her smile that she wasn't upset.

"Not sure why but she has a collection of them. I usually find her some sort of hat for Christmas. Top hats, sock hats, muggle ball caps—she has some of everything. A little odd but I don't question it."

"Seems like a preoccupation with house elf freedom," she teased. That earned her a playful glare but she knew it was half-hearted.

"Of course you would say that. When I freed her, I actually used a pair of striped socks, thank you very much."

She gave him a prim smile. "I stand corrected then. Perhaps she merely loves hats."

After dinner Hermione sent the dishes to the sink with a quick wandless spell. It was late already and with full stomachs, sleep was imminent.

They climbed the stairs together and stopped in front of her bedroom door for a goodnight kiss. It was their unspoken agreement. She'd never admit it to Ginny but she found herself looking forward to it, almost wondering why he hadn't tried kissing her any other time.

However, there was a part of her that was still slightly hesitant. She feared that her strong reaction to him was due to the novelty of kissing someone she'd never imagined she would.

It seemed that Draco knew what she'd been thinking though. After the usual gentle kisses against her full lips, he braved running his tongue along her bottom lip again. This time when she parted her lips tentatively, he took his chance and slid his tongue in to caress her own.

Hermione fisted his shirt in her hands at the surprise intrusion in her mouth but didn't fight him. One hand continued to grip his shirt while the other snaked its way to the back of his head and into his soft, blonde hair.

True to her nature, she gave as good as she got and he groaned when he felt her fingertips scratching his scalp after a particularly aggressive stroke of her tongue. She was the first to pull away, leaving him panting like a teenager over her.

She licked her swollen lips and met his eyes, bracing both hands against his chest as she looked up at him. He was opening and closing his mouth as though he had something to say but wouldn't say it.

"What is it, Draco?" She brushed her thumb over his bottom lip and her skin prickled when he kissed it.

There was a tenderness about him when he held her like this that awed her, perhaps because it was so unexpected from him and he didn't show it to anyone else. She was used to being independent and taking care of herself. Perhaps Ginny and Neville hadn't been too far off. Maybe she'd like to be taken care of for once. It couldn't be that bad to allow someone to hold her every now and then, right?

But, especially after their talk that night last week, she realized she wanted to take care of him, too.

He was sporting a similar nervous look to the one she'd seen in his eyes that night in Malfoy Manor. "I want to be honest with you but I'm afraid of scaring you."

She tipped her head in understanding. "Always be honest with me."

She felt his chest rising and falling quickly with each breath he took under her hands. Why was he so nervous suddenly?

Draco took a deep breath and nodded. He pulled back from her slightly and took each of her hands in his, rubbing his thumbs over her knuckles reverently. "I know I wasn't your choice and I know you started this with the goal to go our separate ways but I really don't want to do that. I—I don't think I can imagine having children with anyone else now."

Her brown eyes widened considerably and a thrill shot through her body at his words. He wanted to be with her. He wanted to have _children_ with her. Merlin, that meant…

Draco could see the complicated wheels in her mind turning as she processed it. He was sick of holding it in. So sick of hiding. Sick of not feeling like he truly had her despite being married to her.

Whether he deserved her or not, it didn't matter anymore. Damn it, he wanted his wife!

"Draco, you know that if we…if we were to have sex," a blush consumed her cheeks before she met his eyes again, "there's no going back. You can't change your mind. You know as well as I do that wizarding marriages are nearly impossible to break. Consummating the marriage is our only loophole with this law."

"I know." He tone was almost pleading. His grey eyes had gone soft. He was looking at her as though she was withholding his favorite toy and it was making her heart flutter in the silliest way.

"And you want to be with me, despite everything? Despite that we're still working through our murky history with each other and despite everyone waiting for us to fall apart?" She paused, her eyes pleading with him. "Do you want a real marriage? Do you really want _me_?"

He managed to smirk but it wasn't full. "No, they're waiting for you to decide I'm an ass and you want someone else." His smirk fell and he looked more serious. "But I've wanted you for the last seven years. I don't see it changing now."

She paled suddenly. "What," she whispered.

Steeling his resolve, Draco pushed forward with the last bit of his pride. "I've been in love with you for the past seven years."

* * *

 **Well, the cat's out of the proverbial bag. Sorry to leave you on a cliffhanger but it had to be done. How do you think she'll react? Stay tuned!**


	12. Seven Years

**What a reaction! Thanks, guys! Well, due to inclement weather, I was off the roads early after work today and had nothing better to do than edit. So here you go!**

* * *

Twelve

Hermione stared in utter shock at her husband. Slowly, she pulled herself out of his arms and took a few steps away to put some space between them so she could think.

Draco watched as she turned her back to him and felt his heart begin to hammer harder in his chest. The stupid thing was thumping so loudly in his ears that he could hardly think straight.

Obviously, he'd made a grave mistake.

Realizing he loved her hadn't been some instantaneous moment where a gorgeous beam of light enveloped him or he heard a hallelujah chorus like in her muggle movies. He was able to peg the moment when his feelings changed, the moment where she became more to him than what he'd once said she was, but realizing his love was gradual. He'd been well and truly sick when he was faced with such an unbelievable reality.

But it was in a single moment that she'd broken him.

He'd since vowed to make her his reason for changing. Every decision he'd made, Hermione Granger had been in the back of his mind.

When she turned back to him, he felt his heart drop into his stomach at the sight of the tears gathered around her eyes. He'd also vowed to never again make her cry.

 _I'm a bloody prick._

"I really believed that you weren't this cruel anymore," she spoke quietly, oddly calm.

His face screwed up in confusion and he shook his head but she kept going.

"Do you honestly expect me to believe that? Seven years ago puts us back near the end of the war, Draco. That doesn't add up. Maybe you didn't want me dead but you couldn't have been in love with me. I'm angry that you'd even insult my intelligence like that." She blinked away the wetness in her eyes as she shook her head angrily. Her voice was dangerously low when she spoke again. "I don't know why you really want to stay married to me but lying wasn't the way to go about it. I _hate_ dishonestly, Draco."

For the love of Merlin, what had he done? Not only was she rejecting him, but she didn't even believe him.

"Hermione," he pleaded gently, "I'm not lying. I promised to be honest with you. I meant what I said."

Hermione looked as if he'd just told her she'd failed a final at Hogwarts. She held up a hand to silence him and forced her way past him into her bedroom.

"Just leave me alone."

Her door slammed in his face and he heard the lock click definitively. No doubt she was putting up her own wards to keep him out. His shoulders slumped as he stood there staring at the wood in his face. Before he could stop himself, he slammed his fist into the wall.

Of course, that had been stupid and all he'd managed to do was make his knuckles bleed. With a defeated groan, he retired to his own room. If he were lucky at all maybe he'd pass out from sheer emotional exhaustion.

His body sagged as he sat on the edge of his bed. His hand bled lightly while he stared at the moving photo on his dresser that he'd clipped from the Daily Prophet of her kissing his cheek at the quidditch match over the weekend.

 _Fuck Potter for making me believe, like an idiot, that I could tell her. Fuck those louts I work with who think they deserve her more than me, even if they do._

He sighed as he dropped his head into his hands. _Fuck myself for being so worthless growing up._

~o~O~o~

Hermione did something she'd never done before in her entire life—she owled in sick to work the next morning.

She'd heard Draco stop at her bedroom door on his way downstairs. She saw the shadow of his immaculate dress shoes as he shuffled his feet there uncertainly. She imagined him raising a hand to knock but losing his nerve because he eventually left. She'd cried herself to sleep because of him and had no desire to see his stupid face, no matter how attractive it was.

And it made her bleeding angry. She'd sworn years ago at school that she'd never allow him to be the cause of her tears ever again. And here he was, causing her to cry in a way that seared her emotions even worse.

How could she have been so stupid as to allow herself to begin believing in him? To _like_ him? And maybe begin to feel something even stronger for him but that wouldn't be explored. Certainly not now, or ever.

After gaining a fitful nap, Hermione finally got up for real around ten o'clock. She trudged down the stairs as she ran a hand through her unkempt hair and rubbed her swollen eyes. The house was empty. It was Tuesday and Bitsy usually ran errands for the day so it left her alone to wallow in her emotions.

She tried to read a book in the library but the room only reminded her of the husband she was trying desperately not to think about. Instead, she nabbed some food from the kitchen and locked herself back in her room for the remainder of the day where she drowned her sorrows in her favorite novels.

Bitsy had been worried when she realized something was wrong after she returned from Diagon Alley with the household supplies. Yet, she dutifully didn't ask for details and merely agreed to bring Hermione's dinner to her room later.

However, she needn't have been worried because Draco didn't come home until well after she'd gone to bed. The wizard had crept quietly out of the floo and looked around to make sure he was alone. He almost made it to the stairs before a throat cleared in the kitchen doorway and he froze when he found Bitsy standing there with her hands clutched in front of her nervously.

"Mistress Hermione isn't well, Master Draco. Bitsy has been worried, sir. She took dinner in her room and didn't go to work today."

Draco sighed and nodded warily. He'd been well aware that she hadn't gone to work. He'd heard through the grapevine, more like the voices outside his office door, that the most hard-working department head, the witch who'd never taken a single day off as long as she'd been there, had owled in sick.

 _Bullshit_ , he'd wanted to tell them. Yet, he'd been a surly mess himself all day and nearly ripped Harry a new one when he smiled too cheerily in greeting that morning.

"Thank you, Bitsy. Just give her space if that's what she wants."

The poor house elf merely nodded quickly and wrung her hands nervously as he trudged up the stairs to his room. He dropped his briefcase unceremoniously in the armchair near his bed and shucked his robes as well.

Draco's hands trembled as he undid the knot on his tie and flung the garment to the floor with his shoes. He'd not bothered to heal his hand the night before and the raw cuts still stung when he stepped under the hot spray of his shower.

He stood there for a moment allowing the steaming water to soak him from head to toe much as he used to his seventh year. In some ways, he'd hoped the hot water could cleanse him inside as well but he always stepped out of the shower feeling just as soiled as he'd started.

He ran his hands through his hair, wiping the thick mess away from his face as he turned his back to the spray. He felt so full of rage not just at himself but at his parents.

While he took responsibility for the things he'd done, the hurtful slurs he'd slung daily at those who hadn't deserved them, he felt they were at least partly responsible for making him this way.

How ironic that he'd been told his blood was more pure than the others when in reality he was so very polluted.

He fought the memories that flooded his mind but it was no use. When they started, there was no stopping the recollection.

 _"What's the matter, Granger, your filthy parents didn't teach you proper manners?" His fifteen year-old self sneered._

 _She'd looked at him with rage in her brown eyes, eyes he'd once been convinced were the color of mud. Just like her dirty blood._

 _"I really don't have the patience to verbally spar with you today, Malfoy. Just move out of my way."_

 _He'd smirked at her irritated expression and purposefully shoved her shoulder as he passed her on his way out of the library, missing her wince as her other shoulder knocked roughly into the doorway as he passed._

Draco clenched his fisted hand against the tiled shower wall and squeezed his eyes shut tightly at the memories.

 _He'd missed the other person entering the library as he rushed to replace his book in his bag. He heard the other person's books slam into the stone flooring and he crouched without bothering to look at who he'd just jostled._

 _He missed her small gasp when he quickly crouched to pick up the books and stood to hand them back, making eye contact with her finally. At eighteen, nearly nineteen, he didn't have any venom left for her._

 _He swallowed hard as he realized who it was and ducked his head uncomfortably. "Sorry, Granger," he muttered before he hurried off to his next class. Graduation was so close but it couldn't come soon enough._

Draco shut the shower off and quickly wrapped a towel around his waist as he exited. With a deep breath, he wiped the mirror and stared into his watery reflection. He'd just leave her alone for the rest of the year and everything would all go back to normal. Perhaps he could even petition the Minister to exclude him from this bloody hell the Ministry had created.

~o~O~o~

On the second day Hermione owled in again and was sure her department was up in arms over what was going on but she didn't have it in her to face him yet. She planned to lock herself in her room and work on the bit of work she'd brought home with her before and then start on drafting some new bylaw addendums.

Once she was certain Draco was out of the house—truly she hadn't even heard him that morning—she crept down the stairs, rubbing her bleary eyes which were still swollen from the lingering tears when she finally fell asleep the night before.

She nearly stopped cold when she heard voices in the living room. She peeked around the corner of the stairs and saw Ginny and Bitsy sitting with cups of tea.

"Ah, there she is," Ginny glared over Bitsy's head.

Bitsy stood quickly and hurried over to her. "Bitsy was most worried when Mistress Hermione didn't leave for work this morning. Is there anything Bitsy can do?"

Hermione offered her a kind smile and shook her head. "No, just feeling a bit under the weather again this morning. I'll be just fine."

"Bitsy will be attending to the gardening if Mistress needs her."

With a loud crack, the house elf was gone. That left a defeated Hermione with a rather irritated looking Ginny Potter. The redhead had that look in her eyes which usually meant she was about to get a most colorful dressing down.

"I don't know why exactly you're glaring at me like that," Hermione sighed as she came into the room and sat in the chair opposite her friend.

"You, Hermione Granger- _Malfoy_ ," she stressed the last part, "are a complete ass."

Hermione sat straighter at the insult and managed a glare of her own. "And exactly why are you here in my living room slinging insults?"

The fire in Ginny's eyes was a bit frightening but she didn't shrink away from her.

"Because I received a rather infuriating owl from Harry this morning. Apparently, Malfoy, in a rare moment of stupid bravery, admitted that he loves you the other night and you didn't believe him. Now the snarling, brooding idiot has closed himself off in his office, _again_ , and told Harry he won't come out until he's done the office filing." She paused for dramatic effect, "Everyone knows their filing is atrocious and nobody does it willingly!"

She shook her head with a scoff and sat stiff in her chair. "Unbelievable. I suppose you and Harry expect me to believe him then? It doesn't make any bloody sense, Ginny!"

Ginny grumbled under her breath before focusing again. "It does if you'd let him explain, Hermione. The stupid prat has been in love with you for seven years. He's avoided you like the plague since he started at the Ministry because he knew you didn't like him. Now that you've given him some inkling that you might be interested in his advances, he gets brave and admits his feelings and then you throw them in his face."

Ginny huffed angrily and stood to pace. Now she was beginning to understand why Draco did it whenever he was angry or nervous.

"I know that in the past he made your life miserable. I also know he's apologized to you numerous times since you married him and that he's been nothing but honest since then. He's gone out of his way to be kind to you."

"It doesn't add up, Ginny," she insisted.

Ginny shook her head angrily, her red her flying around her face, looking much like flames licking at her features. "Look, I can't explain the moment it happened for him. I can't explain why he feels the way he does. That's his story to tell. All I know is that he loves you and has for a very long time."

Hermione hard eyes trained on her friend as her stomach knotted at her words. It just couldn't be true, could it?

"And why the hell have you and Harry been privilege to this knowledge all this time?"

Ginny turned to face her again, the fire in her eyes gone as she spoke more gently. "Because he came to trust Harry. He was the first one to honestly give Draco a chance after he got the job in the Auror's department. Frankly, we both felt horrible for him. He lost a lot in that war, too, and we all know the depraved family he was raised in. He's made efforts to be a better man." She threw her hands up in exasperation. "Let him for Merlin's sake!"

Hermione tipped her head curiously as she worked through what she knew so far. He claimed to have loved her for seven years. Which meant that included the latter half of the war, through their seventh year of school, and beyond as they both began work at the Ministry.

From what she observed of him seventh year, he kept to himself. Brooding and cold, very few spoke to him and even fewer were nice to him. Most avoided him as if he was a leper, and by wizarding standards, it seemed that he had become one. He hadn't taunted her once that year.

After gaining employment at the Ministry of Magic, they avoided each other. It had seemed like an unspoken agreement not to rock the boat of the civility towards one another. But perhaps his motives for avoiding her had been different from her own.

She licked her lips and looked up to find Ginny waiting for her to speak. "So he willingly told you about his feelings for me?"

She rolled her eyes and finally cracked a slight smile. "Not exactly. He was over at Harry's flat one night before we got married and had a bit too much to drink. You don't even want to know how many cups of coffee it took to get him to stop waxing and waning about you. I was embarrassed _for_ him. I mean, the man finds your odd quirks attractive for Merlin's sake. I don't know anyone else who thinks making overly organized lists is adorable."

Hermione blushed at that but didn't argue.

Ginny stopped pacing and came to sit next to her friend. "Look, Hermione, I know how it sounds. Draco Malfoy in love with Hermione Granger? Frankly, we all would have thought that was mental at one time. But I promise that man is stupidly in love with you. Just at least give him the chance to explain, would you?"

Hermione wasn't completely convinced but it did speak volumes that both Harry and Ginny believed him. Given their friendship, she really should at least believe _them_.

She sighed and nodded her agreement. "Fine. I'll go see him around lunch time." She stood and made to trudge back up the stairs to change and manage her rat's nest of hair. "My life has become a complete mess," she mumbled.

Ginny was gone by the time she came back down the stairs, dressed in black jeans and a long, grey cardigan. She'd tamed her hair and pulled it back into a ponytail. She wore little makeup to begin with but her face was completely bare now. She stepped into the floo and with a dejected sigh threw a handful of powder.

She ignored the curious stares as she passed through the main lobby of the Ministry and took the closest lift to the floor of the aurors' offices. Angelina Johnson and Cormac McLaggen both froze when they saw her enter the main office. Seamus Finnegan snorted and turned to them to mutter, "Five galleons says she's come to tell Malfoy off for whatever's got his wand in a knot lately."

Harry noticed the commotion from his open doorway and met her before she could make it to Draco's.

"Come to hear him out," he asked, arms crossed arrogantly over his chest.

"Come off it, Harry," she hissed quietly. "I have every right to be doubtful of such…a declaration."

Harry, to his credit, merely rolled his eyes as he adjusted his glasses. "Doubtful but not hurtful. He's been perfectly kind to you."

Hermione didn't very well like how the tables had been turned on her. These were her friends, weren't they? "You've proven your point, Harry. Now shove off."

He laughed and gestured with his hands for her to go ahead. "Good luck. He's got it locked magically. I even let Seamus try to blow up the lock earlier but he only succeeded in scorching his shirt." He turned to retreat into his office but thought better and turned back to her. "Oh, and see if you can do something about his hand. He won't let anyone look at it."

Bewildered and irritated again, she rolled her eyes and pulled her wand from her pocket. "Do remember who you're talking to." With an elegant swish, the door clicked and opened just an inch. "Perhaps you might consider teaching your aurors more unlocking charms if that's the best they can do."

Harry stared in awe at the opened door. "I'm going to echo Ron from when we were kids but…you're brilliant but scary sometimes. Are you sure you work in the right department?"

Hermione ignored him and pushed inside without another word, closing the door behind her. Upon the intrusion, Draco whirled around to face whoever had managed to get around his spell on the lock and stared wide-eyed at her. There were papers strewn everywhere and file folders lined up along the desk. It looked as if Cornish pixies had been set loose.

Draco had his jacket thrown haphazardly over the back of his chair and his sleeves rolled up just below his dark mark. The anger on his face shifted and he glanced down at the floor, wishing terribly that it would swallow him whole.

He was hurt, and even worse, he was embarrassed. There wasn't an emotion that Draco Malfoy hated more than embarrassment. Seven years hadn't done anything to help him deal with feelings of vulnerability.

"What are you doing here," he asked, his voice much quieter than she'd have expected.

He looked unexpectedly dejected and defeated at her presence. Suddenly, she began to question her own reaction to his words two nights ago. No man who was lying would look like that. A normal reaction from him might have been anger or the cold shoulder. Not this.

With a deep breath, she spoke, "We need to talk, Draco."

He shrugged and turned back to the filing cabinet he was sorting through. "Already tried that. You don't believe me."

Annoyed that he had his back to her, she moved to stand next to the cabinet so she could see his face. "So tell me why I should. Harry and Ginny know all about it. Why can't you tell _me_ when you realized it?"

"The _it_ ," he ground out with a snarl, "is that I love you. You can't even say it. Is the idea of being loved by someone like me that repulsive?"

Nearly two months ago she would have said yes. Now though…a part of her wanted it to be true. And that realization stung unexpectedly.

"Draco, can you _please_ explain everything to me? If I jumped to the wrong conclusion how am I supposed to know how to feel if I don't know the reasoning?"

Draco pushed the drawer shut with a bit too much force and the cabinet rocked a bit. He left her to sit in his desk chair while he stared at her. He folded his arms over his chest and heaved a deep breath.

"You're not going to like it."

Hermione took a seat on the edge of his desk and crossed her own arms. "Talk, Malfoy."

He snorted and stared at a random spot on the wall. "I didn't realize it in the moment it happened. It wasn't until later on when I had time to digest it. But the moment I fell in love with you was while you were under the cruciatus." He swallowed at the sound of her harsh intake of breath and turned his gaze to his shoes. "Something just snapped inside me, like a puzzle piece shifting into place after being shoved into the wrong spot for too long. As I watched her get in your face, the tears in your eyes, and the way your body writhed under her spell—I knew you were lying to her. Despite the circumstances—the pain, humiliation, and fear—you were strong, your amazing mind still intact."

He shook his head and cleared his throat which was becoming thick with emotion. He could see it all still playing in his mind like one of those muggle films and it disturbed him to remember it all so clearly. "Just as strong and determined as that swotty little know-it-all I first met and decided I hated upon first sight."

He fought the urge to pace the room as he continued his story but she was blocking his path with the way she was sitting on his desk.

"And you were beautiful. Even in pain, you were beautiful. I'd admitted before that you'd changed and had outgrown your awkward appearance much the way we all had but I hadn't truly seen your beauty until that moment. When she carved that foul word into your arm, I wanted to murder her on the spot. How could prim and proper Hermione Granger have so much as a scratch on her? It wasn't right. But you already know how I felt about trying to stop her. It wasn't until later that year when I realized what I was feeling and why I couldn't explain it."

Draco took a deep breath and looked up to find her staring at him, her mouth hanging open slightly. Her arms had fallen and her hands were gripping the edge of his desk so tightly that her knuckles were turning white.

"I told you that you wouldn't like it," he shook his head dejectedly.

Hermione swallowed and it felt like knives digging into her throat as she fought the urge to cry. She blinked to clear her eyes of the extra moisture and glanced away from him for a moment.

"Why did you never say anything to me then after we returned to Hogwarts? I thought you still hated me for being…well… _me_."

Draco shrugged and pulled a handkerchief from his waistcoat in case she started crying. It sounded like tears in her voice. "I was still struggling to understand how I felt and accept it myself. I spent the better part of the year just watching you and trying to understand." He laughed at himself, "I also wasn't stupid. You were Hogwarts' golden girl and everyone loved you. What did I have to offer you? A rotten reputation and a blackened heart? You wouldn't have wanted me and I wouldn't have blamed you. I haven't much liked myself over the years."

Her warm, brown eyes watched him and he felt raw under her scrutiny but he finally had nothing left to hide. His last secret was in the open and whatever happened, happened.

"When I got the letter from the ministry telling me that we'd been matched under the marriage law I was torn between being happy for myself and utterly anxious that you'd hate me even more for all the things I'd said or done to you over the years."

Hermione licked her lips and nodded. Her heart felt ready to leap right out of her chest. "I need a little time to digest this but thank you."

The air seemed lighter between them but obviously this wasn't solved.

Before she stood to leave, she glanced at his injured hand and recalled the loud smash she heard that night after she'd slammed the door in his face. Wordlessly, she pulled her wand from her pocket with a quick wave healed the still slightly raw cuts.

Draco simply nodded his thanks and followed her to the door as she got up to leave. She had her hand on the knob but turned back to him abruptly and reached for his tie to pull him closer. She stood on her toes and captured his mouth with her lips.

Her kiss was oddly possessive but he wasn't complaining. A small bit of relief washed over him knowing she wasn't shying away from touching him now. It was like a drink of cold water after a lifetime of drought.

Hermione didn't know why she kissed him. She just knew she couldn't leave his office without touching him again.

Her tongue forced into his mouth which surprised him but he groaned and returned her intensity as he rested a heavy hand against the door behind her head. He didn't even care if she knew how desperate for her touch he was or how quickly she set him on fire.

She pulled back far too soon for his liking but he didn't dare argue.

Hermione ran her thumb over his lower lip, still wet from her kiss. "We'll talk again when you get home."

He nodded dumbly and watched as she slipped out his door and walked right past a stunned bunch of aurors on her way to the lifts. Harry was standing just outside of his office doorway, watching with crossed arms.

"Well," he asked after a moment.

"Bugger off, Potter." He turned to the others watching him and lifted one corner of his mouth in a sneer. "And get your eyes back in their sockets, McLaggen. You've just gotten married yourself. Hermione's mine."

Harry watched him slam his door behind him and laughed. "Well, that's an improvement," he announced to everyone.

Draco was sitting on pins and needles the rest of the work day. Her kiss before she left told him that maybe there was hope for them after all but he had no idea what to expect when he got home.

"Chin up, Malfoy," Harry had told him with a pat on the back.

He took the floo home at half past five. When he stepped out, he was slightly surprised to find her seated on the couch with a book in one hand and a cup of tea in the other with her cat curled into a black ball behind her head.

Hermione looked up from her book and set her cup down. "How was the rest of your day?"

"It was…fine." He set his briefcase down in a chair and removed his robes. "Yours?"

She shrugged her shoulders and closed her book. "I've never taken time off before. It was nice to have time to think."

And there it was.

He cleared his throat, "And what did you think about?"

"You. Us."

Draco licked his dry lips and took a seat in the armchair adjacent to their sofa. "There's an 'us'?"

She nodded, pushing stray curls out of her eyes. "You have a bit of an advantage over me here, Draco. You say you're in love with me…while I'm still…falling."

"Falling," he asked hopefully with a raised eyebrow.

She nodded nervously. "I'm beginning to believe the ministry knew what they were doing after all."

An invisible weight he hadn't been aware that he was carrying suddenly lifted. He practically melted into the chair with relief.

She had an amused smile on her lips when she next spoke. "Are you just going to sit over there and stare or are you going to come over here and kiss me?"

"Hm? Oh!"

He quickly moved to sit next to her and captured her mouth in a deep kiss, his tongue quickly tracing the seam of her lips before she accepted him. His heart thrummed happily when her hands came up to cup his face before she threaded her fingers through the short hair at the base of his skull.

He never wanted to kiss another woman again as long as he lived.

Hermione was just getting into the kiss when he began to lean her back against the couch. She moved a hand to his chest and pressed gently enough to break contact.

"Did I do something wrong," he panted as he pulled her back into a sitting position.

She shook her head, running her hand across his chest and feeling the muscle there she'd not paid enough attention to before now. She hadn't seen him without a shirt yet but it was obvious that the weight he'd put on since school was all muscle.

"No, I just…can we take that side of things slow? I need time to adjust to this."

"Of course. Hermione, I won't ask for more than you want to give me."

She bit her lip before meeting his eyes. "We still need to get to know each other and where this is going better. And, well, I've never done… _that_ before."

His eyes widened considerably and he didn't really understand why that information thrilled him. She'd truly be all his. "You and Weasley never…?"

She rolled her eyes. "No, I wasn't ready and I didn't love him. Not the way I think you should to have a physical relationship like that anyway."

Draco gave her a rare but encouraging smile. "If it makes you feel any better I've only ever been with one person…really only done it twice. I didn't exactly enjoy it either."

Hermione's hand stilled on his chest. "What do you mean?"

He sighed and sat back to give her a bit of space, himself as well.

"It was during the war. My father was pressuring me to secure the family name. He hoped that if I had a son, no matter what happened to us, the child would carry on the Malfoy name." He shook his head at the memory. "Merlin, was she hideous. Blonde with horrible green eyes—she seemed far too happy about the whole thing if you asked me."

Hermione was outraged. "Draco, you were only seventeen! That's horrible!"

He shrugged and shook off the memory of her. "And my father is a horrible man. I won't lie to you; I got bloody plastered beforehand. I don't think I could have done it otherwise. I haven't been with a woman since."

She gave him a gentle smile. "So you really don't like blondes?"

He shook his head. "Never have. Couldn't have admitted as much to my parents though. Purists and all that shit. No one in the Malfoy family has had anything but blonde hair for more than a century." He stopped and made a face. "Kind of disturbing really."

"I'm afraid I'm going to muddy your family line. Pun intended."

That earned her a good laugh from him. His smiles had been rare but she hoped she'd be treated to more of them now. He really did have a handsome smile when he let go.

"And I can't wait." Her face warmed when he reached out to stroke her cheek. "I hope our children look just like you."

She could tell he was only trying to be honest, not overly sweet but Merlin, he was going to melt her logical self into a puddle with comments like that.

Draco dropped his hand and reached for her left hand. He eyed the stones adorning her engagement ring.

"I chose topaz for your eyes," he finally admitted, harkening back to her question during their first dinner.

She bit the inside of her lip as she watched his thumb brush over the stones on her rings. "You once told me 'muddy eyes for a mudblood'," she reminded him a bit sardonically.

Draco closed his eyes with a cringe as his own words were repeated back to him. He nodded, "I know. And I'm sorry. I was wrong."

She didn't want to hurt him but he needed to know. "I remember going back to my dorm and staring into a mirror for the longest time trying to tell myself I didn't hate my eyes."

He sucked in a harsh breath at that. After a while of passing her constantly in the Ministry when he first started working there and avoiding her around her friends, he'd tried to stop reliving his stupid words to her.

He knew he'd left some emotional scars and she didn't deserve them. No one did but especially not her.

"Your eyes," he released her hand and instead ran a fingertip along her nose, "are the color of milk chocolate. Dark but beautiful."

She stared into his soft, grey eyes before suddenly releasing a breathy laugh. She watched his forehead wrinkle in confusion and shook her head at him. "I'm sorry. It's just I never thought that I'd be on the receiving end of Draco Malfoy sweet talking someone. Really that you'd ever sweet talk anyone at all."

He frowned at that and retracted his hand from her. "I wasn't trying to sweet talk you. I was trying to be honest."

She calmed her laughter and nodded, still smiling. "I know. I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to make you upset. I just…I'm not used to this from you. You've shattered all of my previous expectations of you since this all started."

He lifted a caustic eyebrow, "I should think that would be a good thing."

"It is, Draco." She narrowed her eyes at him. "You're still a rather moody sort, you know. Even you have to admit that you'd have laughed if you imagined our lives intertwining like this when we were younger."

He bobbed his head from side to side before rolling his eyes. "As always, you're right. Do you ever get sick of being right?"

Hermione huffed and smacked his arm with a laugh. "Now you're beginning to sound like Harry."

"No need to be insulting," he countered.

"You really are insufferable," she mumbled just before she leaned in to kiss him again.

The kiss didn't get to progress very far before Bitsy appeared with a pop and interrupted them.

She had her eyes covered when they pulled back and both looked at her.

"Bitsy is most sorry to interrupt." She was smiling when Draco reached out to move her hands. "Bitsy left dinner in the kitchen."

"Bitsy, did you want to stay and eat with us," Hermione asked, ignoring Draco's wide eyes.

"Bitsy is most honored, Mistress Hermione, but she has a poker game to attend."

Draco gave her an odd look. "Bitsy, you play wizard poker?"

"Oh yes, sir. Won 10 galleons off of the Pincers' house elves last month, sir," she beamed proudly.

He smirked confidently. "Perhaps I'll ask for your help the next time I play Potter and Longbottom. I had rotten luck last time."

"Bitsy would be most honored to help, sir." She gave an elegant curtsy and disappeared with a loud pop.

"Who are the Pincer's," Hermione asked as they stood together.

"One of the few decent pureblood families left, outside of the Weasley's. Have them investigated under your new law if you'd like but I can guarantee they don't mistreat their elves."

"I trust you."

That declaration caused him to stop dead in his tracks. "That means everything to hear you say that."

Hermione bit her lip. "I do, Draco. And I'm sorry I didn't believe you initially. I didn't like the boy I went to school with but I could easily fall in love with the man he's become."

Draco searched her eyes to make sure she was serious. A small smile turned one corner of his mouth up. "Then I'll be annoyingly charming until you've finally fallen in love with me then."

* * *

 **I know some people feel like this is coming to an end but there's still more to this story's plot that I haven't delved into yet. I hope you'll stay tuned!**


	13. Ron Returns

**Hi everyone! I hope you're all enjoying the story so far. While I work full time, I'm also a graduate student and class just started back today. I'll take the opportunity to remind you that this story is completely written but I'm taking time with each chapter to edit/add as necessary. Updates will still be regular but more likely only 1-2 times a week now. I appreciate your patience! Writing on this site has been fun so far. :)  
**

* * *

Thirteen

"Ginny, for Merlin's sake, this is the fifth shop in the last hour," Hermione hissed, "Why can't I just get the black dress we saw at the last shop? It fit well and I was comfortable in it."

Ginny lifted her head from the racks of muggle dresses and scowled at her friend. "Because you've finally conceded defeat and fallen into Draco Malfoy's love trap. You have to look spectacular next to him at the ministry's banquet next week. I want everyone to be in awe of the two of you."

Hermione's face screwed up as she laughed. "Love trap? That's rubbish and you're ridiculous."

The ministry's annual banquet was always held before the holiday season started. There was always a mixture of wizarding and muggle fashion. For whatever reason, Hermione never felt comfortable in wizarding dress robes. So once learning of her and Draco's start of a real relationship, Ginny had used this as an excuse to drag the brainy witch out for a sexy new number for the event.

"I'm not any more ridiculous than you are," Ginny retorted. "Ah! This one! You've got to try this one on."

She held out a red dress and Hermione grabbed it without even looking before she marched off for the dressing room. Whatever it took to pacify the redheaded witch and get her out of the shop.

"Bloody rubbish way to spend a Saturday," she grumbled to herself.

She quickly slipped out of her snug jeans and sweater. She slipped the dress off the hanger and slid it on. When she finally glanced into the dressing room mirror she froze.

"Ginny?" Her voice was dripping with trepidation.

"Right here," her friend called from outside the dressing room door. "No one else is in here."

"I can't wear this!"

"Let me see it."

Hermione took a deep breath and cautiously unlocked the door before stepping out. She was already red in the face and Ginny's low whistle didn't help.

"Good Godric, Hermione…I wish I had your legs….and bum really. What's wrong with it? I think this one is perfect."

She gave her an incredulous look before glancing worriedly back at her reflection. "Don't you think there's a little too much skin showing?"

Ginny had chosen a sleek halter dress that fastened at the neck. It had a deep V cut far lower on the chest than anything Hermione normally wore and practically most of her back was visible from the waist up. Not to mention a slit up the left side that showed a lovely leg from ankle to mid-thigh whenever she moved.

Ginny shrugged. "I don't think so. Most of the women are going to be wearing something equally sexy."

"Including you?" She rolled her eyes when the redhead merely grinned.

Hermione turned back into the room and looked at her reflection again. It wasn't so much that she didn't like what she saw but that it wasn't normally what she'd wear. Her outfits tended to veer towards classic and a bit reserved.

"Draco will like it," Ginny encouraged from the doorway, sporting a sly grin.

Hermione glared at her and shut the door in her face. She hated to admit it but she thought she might agree with her. He probably would enjoy it. It was a little strange to have someone she wanted to impress.

She dressed in her clothes and left the dressing room with a dramatic sigh. "Let's go before I change my mind."

"Brilliant!"

After paying, they exited onto the streets of muggle London in the cool weather. They still needed shoes and Ginny was already heading in the direction of one of her favorite shoe stores.

"So, did you see this?" Ginny pulled a clipping from the Daily Prophet discreetly from her bag and handed it to her friend, taking the garment bag of the new dress so she could hold it. "I'm assuming you didn't since it was published during your little self-imposed exile last week."

Hermione straightened the article to take a good look. There were two pictures one of Daphne Greengrass flirting with Draco before the game and then another, much more interesting picture, of herself kissing him on the cheek and their subsequent 'cuddling' as Rita Skeeter termed it.

 _Dear readers, the youngest Malfoy seems to have his own admirers and despite his rather devious past, we can understand why. He's become quite the catch in the looks department. It seems he wasn't the slightest tempted by the former Slytherin witch as she tried her charms on him during Hogwarts recent alumni quidditch game. Rumor has it that the two's families once wished to have them betrothed._

 _However, Miss Greengrass's…or we've just learned now, Mrs. McLaggen's charms were for naught. Mr. Malfoy retreated with hot chocolate in hand to rejoin his Ministry selected wife where he looked quite cozy sitting amongst her Gryffindor housemates. Romance is in bloom, my lovlies. Just look at that sweet kiss on the cheek…_

"Ugh," Hermione groaned as she folded and pocketed the article. She may not have liked the attention but she wanted to save the photo. "Does she ever get bored?"

"With the two of you," Ginny grinned in question, "Who would?"

After they found a pair of shoes for both of their dresses, the women headed back to the Leaky Cauldron to use the floo back to Hermione and Draco's. They stepped out of the fireplace and glanced at each other when they heard voices coming from the kitchen.

"So you mean you put bread into it, press that funny lever, and it makes toast?"

Harry pushed his glasses up on his nose as he rolled his eyes. "I swear, Malfoy, it's like you're a three year-old sometimes. Yes, but you have to butter it first."

Draco smacked the back of his head with a loud thwack. "Give me a break, Potter. Toasters aren't exactly staples in wizarding households, you prat."

"Another muggle piece, Draco," Hermione asked as she and Ginny entered the room.

Both men straightened up like they'd been caught red-handed stealing cookies from the cookie jar. "I bought a toaster today," Draco announced like it was a new ministry policy.

"You know that's just going to annoy Bitsy, don't you? I think I've figured out that she's leery of muggle devices because she thinks they're using magic and she doesn't understand what spell has been placed on them."

Draco's pale eyebrows screwed up as he thought for a minute. "Huh, never considered it."

"In fairness, even I was leery of toasters when Harry first brought one home after we were married. Kept claiming toast made with magic tasted weird or some rubbish," Ginny rolled her eyes.

"It does! I swear it doesn't taste right. Back me up here, Hermione!"

Hermione laughed at the couple and nodded. "Unfortunately, I'd have to agree with him, Ginny. I stopped eating toast first year in the Great Hall because I couldn't get over the taste. It's not as…"

"Buttery," Harry supplied.

"That's it."

"And I bought your dad one for Christmas today," Harry grinned. Nearly every year he bought Arthur Weasley some sort of muggle item as they amused the wizard immensely. He hadn't struck out yet.

"Oh, mum's going to love that," she groaned.

Harry glanced at his watch, "Oh, we should get going. We're supposed to meet Neville and Hannah for dinner. Sure you and Hermione don't want to join us, Malfoy?"

"Positive," Draco glared at him, trying to convey a silent message.

Harry's eyes widened and he nodded. "Oh right, yeah. That. See you at work Monday. Remember, Ron's coming in. He supposed to be coming back by portkey tomorrow with George."

"Lovely," Draco sneered. He never had warmed to that particular member of the Weasley family.

Once Ginny and Harry were gone, Hermione rounded the kitchen counter and stood on her toes to give him a quick kiss. At least she'd intended for it to be quick. One touch and she found she wanted more.

She sighed contentedly when he trapped her back against the counter, hands on either side of her on the counter as he began to snog her senseless.

Her dating history had been admittedly limited. Viktor Krum had been her first kiss and while she looked fondly on the memory, it wasn't the best obviously. Ron had been alright. She supposed she'd been fine because at the time she'd been over the moon to finally have his attention. There'd been a few others over the years since on the sparse amount of dates she'd been on but nothing that made her see fireworks.

However, her husband was a snogging god. The man had a way with his tongue and lips unlike anything she'd ever experienced. The second he sucked her lower lip into his mouth, she was lost.

She was in a world of her own and hardly noticed as he hands moved to her hips, almost dwarfed in his large palms. Those seemingly innocent hands moved from her hips slowly until they cupped her rear, giving it a gentle but firm squeeze.

Hermione surprised even herself when she moaned softly into his mouth.

She pulled back from him, breathless and warm all over, burning up where his hands were now running along ribcage.

She swallowed as she tried to regain her senses and patted his chest where her hands had migrated to rest. "So obviously you didn't want to have dinner with everyone. Care to fill me in as to why?"

Draco groaned and rolled his eyes to the ceiling before he stepped back reluctantly. "I gave Bitsy the night off. I was going to cook for you. If you'd rather have dinner with everyone else, we can do that though."

"Draco? Why are you staring at the ceiling," she laughed.

He turned his eyes down to her and shrugged. "I'm never been very comfortable being…"

"Romantic," she offered. "Nor have I so I won't judge you."

He breathed a sigh of relief. He really didn't want to disappoint her. "Thank you."

She gave him a sweet smile and rounded the counter to pick up her forgotten purchases. "Am I allowed to wear comfortable pajamas to this dinner you're cooking?"

"Wear whatever you want. Wear nothing at all if it makes you happy."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at his cheeky grin and smacked his stomach as she passed him, annoyed at the hard muscle she felt there. "I think that might make you happier than it would make me."

She changed into a comfortable Henley and some pajama pants and rejoined him in the kitchen. He sat her on a stool at the bar and poured her a glass of wine to sip while he worked.

She sipped the wine, noting his exquisite taste. She supposed she had the family bloodline to thank for that, ironically.

She took in the sight before her. Her husband had a kitchen towel thrown haphazardly over one shoulder as he worked. He'd stripped off his sweater as the kitchen had grown hotter with the preheated stove and he was down to his too snug white t-shirt and muggle jeans, looking so very un-Draco-like.

And she liked it.

"Are you going to be ok Monday," she asked as he started the process of prepping some asparagus.

Draco's brow furrowed but he kept his eyes on the knife he was using. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Ron will be there to start his training. It was ultimately the trainers' decision who got the last open position, you know. Harry didn't make the final call."

He looked up and gave her an incredulous look. "Hermione, I'm not going to let Weasley bother me. Never have, never will."

She grimaced and glanced down at the finger that was now tracing the rim of her glass. "I guess it's not really you I'm worried about as much as it is him. Ron's always been quick to judge. It's one of his flaws."

"And he has many," he muttered.

Her expression was soft when she looked up again. "He's still my friend, Draco."

"Funny that," he turned to the stove to start heating his pan. "You and Potter don't speak about him much."

She sighed as she drew circles with her fingers on the countertop now. "Ron had a hard time after the war, losing his brother and all. We've all traded letters but I don't really think he was himself."

Draco tried his best not to sneer openly. He didn't want to anger her but he also felt the need to be honest. "Not a good enough excuse for me. You don't have your parents. My life was fucked. Potter was the one to take the brunt of the physical punishment of the war. None of us fell apart."

"That's not fair, Draco," she spoke softly. She imagined Harry had told him what happened with her parents and didn't feel the urge to dig deeper. Though she did appreciate how protective he was being. "People react to trauma differently."

He shrugged, his back still to her. "You were the strongest one of the three of you. But his loss is my gain." He turned back to her as he wiped his hand on the towel. "If you're worried about me behaving myself, you don't need to worry. I won't start anything with him, Hermione. I have too much to lose with you to do that. I'll be civil."

She gave him a relieved smile as a little ball of warmth formed in her stomach at his words and quickly traveled to nestle in her chest.

"First of all, you don't have to worry about losing me. I'm fully aware how infuriating he can be. But I haven't told him that you and I were matched, let alone married already. It's likely to be a surprise. I just want you to be prepared."

Draco rounded the counter and kissed her soundly on the lips. "Consider me prepared."

~o~O~o~

Hermione spent the better part of Monday morning trying to control her growing anxiety. She hadn't seen any of the three men yet nor heard a peep out of the ordinary. It was making her go mad!

By half past ten she couldn't take it any longer and searched her desk for an excuse to visit the aurors' office. Her eyes landed on a case file for a unicorn attack she'd been given that morning and she grinned. Technically, that case would be a joint effort between her office and the Office of Magical Law Enforcement.

She grabbed the file and quickly made her way out of her office.

"Just going to meet with Harry about the Unicorn case," she told Katie Bell as she passed his desk.

She squinted at her like she'd lost her mind. She didn't generally meet with aurors on crossover cases. It was a menial task she usually delegated to someone else.

"I can do that for you, Hermione." Though as soon as she offered, she seemed to think better of it.

Rumor around the ministry was that she and Draco were getting along _extremely_ well as of late. Though they had a rule about exhibiting very little PDA at work, only kissing behind closed doors when Hermione visited him in his office to bring him paperwork, people seemed to be speculating about the degree to which their marriage had evolved. There were even a few people betting on when she'd announce her first pregnancy.

"That's alright, Katie. I have some other things to discuss with Harry anyway. I'll be back shortly."

Merlin, they were onto her!

She didn't have time to process it and rushed to the lifts to get to the aurors' floor. She sometimes hated those bloody lifts. They were far too slow by muggle standards.

She was relieved when she finally made it to their office and found it quiet. Angelina looked up with a smile and set her quill down. "Hermione, morning. Here to see Dra—"

"Hermione!"

She turned so fast at the sound of her name that she nearly rolled her ankle in her heels. "Ron!"

The tall redhead embraced her in a big hug that threatened to lift her right off of her feet. He released her and steadied her with his hands on her shoulders. "Sorry," he gave her a lopsided grin. "Too heavy-handed. Hazard of dealing with those bloody dragons for so long."

She waved it off and offered her old friend a genuine smile. "How's your first day been?"

Ron trailed a hand through his mop of red hair with a lopsided grin. "Besides nearly getting my hair burned off by Seamus, not bad."

"He ducked when he should have dodged," Seamus defended himself.

"Merlin, we'll all die with you, Finnigan," Angelina groaned.

Hermione ignored them and pressed forward on a topic she was more curious about. "Have you gotten your match yet?"

Ron nodded his head. "Bloody rubbish marriage law though, right? My letter was waiting on me when I got home but I haven't had the stomach to open it yet."

She nodded, hoping she didn't look as uneasy as she felt. "Horrible that they felt they had to force everyone but the numbers can't be ignored. It's necessary."

Ron frowned as he always had when he heard something he didn't like. "I guess." He glanced at her left hand and his eyebrows nearly disappeared into his hairline. "You're already married?"

Hermione fingered her rings self-consciously as she noted the disappointment in his voice and felt a heavy weight drop in her stomach. Merlin, he must have thought they'd be matched. Just the thought nauseated her. They were friends but she had no desire to revisit their failed romantic interlude.

"Uh, yes, for a couple of months now," she answered awkwardly.

Ron nodded, tearing his eyes from her left hand she was now wringing uncomfortably. He gave her a forced smile. "The bloke must be fairly well off at least. That's quite the rock on that engagement ring. At least they matched you with someone who's up on muggle traditions."

Hermione checked her left hand as well and took in the large diamond surrounded by topaz and hugged by her diamond studded wedding band. The fact that Draco had spent so much on her from the beginning really should have tipped her off now that she thought about it. While she'd thought then that he was just being reasonably nice, he had no reason to buy her such expensive jewelry if he'd not had any feelings invested in the marriage.

She'd seen some of the other witches' in the Ministry's wedding bands, and engagement rings for those that engaged in the muggle tradition, and no one, outside of Hannah Abbott who'd already been dating Neville, had received such beautiful gestures. Not even the purebloods who valued appearances so much.

 _Merlin, I was bloody daft._

She opened her mouth to answer when the office doors burst open and Harry stomped inside, covered in mud with a bit of blood around his ear.

"Harry," she gasped. "What in the world happened?"

"Had a last minute order from Kingsley to conduct a raid at Tontin Tinshaw's. Kingsley got a tip that he was involved in that Unicorn case you got this morning. We got him and the unicorns. Malfoy took the brunt of it."

Harry saw Ron standing behind her sporting his own worried look. Considering the death glare Ron had shot Draco when he came into the office that morning, he hadn't touched the subject of Hermione's marriage to him.

When he saw the way her eyes widened and her teeth bit down on her lip, he knew she was worried and trying to hide it.

To his credit, Draco chose that moment to trudge into the office, equally covered in mud and his right cheek bloodied, his lower lip—her favorite—also busted.

The look of relief that crossed Hermione's face told Harry everything he needed to know. Whether she'd finally admitted it to herself or not, she was in love with him. He knew her that well.

The corner of his mouth tipped into a crooked smile as he watched her reaction.

Ron completely forgotten, Hermione dropped the file she'd been holding on Angelina's desk and rushed over to her husband. "Draco, what happened? Are you alright?"

Despite his irritation over the morning, Draco's demeanor softened just slightly and he nodded as he held his hands up to keep from getting her muddy. He didn't think she'd enjoy turning a scourgify spell on her own white blouse.

"I'm fine, Hermione. I promise. Trust me; Tinshaw is way worse off than either of us."

Ron watched as one of his best friends, and ex-girlfriend, worried over their childhood nemesis. He didn't notice Harry look of approval, mouth turned up in amusement.

"What the bloody hell is this," Ron finally burst out.

Hermione glanced over her shoulder to find he'd turned a shade of red nearly the same as his hair. She shook her head and pulled her wand from her skirt. "Come on, Harry. I'd rather get you both clean at the same time."

Harry nodded, thankful he didn't have to cast the spell on himself. He never got clean enough for some reason.

"Scourgify," she flicked her wrist elegantly and both wizards were as clean as they'd been upon arriving that morning, minus the cuts and scrapes still present.

Draco and Harry shivered at the effect of the spell. It was like bathing with cold mist.

Hermione turned back to Ron as she pocketed her wand again. She took a deep, calming breath. Might as well get it over with.

"Ron, Draco and I are married."

"Bloody hell, Hermione," he choked, "That's horrible! Kingsley wouldn't rematch you?"

She sighed and glanced around the office, realizing that they had an audience. Harry seemed to realize the same thing and spoke up.

"Angelina and Cormac, can you take Seamus and start introducing him to some of the more advanced spells we use in the field for blocking?"

Angelina nodded in understanding and grabbed a reluctant Cormac by the collar. "No problem, Harry. Let's go, Seamus."

Harry waited until the room was clear and was thankful the rest of the office was on assignment. "Alright, so now it's in the open. Ron, I think you need to hear Hermione out before you jump to conclusions."

Ron turned to him with an incredulous look. "Harry, it's Malfoy. I know you've made peace with him, even if I don't agree with you, but this is Hermione we're talking about here. We can't let him torment her."

"Ronald Weasley," Hermione started in that all too familiar tone and both Draco and Harry knew well enough to give her space. Both men literally took a step back from her. "You listen here. I can well enough take care of myself. The relationship I have with Draco is private and none of your bloody business. You don't have to like him but you will be civil to him. Do you understand?"

Ron's mouth dropped in shock. "Are you barking? Hermione, don't you remember the things he said to you? The things he _did_ to you?"

Draco stood still as a rock, arms now crossed over his chest irritably. His fierce wife was the only thing keeping him from retaliating.

"For Merlin's sake, Ron, this isn't Hogwarts and Draco isn't who he was then. He's grown up. Not that you have." She wrapped her hand around Draco's arm and started pulling him towards his office. "Come on, I need to clean up your face. Harry, you deal with Ron because I don't have the patience right now."

When Draco's office door snipped closed, Harry turned to Ron and openly laughed at him. "Well you bungled that. Didn't expect any less from you though."

"She can't be serious, Harry."

He took off his glasses to wipe them on his robes and shook his head. "Oh, she is. Really, Ron, you're the only one of us with any lingering issues with him now. As far as I've experienced, he treats her like gold. She doesn't seem unhappy, does she?"

That stumped him and he scratched the back of his neck. "Well, no, I suppose not."

"For Hermione's sake, just try to cut him a little slack, won't you?" He placed his clean glasses back on his head and glanced at the clock. "I'm starving. Ready for an early lunch?"

"Don't have to ask me twice."

~o~O~o~

"Bloody idiot," Hermione grumbled as she wiped Draco's cheek with a magical salve.

Draco cringed at the burning sensation and the fact that she was nearly rubbing his skin raw.

"Hermione," he grabbed at her wrists to stop her, "Hermione!"

"What," she snapped. She realized what she was doing and stopped. "Sorry. He always has made me angry when he gets like that."

He gave her a lighthearted smirk. "I'd say find better friends but I'd likely face your wrath and let's be honest, I'd rather not."

She crossed her arms, her mouth twisted into an amused smirk of her own. "Is Draco Malfoy scared of his wife?"

He shrugged off his robes and draped them over the back of his chair as he faced her. "Draco Malfoy believes it's not a terrible thing to have a healthy fear of his wife."

She laughed breathily and nodded. "Far be it from me to change that then. Come on. I'm hungry. Let's get lunch."

She had her hand on the doorknob when he turned her to him with a hand on her shoulder. Cupping her cheeks, he pressed his lips against hers in a soft kiss. When her eyes met his again he told her, "Let Weasley say what he wants to or about me, but I'm not holding back if he starts in on you again."

Hermione swallowed and nodded. "Fair enough."

She and Draco entered the Ministry cafeteria quietly. They chose a secluded table near the windows facing the main lobby and sat opposite each other. Neither at all aware of the attention they were receiving from a certain redheaded wizard.

Ron paused in conversation with Harry when he saw the couple take their seats. Harry stopped midsentence when he saw the distraction and observed as well.

Ron watched as Draco smiled at something she said while reaching to unscrew the lid of her drink for her. He didn't seem at all like the same dark and sneering co-worker he'd encountered just that morning. When she dropped her napkin under the table, the blonde wizard quickly went to retrieve it before she had the chance and they resumed their quiet conversation.

"She actually likes him, doesn't she," he finally turned his attention back to his best friend.

Harry's lips curled into a smirk. "She does. Dare I say, I think it might even be a bit more than 'like'."

Ron reached for his sandwich and took a large bite, mind whirling as he chewed. "You think he likes her?"

Harry nodded with a knowing look, "Oh, I'm fairly positive."

"I still don't like it. I mean, if they really used legilimency to determine our spouses, how they did get matched?"

"Malfoy's smart, Ron. Maybe not as naturally brilliant as Hermione is but he's very intelligent. You know Hermione is attracted to that. He reads often and enjoys his solitude these days. And frankly, he'd kill me for saying this, but he's quite sensitive. Specifically to her."

"You're joking, right? Malfoy is sensitive to Hermione?"

Harry frowned, "Mess with her and see what happens to you. I heard he threatened Theodore Nott while they were out shopping the day after the wedding ceremony when he used the 'M' word, and she wasn't even by his side to hear it."

"Bloody hell," he muttered. He stole another glance back at the couple in question in time to watch Draco hand his fork with a bite of his chocolate cake over to her. "Hmm, we'll see I suppose. I reserve the right to hex his balls off if he returns to his death eater ways. Or even if he just makes her cry."

Harry snorted and nodded, "Get in line. However, I doubt that will ever be happening. Trust me, Ron. Try to get to know him now. He's changed."

The rest of the day went on rather uneventfully. Harry cut Draco some slack and gave him a report to finish, leaving Ron to work on more training far away from the wizard. By half past five, Draco slipped his robes on and gathered his belongings to head home.

He stopped inside the lobby when he heard her voice and waited as the lifts opened to reveal Hermione in animated conversation with Terry Boot. The two co-workers exited the lifts and waved goodbye as they parted ways for the day.

"Draco, you're still here," she asked, a small smile now on her lips when she saw him waiting. "What about your Muggle Studies class?"

He waited until she reached him and fell in step with her as they made their way to the floos. "The professor has the muggle flu of all things."

Hermione hooked her arm through his as they stepped into the floo. She waited until they reemerged in their own fireplace to speak. "I didn't bring any work home with me tonight. Do you want to order takeout and watch a movie with me?"

"Can we order from that Thai place you told me about," he asked, mild excitement in his eyes.

She laughed softly but nodded. She couldn't deny that she still loved to watch him interact with muggles. It hadn't gotten old yet.

After changing out of their work clothes, they walked hand-in-hand to the nearby restaurant Hermione had found recently. She stood by proudly as he placed their to-go order for them and they returned home where she selected a movie to watch.

"Is this one of those sappy comedy things you're always wanting to watch," he teased from his place in their new recliner. A recent trip to a muggle furniture store had ended with Draco indulging in a new recliner which she'd found him napping in on more than one occasion.

"Don't be childish. You know you enjoy them."

Draco didn't argue and merely grabbed her waist as she attempted to pass him for a seat on their sofa and pulled her onto his lap, eliciting a surprised squeak from her, and pressed her back to his chest.

"You've turned me into an absolute sap. I think I'm giving Longbottom a run for his money lately," he muttered as he kissed her cheek.

Hermione smiled as she settled into the chair with him and sighed contentedly. "I'm not complaining."

His guess had been spot on and he found himself watching some muggle RomCom, as she called it, about a couple falling in love at a weekly dance class. It wasn't the most interesting thing he'd ever seen but Hermione seemed to be enjoying it so he kept his boredom to himself.

Halfway through the movie she'd wedged herself between his legs which caused him slight discomfort to have her shapely rear flush against his crotch. He held his composure though, merely entertaining himself with tracing his fingers along the skin of her stomach above her pajama bottoms. He felt her skin prickle occasionally as he ran along a sensitive spot but she didn't seem to mind or even notice for the most part.

He'd been counting the number of stones used to build their fireplace mantle when he heard her tiny intake of breath, nearly unnoticeable had she not been pressed against him so closely.

Draco glanced down at her head resting on his shoulder to find her biting her lip, her eyes still focused intently on the screen. He looked up to see what had her so enthralled to find the movie focused on a love scene between the couple. His own brows rose as he observed the suggestive nature of the scene.

"Rather…suggestive," he murmured softly at her ear.

Hermione swallowed nervously and nodded. "I forgot about this scene."

Draco glanced down at his fingers still trailing along her skin and the way she was now pressing her legs together. He wondered just what she was thinking in that brilliant mind of hers as she was clearly aroused and trying to hide it.

Well, that just wouldn't do.

He inched his fingers into the waistband of her pajamas experimentally but stopped when her breath hitched.

"Draco?" Her voice was quiet, hesitant almost.

"Can I touch you," he asked in a whisper.

Draco held his breath as he waited for her to decide. He wouldn't continue without her permission. It would be her call if she was comfortable with this or not.

He watched with bated breath as her chest rose and fell a little faster. When she covered his wrist with her hand shakily and began guiding him past her waistband, he kissed her temple gently.

"I've got you," he told her.

Hermione bit her lip as she watched her husband's hand disappear into her pajama bottoms. She'd been mildly surprised at his request but couldn't deny that she was curious. No one had ever touched her like this before.

She gasped at the first touch of his fingers. He was gentle at first, fingertips merely ghosting across her heated skin. He applied a bit more pressure and her lips parted in shock at the sensation.

Draco reveled in her reaction and pressed his lips to her cheek, trailing them along her temple.

She watched his hand moving against her, tenting the pajama bottoms. Her breath hitched when she felt two long fingers enter her. She reached to grip his thighs on either side of her in her hands and couldn't help the way her hips bucked against his hand.

He stroked a particularly sensitive spot and she could no longer crane her neck to watch, her head falling back against his chest as he pulled a deep moan from her lips.

Draco watched as her eyes closed and her body writhed against him slightly. He delighted in the way her fingernails pressed into him through his pants. Watching her pant and squirm in his lap had to be the most erotic thing he'd ever witnessed. A part of him almost couldn't believe that she was allowing him to touch her.

He knew by the way she was breathing that it wouldn't be long. True enough, with a few final strokes her back arched and she released quiet moan.

"Ugh…Draco," she sighed as she relaxed, the aftershocks of her first orgasm still coursing through her.

Draco kissed her temple again and withdrew his hand. He held her close as her breathing slowed back to normal and she finally opened her eyes to look at him.

Hermione searched his familiar greys and felt her lips curl into a slight smile before she reached a hand back around his head to pull him towards her for a kiss.

She pulled back with a content sigh and turned her head to see the credits of the movie scrolling.

"Happy ending indeed," she snorted.


	14. Fifty Points to Slytherin!

**Thanks so much for all the lovely reviews! I really love reading them. To show my appreciation, here's a _very_ long chapter!**

* * *

Fourteen

There wasn't much Hermione hated more than being interrupted when she was deep in the throes of her work. With an anonymous tip of house elf mistreatment within a prominent pureblood household earlier in the morning, she had her work cut out for her. She needed to organize her paperwork to get the proper permits in order so that Harry and his team could accompany one of her employees on the house check.

She waved her wand over the second to last piece of parchment and watched as it dissolved into smoke on its way to Kinglsey's office for approval. Her quill hovering over the last page, a loud bang on her door made her jump.

"Whoever it is, I'm busy," she called out gruffly and began scratching out the necessary information on the form.

"Oh, you'll bloody well talk to me," Ginny grumped as she slid inside and ticked the door closed behind herself.

Hermione glanced up and then back at the parchment just as quickly. "Now's really not a good time for a social call at work, Ginny. I have to finish this so that the aurors can accompany Dennis on a house check."

"Don't you have subordinates who can do that kind of thing for you," the redhead asked as she plopped herself into a cushioned chair opposite her friend's desk.

Hermione huffed, blowing a few strands of hair from her face. Why she'd acquiesced to Draco's request that she wear it down more at work, she'd never know. She'd clipped one side back though to help keep the curls out of her face.

"I do but they're in a rush to get on with it and it's just faster if I do it."

Ginny sighed and relaxed into the seat. She tried a few positions to get comfortable until she propped her feet onto the edge of Hermione's desk.

Without so much as looking up from her writing, Hermione flicked her wand and knocked her friend's feet back to the floor.

Ginny rolled her eyes and crossed her legs while she waited. She only had to wait a few more moments before the witch tapped her wand on the parchment and it dissolved much like the last.

"Ok," Hermione finally looked up, "What has brought the elusive Ginny Potter all the way into the depths of the Ministry with the rest of us workaholics?"

"Call it instinct but my spidey senses were tinging," she grinned knowingly.

Hermione looked at her like she'd gone mad and shook her head, reaching for the mug of coffee on her desk. "What on earth are you on about?" She sipped her coffee and lifted a brow in amusement, "And you really should stop watching so many muggle superhero movies."

"I had lunch with Harry earlier and he says Malfoy has been in a decent mood all week." She leaned forward in her seat and tapped her chin. "What do you suppose that's about?"

Hermione shrugged and reached for a fresh sheet of parchment. "Is it that unusual for him not to be surly all the time? Perhaps he's just having a good week."

Ginny sat back and nodded. "Perhaps. Or…perhaps there's been a new development between the two of you that you've not told me about yet."

"Such as?"

"Oh, I don't know. Perhaps you've…done the dirty deed? And he's over the moon by finally getting to shag you senseless?"

She rolled her eyes and fought a small smile threatening to curl her lips at the corners. "No, we've not progressed to that just yet. _Not_ that's it's any of your business."

"Aha! You used the word 'yet' which means it's on the horizon." Ginny sat back with a satisfied smirk and crossed her arms confidently. "Hmm, I do believe the magical world will rock on its axis when that finally happens."

Hermione rolled her eyes again at her friend. "Is that all you've come to pester me about? Whether I'm sleeping with my husband or not?"

"Oh no, I do believe there's more that you've not admitted. Do you mean to tell me that _nothing_ new has happened?"

Thinking back to earlier in the week when she allowed Draco to touch her in a way no man ever had before she couldn't stop the warm blush that crept up her neck and cheeks.

Ginny watched as she blushed and grinned. "I knew it! Spill!"

Hermione shrugged and kept her eyes on her fresh sheet of parchment, trying desperately to control her straying mind. She'd spent more time snogging him in the last week since than she had reading which was shocking to say the least. Snogging and desperately trying to work out her feelings for him. Did she love him? She wanted to be sure.

"It's private, Ginny," she mumbled. She was always a bit self-conscious in regards to the physical side of things.

Ginny narrowed her eyes at the witch and tapped the toe of her boot on the floor. "Hmm, never stopped you from confiding in me before about boys." She rolled her eyes up towards the ceiling in mock thought, "Though perhaps I could pester Malfoy a bit for the information. I happen to know a good glass of Ogden's best and he sings like a canary…specifically in regards to you."

Hermione slapped her quill down on the desk with a harsh breath and scowled. "Ugh, you just won't stop. He got me off, alright?" She was blushing clear to her roots as she shook her head and took up her quill again with a huff.

The redhead's eyes widened as her friend's blunt statement—so uncharacteristic of the prim and proper Hermione Granger. Unless she was flustered of course and then the truth had a way of tumbling out of her in a most unseemly way at times.

"Oh sweet Merlin…," she muttered in awe.

Knowing Hermione as well as she did, Ginny was well aware that the witch hadn't found anyone she'd been willing to have a physical relationship with prior to this law taking effect. Hermione still hadn't admitted that she was in love yet, despite that she and Harry was perfectly certain of that fact. As far as she was concerned, it was only a matter of time before Draco broke through her last defenses.

Hermione recounted, albeit a bit shyly, what had transpired that night and though it was something small to most, it obviously meant a great deal to her.

"And you didn't feel uncomfortable at all afterwards," Ginny asked.

She shook her head, looking rather calm finally. "No, actually. I don't think I would have felt comfortable had anyone else touched me like that." With a deep breath, she sighed. "I know it sounds a bit cliché but I felt safe."

"Who would have ever figured that it would be Draco Malfoy to make you feel that way?" Ginny had her cheek propped on one hand on the arm of the chair by this point, a smile on her face. "By Merlin, when you finally admit to yourself that you love him, I swear the sex is going to be so explosive."

Hermione scoffed and threw a random quill at her friend. "Is that all you think of?"

Her friend merely laughed with a shake of her head as she stood finally. "Not usually but it seems to be on the brain a lot lately." She shrugged and buried her hands in her pockets. "I just want you to be happy, Hermione."

And she was. For the first time in years, she truly was.

~o~O~o~

Draco had never been more nervous and that included sixth year when Voldemort had assigned him the task of killing Dumbledore.

The Ministry's annual banquet had snuck up on him again. He usually loathed the stupid event but Potter always made him go. He didn't dare argue though when Draco always left early. He'd go alone, show his face for his bosses, and leave promptly an hour into the event to return home to a good book and some hot chocolate. No prying eyes and no ignorant glares.

Tonight, he didn't give a damn what people thought. He finally had a date and he'd bet his last galleon that he'd be the envy of every man, maybe even some women, there.

Ignoring how ridiculous it was that this was the first work event that he would be taking his wife to, he was beyond exuberant. He couldn't help a sense of pride knowing he'd be walking in with Hermione on his arm.

He stood in front of his full length mirror as he straightened his dress robes. He'd gotten a haircut earlier in the afternoon so his cropped short on the sides again and brushed back with little chance it would fall into his eyes. After a deep breath, he hurried downstairs to wait at the landing.

Hermione to her credit was just as nervous if not more. After her shower, she put her hair up into an elegant but comfortable French twist. She'd paced in front of the expensive red dress Ginny had talked her into before she finally caved with a dejected sigh and slipped into it. The damn thing fit like a glove, too.

"Merlin, what have I agreed to," she muttered to herself in front of her mirror.

She smoothed her hands down the length of the dress, pausing to make sure everything was secure and she wasn't spilling out anywhere. She hated to admit that it was appropriate for the event just not her usual fashion choice. The dress fit snugly through her torso before flaring at the hips. With one final glance at her back, she gulped.

With a wrap thrown over one arm and her other hand on the doorknob, she very nearly turned back to change. Instead, she harnessed the courage that had sorted her into Gryffindor and gritted her teeth.

Draco was biting the inside of his cheek nervously, tapping the toe of his dress shoe when he heard the click of her door opening. His head snapped up faster than if he'd just seen a boggart.

His eyes followed the red dress as it touched her toes, one hand holding the dress as she watched her steps. He nearly choked when he saw the way the dress dipped low between her breasts. There was no way it was staying in place without the use of a sticking charm.

Hermione didn't meet his eyes until she was standing in front of him and then she didn't know how to interpret his slack jawed expression.

She swallowed and made a nervous gesture with her hand. "Ginny suggested this. I told her it wasn't really me. I—"

"Merlin, you're gorgeous," he gushed openly, completely ignoring her self-deprecating words. He took her free hand and used it to spin her around in a short circle and whistled low when her bare back came into view, lower when the slit at her thigh was visible. "Remind me to tell Ginny thank you when we see her later," he mumbled a bit incoherently.

Hermione's cheeks flushed at his compliments. "You're making me nervous," she admitted honestly.

Draco brought his eyes to hers again and brushed his right index finger down the length of her nose. "Don't be nervous. You're beautiful. Revel in it." He reached into the pocket of his robes and produced a long, thin box. "I think red must be your color. I wasn't even thinking when I bought it that it might match."

Hermione glanced from his eyes to the box in his hands. Draco hadn't really brandished his wealth the way he used to in school but she was quite certain whatever that box contained would be worth at least half a year's salary.

She watched as he opened it to reveal a stunning necklace with a single emerald cut ruby hanging from a white gold chain.

"Draco, you didn't…"

"I didn't have to," he finished for her, "but I wanted to. Can I?"

She bit her lip to contain her smile as she turned her back to him. She watched his hands reach around her to drape the chain around her neck as he fumbled with the clasp.

"Apparently, my fingers aren't dainty enough for this bloody thing." He grunted and finally succeeded.

"I'm glad you don't have dainty fingers," she joked as she turned back to him. She leaned up on her toes to give him a soft but lingering kiss. "Thank you."

Draco held his arm out to her and felt rather content when she wrapped her hand around it.

The main lobby of the ministry had been transformed into the banquet space. Spelled cherry blossom trees had been used to decorate the space, soft pink petals falling gently and disappearing into the floor. Ornate wrought iron benches lined the refreshment area. The banquet tables this year were round and covered in black silk tablecloths.

Scenes like this were what often reminded Hermione why she loved magic so much. There was such mystery and beauty.

She and Draco were able to emerge from the floos with little notice but it didn't last long. She could feel eyes on them as he escorted her to her department's table. Being that she technically outranked him, they would be seated with the Department for Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures.

The table was empty minus Terry Boot and his new wife Sarah, a Hufflepuff from the year below them.

"Hermione," he waved as they approached. He glanced awkwardly at Draco and decided to hold out his hand for a shake. "Nice to see you, Malfoy."

Draco nodded amiably and shook his outstretched hand without hesitation. "Same, Boot." He turned to his wife and pulled out her chair. "Want anything to drink?"

Hermione nodded and he was off before she had time to say anything else.

"I love your dress," Sarah complimented her sincerely. "Red's a good color on you."

"Thanks," she smiled, and started to relax.

Draco made his way to the bar and found Harry and Ginny there. "Remind me to bring an extra bottle of wine to the next dinner you host," he told them as he sidled up next to them while they waited for their drinks.

"What's gotten you so blasted happy," Harry asked and accepted the wine glasses being handed to them.

"I'd wager it's the dress I convinced Hermione to choose," Ginny grinned and sipped her wine.

Draco gave his order to the bartender and turned to them. "Merlin, yes. She's stunning! I have the distinct feeling I'm going to have to hex a few men tonight if they don't keep their eyes in their sockets."

Harry glanced in the direction of their table and his eyes widened. "Bloody hell, didn't know Hermione had it in her."

Ginny elbowed him in the ribs and rolled her eyes. "Of course, she does." She gave Draco a nod in agreement.

"It's weird seeing everyone and their new spouses tonight, isn't it," Harry noted as he scanned the room quickly filling up.

"Some people look beyond awkward," Draco smirked. He felt triumphant that he no longer fell into that category with his spouse.

"Be glad you don't have that problem," she patted his arm. "Granted, I never thought you and Hermione were awkward. There was far too much sexual tension between you for that."

Both looked at her like she was mental but shook their heads.

"Ron should be here soon. He's bringing his new fiancé," Harry grinned.

"Oh, this should be good. Who's the poor soul?"

"He wouldn't tell us," Ginny shrugged.

The bartender handed Draco two glasses and the trio began making their way towards Hermione. She stood when they reached her and accepted her glass from him.

"I told you he'd love you in that dress," Ginny whispered to her before she pulled back from her hug.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Has anyone seen Ron yet?"

"Just coming in," Draco grinned, his eyes focused on the floos. He glanced down in question at his wife when she smacked his arm.

"You were looking a bit too smug about something you shouldn't," she admonished quietly.

"I knew it," Ginny smacked Harry's shoulder excitedly when she caught sight of her brother and his date. "You owe me fifty galleons and you're making dinner for the rest of the week!"

Harry groaned quietly to himself.

Ron stepped out of the floos, dusting off his robes and glanced around awkwardly. Luna Lovegood stood at his side, dressed in a shimmery navy fabric that looked much like she'd plucked it from the night sky. Her pale, blonde hair tumbled down her shoulders and to her back. She stood patiently at his side, that all too familiar dreamy smile on her lips.

Ron, to his credit, held his arm out for her and she hooked it with her own as they weaved through the crowd of witches and wizards.

"Is that Weasley," Terry Boot asked, he and his wife coming up to join the group.

"With Luna Lovegood," Hermione confirmed with a nod. She glanced at Harry. "Oddly fitting, no?"

Harry nodded with a laugh, adjusting his glasses on his nose. "Honestly, I don't know why I didn't consider that before now."

Hermione stumbled slightly and glanced up to find Draco standing behind her suddenly. "What's gotten into you," she asked so only he could hear.

He leaned down to her ear. "I was rather rude to her the last time I saw her at Hogwarts. Afraid I've never really understood her."

She reached behind her and patted his shoulder. "Luna's always been very forgiving. Underneath that dreamy look, she's rather brilliant. Very deserving of being a Ravenclaw. She won't hold a grudge."

"I always wondered why you weren't in Ravenclaw." She tilted her head back to look at him questioningly. "Well, until you punched me third year. Definitely Gryffindor."

Hermione shook her head but she was smiling and her smile always set his soul alight. The closer they became the more comfortable he felt being himself around her. She seemed to enjoy his sarcasm and friendly teasing now that it wasn't laced with venom.

"Bloody fancy party," Ron muttered by way of greeting. He glanced to his left and turned a bit red. "Uh, Luna is my…uh…the Ministry matched us."

"Oh, mum will love having you in the family, Luna. She's always liked you." Ginny shared a hug with the blonde.

"That's nice. I was quite surprised when I received my letter, what with me still searching out wild targle mice in Australia, but I was due back to England anyhow. Seems Ron was surprised, too."

"What are targle mice," Harry and Draco asked Hermione simultaneously. She could only shrug.

"They look a bit like miniature winged field mice but they get in your bed and try to steal your dreams. Dangerous buggers if they happened to come across a nightmare," Luna smiled.

Ron groaned quietly to himself, clearly not understanding how he and Luna would work together.

Hermione glanced over her shoulder and found Draco biting his lower lip hard, fighting a dangerous smirk or smartassed comment.

She nudged him gently with her elbow and tipped her head towards the dancefloor which was quickly filling with couples.

Draco interpreted her suggestion clearly: _let's dance so you don't say something stupid._

"We're going to get a dance in before the first course," Hermione said by way of excusing them.

Ginny tried to convince Harry to do the same but he argued he hadn't had enough wine to get him to do that yet. They waved to Terry as they made their way to the auror's table. Ron rather awkwardly pulled out Luna's chair, though she didn't seem to notice. She struck up a comfortable conversation with Angelina Johnson and her soon-to-be husband, Michael Corner.

They watched as Draco twirled Hermione around the dancefloor with ridiculous ease. How well they looked together wasn't lost on anyone. They watched with interest as he pulled her closer and leaned down to whisper in her ear as they swayed to the music.

"Look! He's embarrassing her," Ron accused a bit too loudly. He glanced at Luna to his right but found she hadn't even noticed his outburst and was still talking amiably with her former housemate.

"No, Ron," Harry shook his head at his best friend, "He's making her blush. There's a difference. Probably whispering some sinful compliment if I know Malfoy."

"How can you say that, Harry? Look how red her cheeks are turning. And since when does Malfoy compliment Hermione?"

Ginny smirked and shared a mischievous look with her husband, "Probably telling her the sinful and delicious things he plans on doing to her when they get home later. And the way she's biting her lip, too. Obviously, just terrible, sinful things," she grinned knowingly at Harry.

Harry struggled not to laugh at the look on his best friend's face but couldn't deny that it was hilarious. He loved Ron like a brother but he wasn't blind to his faults.

"I'll bet you fifty galleons that they'll have their first kid on the way by next summer."

Ginny scoffed, "You're on. I bet it's by Christmas. And you're terrible at gambling by the way."

Only Ginny had any idea how Hermione and Draco's physical relationship had progressed as both were rather tightlipped about it but that didn't mean they couldn't mess with Ron a little. After all, he was being rather rude to Luna by not trying to get to know her better.

The song ended and Draco escorted Hermione back to their table, his hand resting comfortably on her bare back. Ron's eyes narrowed at the sight but he merely shook his head and reached for one of the drinks now filling the table's place settings.

"Why do I get the feeling Weasley is rather preoccupied with us," Draco whispered in her ear as they sat.

Hermione glanced behind them and shook her head irritably. "I love Ron dearly but he can be a prat sometimes. Ignore him. He'll get used to seeing us together eventually and he'll likely offer up some sort of truce. That's how he usually does. We just have to give him time to realize that you're not annoying me in any way."

Draco sighed heavily. She really didn't deserve this from one of her best friends. He deserved the glares, but her judgement shouldn't have been questioned.

He'd been a bit nervous about her department's reaction to him being seated with them. He hadn't been bold enough to visit her in her office since they'd had an unspoken agreement to keep their flirtations to a minimum at work. That Creevey bloke still seemed to have it out for him.

He stayed mostly quiet and merely observed their conversations. He admired the respect they all had for her hard work and intelligence. They seemed to admire her nearly as much as he did.

After dinner and a few more dances, it was clear that Hermione was beginning to fade.

"Feeling tired," he whispered in her ear. He'd been swaying their bodies gently to the soft sounds of the band playing, enjoying the feel of her head resting on his shoulder.

She nodded and lifted her head to meet his eyes. "These banquets always go too long. I think we've stayed long enough though."

"Beats my normal record by an hour and a half," he smiled.

They retrieved her wrap from the table and said their goodbyes to those still remaining in her department.

"We're heading home, too," Ginny said as they made their way over to say goodbye.

"When did Ron leave," Hermione asked as they made their way to the floos.

"About an hour ago," Harry answered. "I'm surprised he made it that long honestly."

"I think he's being a bloody prat," Hermione announced. "I saw how he ignored Luna most of the night."

Harry merely frowned and nodded his agreement. He glanced at Ginny and nodded.

"I think I'm going to talk to him. I don't know how much good it will do but someone's got to get his mind right. He can't start off on the wrong foot with this."

"Maybe you should have Draco come with you," Ginny suggested. When the other three looked at her like she was mental she added, "Well, I meant because he did so well with you, Hermione. No offense, but you're not exactly Mister Social these days."

Draco shook his head as they all stopped to face each other in a circle. "Maybe so but," he tipped his chin towards Hermione, "I also had more motivation to want to make it work. I know you all love the git but Weasley has never struck me as one to work for something he didn't actually want."

Hermione and Harry shared an awkward look, both remembering when he'd briefly abandoned them on their search for horcruxes. They both knew it was at least somewhat true.

"He has a point," Ginny sighed.

Hermione and Draco said their goodbyes and left through the floos first.

Ginny turned to her husband and frowned. "Do you think it's because Ron's still harboring feelings for Hermione?"

Harry adjusted his glasses nervously. "I'd be lying if I said I hadn't thought of it. It was Hermione who called it off with him after all. He left not long after that."

"Merlin, I hate my brother sometimes," she moaned.

~o~O~o~

Draco escorted his wife to her bedroom door as he did every night before they retired for bed. Despite that she'd allowed him to touch her more intimately earlier that week, they still hadn't shared a bed again. He expected a tender kiss from her before leaving her for his own bed.

After he received his kiss, he kissed her forehead and prepared to walk away but she stopped him with a hand on his arm. He turned back to her curiously to find her biting her lip, a nervous expression in her dark brown eyes.

"What's wrong?"

Hermione shook her head and reached out to grip his shirt, pulling him a little closer. She had no idea saying what she wanted to say would be this scary or difficult to get out. He'd done it so easily himself.

"What you said earlier—about being motivated to want to make this work—I…" She sighed and shook her head.

"Hermione?"

He said her name with such sincerity and love that she took a deep breath and met his eyes again.

"I love you."

She was fairly sure that she'd been certain for the last week but when he made that comment she knew for sure. He had wanted to make it work. Her parents had always told her growing up that love was about hard work and it was never easy. Draco hadn't taken the easy way and he'd worked for her. He'd waited patiently for years and shown a softer side of himself that no one else knew existed.

Draco stood there in mild shock for a moment before his brain finally kicked back into gear. He cupped her face in both hands and leaned down to give her a heartfelt kiss, deep and languid as he'd learned it was her favorite way to be kissed.

Hermione licked her lips when he pulled back and slowly met his stone grey eyes.

"You already know but I think you need to hear it again. I love you, Hermione. I'm not worthy of your love but it makes me happy anyway."

She brushed the blonde hair out of his eyes as the light bit of gel he'd used was giving way and caressed a hand over his cheek. "You don't have to be worthy of being loved, Draco. If someone loves you, you accept it for the pure emotion that it is."

His expression looked pained as he gazed down at her. "What about being worthy of loving someone? I've never felt I had the right to love you."

She had to stop herself from openly scoffing at that. "That's just preposterous. You don't have to be worthy of loving someone. Feeling love just proves what goodness you have inside of you." She swallowed nervously and reached for his hand, tugging as she opened her bedroom door. "I think we both need this."

Draco's throat went dry as he realized what she wanted, what she was ready to share with him.

Her cat rushed out of the room around them as she pulled him to the edge of her bed and turned to work on removing his dress robes. "I find it odd how surly and generally stubborn you are to everyone else," she spoke quietly, shifting his jacket off of him to fall on the floor. "You're not like that with me anymore."

Draco watched her slender hands as they worked on his clothes. "You became my weakness a long time ago. I think you infected me with some of your Gryffindor courage as well. I don't seem to run away from things like I used to when they don't go my way," he admitted

He sucked in a breath when he realized that she'd unbuttoned his dress shirt and stopped suddenly. He glanced down to find her eyes glued to his chest. Her slender hands reached up and caressed across his bare chest, down to his stomach.

"I've put on weight since Hogwarts," he explained. He'd seen pictures of himself from seventh year, scowling and bone thin. He didn't like the memories.

"More like muscle." She'd been trailing her fingertips across his abdominals without even realizing it. His chest was smooth which she was thankful for. She'd never been one of those women turned on by chest hair.

Her tone had dropped a little and he couldn't help the twitch at the corners of his lips as he fought a smile. Clearly, she liked what she saw.

Draco placed a hand over hers on his chest. "Hermione, are you sure? We don't have to do this yet. Especially not to prove anything to me about your feelings."

Her cheeks colored prettily and she met his eyes again. "Draco, this is for _us_. Unless you don't want to have sex tonight."

His heart felt like it was ready to beat right out of his chest. She was offering him not just herself but their marriage. She was offering to stay with him—start a life with him, eventually a family.

His eyes widened and he shook his head quickly. "No, I'm a bit ashamed to say I've fantasized about making love to you for years now."

Her cheeks flushed deeper in reaction to his admission but there seemed to be the hint of a smile peeking through.

"Then I'd suggest not trying to talk your wife out of it when she wants you as much as I do right now." There was that textbook voice he knew so well. Her cheeks were pinker still as she admitted that but there was her courage showing again. Clearly, he needed to stop talking and make a move.

He shucked off his shirt finally and stepped out of his shoes and socks. He leaned down without another word and began trailing soft, wet kisses along her neck to the spot under her ear he'd discovered drove her crazy.

Draco was rewarded with her soft moan and he gripped her tighter in response. His hands came up to her hair and after fumbling a bit, he finally managed to release her mane of curls, running his hand through them as the ends brushed her shoulders.

Hermione hardly noticed when he'd backed them up against her bed until her legs hit it and his hands came to her waist to hoist her onto it. She bit her lip when he pulled back but stepped between her legs as best he could with her dress in the way. He reached for her legs and removed each shoe from her feet with a feeling of reverence she'd never felt directed at her before.

Shoes gone, his hands moved to his belt buckle and they watched each other silently as he undid it before stepping out of his dress pants. He stood there then in only his black boxers, his chest rising and falling with each nervous breath.

She swallowed against the desert in her throat as her eyes followed the planes of his body. While not the body type of someone like Viktor Krum who was built stocky like a bull, Draco's body was lean but thick in the right places. Well-developed muscle resided in his chest and abdominals, and his biceps were thick enough that she knew she wouldn't be able to wrap her hands around them. With the wide span of his shoulders, his body dwarfed her in a way that instinctively sent her arousal a level higher.

This wasn't the lanky boy she'd gone to Hogwarts with whose thin features made him look sharp and angry. This was the man she'd fallen in love with who embodied the quiet strength she wanted to hold onto forever.

Hermione couldn't ignore the itch any longer and reached for him with both hands. She placed her hands reverently on his strong shoulders. As he leaned over her, she kissed him fully on the lips before looking into his eyes for a moment. "I'm a little ashamed that I just realized I've never told you how handsome I think you are."

She felt his chuckle before she heard it and was rewarded with another kiss.

"No, you haven't but I suspected that you found me attractive. I doubt your attraction to me rivals mine to you."

"You don't know that," she argued.

Draco dipped his head to her neck again to kiss the soft skin there. "You really are an insufferable know-it-all," he teased sweetly.

That comment earned him a halfhearted smack to the shoulder but she didn't push him away.

He worked his lips across her jaw as he laid her back on the bed, his hand coming down to her thigh and he began lifting the dress up. He trailed his kisses back down her neck and to her chest, traveling the line between her breasts to where the dress dipped dangerously low. She wasn't especially well-endowed in that area but that had never been his favorite body part on a woman anyway, no matter how much he liked them.

When his hand met her rear, he groaned and gave her a gentle squeeze as he rolled his hips against her. That had always been his favorite and especially on her.

Her skin had become heated and tingly all over. She responded to his thrust by arching her back, pushing herself further into his body as a small groan escaped her. It felt as if he was slowly unlocking something inside her, unravelling her from the inside out. It was frightening and exhilarating all at the same time.

"Are you going to finish undressing me or not," she growled impatiently.

Draco pulled back to meet her eyes which he thought had darkened slightly if that were even possible. He muttered an incantation and the next thing she knew she was completely bare, save her underwear. She hadn't been able to wear a bra with the dress so they were now bare chest to bare chest.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. "I don't think I even want to know where you learned that spell."

He smirked at her as he continued to caress her rear with one hand, the other holding him up over her. "I never mentioned that I'm sometimes contracted to work with the Committee on Experimental Charms?"

She licked her lips as she felt her body buzzing beneath him, so much skin to skin contact and the way he was pressing himself between her legs was making it hard for her mind to focus.

"No, I don't believe you have. Why would they have an auror contracted for part time work?"

"Why not? We work in the field catching dark wizards and witches. Sometimes there's a need for spells that don't exist. Who better to offer input? And I did quite well on my charms N.E.W.T.s."

"Fair enough," she mumbled as he rubbed himself a little more against her, causing her eyes to flutter shut while she fought the urge to moan. "Though I should think," she bit her lip on a groan as the hard length of him brushed against her where she wanted him most, "a spell to rid your spouse of their clothes isn't that useful in your line of work."

"That one was for fun," he whispered near her ear before resuming his attack on her neck.

It wasn't much longer before Hermione found them both completely bare with her husband assaulting her mouth in the most delicious manner. She knew soon after their first real kiss that he was an incredible kisser. He hadn't disappointed her yet.

Draco gentled his kiss so he could pull back to see her for a moment. He waited for her eyes to meet his and brought himself closer to her, pushing his forearms under her shoulders as he held himself up on his elbows.

"I'll have to remind you that while I've only done this twice, I've never been sober for it."

She smiled slightly and cupped his face with one hand. "Then basically we're in the same boat. Just go slow."

He nodded with a swallow. "Tell me again, Hermione."

She moved her hand from his face and pressed it against his heart. "I love you, Draco."

She felt his body relax at her words and she became equally relaxed when he muttered "I love you, too," before capturing her mouth again.

Draco loved that she gave and took with equal measure. He left her lips, enjoying the sounds of her panting beneath him, and trailed his wet lips across her jaw. He felt her hands running the length of his back, leaving streaks of fire in their wake.

"Merlin, you're beautiful," he muttered as he trailed his lips down the valley between of her breasts.

Hermione groaned in response as he kissed his way back to her mouth. She could feel him between her thighs, the heavy pressure there teasing her. She bit her lip on a whimper before Draco released her hold on the bruised flesh as he sucked it into his mouth.

She felt his hips shift and she shivered under him. He nudged her legs higher around his hips and suddenly her husband was inside her. They were connected from the inside out and it didn't hurt quite like she'd thought it would. The sting had been quick and even quicker to dissipate when after a few deep breaths she shifted experimentally under him. There had been a slight ache but the pressure hadn't been that bad. He'd had her so aroused, her nerves forgotten, that she'd barely noticed.

Draco dropped his head to her shoulder as he concentrated. They were as close as they possibly could be as he was buried deep inside her. He'd never imagined this day would come and now that it was here, he didn't want to disappoint.

Hermione kissed the crease in his forehead as he concentrated, taking deep breaths to maintain his control. The tender ache from before was quickly shifting to something more pleasurable and she shifted her hips again.

She bit her lip harshly when he withdrew finally but he pushed back slowly. She smacked his shoulder lightly. "Don't tease me," she breathed.

Draco smiled against her neck as they began to move together. She met his every thrust, awkwardly at first until she was able to learn his rhythm. He winced as she dug her nails into his back but the pleasure made it worth it.

He knew he'd found a particularly sensitive spot when she cried out suddenly. He continued to focus on that angle with slow, somewhat shaky thrusts that caused her eyes to roll back on their own.

Draco pulled his head from the crook of her neck and watched her. His arms were becoming sore from holding himself at that angle but the small grunts and moans escaping her as she tried desperately to contain them nearly undid him and he didn't dare stop.

"Don't hold it in," he whispered huskily at her ear before flicking the lobe with his tongue. She was always holding so hard to her control. He wanted nothing more than to make her release it.

Unhinged now, she tossed her head to the side with a low moan when she felt his hand creep down between them and to touch her there. She could feel him everywhere all at once. Surrounding her, inside her body and mind, everything was Draco.

He shifted his hips and his hand grazed her intimately before something seemed to snap between them. Being a realist, she hadn't expected to climax the first time but he'd dashed those expectations. He didn't stop until she fell over the edge, not even recognizing her own voice as she groaned his name and clawed at his back.

Draco collapsed on top of her before he could stop himself. He was completely spent and utterly satisfied. He lifted his head to look at her as she lay beneath him panting. Her grip on his shoulders was lax when she finally met his eyes again.

He kissed her swollen lips and rolled gently them so he was on his back. They lay there together, her head on his rising and falling chest, slowly catching their breath while she ran her hand absentmindedly across his stomach.

Hermione closed her eyes on a content sigh when he kissed her forehead. This was what she'd always wanted. To be loved so hard that her husband set her free. Inhibitions ignored and nothing but the pleasure of each other remaining.

She wasn't very good at letting go. She'd always known that and her friends reminded her of it constantly. She was just too Type A.

But Draco was here to protect her now and with their relationship blossoming into what it was, it felt safe to relax finally. After all, he was her husband now in every sense of the word.

Draco watched contentedly as she slept on his chest. A hidden, primal part of him felt proud that he'd so thoroughly exhausted her. He lay there rubbing her back, which she apparently seemed to enjoy by the way she'd snuggled closer, and couldn't contain his smile when he realized her breathing had fallen deeper. Her limbs went heavy and limp against him and his heart twitched.

In his opinion, people often took sleep for granted. For someone to feel safe enough to drop their guard and sleep in your presence was a gift.

And Hermione slept there on his chest for the entire night. She awoke the next morning in stages. The room was dark still which meant it was rather early and not time to get up yet. Her skin not covered by the layers of blankets was chilled and goosebumps erupted along her exposed arm. It was then that she noted the warmth behind her.

Somehow she'd shifted during the night and Draco's chest was pressed tightly against her back. One of his arms had swept under their pillows and the other was curled tightly around her waist, making escape almost impossible.

She warmed at the tender feeling between her thighs as she remembered how they'd changed their entire marriage last night.

When she thought there might be panic settling in her chest, she realized that instead she felt completely contented, further assuring her that she'd made the right decision to consummate her marriage.

"You're cold," a deep voice rumbled against her neck.

She shivered more from the sound than from the temperature in the room.

Hermione felt warm lips press against her shoulder before he rested his cheek against hers.

"Ok," he asked softly.

She didn't need to ask what he meant. Yes, this was ok. They were ok. It was all much better than that.

"Amazing," she answered quietly, not wanting to break the gentle moment they were having.

Draco loosened his grip when he felt her begin to turn in his arms to face him. She curled her arms up between them, hands caught between them as she snuggled closer again and tucked her head under his chin.

He was a bit surprised that she didn't shy away now that the heat of the moment was gone. No shy embarrassment had reared its head as they lay completely bare together under their covers.

"Where'd you learn that," she mumbled. "Not that I'm complaining because you were wonderful last night but I thought you said you'd only done this twice before."

He lifted a hand from under the covers to run though her hair, brushing a few strands away from her face and appreciating the beautiful flush of her skin. "I did, and it was terrible. Promise you won't laugh?"

She pulled back to meet his eyes for the first time and lifted a challenging eyebrow but nodded.

"Ginny dropped one of those muggle women's magazines on our sofa when she came over recently. It had an article on tips for men in bed."

Hermione snorted before she could stop herself and quickly bit her lip to contain any further reaction. "You got sex advice from a muggle magazine?"

Draco narrowed his eyes at her. "You promised not to laugh and no, not entirely. I did read it though. I was curious. I knew— _hoped_ —we'd eventually sleep together and I didn't want to disappoint you. It was going to be your first time and I wanted to make it good for you. So I made it a mission to read up more on the female body."

She shook her head but she was still smiling at him. "Fifty points to Slytherin then because you certainly succeeded."

Draco disturbed the silence with a loud rumble of laughter. "Mark that as the one and only time Hermione Granger says that!"

Hermione sighed and snuggled closer again. "I love you, Draco."

He returned the squeeze with an added kiss to her forehead. "I love you, too, Hermione. You don't even know how much."

She licked her lips as she closed her eyes contentedly. "Good. I expect a lot more of what you showed me in the future."

~o~O~o~

"Draco, if you don't get your hands off of me, I'm going to burn lunch and we'll be eating ashes," she laughed. His hands were everywhere it seemed. All over her hips, her stomach—he couldn't stop. She suspected if she'd been facing him, he'd have been grabbing at her rear as well.

After falling asleep again for a short while, they'd awoken and hadn't been able to resist another round in bed. And in the shower, the sofa, and against Draco's bedroom door when they'd decided to move his things back into the master bedroom.

Hermione was fairly certain he'd try laying her out on the kitchen table if she let him. Needless to say it had been a rather eventful morning.

"I offered to cook," he muttered with his lips against her neck, slowly moving towards her ear.

"Yes, and you can see the lack of concentration you have at the moment."

"Lack of concentration for anything but you."

She rolled her eyes, though she knew he couldn't see it. "Sorry about the scratch marks on your back by the way," she muttered self-consciously. She'd caught sight of them that morning when they'd taken a shower together. She'd never had a shower last quite that long before.

"I'll gladly wear your scratch marks anytime," he mumbled in return, his lips still busy running along her neck.

She was busy swatting his hand away from the button on her jeans when they heard their floo roar with flames.

Draco lifted his head and slowly released her. "The hell?"

A short middle-aged wizard hesitantly peered into their kitchen. "Terribly sorry for the unannounced intrusion." He tipped his hat to each of them. "Mr. Malfoy, Mrs. Granger-Malfoy."

Draco faced him with arms crossed over his chest. "And who the bloody hell are you and what are you doing in our house?"

"Emergency visit, sir. I'm Murford Dillinger of the probation office."

Hermione came to stand by Draco's side, her wand now drawn and hanging protectively at her side. "That doesn't exactly answer my husband's question, Mr. Dillinger. As I'm sure you're aware, he's not been on probation in over six years."

The older man shook his head quickly, looking slightly panicked. "Oh, no, no! I'm not here because of Mr. Malfoy. Well, not exactly." He reached into his dull, grey robes and produced a crisp envelope. "You received a letter from your mother, Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy, recently. When she received no response, she contacted our office to approve a temporary visit to speak with you."

Draco groaned in exasperation. "Pocket your wand, Hermione. He's harmless. You can tell my mother I have no wish to see her."

Mr. Dillinger stood there wringing his hands nervously. "Well, sir, unfortunately she's already on her way. My supervisor approved an hour. She should be coming through your floo momentarily."

Draco's nostrils flared with anger. He fought the urge to threaten the ministry peon but knew it wouldn't matter. He wrapped a protective arm around Hermione's shoulders and jerked his chin up in preparation. He hadn't seen his mother since the ministry ruled on her exile to France seven years ago.

"Whatever you do, you stay by my side," he whispered to his wife. "She's perfectly harmless physically but it's her words that hold the venom."

Hermione swallowed nervously but nodded. She hadn't thought she'd ever have to see Narcissa Malfoy again but those hopes were about to be dashed for good.

The floo roared again and everyone in the room stiffened.


	15. Once a Malfoy, Always a Malfoy

**You guys are so awesome! I'm glad the last chapter was well received. I was a little nervous about it. Enough with the cliffhanger though. Here's your next chapter!**

* * *

Fifteen

Narcissa Malfoy entered her son's kitchen with Mr. Dillinger nervously leading the way. Dressed immaculately in rich, midnight colored robes, she stopped roughly ten feet in front of her son as he stood stock still, rigid as a board with a face as impassive as she'd ever seen. Her heart twitched in her chest as she noted the changes in him since she'd last set eyes on him seven years ago.

He had grown taller and gained weight. His state of dress confused her. Her son had always favored black and veered towards well-tailored suits or proper robes. He stood in front of her in what she could only assume was some semblance of muggle clothing. Straight-legged khakis and a denim button up—he looked very little like the young man she'd been forced to leave behind.

While she'd not been a death eater herself and had no dark mark, she'd been found guilty of aiding the Dark Lord's purpose. Harry Potter's account of her aiding him during the final battle had been taken into consideration. It was the fact that she still wasn't fond of muggle-borns and openly admitted that she did not believe they were equal to her 'kind' which forced the ministry to sentence her to ten years exile in France. Her comings and goings were monitored still but the biggest blow had been regarding her son.

She should have been thankful that the ministry had spared him minus a year's probation. However, they considered him able to be properly rehabilitated. Whatever he'd said in his private trial had convinced them that her having too much interaction with him would slow or impede the process entirely.

His responses to her allowed letters were short and grew colder each year. However, he always responded. She knew he'd changed his views, despite that she didn't always agree. When she never received a response to her last letter, she'd become concerned.

Narcissa's gaze moved from her son to the small woman next to him sheltered protectively by his arm. Hermione Granger. She remembered the muggle-born girl and recalled various things Draco had told her about the girl as they grew up. She'd bested her son in every subject every year. To say she'd been surprised to learn of the match would have been an understatement.

She remembered last seeing her at the final battle, disheveled and too thin. Now she looked healthier, her wild hair tamed into gentle curls, and it was obvious that her son had warmed to her. She recalled her intelligence and the fact that she was often touted in the Daily Prophet for her reforms on wizarding laws. She couldn't deny that she had grown into an somewhat attractive woman.

Despite this, she was still a muggle-born. Magic too fresh in her bones compared to pureblood families whose magic ran deep and saturated.

"Draco," she greeted him. She held out a hand for him to come to her but he stood his ground. Was he gritting his teeth?

"Why are you here, Mother?"

Perhaps she imagined it but she could have sworn she saw him tighten his grip on his wife.

She sighed. Obviously in order to rehabilitate him, they'd also poisoned him to her.

"Draco, you never answered my letter. You've always answered in a timely manner."

Draco merely stared. "I've been busy."

"Obviously," she answered, one pale eyebrow lifted. "Can we speak privately for a moment?" She cast a disapproving glance at Hermione.

She watched as her son opened his mouth to protest but was stopped by his wife.

"I don't—"

Hermione turned out from under his arm and faced him. "I think you should talk to her, Draco."

Draco cast a cold glare at his mother but quickly turned back to Hermione. Always brave, she had the most hopeful expression in her brown eyes. He sighed and leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"Fine," he leaned down to her ear, "but only if I get to shag you silly later."

He pulled back to find her biting her lip, smirking at him. She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "You do realize I benefit from that as well."

Draco smiled mischievously and kissed her full on the mouth, not caring one whit what his mother thought. The little surprised squeak his wife made only made it better as he was sure he heard his mother huff irritably.

All the warmth leaked from his expression when he looked at his mother again. "Fine. We can talk in the library."

Narcissa didn't bother giving Hermione another glance as she followed her son down the hallway. He slid the library doors open and gestured for her to enter. He followed behind her and stood rigidly by the closed door, his hands knotted behind his back.

She glanced about the room and took in the cozy ambiance. While she clearly saw her son's influence, there were also traces of the witch everywhere.

"Well," he asked after a beat.

She turned back to him, her face a mask of confusion. "Draco, why did you not respond to my last letter? Is it her? Did she tell you to cease all contact with your family?"

Draco leveled her with his coldest glare. "No, mother, Hermione made no such demands. Though I'd wager she's not your biggest fan considering the idiotic ideas you still believe in."

"She's a muggle-born, Draco. You know their magic can't match ours."

He snorted at that and finally moved from the spot near the door to the far wall where Hermione had shelved her vast collection. His eyes roved over the titles stamped into the spines. The topics ranged from herbology, charms, magical history, and so much more. The only thing she seemed to have no interest in was divination which made sense given her reactions to Trelawney third year.

"Hermione is not just the brightest witch of our time but likely the most powerful as well."

He recalled the day she'd unlocked his office door when no one else had been able to. It was a relatively new spell he'd been working on with the Charms office. She must have been on the list of those interested in learning new spells as they were in the works. There was no other way she'd been privy to the counter spell. It was a very difficult one at that.

"Draco, I've heard as much as anyone about her intelligence and skill. It doesn't mean any children you have with her wouldn't have unstable magic—or worse, be squibs. A muggle-born's magic is too new and without generations of roots."

Draco turned away from the books and laughed openly at his mother. "You poor, poor soul. It's sad that you still believe that bullshit."

"Draco, language!"

He lifted an arrogant eyebrow. "You're in my home and I'll speak however I want. So far all you've done is belittle my wife. I see no reason to show you any respect."

Narcissa fumed at him, clinching her fists at her sides. "Draco, I sincerely hope you've not slept with the girl yet. It's your only loophole out of this marriage by its anniversary."

His mouth formed his trademark smirk as he thought of just how thoroughly he'd made love to her—each time.

"Too late."

His mother paled considerably. "Draco, do you realize what you've done," she hissed. "What if she's pregnant now?"

"I could only be so lucky."

"What have they done to you? I can understand forming an alliance with Harry Potter and not openly showing hatred towards muggles or muggle-borns. But this…this is not right."

Draco felt rage begin to boil in his blood. He was proud of his love for Hermione. It had humbled him considerably but he didn't regret it.

"Not right? Not right?" He advanced on her, his tone turning dangerously dark. "What's not right is that I've had to dig myself out of a personal hell because of the ignorant bullshit you and my father fed me my whole life. You know nothing. You're uneducated and operating on idiotic ideals handed down from backwards generation to backwards generation." He stopped a few feet away and stared. "You want to know what's not right? I fought the urge to kill aunt Bellatrix myself that night."

His mother held a hand over her chest, as she eyed him closely. "I never said I approved of torturing them, Draco," she spoke quietly. "Merely that we don't belong together."

He ignored her and continued his rant. "Watching her fight and lie to survive that night, I hated myself for the next seven years because of what I'd done and the pain I represented in her life. And you know what? Somehow, she fell in love with me. I don't deserve it but she loves me anyway. But I'm a selfish bastard and I want her to love me. And I'll be damned if I won't work to be everything she ever wanted in a husband because she deserves that and so much more. So you can take your pureblood bullshit and shove off!"

Draco turned on heel and stormed out of the room. He found Hermione standing patiently at the end of the hall waiting for him. Her chocolate eyes were wide and the love he saw there grounded him. When she held out a hand for him, he came to her without question and allowed her to place a loving kiss on his lips.

"You heard everything, didn't you," he asked with a sigh. Her touch deflated most of the anger still coursing through him.

"Couldn't help it. A silencio would have solved that," she teased. Her smile soon dissolved and she patted his chest with one hand. "Harry and Neville are here. I sent Harry an owl and they both came. Go talk to them. I think I should talk to your mother." He opened his mouth to protest but she held a finger over his lips to shush him. "Listen to your wife just this once. I'll be fine."

He nodded and began to move around her but she stopped him.

"And Draco, you _are_ the husband I've always wanted."

She didn't wait for a response and made her way down the hall to the library. She took a deep breath as she gathered her wits about her. She'd hoped to never see anyone in his family ever again. The prospect of dealing with another bigot like the Malfoys was a rather large buzzkill for the wonderful morning she'd been having.

After few more breaths, she slid the door open to find Narcissa Malfoy still standing there looking rather dumbfounded. She stepped inside and closed the door after her.

"Silencio," she muttered, her wand still tucked away. She approached her mother-in-law and gestured for her to take a seat. "Mrs. Malfoy, I'll be straight with you. I get it. You don't like me, not for who I am but for what I am. I think you're wrong but I also know what I think doesn't matter to you."

"You just don't understand," the older witch shook her head.

Hermione shrugged, her arms held out at her sides. "You're right. I really don't. I don't understand how anyone can be so ignorant and blind. But I don't have to prove anything to you. I don't have to prove how stable my magic is and how I have the right to be a part of your world just as much as you do." She tried to appear relaxed when in reality she was quaking on the inside both with anger and fear.

"That all being said, let's just be clear. I'm married to your son. It's not something either of us chose but frankly…I'm happy with him. And one day I _am_ going to have his children. It's going to happen whether you approve of us or not."

Narcissa watched the young woman closely. She couldn't deny that she very well fit the house she'd been sorted into. Brave, daring, and determined—she was every inch a Gryffindor.

Yet, she wasn't what she'd ever pictured for her son. She'd always imagined a witch who was smart and beautiful to match his looks, but also dutiful that would be an asset to their family. However, he'd been given an intelligent, reasonably attractive, but stubborn witch. This woman was no match for that Greengrass girl she'd once eyed for him. This woman was far too assertive and obviously leading her son around by his prick.

Narcissa lifted a thin eyebrow as she eyed the witch from head to toe. "You seem so assured of your hold on my son."

Instead of riling her anger, Hermione's expression softened, almost pitying.

"I don't have any particular hold on your son, Mrs. Malfoy. He's been this way since day one of our marriage." She shook her head, a rueful smile playing on her lips as she thought through their first interactions. "He's protective, stubborn, and frankly, a fair bit angry. I can't say I blame him. He was dealt quite the hand of cards in life. But I'm determined to make everything from here on out better for him." Hermione moved towards the door again, deciding that she'd said enough. "I love Draco. And if you want to mend this between him, I recommend you lose your animosity towards me and my blood status."

Narcissa stood as well, drawing up to her full height. "You're awfully arrogant, you know."

Hermione shook her head at the woman. "Not arrogant. I just know Draco. I've never met anyone more protective of me and that includes my friends, Harry and Ron. Draco doesn't take kindly to anyone who crosses me. It's best you learn that now."

She slid the door open and muttered, "Finite incantatem."

"You don't use your wand much, Miss Granger," the witch called after her.

She turned back and met her gaze, grey eyes so similar to Draco's yet without an ounce of the same warmth. "I mastered wandless magic early. I often don't feel the need to pull it out for simple spells. And it's Granger-Malfoy, by the way."

She sniffed haughtily, despite being impressed by her skills. "Draco couldn't even stop you from keeping your muggle name."

Hermione just shook her head. She'd said enough already.

She stood in front of the three men in her living room as they grouped around her protectively. She and Draco watched as Mr. Dillinger escorted Narcissa Malfoy back to the floo. She didn't bother to say any goodbyes and kept her nose in the air as if she hadn't just been told off twice in one hour.

When the green flames died down, Hermione turned with slumped shoulders and headed for the kitchen.

"I need a drink," she muttered.

Harry, Neville, and Draco all shared a bewildered expression before shrugging and following her. They found her pouring a glass of Firewhisky at the kitchen table.

"I didn't even know we had that," Draco muttered to Harry. "Is my wife a closet drunk?"

Harry snorted and took a seat with her. "How long have you been hiding that?"

She gave him an odd look and took a drink. "It's the same bottle I bought the first time the nightmares started. You know I don't drink often."

And true to her word, the bottle was still half full.

"Are you alright, Hermione," Neville asked kindly.

She glanced over her shoulder when she felt Draco's hand's on her shoulders, slowly massaging her tense muscles. She hadn't even realized he was behind her chair.

"I'm fine, Neville."

"You don't look fine," Harry observed sadly.

She patted one of Draco's hands to let him know he could stop. She sighed when he took the seat next to her and rested a hand comfortingly on her thigh.

"For nearly fourteen years I've been fighting with these people to prove I belong here. It's just exhausting."

Harry nodded in understanding and glanced over at Draco. He fought the urge to smile. He looked like an angry hippogriff ready to strike. It was comforting to know that his best friend was in such good hands.

"I won't allow her back here again," Draco promised her quietly. "I'll go straight to Kingsley at work tomorrow if that's what it takes. I'll have them block any communication from her."

She shook her head and gave him a small smile. "No, then she wins. You don't need to do anything. After all, she already thinks I've turned you against her."

He shook his head, his eyebrows knit together in confusion. "She did that herself. She and my father both. Damn bastards." He glanced down a bit self-consciously. "I never realized until I spent that month living with the Weasleys, sans your friend, just how horrible my parents were."

That just did her heart in and she couldn't stop herself from embracing him in a comforting hug. She'd lived the last seven years with a numb spot in her heart from all of the losses—her parents, her closeness with Ron—and it was taking Draco Malfoy to make her feel again.

She pulled back after a moment and rubbed at her eyes that had begun to water slightly. She offered a sincere smile to Harry and Neville as Draco ran a comforting hand along the length of her back.

"Well, lunch is certainly ruined," she laughed. "Can we just eat out for lunch? Harry…Neville, do you want to come?"

Harry nodded after sharing a look with Draco. "Sure, I'll just go home and get Ginny."

Neville agreed as well and promised to return with Hannah who he'd married in a private ceremony in Kingsley's office two weeks earlier.

Before Harry could leave, she grabbed his arm. "What about Ron? Should we invite him and Luna?"

He swallowed and reached to push his glasses up on his nose. "I'll send an owl."

Draco found her in the living room after they'd departed and without a word wrapped her in his arms, tucking her head under his chin. He wanted to take away the entire events of that morning, all of the nasty things she'd heard his mother say.

Hermione felt like melting right into him with every pass of his hand over the length of her back.

"You give good hugs," she mumbled into his shoulder.

He snorted at that and merely smiled when she smacked him. "Never been told _that_ before."

She ignored him though. She was feeling rather warm and contented in his arms. "Can we visit Flourish and Blotts as well? I'm out of reading material. It's been nearly three weeks since I've been able to go."

"Of course." He'd spoil her rotten with every last galleon in the Malfoy vaults if she let him.

He kissed her temple and sent her upstairs to get ready. Once she was out of sight he released a pent up groan of frustration and ran his hands through his hair, unable to stop the onslaught of memories from invading his mind.

 _"You, Draco Black Malfoy, are accused of conspiring against the Ministry and being a death eater in cohorts with Lord Voldemort. We've heard the testimony of Harry Potter on your behalf. How do you plead? "_

 _An eighteen year-old Draco swallowed nervously and glanced at the grey-haired witch sitting behind the tall podium. He chanced a look at the few members of the Order seated behind him, many glaring at his back._

 _"Guilty," he answered quietly._

 _The witch nodded and shuffled some parchment in front of her. "Mr. Malfoy, due to your age and inexperience the Ministry is affording you the opportunity to recount your actions to the Wizengamot. Should we decide that you are able to be rehabilitated back into regular wizarding society, we will sentence you to a year's probation and assign you a sponsor. In order to qualify, you must submit to the use of veritaserum." She looked down at him over her rectangular glasses. "Do you agree?"_

 _Draco's lip twitched nervously. He could say no and likely face life in Azkaban. Or he could say yes, lay his soul bare and likely embarrass himself beyond repair, but perhaps one day live a somewhat normal life._

 _"Yes."_

 _The witch offered him a slight, motherly smile. "Very good. Kingsley, if you would."_

 _Kingsley Shacklebolt approached from the side of the room and led Draco to a sturdy wooden chair. He gestured for him to sit._

 _Draco's breathing was labored as his nerves threatened to work him into a frenzy. He looked up as Kinglsey approached again with a small vial of clear liquid. Trembling slightly, he accepted the vial and downed it before he could change his mind._

 _He sat there a moment and waited as the potion worked into his bloodstream. The eyes of the Wizengamot and members of the Order burning holes into him. The effects took hold of him and suddenly his body and mind didn't feel quite in his own control._

 _"Mr. Malfoy, if you're ready, we'll begin."_

 _He nodded quickly and gripped the arm of the chair, preparing for what, he didn't know._

 _"Is it true Mr. Malfoy that you were present for the torture of Hermione Granger under the cruciatus curse by a now deceased Bellatrix LeStrange?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _The words floated of his tongue so easily he almost wasn't even aware of uttering them._

 _"And you did nothing to stop your aunt from torturing your classmate?"_

 _"No…but I wanted to."_

 _The crowd erupted into a wave of excited noise._

 _"Quiet!" She banged a gavel repeatedly until she had silence again. "Explain yourself, Mr. Malfoy."_

 _The compulsion to lie was strong but it wasn't near as strong as the need to tell the truth._

 _"I—I don't really know. I'd always teased her and said horrible things to her in school. I admit that we didn't get along—for more reasons than her blood status." He shook his head, his hands gripping the arms of the stiff chair so tightly that his knuckles were turning white. "But in that moment, I just wanted it to stop. I knew it was wrong. Everything we were doing was wrong. But I was scared that if I stepped in and did something, my aunt would kill her on the spot. The very idea that I might care even the slightest whit what happened to a mud—muggle-born would have infuriated her."_

 _The witch nodded and scribbled something with her quill._

 _"I didn't want to be there," he added quietly. He waited until she nodded for him to continue. "I didn't want the mark. I thought I did. Until it was time and I really understood what I was being asked to do. I didn't want it. But I knew if I didn't take it, or the assignment, he'd kill me and then he'd kill my mother."_

 _"So you took the dark mark and the assignment to assassinate Albus Dumbledore because you feared for your and your mother's life?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _He answered a long series of questions, truths slipping from his lips as though they belonged to the Wizengamot itself. It was over two hours before she reached her last question._

 _"Mr. Malfoy, should you be chosen for rehabilitation and placed on probation, what do you wish to do with your life? You realize your father will never be released from Azakaban. Your mother's fate still hangs in the balance until her trial."_

 _He wiped at the sweat collecting on his brow and swallowed. His throat was dry from all of the talking but he didn't dare ask for water._

 _"I just want to live a quiet life. I want to leave this all behind. I'd like to do something to contribute to repairing all of the terror that I've participated in, whether I wished to or not."_

 _They placed him in a solitary, stark white room magically locked for over two more hours. At least he'd been given a glass of water and a chance to use the toilet. He counted the ceiling tiles ten times before the door finally creaked open and the witch overseeing his trial entered._

 _He nearly knocked the chair he'd been sitting in over in his haste to stand._

 _"Mr. Malfoy, after much deliberation the Wizengamot has decided to grant you a year's probation. It is our belief that you acted mostly in an effort to survive in an environment your family subjected you to and your views were also shaped by said environment. It's clear that you'd already been questioning them. After consulting with the headmistress, we believe it will be best for you to return to Hogwarts on September 1_ _st_ _and finish your seventh year. After which time, your probation will be up for review. Your professors will be reporting on your progress regularly and your wand will have limited magic purely for classroom work and basic daily spells."_

 _Draco breathed in relief that he never thought he'd feel again. It was really a small price to pay given what he'd thought would happen to him after the final battle._

 _"You will spend the last month before returning to school living with your sponsor." She stopped and opened the door for someone to enter._

 _His eyes widened when he watched Molly Weasley enter the room, a tentative smile on her face._

 _"Mrs. Weasley has graciously volunteered, Mr. Malfoy."_

 _Sweet Merlin, she might not hate him but her children surely did. He might be murdered in his sleep before he ever got the chance to board the Hogwarts Express._

 _"After some final examining and restraints have been set, you may pick up your wand on your way out." She looked at Mrs. Weasley then, "I'll leave you to it then."_

 _He shoved his hands into his pockets and waited. Why in the world this woman would_ **volunteer** _for this was beyond him. His family had been nothing but nasty to hers as long as he could remember._

 _"Chin up, Draco," she admonished in a motherly tone he wasn't used to. "This is a best case scenario. You're going to make it out of this alright after all."_

 _He nodded but it still didn't feel alright. Nothing felt right. He felt heavy with guilt and regrets._

 _"Best to be off then. We have a lot to do."_

 _She turned to leave but he spoke up and stopped her._

 _"M-Mrs. Weasley? Why did you volunteer for this?"_

 _She turned back to him and, oddly enough, smiled. "Because had you been my own son, I would have wanted someone to take care of you. And Draco, you need someone to look after you. I won't say anything nasty about your parents but you've not been nurtured the way a child should be growing up." As if reading his mind, she added, "You don't need to be worried about my children either. Ron's just left to work with his brother in Romania and the others are quick to adapt."_

They had a quiet lunch with their friends in Diagon Alley. Ron never showed but Luna did and seemed to enjoy the lunch regardless. Draco followed along quietly behind as Luna and Hermione entered Flourish and Blotts, engaged in an animated conversation about magical pets.

He left them and promised to return shortly. He wanted to visit another shop.

Hermione felt warm from the enjoyment of her friends and satisfied from a tasty lunch. She'd even had dessert at Draco's urging and could still taste the double fudge cake she'd shared with him on her tongue.

"How's it going with Ron," Hermione finally got the courage to ask as she and Luna perused the magical creatures section.

Luna glanced up from the copy of _Rare Beasts and Furry Puffs_ she was perusing and offered a small smile. "He seems rather upset with the idea but he's also been agreeable on anything I've asked. I was hoping to do a small ceremony with friends. Speaking of which, would you come to the small ceremony we've planned?"

Hermione dropped her fingers from a book on magical felines and smiled. "Of course I will, Luna. When have you decided to have it?"

"I wanted to wait until the last week of our allotted time. I thought he might need more time to readjust after being gone for so long."

"That's very thoughtful of you."

Luna shrugged and held the book to her chest, obviously deciding to add it to her collection. "I don't think it's me he's having trouble with as much as it is the law itself. These things have a way of coloring how you look at a situation."

Hermione nodded. She could all too well understand being angry over the law. It was hard to believe she'd once been near as angry when she'd first learned of it. Here she was though months down the line and deeply in love with Draco Malfoy of all people. It hadn't been that bad after all.

"He'll come around. He always does. Ron's a bit stubborn but he's always been a good friend. And his heart is always in the right place even if sometimes his brain is not. He'll be a good husband to you."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence."

Hermione turned around and found a sheepish looking Ron approaching them, scratching nervously as the back of his neck. He gave Hermione a one-armed hug before approaching Luna and leaning in for an awkward hug as well.

"We'll have to work on that," Luna smiled at Hermione.

She laughed and just shook her head. Typical Ron.

"Sorry I wasn't at lunch. I was helping dad de-gnome the yard and didn't get the letter until it was too late."

"Quite alright," Luna smiled that normal dreamy smile of hers. "I'm sure there'll be more opportunities for lunch with friends."

She excused herself to purchase her book and tactfully gave the two friends a chance to speak.

"I honestly thought you were avoiding us," Hermione admitted.

He shrugged and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Probably would have crossed my mind but it's not you I'm upset with. It's Malfoy who's the git. It's weird seeing you with him, I guess."

She shook her head, already fearful of where this way going. "Don't start that again, Ron. I really don't have the patience for it today."

"You can't make me like the idiot, Hermione. He doesn't deserve you."

He'd told Harry he would try but found at the banquet that it was rather difficult watching their childhood nemesis all over the witch he'd once thought would be his.

Hermione shook her head and closed her eyes for a moment to regain some semblance of serenity. "How are things going with Luna?" She hoped a change of subjects would help.

And it did. He cringed and turned a bit pink. "I like Luna well enough but I never really thought of her _that_ way before."

"You don't find her attractive at all?"

It would kind of put a hiccup in the whole having kids point of the marriage.

He shrugged and turned redder still. "She's quite pretty I just…"

She held up a hand to stop him. "I get it. It was the same for me. I never really looked at him like that before either but, and I know you don't want to hear it, I'm very attracted to him."

"That's just gross, Hermione," he visibly cringed.

"Don't be such a child, Ronald." She paused and grabbed another book for her growing stack before facing him again. His face drained of a bit of color and he stood more rigid, a frown on his face.

"Malfoy," he nodded.

Hermione looked over her shoulder to find Draco approaching.

"Weasley." He nodded indifferently in greeting before redirecting his attention to his wife. "Find more books," he asked her.

"Just getting started." She smiled when he held his hands out and handed her small stack to him to hold. She turned back to Ron and offered him a friendly smile. "Give it a sincere try with Luna, Ron. Why don't you take her out for dinner so you two can get more comfortable with each other?"

"Can't give the Ministry children if you're not doing the horizontal tango after all," Draco tried to joke.

Ron glared at him before turning and walking off to catch up with his fiancé.

"I was only joking," Draco spoke quietly. "Well…sort of. It's kind of true."

Hermione laughed at him and leaned up to kiss him soundly. "It's a good thing the Ministry paired me with you and not Ron then."

Thankful she wasn't upset, he waggled his eyebrows at her suggestively. "No desire to see the Weasel in his knickers then?"

She shook her head with a shudder. That ship had long ago sailed. "No, not in the least." She grabbed his arm and tugged him in the direction of the charms section. "Luna asked us to come to the ceremony by the way. She wanted to have a small one with friends."

"Lovely," he sneered. "Just how I want to spend a perfectly good afternoon—watching Weasley get hitched."

"Behave, Draco, or you'll find yourself celibate again."

She grinned over her shoulder when he looked so crestfallen at her threat. Sometimes she didn't know what to make of this Draco but she was having a rather good time figuring him out along the way.

"Don't look so dejected. I wouldn't honestly punish myself as well," she told him as she scanned the shelf of books. "After all, you put on quite the performance last night…and again this morning." She paused and reached for a particular book with a wide smile. "Oh, that's the book I've been looking for. Did you know about the involvement of the centaurs during the Goblin Wars?"

Draco shifted her book into one arm and moved to stand flush at her back. "You're an evil little witch, Hermione Granger," he whispered in her ear, "And yet every time you open that pretty little mouth of yours and start spouting something you read from a book, I get so bloody turned on that I nearly can't stand it."

She bit her lip, her back still to him, as a grin threatened to grace her mouth.

"Far cry from your reaction in school then," she muttered back.

"For the first six years, perhaps."

Hermione whirled around to face him, another book clutched to her chest. "You're not serious."

He shrugged with a confident smirk. "Just because I didn't know what I was feeling yet didn't mean I wasn't inexplicably attracted to you." He glanced around them to make sure they were still alone and leaned down closer. "You don't still have one of your school uniforms, do you?"

Merlin, sleeping with the man had unlocked any last reservations he had around her apparently.

She stared at him slack jawed for a moment, likely turning as red as one of the Weasley's hair before he grinned and she knew he'd been teasing her.

"Merlin, Draco, I thought you were serious," she slapped his arm and placed the book on top of the stack he was holding.

He chuckled and grinned at how pink she'd turned. "I was only joking…mostly. I did enjoy watching the way your skirt swished as you practically ran from class to class."

He couldn't deny how wonderful it was to finally feel comfortable around her, knowing she wasn't judging him—or worse, hating him. He'd given every part of himself over to her and she'd finally accepted.

"You're horrible," she admonished but he knew she wasn't serious because she followed the reproach with a kiss.

Draco followed his wife dutifully from shelf to shelf, her stack of books quickly growing. He added one or two of his own and accidentally overheard the conversation of two matronly witches while he searched the charms section for resource material.

 _"Merlin's Beard,"_ one of them whispered a bit too loudly to her friend as she eyed them indiscreetly. _"Have you noticed the way he's doting on her?"_

 _"I did! I've been trying not to be too obvious."_

Draco fought the laughter bubbling in his chest. They'd been terribly obvious but he was trying not to be rude and call them out on it. Typical Hermione, she hadn't noticed in her book-infused euphoria but he certainly had.

 _"I was skeptical when I first read about them in Rita Skeeter's article. It was in the Malfoy Manor that she was tortured by Bellatrix LeStrange, you know."_

 _"Indeed? Rumor was that he wasn't too nice to her at Hogwarts. Seems he's had quite the change of heart then."_

 _"Dare I say, I believe they're in love. I swear it, that's a look of love on that young man's face. Same way my Peter first looked at me."_

 _"Only now he gives you that look when you're brandishing pumpkin pasties and a butterbeer," she joked._

 _"Ugh, horrible man. Don't know why I married him now."_

 _"Love of course. Oh, can you just imagine the children flooding the halls of Hogwarts again in eleven or twelve years from now."_

 _"If those two are any indication, I believe you're right. What beautiful children they'll have—what with those pretty curls and his eyes."_

Draco lost track of their conversation as he rounded the corner to catch up with Hermione. He shook his head in amusement. At least that gossip was positive. In fact, he seemed to be getting fewer glares at the Ministry lately. At least from the women. Some men still seemed to hate that he'd been the one matched with Hermione.

"There you are," Hermione announced as he rounded the corner. She'd added three more books to her stack since he last saw her five minutes ago.

"Sorry, picked up one or two of my own."

"No problem. Are you ready?"

He nodded and took her stack with him as he followed her to the register, admiring the view from behind. He should have felt a bit lecherous but he remembered they were married and he was allowed to look. Besides, he'd seen it and all of her glory in the shower that morning.

They returned home by floo and found Bitsy setting out tea for them on the coffee table in the living room.

"Are we expecting more company," Draco asked uncertainly as he set the two heavy packages down in an armchair.

Bitsy handed him a letter as she wrung her hands. "Seems so, Master Draco. Bitsy was just getting ready to go to Diagon Alley to find you. Master Harry sent Bitsy a letter first when he couldn't find you after your lunch."

Draco lowered the letter so Hermione could read over his shoulder and he couldn't stop himself from bursting into laughter at the words on the page.

"Dragon's Weed infestation," Hermione asked. She nudged him with a reproachful look when all he did was laugh.

"Sorry, I remember Longbottom bringing one over for Ginny a few months ago when I was over there. Something about using it for scrapes from the quidditch pitch."

"I've read that if they die and decompose the seedlings inside can overtake a space within mere hours."

Draco just shook his head, a smirk still on his lips. "Bitsy, please prepare a guest room. It seems we'll be having the Potter's staying over tonight while a wizarding exterminator sprays for the Dragon's Weed seedlings."

"Most certainly, sir," she grinned and was off with a loud crack.


	16. Protective Draco

**Love all of your comments and theories! I want to thank Athena for nominating Matched in the Dramione Fanfiction Forum Awards on Facebook. I didn't even know that was a thing! I'm honored that you deemed this story worthy of a mention. :)  
**

 **Now here's another chapter that I hope you'll all like just as much. :)**

* * *

Sixteen

"Sorry about all this, Malfoy," Harry cringed as he followed him down the downstairs hall with a small trunk in tow.

"No problem, Potter. I find the whole situation quite amusing."

Harry rolled his eyes and entered the room Draco had opened for him. He set the trunk at the end of the bed and looked around.

"Merlin, Malfoy. Is every room in your house this big? And I thought our house was ostentatious."

Draco merely gave a bored shrug. "Never thought about it really." He pointed a thumb over his shoulder. "Bitsy's preparing lasagna from scratch if neither of you have eaten yet."

He shook his head and followed him back down the hall. He happened to glance into the open library and noticed the giant stack of books near an empty shelf.

"Hermione been book shopping again?"

Draco smirked but didn't bother to turn to look at him. "Always. We can't very well make a trip to Diagon Alley without her making a stop into the book shop."

"And you, of course, wouldn't dream of stopping her. Merlin, can't imagine what your children will be like if you spoil your wife like that."

Draco lifted an arrogant eyebrow and glanced at him. "There's quite a difference between spoiling your wife and spoiling your children, Potter. Besides, I don't think someone as sensible as Hermione would allow them to turn out like I did as a child."

"Wasn't trying to offend you, mate."

"None taken. I was a brat. It's common knowledge."

They rounded the corner into the kitchen where the table had already been set. Hermione was setting the piping dish of lasagna down as Ginny filled everyone's wine glass.

"I offered for Bitsy to join us," Hermione announced when she saw them approaching, "but she has a date," she grinned.

"A date," Draco asked unsurely.

"Yes, with Mickels, one of the Pincer's house elves."

"That bloody elf has more of a social life than some of the people in our office," Draco mumbled.

They both took a seat next to their wives and immediately dug into dinner.

Harry groaned when he tasted the lasagna and looked at Ginny. "We need to hire Bitsy. Neither one of us can cook like this."

Ginny nudged him roughly in the ribs and ignored his whine when he called foul.

"This isn't the quidditch pitch and that won't work on me."

"Be thankful that Hermione never had an interest in quidditch, Malfoy. She was abusive enough with her books without the extra training."

That earned him a kick to the shin under the table from Hermione.

Draco sipped his wine with a satisfied smirk. "Keep digging that hole there, Potter."

"You're beginning to sound like Ron," Ginny accused her husband.

"Now I've never been that thick," he argued.

"Speaking of Ron," Hermione interrupted them. "I talked to him briefly when he met Luna at Flourish and Blotts. He's not quite come around yet but it will be soon. I think he and Luna will be fine though."

"I haven't spoken to him yet," Harry admitted.

"Maybe I'm mental but I actually got the impression that Weasley feels weird because he's attracted to her and doesn't know what to do about it," Draco added.

Hermione gave him a blank look for a moment. "I could actually see that. That makes a bit of sense."

"Don't sound so surprised," he retorted.

"When's the ceremony anyhow," Harry asked. "They're one of the few who opted to do something besides just have it at the ministry."

"Next weekend, I believe," Ginny answered. "Doesn't really surprise me that Luna would opt for something more real. She's always been a bit of an idealist."

"A bit," Hermione and Harry questioned simultaneously.

"Oh alright, a lot then."

They finished their dinner without much argument and Harry and Draco cleaned up the kitchen. They, amazingly, did so without causing more of a mess.

Draco separated from his co-worker at the stairs and nearly ran up them to the bedroom he was as of that morning sharing with his wife. He paused after he closed the door behind himself, taking in the state of the room that had once solely been his before she moved in and before they moved his things back in that morning. Her white bedding remained but his books were on the right hand nightstand, looking awfully similar to her nightstand on the left.

A corner of his mouth tipped up when he noticed that she'd set out his suit for the next morning and chosen a tie for him, along her own clothes that she apparently set out each night. Apparently, he'd be wearing a steel blue tie tomorrow.

The sound of running water tore his attention from the slight changes to the room and he glanced at the open door to the bathroom. He crept closer, shucking his shoes in the closet along the way, and approached quietly.

Everything about this was still new and he didn't know what she'd be receptive to yet. Was he welcome to bathe with her on a regular basis? What were her normal bathing habits anyway? What did she normally sleep in?

He peeked around the corner and saw her standing in front of the vanity mirror, standing there in her underwear and a fluffy white robe that she'd not even bothered to tie closed.

He watched as she pulled her thick hair back and into a messy bun behind her head. Her bare feet padded over to the large, round tub he'd never used when he'd lived here by himself, and reached to turn off the faucet.

Draco finally cleared his throat and moved fully into the doorway as she whirled around to face him. He reached to scratch the back of his neck.

Hermione saw the nervous twitch of his jaw as he stood there, clearly trying to figure out where to go from there. They'd jumped so head deep the night before and earlier that morning that the logistics of how to move forward seemed to be up in the air when they weren't drowning in the heat of the moment.

But he was her husband in every sense of the word now. She wanted to be comfortable with every aspect of him. So against her urge to cover herself and close the robe, she instead approached him and lifted onto her toes to kiss him.

"Did you want to…" She glanced over her shoulder at the tub brimming with bubbles. She'd felt the need for a good, long soak after the day they'd had.

Draco watched the way her brown eyes darted to the tub suggestively before connecting with his own. The look in her eyes was very clear.

He nodded and crossed his arms at the hem of his shirt to slip it over his head. She waited until he shucked all of his clothes and stepped into the bubbly water.

There was something odd about undressing in front of someone else when you weren't about to have sex. She felt his grey eyes on her as she dropped her robe and slowly removed each piece of underwear.

She felt her skin flush when he held a hand out to her and slowly guided her in with him, settling her back against the hard wall of his chest before she drew her knees up.

With a heavy sigh, Hermione closed her eyes and relaxed at the feel of his hands smoothing over her stomach while the steam of the water curled around them. She reached for each one and threaded their fingers together, holding them up out of the water where she could see them now drenched in bubbles.

"You have rather large hands," she observed as she scrunched their fingers together.

Draco chuckled behind her, the movement of his chest jostling her slightly.

"Well, I guess better than small hands. I'd look awfully strange if mine were the size of yours, wouldn't I?"

Hermione relaxed against him again with a sigh. "My mother used to say men with big hands have big hearts." She grinned when he craned his head to look at her. "She was a very intelligent woman, both my parents really, but I think that was a random bit she'd learned from my grandmother. Doesn't make much sense I suppose."

He rested his cheek against her temple. She rarely discussed her parents and he was well aware as to why. The fact that she was even mentioning them to him now meant she really trusted him.

"Then the brains come naturally then. Sounds like your parents gave more sage advice than mine ever did."

They were quiet for a moment as she gnawed on her lower lip. "I'm sorry, Draco."

"Whatever for?"

"That you don't have better memories with them."

He shrugged and adjusted his arms around her stomach, cocooning her more snugly. "They're not good people, Hermione. I think back on the things that were said in our household, the things my father did, and…I don't know..." He huffed out a breath, blowing a few wisps of her hair that had managed to escape the messy bun. "Did you know that my father had me convinced, at least until our second year at Hogwarts, that muggle-borns' blood really was the color of mud?"

Hermione couldn't help it—she laughed at that. It was just so ridiculous. "Sorry, I'm not laughing that you believed him but just at how ridiculous it is."

"Oh, I realized that the first time I saw one of you bleed after getting burned in Potions. I felt like a bloody fool."

She cringed at the sound of disgust in his voice. She didn't want him spiraling into another diatribe of self-hatred. She entwined her fingers with his again over her stomach under the bubbles. A change of subject was due.

"Draco?"

He'd somehow distracted himself with the sight of the tops of her breasts, slicked with bubbles. "Hm?"

"What do you love about me?"

He scrunched his eyebrows together at her question. "Hermione, I've told you everything already. You believed me, didn't you?"

She turned her head against his shoulder to glance at him and smiled. "Humor me."

With a self-conscious groan, he nodded. He hated talking about his feelings. _Only for her_ , he told himself.

"I love your mind. Probably always have even if I wouldn't have admitted it. I admire your intelligence. I love watching you work through problems."

"You still tease me," she reminded him.

"With love," he smirked. "I like seeing you blush or that stubborn look in your eyes when I do. I love your stubborn kindness."

She snorted. "Stubborn kindness?" Seemed like a backhanded compliment.

"Yes, because even when someone doesn't deserve another chance you give it to them anyway. Like me."

"You deserved a chance," she whispered.

"Maybe but I'm not complaining regardless."

Hermione pushed herself up with her hands on either side of the tub and turned to him. His hands came up to her waist to help her and brought her back down to straddle his legs.

Draco watched as she brought her wet hands up to cradle his face. Her chocolate eyes probing deeper than he used to be comfortable with. But she was his wife, and not just on paper anymore, and that meant anything she wanted he would give it to her.

If there was one positive thing he'd gotten from his family, it was that the men of the Malfoy family always cherished their wives—no matter how the marriages came to be.

"I admire the courage you've developed, Draco. You do the right thing." She shook head, a bit of a sheepish expression playing in her eyes. "I won't lie. I probably wouldn't have fallen in love with the same Draco from school."

He snorted again, "I wouldn't have loved him either if it helps. I think I like myself better this way."

"And that. I love that you're confident in what you believe in now. No one has told you what to believe. You chose for yourself."

He didn't know if he could handle anymore of her compliments. He knew she believed what she was saying but that didn't mean he felt it was who he really was. He was still a surly prick to most. The wizarding world was torn on whether or not they hated him and possibly might always be. Somehow, it hadn't tainted her.

It begged the question of how their world would react to any children they might have.

When he met her eyes again, she was studying him closely, her brows scrunched together tightly in concern.

"Draco?"

"Do you want children?" The question was spoken oh so quietly and her eyes seemed to soften as the crease in her brow relaxed.

Hermione nodded slowly, an odd weight settling in her gut. "Do you?"

"I do." He nodded and leaned forward to capture her mouth in a soft kiss, the steam from the tub making her all the more delicious.

With eyes still closed, she whispered against his lips, "Practice makes perfect, Draco."

~o~O~o~

"Did you see the size of that shower," Harry asked Ginny as he climbed into bed next to her.

"I know," she laughed. "Leave it to Malfoy to have a home where each room has its own bathroom twice the size of the normal bathroom."

"He's got to have some sort of extension charm on the house. I swear it doesn't look this huge from the outside."

"So did you notice them over dinner," she asked as she tied her hair back.

"What do you mean?"

"I could be wrong but I think she's in love with him now."

"I've been thinking that for at least a week now, I—," Harry stopped midsentence. "Did you hear that?"

Ginny's hands dropped from her hair as she listened closely. Her brows knitted together as she definitely heard something. They both glanced at each other as they heard it again, louder.

"Do you think…"

 _"Draco!"_

"Bloody hell," Harry laughed.

"Well she had to have told him she loved him or…" The noise increased, "Or she wouldn't be doing _that_ with him right now," she laughed.

"God, I'm going to have nightmares about this. Though I'm happy they've got it all worked out it seems."

Ginny reached for her wand on the nightstand and cast a quick spell. "As happy as I am for them, I can't say I want to listen to them having sex either."

Harry was the first to make it downstairs before work the next morning. He greeted Bitsy politely before she went off to work in the garden and poured himself a cup of coffee. He looked up with a mischievous grin plastered on his face when Draco rounded the corner, working on tying his tie and humming happily to himself—which was very un-Malfoy-like.

"Morning," Harry drawled in greeting.

"Morning, Potter. Sleep well," he asked without glancing up from his task.

Harry smirked at him, amused that he even thought to ask considering he was still Malfoy. _Hermione must have really done a number on him to have him this cheerful._

"Funny you should ask. Ginny and I had a bit of trouble getting to sleep. Kept hearing something go," he grinned wider when Draco looked up finally, " _bump_ in the night."

Draco eyed him for a moment before his eyes went wide in understanding. "Potter," he hissed quietly, "She's a little self-conscious about how loud she is in bed. Don't you dare utter a word to Hermione about—"

"Utter a word to me about what?"

Both men clamped their mouths shut as she entered the kitchen and reached for the coffee pot.

"Probably about how loud you both were last night," Ginny interjected as she joined them.

Hermione's eyes went wide; a warm blush quickly crept over her cheeks as she slowly turned her eyes to Draco.

"You're not," he assured her quickly.

"Like hell! Whatever it was Malfoy was doing, you seemed to be enjoying it by the way you screamed his name," Ginny teased.

"Damn it," Harry muttered as he smacked his forehead.

Hermione blinked a few times, turned on heel awkwardly, and walked straight out of the kitchen.

"Shit," Draco growled. He turned to follow her but heard the floo and knew it was too late. He turned back to Harry and Ginny sporting his most menacing glare. " _Now_ I'm pissed. Why'd you have to do that?"

"Sorry," Ginny cringed, stepping behind Harry a bit. "I didn't realize she was sensitive about it. Didn't realize you'd progressed to that in your relationship at all actually until last night."

He braced himself with both hands on the counter and ducked his head as he took a few calming breaths. "Well, it's a rather new development. Not that it's either of your business, mind you."

"Really sorry, mate." Harry took one last sip of his coffee and set the mug in the sink. "Come on. Better get to work. She'll likely have calmed down soon enough. I'll apologize first thing."

The first thing Draco did when he arrived at the ministry was to catch the first lift and head straight for her office. Dennis Creevey stood to intercept him as he passed but he merely bumped shoulders with wizard and forced past.

"Out of my way, Creevey," he snarled.

He knocked on her door and was thankful when he heard a muffled 'come in'. He slid into the office quickly and shut the door behind him. She must not have realized it was him as she didn't bother to look up from her parchment until he cleared his throat.

"What do you want," she sighed and set her quill down.

"Just wanted to make sure you were alright." He rounded her desk and pulled her to her feet despite her protests. He kissed her forehead, her nose, and then her lips before pulling her close as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm mortified," she mumbled against his robes.

"I know but you don't need to be," he told her softly as he began rubbing a hand over her back. He'd never been so gentle with another human being in his life. She brought out a side of him he'd honestly not known existed.

Hermione relaxed a little with each warm pass of his hand over her back and turned her face to press her cheek against his chest. "It was stupid to think they couldn't hear us. I should have cast a silencio on the room."

Draco smiled against her hair. "It's not exactly what comes to mind when you're in the midst of making love to your spouse," he teased. He pulled away enough to see her face and tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear. "At least it was our friends and not someone else. Do you think they would have cared if it were the other way around?"

"No," she finally laughed. "In fact, I heard far too much about their sex life after they first got married. There are just things you don't want to know about your best friends. But I'm more private than they are."

"I know you are but you need to stop feeling embarrassed. They're not judging you."

She groaned and craned her neck to rest her chin against his chin and look up at him. "Ugh, I hate it when you're right."

He gave her an arrogant smirk. "It's bound to happen once or twice in our marriage."

With a deep breath, she extracted herself from his arms. "I'm fine now. Thank you. Kiss me and get to work before Harry threatens you with the filing again. I've got to leave for a meeting soon anyway."

He let out a bark of laughter but did as he was told. "I'd like to see him try."

Draco held his head high as he left her office and almost wanted to stick his tongue out at Dennis as he passed by him.

He thought his morning would be looking up by then but when he got to the aurors' office, Harry asked him to work with Ron on some more field training. Needless to say, neither party was too happy with the arrangement.

"Merlin, Weasley, have you forgotten the simple swish-and-flick? That's first year skills."

Draco wasn't intentionally trying to irritate the redhead. It was only a happy byproduct. Harry should have known what would happen if he asked him to go over some basic field training spells.

"Malfoy, you git," he muttered angrily.

Ron flicked his wand and cast a powerful disarming charm at Draco, knocking the blonde flat on his back.

"Better," Draco breathed as he gulped a lungful of air.

"I don't know why Harry thought it'd be a good idea to have us work together anyway," he griped.

Draco was surprised to see his outstretched hand offering him help up. He lifted a questioning eyebrow but accepted it without a word.

In the back of his mind he kept reminding himself, _'behave for Hermione. Don't kill him for Hermione's sake.'_

"Because Potter clearly has a twisted sense of humor."

Ron rolled his eyes and nodded. "Always has. Are we done for now?"

Draco shrugged. "Why not. You have more skill with a wand than Finnigan, I'll give you that."

"Not much of a compliment really."

"Never said it was," he smirked.

The training room was in the basement of the ministry. Draco and Ron walked in silence up the winding stairs to reach the lobby with the lifts. They still weren't fans of each other but it seemed they'd reached a truce of sorts, for the day at least.

"Oi! Malfoy!"

The two men stopped near the fountain in the middle of the lobby and turned to find Theodore Nott and Pansy rushing towards them.

"Weasley," he sneered as he approached.

Ron merely tapped his wand in his palm as he waited. They weren't to report back without one another. Harry had said he'd assign whichever one started an argument the office filing. As always, it had gotten backed up again.

Draco pocketed his wand and crossed his arms over his chest and waited with a frown on his face already.

"Nott, what are you doing here?"

"Came to speak with you." He glanced at Ron, "Do you mind, Weasley?"

Ron huffed and was about to walk away when Draco held an arm out to stop him.

"No, Potter threatened the filing and he never jokes with that," he reminded him. "We're at work here, Theo. Get to it."

He wanted to get away from the pair as soon as possible. He didn't particularly care for the way Pansy was eyeing him as though he were a Christmas ham, especially in front of her new husband.

Nott rolled his eyes. "Fine. Your mum sent me a letter. Apparently, you wouldn't listen to her so she hoped you might talk to me. Though I figure based on our last conversation that won't be happening."

"If this is about Hermione," Draco started.

"I still can't believe they made you marry _that_ mudblood," Pansy scoffed.

Ron quickly turned three shades of red and his wand-hand twitched. "You—," but he didn't get to finish that thought.

Draco's eyes turned a darker shade of grey as he turned his focus to her. "Pansy, if you so much as think of my wife in that way one more time, I'll hex you within an inch of your life and call it on-the-job training. I'm sure Potter won't mind."

She shrunk back a bit, clearly deflated by his attitude. "Theo was right. You're completely mental," she frowned.

As luck would have it, Hermione was just coming through the front entrance of the ministry after the meeting she'd just had with Professor McGonagall. Her stomach lurched when she saw Ron and Draco with the other two.

"Merlin, I'm not in the mood for this," she muttered as she changed direction and instead of heading for the lifts, turned towards them.

"Speak of the swot now," Pansy smirked.

"Problem here? Ron? Draco?"

Draco's eyes never left the couple in front of him but he drew her to him protectively with one arm. "No, I think we were about done here."

A quick glance around them told him that they were beginning to draw too much attention of others passing through the area. Hermione might have been a department head herself but that didn't mean she'd want to deal with an inquiry from Kingsley.

"About done, my wand," Nott growled. "You're not yourself, Malfoy. You can't tell me you're into this whole," he gestured between him and Hermione, "marital bliss shit with a mudblood. Merlin, she's not even a halfblood, Draco. What would your father say?"

Draco dropped his arm around Hermione and stepped closer to Nott, ignoring Ron who was twitching angrily behind him. "I'll tell you one last time. Do. Not. Use. That. Word." Each word was punctuated with a lower tone. His wand was in his hand now and he jabbed it angrily at Theo's chest. "You do not want to test me, Nott. I may have changed but it doesn't mean I can't be just as brutal when crossed."

"Blood-traitor," Nott growled.

"Now that's enough," Hermione finally spoke up and separated them, one hand pressed Draco away and the other barely gracing Nott.

"Don't touch my husband, you filthy Mudblood," Pansy shrieked and before anyone could stop her, she spit in her face.

Everyone stilled as Hermione shut her eyes in exasperation. She was about to wipe her cheek when she heard Draco's spell.

"Scourgify."

Her face felt as if it'd been washed in a cool mist. When she met his eyes, her heart tightened. Anger and sadness warred within those grey orbs. His frustration was palpable.

"Someone call the aurors," an older man shouted.

"We are aurors, you halfwit," Draco snapped over his shoulder.

Draco's gaze left her face and he turned to the couple again. With a quick flick, he muttered "Experlliarmus." Both Pansy and Theo's wands flew into his hand. He tipped his head thoughtfully. "Weasley, I think these two should be brought in for assault against a Ministry department head. What code is that?"

Ron grinned suddenly at the duo and cracked his knuckles. "I think that would be Section 53, code 72."

"Right you are." With another flick, he bound their hands behind their backs and turned back to Hermione. "Are you alright?"

"Quite alright," she nodded with a small smile. She didn't much enjoy being spit on but people like Pansy and Theodore Nott stopped bothering her a while ago. They were a nuisance and it was a bit frustrating at times but she stopped believing their words meant anything years ago.

She watched with mild satisfaction as Ron poked them each with the tip of his wand as he moved them towards the lifts. "You two are getting along today?"

Draco shrugged, "A temporary truce I suppose. We have one thing in common at least and that's how much we both love you. Hopefully, now he understands that I mean it." Disregarding the prying ministry eyes on them for the first time, he leaned down and kissed her softly. "I'll see you at lunch."

He missed the surprised look on her face as she stood rooted to the spot.

Snapping out of her stupor, Hermione watched as they marched off in the opposite direction and crossed her arms over her chest in amusement when Ron cast a silencio on Pansy to shut her up.

Witnessing her husband's abilities as an auror firsthand was quite sexy. "I'm going to shag that man's brains out tonight," she smiled to herself and set off for her own office.

She stepped into a lift and rolled her eyes at the many sets of eyes still staring at her in awe. "Oh come off it," she shouted before the lift doors closed. "Don't you all have work to do?"

Draco knew that Theo and Pansy would likely only be hit with a steep fine and have the ministry watching them more closely after this incident but it was worth the trouble to him to prove his point. Mess with his wife and he'd make your life hell. No exceptions. Next on his list would be his mother. A very scathing letter would be in store for that horrid witch.

Angelina and Cormac took far too much pleasure in booking the two former Slytherins but Harry turned a blind eye to it when he found out why they were being charged.

"Probably won't teach them much but it should get them off your case and send a fairly clear message to your mother," Harry nodded in satisfaction.

Before Draco could disappear into his office, Ron intercepted him.

"Hey, Malfoy, I uh…what you did back there," he paused to scratch his hand through his hair, "well, it's obvious that you're not playing around about Hermione."

Draco nodded as he tapped his wand against his thigh. "Weasley, I'm not going to get into the full story with you right now, and maybe not ever, but I love her. I've loved her for longer than even she knew."

"So it was just some happy accident that the ministry matched you two with the law?"

He laughed and nodded. "No one was more shocked than me; I promise you. She wasn't very happy about it at first."

Ron gave a lopsided grin at hearing that. "Now that sounds like Hermione." He took a deep breath and held his hand out. "I don't promise to like you, Malfoy, but Hermione is one of my best friends and I want her to be happy. If you can do that, and you obviously are more than willing to fight for her, then I suppose you're not all bad."

Draco eyed his hand thoughtfully before finally accepting and shaking on it.

"Fair enough, Weasley. But you put one toe out of line with her and antagonize her anymore about us, and I don't promise to hold back."

After Pansy and Theo were fined and thoroughly warned, most of the department gathered for lunch in the cafeteria. They took up one of the big, rectangular tables near the windows and were likely the loudest bunch as they all laughed and enjoyed each other's company, both new and old aurors.

Seamus threw a roll at Draco's head which bounced off him and landed in Harry's lap. "What's gotten you so chipper, Malfoy? Finally getting laid at home?"

Harry and Ron both glared at Seamus for his crude joke. Draco growled as this was the second time in one day he'd have to talk about his sex life with his wife which had only even existed for a few days. He made for his wand but Seamus jumped in his seat when his eyebrow singed.

Hermione sat her tray on the other side of her husband with a smirk and leaned across the table towards her former housemate.

"Quit being an ass and be kinder to your new wife, Seamus, then perhaps it'd happen for you as well."

Harry and Ron both stared at her wide-eyed while Draco smirked and squeezed her knee appreciatively under the table. It seemed that their little talk earlier had calmed her.

"Hermione," Seamus whined as he touched the half of his eyebrow left.

"Oh shut it," she admonished while cutting into her food. "It'll grow back eventually. Don't be so crude next time and I won't be forced to hex you."

"You've got to admit," Ron laughed, "She doesn't retaliate often but she when does it's always good."

"It's not funny," he complained. "Parvati already thinks I'm an idiot. This won't help! I'm rubbish at growth spells."

Hermione crossed her legs primly and shrugged. "Should have thought of that before you opened your overactive mouth."

"Merlin," Draco was watching her admiringly, "Have you always been this brilliant?" He shook his head when Ron and Harry gave him an odd look. "Don't answer that. It was a stupid question."

"At least he knows it," Ron whispered to Harry.

News of the confrontation in the ministry spread like fire and by the time Draco made it home, he was a ball of irritation. He found Hermione at the kitchen table reading with a cup of tea and dropped his briefcase in the chair across from her unceremoniously like a sack of potatoes. He dropped his robes over it and began tugging irritably at his tie.

She marked her page and watched him with an amused smile. "Did your day somehow get worse?"

"Bunch of bloody busybodies we work with, you know that right?"

Hermione shook her head and stood to help him with his tie as it was only getting knotted worse. "Yes, I'm aware. I fended off about fifty different people all asking what happened. The story morphed from Pansy spitting on me to her yanking my hair and dragging me in circles before you pummeled Nott to the ground."

"I wanted to," he admitted. "Didn't think I'd be able to get myself out of that reprimand though, no matter who my wife is."

She finally loosened his tie and pulled it from his collar with ease. She'd already changed out of her blouse and skirt and into a comfortable pair of tights with an oversized sweater that fell past her hips. Without her heels, she had to stand on her toes to kiss him but he made it worth the effort when he snaked his arm around her waist to hold her up, his other hand tangled in her hair to cradle her head as he kissed her back heatedly.

He'd kissed his share of girls at Hogwarts but none he enjoyed as much as kissing Hermione. He couldn't help but feel so stupid over what he'd been missing. His father would be thrashing in his cell if he knew about the relationship they now shared.

Perhaps he should write him a letter.

The thought encouraged him to kiss her deeper still. Her soft moan when he allowed the hand on her waist to snake down and give her bottom a gentle squeeze only spurred him on.

Feeling the urgency to breathe, he gentled his kiss and pulled back from her. She fell back on her heels, both hands pressed against his chest as she breathed deeply.

As if she'd been on a similar line of thoughts, she said, "Merlin, what a distraction you'd have been in school."

Draco laughed and kissed her forehead before she untangled herself from him and retook her seat at the table. "I don't think you would have allowed me to though," he admitted as he joined her across the table, unbuttoning the cuffs of his sleeves.

"Probably not," she agreed.

"I don't recall ever hearing rumors of you and boys. Well, besides Krum and then the obvious pining over Weasley." His lip curled up at the mention of the redhead. They might have agreed upon a truce for her sake but he still didn't enjoy thinking about them together.

Hermione grimaced at hearing that. She hated most that it was true. Viktor hadn't been a huge temptation, more of a passing flirtation. She wouldn't deny that it had been flattering having someone like him notice her when no one else seemed to think of her in that way at all.

"Then again, Harry told me about McLaggen sixth year. Slimy git. I recently threatened to hex his nose off the next time I caught him eyeing you when you came to our offices."

Her face screwed up in disgust. "He's vile. Who did he end up with by the way?"

Draco's lips split into a most self-satisfied grin. "Daphne Greengrass. Slytherin and a pain in the ass. While her family didn't support Voldemort during the war, she's a complete diva and at one time my mother hoped to have me married to her."

Hermione laughed at his open disdain. "And blonde if I recall correctly."

He sneered as he finished rolling his sleeves to his elbows, no longer scared that her seeing his mark would make her angry. "Yes, and we both know I don't like blondes."

She smiled at him but it soon dissolved as a curious look overtook her face. Her brows knitted together as she stared at his left forearm.

"What," he asked after a moment. He glanced down, too, but didn't fully understand her sudden fascination.

She didn't answer him though and stood from her chair and hurried around the table to sit in the chair right next to him. She grabbed his arm quickly to get a closer look.

"Merlin, I was right."

Draco sighed. The wheels in that brilliant mind were working again and she wasn't explaining herself. He was beginning to understand Harry's rants about her 'epiphany' moments.

"Right about what?"

"Your dark mark and the magic behind it. I thought it looked different the other day when I caught sight of it in the shower. So when I was in our library…"

He snorted quite rudely before she could finish.

Hermione finally looked up at him like he'd lost his mind. "What?"

Draco shook his head, doing his best to ignore her finger still tracing the ugly mark on his arm. "Nothing. Just wondering how many times you've started a sentence with 'so I was in the library'."

She pressed her lips together and narrowed her eyes. "Oh shut it. Now, as I was saying. I was in the library and noticed you still had a few more informative books on fighting the dark arts. The magic he used to make these marks wasn't something he created…"

"Hermione," he interrupted gently, "I love it when you go 'textbook' on me which is why if you don't get to the point, I'm going to lose my self-control and lay you out across this table and have my wicked way with you."

He watched as she bit her lip, looking almost as if she was trying to decide if she should tempt him further.

She shook her head after a moment and continued. "Right, well, apparently the mark can actually fade over time."

"Well, I kind of knew that. It's not been as bright since he was destroyed."

"No, Draco, I mean completely fade. Like my scar. Fade until you only have a rough outline of the magic in your skin."

He glanced down at the mark she was still tracing and was surprised to notice that it really did look fainter now. He hadn't even noticed. He'd honestly spent most days trying to forget it was there.

"How?"

She licked her lips, a soft expression in her eyes. "Love. The one thing stronger than magic. The same way Harry survived Voldemort's spell when he was a baby."

"But I've been in love with you for years and it's never faded any more than anyone else's as far as I know."

Hermione smiled and leaned in to press a soft kiss on his cheek. "Yes, Draco, but you weren't able to express it. Not until recently. And not just express it but also have it returned. Add on the fact that you learned to love the very thing the mark was against."

He looked back to his mark and then to her. "It's not just the outline yet."

"It hasn't been that long since I told you I loved you. Give me a little more time, would you," she laughed.

He twisted his arm out of her grasp and leaned over her, one hand on her thigh as he kissed her. "Love me a little more then," he growled teasingly against her lips.

The scent of spearmint teased her nose as she kissed him. "I will later. Dinner first," she smiled as she pushed him away with a hand on his chest. "Bitsy's almost finished with dinner."

Draco stood with a knowing smirk and collected his tie, intending to go change before they ate. "I should have laid you out on that table when I had my chance."

"Behave, Draco," she admonished but he knew by her smile that she didn't mean it.


	17. Something Past, Something Present

**Thanks for all of the reviews! While editing, I took a reader's review into consideration. It was the perfect addition. You'll see. ;) There's about four more chapters left to this fic after this one. I hope you'll all enjoy and leave your reviews. :) While this one may be coming to a close soon, I'm working on a short 'ficlet' of sorts as a continuation to The Return of Blaise Zabini. I hope you'll check that out as well once I begin posting.**

* * *

Seventeen

As usual, Draco woke in stages. His fuzzy mind took in the sounds of the room, of the rain pattering against the window, and then his tactile senses took over. He palmed the softness of her cotton tank, realizing after a moment that it was her left breast he had cupped in his palm. The smell of roses from her shampoo invaded his nose next and he growled appreciatively.

He blinked slowly, his grey eyes adjusting to the dim light filtering in through their drapes. As his mind began to clear from the sleep-induced fog, he realized his groin was pressed tightly to her rear clothed in nothing but her knickers.

His morning predicament didn't appear to be going unnoticed. A low groan rumbled in his chest when he felt her hand reach between them and brush against him. She was obviously awake now.

Draco released his hold on her breast only long enough to slip his hand under the thin material and palm the flesh without the barrier.

He lifted his head enough to nip the top of her ear with his teeth before he whispered in a gruff voice. "Please."

A slow smile tipped the corners of Hermione's mouth. She'd likely never admit it to him but she liked it when he begged.

She flipped onto her side to face him and nudged him gently with her knee. She absorbed his resounding groan with her lips.

Draco held her firmly to him as she nudged him onto his back and straddled his hips. He grinned into the kiss when he lifted his hips teasingly, eliciting a soft whimper from his wife.

It had taken time to get used to each other's presence in bed, for sleeping or…other activities. Both had lived such solitary lives that it was rather intriguing at first. Draco was a space hog and often crowded her in bed, despite how large their bed was. Hermione hogged the covers, which had been his excuse for crowding her.

She knew better though. He hadn't admitted it with her teasing but he liked to cuddle. Every tense muscle in his body eased once he wrapped an arm around her.

He'd slowly become comfortable with going to bed in only his boxes for the first time in years, less ashamed of her seeing his now fading dark mark. Due to the amount of body heat she claimed he put off, he often found her in the morning without her pajama bottoms after having kicked them off at some point in the night.

Much later, exhausted and satiated, she lay on his chest. Draco watched in the dim morning light as her fingertips traced tiny circles on his chest.

"Do we have to go to that blasted wedding this afternoon," he finally spoke.

She grinned against his skin and pressed a soft kiss to the center of his chest. "Yes, Draco. I watched your quidditch match last night, this is the least you can do for me."

He groaned. "At least they'll be food."

"They'll be food at Ron's little bachelor lunch today also."

Draco narrowed his eyes at the way she was smiling up at him hopefully. His lip curled, despite that he knew he'd eventually give in.

" _Bachelor lunch._ Bloody stupid idea. Isn't working with the git bad enough? Now I have to go to this silly outing? Why does he need a bachelor party anyway? Nobody else that I know of has done such a thing."

Hermione smacked his shoulder lightly. "It was Harry's idea. Plus, it gets Ron out of the Burrow while the family decorates." When he grumbled something under his breath, she shifted further onto his chest and kissed his chin. "Please?"

With a roll of his eyes, he nodded. "Fine."

She smiled broadly and kissed him before rolling out of bed. "You're getting soft, Malfoy," she teased before disappearing into the bathroom.

"Ugh, don't remind me," he grumbled and threw an arm over his face.

~o~O~o~

"Good of you to come, Malfoy," Harry grinned as he slapped the blonde on the back.

Draco sneered as he shoved his hands deeper into his coat pockets. The two men trailed near the back of the pack as they all headed towards the Leaky Cauldron. Harry had gathered Seamus, Neville, George, and even reluctantly included Cormac for a casual lunch and a few pints before the wedding that evening.

"Like I had a choice, Potter."

"Hermione dupe you into it then," he surmised.

George came around to his other side and nudged him lightly. "I hear our little Hermione has you quite whipped there, Malfoy."

Draco lifted a pale eyebrow at the man. "Weasley, you know I've been meaning to thank you for that ball of fur you got her for her birthday. It's such a joy to be stared at in the dark while I'm trying to have sex with my wife."

George threw his head back in a loud bark of laughter and clapped him on the back as they passed into the pub. "Bloody hell, Malfoy, it was worth is just for that."

The blonde wizard glared at his co-worker. "I hate you for this, Potter."

"Yeah, yeah," Harry nodded, "Save your bitterness for later and have a drink. Maybe you'll admit something scandalous again."

Draco rolled his eyes and took up a chair between him and Neville. Harry had promised Ginny that it would be a two pint limit so that no one showed up worse for wear that evening.

By the time they'd all ordered food and had a round of drinks on the table, the noise of the group had escalated a bit. Neville had moved over to see a new prank George was planning to introduce at his shop when Seamus sidled up next to Draco.

"Finnegan, I'm fairly certain you must be barmy if you think sitting next to me is a good idea," he muttered as he took a large swig of his beer, not bothering to even glance at the man.

Seamus cringed and glanced at the drink in his hands. "Iwanyuravice."

Draco smirked at the Irishman next to him and laughed. "Sorry, was that English?"

He cringed and glanced around them to make sure the others were preoccupied before he spoke louder. "I want your advice, you git."

The blonde nearly choked on his next sip and quickly regained his composure. "Did I hear you properly, Finnegan, or did you just say you wanted my advice?"

"Don't make a big deal of it, Malfoy. You're still an asshole." He shrugged his shoulders and sipped his drink. "I'm still struggling with this whole marriage mess. Oddly enough, you seem to be doing the best of all of us so far."

Draco smirked and leaned back in his chair, crossing an ankle over his other knee leisurely. "Well, if this isn't a surprise."

"Oi, don't get a big head over it, you prick." He shook his head and hunched his shoulders as he leaned over his glass. "Never should have said anything. Forget about it."

Draco wanted nothing but to gloat and ridicule his hot-headed co-worker. The man had been goading him since his first day in the office and it would feel immensely good to return the favor. However, a certain Gryffindor infiltrated his thoughts and he groaned as he heard his wife's voice in his head. She'd be disappointed in him if he didn't make an effort to be civil.

 _I'll be damned if I start a fight with my wife over_ **this** _git._

"Wait." He curled his lip at himself and groaned. "Let's just agree to be civil this once then we can continue antagonizing each other at work."

Seamus visibly relaxed and nodded.

"What did you want me to tell you then?"

"Parvati heard from Luna, who heard from Ginny, that you cook dinner for Hermione often."

Draco lifted a curious eyebrow at the roundabout way he explained it and merely shrugged. "And?"

"Well…how do you do it? I assume you use magic of course—"

"I don't but keep going with making an ass of yourself."

Seamus glared at him but he merely smirked in return.

"I honestly find it hard to believe that you do it the muggle way but fine. How do you go about it? Candles, music…what the hell do these women want?"

Draco shook his head and downed the rest of his pint before he set the empty glass on the table. "Finnegan, I don't think it's the dinner that Hermione enjoys as much as it is the attention. I'm not exactly a five star chef but I do well enough. I make an effort to ask about her day. We talk about the books we're reading. That sort of thing."

The Irishman nodded, "Well, that's good. I'm a fairly rubbish cook. Parvati likes reading. I guess I can try and read more."

Draco huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Finnegan, what is it you actually hope to accomplish with this anyway?"

He looked a bit surprised by the question. "What?"

"What do you want from her? Do you actually like the woman or are you just trying to get in her pants? Which is it?"

He watched the man swallow uncomfortably before he shifted his eyes down to the glass in his hands again. "A little of both, I suppose. Is that terrible?"

Draco thought of how badly he'd wanted Hermione. All of the right emotions were there of course. His admiration for her mind and her heart were at the top of the list. However, there was a definite need to have her physically that he'd tried to ignore for so long because he never imagined she'd ever want him. Loving her was one thing but wanting her was entirely different.

"Not terrible, I suppose," he admitted quietly.

Both were quiet for a few moments as the others around them laughed and joked. Deciding he was going to have his second drink, Draco glanced at the wizard next to him.

"Finnegan, for the record, this conversation never happened."

Seamus snorted and nodded. "Agreed."

~o~O~o~

Draco nearly whined aloud as he stood in front of a full length mirror in their bedroom. He sneered at his reflection and gave up on tying the new tie she'd bought him. He was far too distracted. He sat on the edge of the bed irritably with the golden fabric still hanging limply around his neck.

"Are you almost done," he called out toward the bathroom.

"Almost, Draco. Be patient."

He fell back against their bed with a heavy sigh and closed his eyes. The last way he wanted to spend his Saturday evening was watching Weasley get hitched to Luna Lovegood. They'd planned a tiny ceremony to give some pretense of normalcy to this stupid law.

Scratch that. He couldn't very well hate the law that had given him the woman he'd pined over for so long.

He shivered when a warm hand grazed his chest down to his belt buckle and back up again. "I thought you said there wasn't time for that," he smiled to himself, eyes still closed.

He could almost hear the laughter in her voice before he opened his eyes to see her smiling down at him.

"There isn't but that doesn't mean I don't want you warm and ready for later."

He closed his eyes with a desperate groan. "You just like to torment me. It's retaliation for all the years of hatefulness, isn't it? You've not actually forgiven me. You just want me in a constant lust-induced state so you can hold it over my head and lead me around like a pygmy puff in heat."

Her laughter was warm and, as always, she knew he was only teasing her.

"I've come to believe, Draco, that you'd be in a constant 'lust-induced state' no matter what I did."

He'd been all over her just last night when he returned from watching a late quidditch match with Harry, Ron, and Neville. It hadn't mattered that she'd been wearing her baggiest sweatpants. It seemed now that she'd allowed him to release his pent up sex drive, his desire for her was endless.

Draco reached out blindly and gripped her hips before he squeezed gently.

"I admit it," he smirked, eyes still closed. "I'm your plaything and I love it."

He sat up when Hermione pulled on his hands and looked up at her as she stood between his knees, her slender hands beginning to work on his tie for him.

After she pulled the knot and slid it up to his buttoned collar, he slid his hands around her hips to wrap her up and pressed his cheek against her chest.

Falling serious suddenly, he whispered, "I've wanted you for so long. I keep expecting something to rip you away because I don't deserve you."

Hermione rubbed one hand across his shoulders soothingly, the other brushing through his hair. "You deserve me, Draco. You deserve everything good you have coming to you. You've worked so hard to change and I'm very proud of you."

Draco turned his head and kissed the exposed skin between her breasts before resting his chin there gently to look at her.

"Do you have everything you've always wanted in marriage?"

Hermione bit the corner of her lip and nodded. "Almost. We just have to keep practicing for the rest. I'm not in a rush."

He knew without her having to say the words what she meant.

"Which," her brown eyes darted to the clock on the nightstand, "We need to get going so we can make it home and 'practice' some more."

"Practice makes perfect," he drawled as he heaved himself up and stood.

Hermione enjoyed the way his eyes roved over her body appreciatively. She wanted him to look. She wanted him to want her.

"Ginny force you to go shopping again," he asked as he twirled her in a short circle with one hand.

"No, I chose this one on my own."

"Beautiful."

And she was. The dark maroon dress dipped low between her breasts but covered much more of her back this time. The soft material clung to her gentle curves like it was made specifically for her.

Draco helped her into her long coat, very aware of the cold now as they neared the holidays. He narrowed his eyes in thought as they descended the stairs together.

"You dressed us in Gryffindor colors on purpose, didn't you?"

Hermione laughed loudly and shook her head, her soft hair brushing against him as she did. He'd begged her to leave it down and she'd not been able to deny such a sweet request when he so rarely asked anything of her. He was usually too busy giving.

"I swear I didn't do it on purpose. You do look awfully good in those colors though."

"Next thing I know you'll be buying me red and gold underwear."

"I bet you'd wear them if I did," she quipped with a mischievous grin as they neared their floo.

Draco narrowed his eyes at her but chose not to respond. Damn it. She was right, as always.

They'd chosen to have the small ceremony outside the burrow. A small tent had been erected to cover the thirty or so guests, family included. Mrs. Weasley had placed a warming charm on the area which made it quite comfy.

There would be no traditional walk down the aisle. Four people each had been seated at the round tables and they all sat and watched as they exchanged their vows in a short ceremony led by Kingsley.

Draco rested his arm discreetly on the back of Hermione's chair and leaned closer. "Twenty galleons says he traded off doing this because of the food there'd be afterwards," Draco whispered to her midway through the vows. Ron had always been a notorious eater at Hogwarts after all.

Hermione leaned closer subtly. "Ginny told me Luna intends for there to be a traditional wedding night."

"You're joking," he whispered back as he watched Ron fumble with the rings.

"I don't joke about things like that," she smiled secretively.

They clapped politely along with everyone else as soon as they finished their short kiss. Ron was three shades redder than usual, especially when his new father-in-law embraced him in an overzealous hug.

"Merlin, I'm glad we didn't do this," Hermione grinned awkwardly.

"You're not upset you didn't end up having a traditional wedding?"

She accepted two glasses of champagne from the levitating trays as they stopped at their table and handed him one. "No, not at all honestly. I've never really been too interested in weddings. They're nice to attend but the idea of one of my own always made me feel like coming out of my own skin."

Draco kissed her cheek gently and sipped his glass. "Well, if you ever change your mind and decide you do want one, I'll do it for you, you know."

She glanced at him with a smirk on her lips. "You, Draco Malfoy, are wrapped so tightly around my finger that it's losing circulation."

He opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by Harry when the small crowd started conversing more loudly amongst themselves.

"What are you two whispering about," he accused jokingly as he and Ginny turned back around to face them.

A biting remark was on the tip of his tongue but he was stalled when he felt her hand on his thigh. He had to bite his tongue when she gave him a gentle squeeze. It was more of a warning than it was a flirtation.

He shifted in his seat, wishing desperately she'd move that hand a little higher but knew she wouldn't. She was far too prim and proper for that but he loved her for it all the same.

"If I wanted you to know, Potter, I would have shared," he smiled evilly.

"Behave, Draco," Hermione warned as she sipped her glass. It was becoming a regular reaction from her the more comfortable he became around her. Almost like he was his old self but with a better heart. His taunts were just for fun and meant no harm.

Ginny couldn't help but laugh at them as she took two glasses for her and Harry as the next tray came by.

"Did you share with Draco what I told you earlier?"

Hermione nodded with a laugh of her own. "Couldn't help myself."

"Who could," Harry laughed as he adjusted his glasses. "And Ron has no idea."

Draco nearly spit his champagne all over the table and instead accidentally snorted some up his nose. Hermione watched wide-eyed and quickly whispered an incantation to help with the burning sensation he was no doubt experiencing. She rubbed his back gently as he finally sputtered out a laugh.

"Sweet Merlin," he croaked, "Weasley's in for quite a surprise."

"It's always the quiet ones you have to worry about," Ginny smiled at Hermione playfully.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at her friend. "You're hilarious as always, Ginny."

Draco was mildly disappointed when his wife stopped rubbing between his shoulder blades but leaned forward with his elbows on the table as he glanced around them. "So…any bets on how many kids they'll have?"

Hermione nudged him but it was obvious that she was trying to hold in her laughter.

"Neville and Hannah are already trying." Ginny tipped her head towards the couple sitting with George and his fiancé, a Hufflepuff from his year. "Might be a race to the finish with this crazy law."

Mrs. Weasley approached their table in a rush as usual. She was fanning her face and it looked like she was trying to fight back tears.

"Mum, really," Ginny sighed. "They're not in love, you know."

"Oh, don't spoil it. I'm sure they will be in no time. I mean, it didn't take Draco and Hermione any time at all."

"We had an unfair advantage," Hermione teased with a quick glance at her husband.

Draco bit his lip unsurely and swallowed hard. "She knew."

Three sets of eyes swiveled to him as Molly patted his back before rushing off to no doubt worry over the food getting ready to go to the tables.

"Come again," Ginny blinked.

"So you used to get drunk often and spill your feelings," Harry asked, incredulous.

He shrugged and diverted his gaze to the glass still sitting in front of him.

"I didn't tell your mother. She just… _knew_ somehow. It was rather embarrassing at the time when even I didn't fully understand."

"Typical," Ginny snorted. "Mum always seems to know everything before anyone else does."

Draco cringed as he remembered the night so long ago that he'd gotten so sloshed at their apartment that he spilled the proverbial beans.

 _Ginny eyed Harry warily across his kitchen table. She knew by the tightness at the corners of his mouth that he was equally concerned._

 _Harry had invited some work friends over to his flat for a night of wizarding poker. They'd all laughed and bantered for hours over cards, food, and copious amounts of firewhiskey. Some had partaken in the drink a little more than others._

 _Everyone had all gone home now except for Malfoy who had hit the bottle a little harder than the others. The blonde wizard was now completely sloshed as he sat at the kitchen table, cards still strewn across the surface as he clumsily worked on building a castle from cards—sans magic—and nurse his seventh glass of the wizarding drink that night._

 _Ginny licked her lips as she eyed her fiancé's co-worker worriedly. "Malfoy, maybe you should switch to coffee now."_

 _Draco rolled his shoulders as he tilted his head back to eye the ceiling. "Oi, Potter, why don't you have a charmed ceiling? Best part of the Great Hall was that blasted charmed ceiling, you know." He fumbled into his pocket for his wand, nearly landing flat on his ass as he rocked the chair. "Let me see…"_

 _Harry's hand shot out across the table to steady the wizard's hands. "Maybe some other time, Malfoy." He shook his head thankfully when the blonde complied and took a hit of his drink. "When you're less likely to light my flat on fire," he muttered irritably._

 _Ginny shook her head and pushed away from the table. "I think I'm going to get you that coffee then."_

 _Draco blew a harsh breath through his lips, making a 'ppppttt' sound. "I'm jealous of you, Potter." He lifted a finger in the air and shook it in what he must have thought was a stern fashion. "Bloody jealous of the greeeatt Harry Potter, the Chosen One."_

 _One of Harry's eyebrows ticked up a bit and he couldn't help but chuckle at him. He'd never seen him get this plastered before…or really anything beyond a bit buzzed in the years they'd been working together. In fact, he didn't socialize too often. He'd only agreed to come tonight when he'd informed him that Hermione wouldn't be present._

Those two are just odd with each other, _he thought. Always avoiding each other left and right._

 _"And why exactly are you jealous there, Malfoy?" There was definitely no way in hell they would be letting the wizard disapparate home tonight. He'd likely splinch himself in this sorry state._

 _"You've got what I've always wanted."_

 _Harry lifted a questioning eyebrow again and Draco lifted his chin towards Ginny who'd just reentered the room with a steaming cup of coffee in hand._

 _His brow quickly furrowed in confusion. "Ginny?"_

 _"Nooo, Potter." He shook his head at himself, blindly accepting the coffee as Ginny resumed her seat next to Harry. "Bloody daft prick," he muttered._

 _"Then what, Malfoy?"_

 _"You've got…whazzit called?" His pale eyebrows scrunched together in thought before he quickly popped up straight as if he'd had an epiphany. "Oi, someone. You've got someone."_

 _Ginny had been around him long enough for the few years that he and Harry had been co-workers to know his oddities. He was always distantly polite to her but rarely showed much emotion besides snarling out some smart remark to one of their co-workers. Harry had filled her in on the darker bits of the man who'd worked to repair himself from the shell of a boy he'd been during the war. Just like her mother, she couldn't help but worry over him sometimes._

 _"I'm sure you'll find someone one day soon enough," she offered with a slight smile._

 _"Nooo," he whined and sipped his hot coffee, though it did little for his inebriated state so far. "Not_ her _though," he moaned miserably again._

 _Harry glanced at Ginny and she gave him an expectant look. The nutter sitting across from them might have gone looney while drunk but this was far too entertaining to pass up. The man was locked up tighter than a vanishing cabinet with his emotions. This was a rather rare glimpse into the mind of Draco Malfoy, for Merlin's sake!_

 _"Who, you nutter," Harry finally asked._

 _Draco groaned and dropped his forehead to the table. He rolled his head back and forth before settling his left cheek against the glossy wood. "Granger, you dolt."_

 _Ginny's hand shot out and grasped Harry's arm tightly, nails digging in through the material of his shirt. They shared a wide-eyed look before the blonde's muttering broke through the silent exchange._

 _Draco picked his head up with a confused expression. "Wasn't supposed to say that…was I? Hmm, no idea." He dropped his cheek to the table again with a thump._

 _Ginny nudged Harry finally and nodded at their friend. When he just shrugged she smacked his shoulder roughly._

 _"Malfoy, you like Hermione," he finally asked._

 _The wizard picked his fuzzy head up from the table and stared at them both blearily. "You don't just like a woman like that, you idiot. You_ lovvve _her." His shoulders slumped in on himself and he stared into his coffee cup still steaming in his face. "Ugh, Granger. Why_ _ **Granger**_ _?! Bet she likes…nice men, huh? Smart blokes with libraries the size of Russia and who don't have one of these?"_

 _The couple sucked in a sharp breath nearly simultaneously as he lifted his sleeve and showed his dark mark. Neither was particularly offended by it but it was an unspoken fact that the wizard went above and beyond to hide the damned thing._

 _"Drink some coffee, mate," Harry finally spoke up._

 _Draco nodded and dutifully gulped half of the mug down. He smacked his lips together a few times and eyed them both._

 _"In a perfect…world…yeah world… I'd marry her and we'd make cute little Granger babies."_

 _Ginny snorted and quickly covered her mouth with one hand. "What do you like about her, Draco?"_

 _"What's not to like," the wizard shrugged. "She's got those chocolatey eyes…I like chocolate. And her hair is nice these days. And she's always stuck in a book. Even at work in the cafeteria. She makes lots of those swotty lists. Bloody adorable." He rocked back in his chair clumsily. "Oh, those legs and that bum…" He trailed off dizzily as he thought about how she'd feel in his hands._

 _As the blonde slowly sobered up, they spent the next hour extracting the details of his secret from him. The next morning the wizard awoke on the couch with a pounding headache and a blinding anger when he realized the things he'd said the night before. He'd made the two swear on their wands that they'd never divulge any of it._

Draco came out of his reverie as a very flustered Ron finally shuffled over to their table and pulled up a stray chair before collapsing into it.

"Bloody hell," he grumbled. "I wish I hadn't agreed to this, food or not. It's not worth it." He missed Draco poking Hermione's arm with a gleeful grin and turned to look at Ginny. "Do you know mum's over there talking about baby names? _Baby names!_ Can you believe it?"

All four answered simultaneously, "Yes!"

"Weasley, your mother gave me a pep talk in Kingsley's office before Hermione and I were married. I definitely believe it," Draco smirked.

"Is that what she was doing when she cornered you at first," Hermione asked.

He nodded and downed the rest of his champagne, already hoping for another glass. "She told me to be gentle with you, not that she doubted I would."

"Gentle?"

He gave her a pointed look and a blush quickly crept over her cheeks.

"Oh."

He shrugged and looked across the table. "I didn't have the heart to do anything besides nod my head. It's not every day you get sex advice from a mother figure who isn't even your own."

"I'm going to vomit," Ron muttered. His eyes widened as he looked over Hermione's shoulder and he hunched down in his chair. "Shit! It's Mr. Lovegood again. He keeps trying to pull me aside and tell me about some weird aphrodisiac made from dead bowtruckles."

Draco glanced over his shoulder and grinned. "Better hide, Weasley. I think he's spotted you."

"Sod off, Malfoy," he barked before darting off to the other side of the room to hide behind Neville.

Draco glanced at everyone around their table and shrugged to himself. "Ok, I'm just going to say it because I know you're all thinking it. Lovegood's probably a freak behind closed doors."

" _Draco_ ," Hermione hissed, smacking him hard on the shoulder.

Harry tried to bite his lips to hold in a laugh but failed and hung his head over the table as he shook with laughter.

Ginny and Hermione both rolled their eyes but were fighting smiles of their own. Both knew it honestly wouldn't be surprising if it were true.

After the tasty meal that Mrs. Weasley had worked so hard to prepare, people mingled for a while, changing tables and catching up with everyone's new relationship status.

Hermione and Harry caught up with Ron for a single moment just outside the tent before leaving for the evening.

"Are you ok, Ron," Hermione asked sympathetically.

He shrugged and kicked at a rock near his feet. "It's just all happened so fast. I mean, I like Luna well enough. I just—it'd have been nice to have a choice I guess."

Harry patted his shoulder with a nod. He couldn't say he knew how either of them felt. He'd been very lucky to have already been married.

"I understand, Ron, but I really have faith it will work out. I know you still don't like it and I never thought it would happen, but everything's worked out great between me and Draco."

Ron nodded and stood a little straighter. "I really shouldn't be complaining. At least I didn't marry someone who I had such a dark history with. I still can't believe it's Malfoy."

"Neither could she," Harry supplied before she could respond. "Trust me. She was quite angry about it at first. I got caught in the crossfire a time or two."

Hermione cringed and hugged her arms around herself against the chilly night air. She'd left her coat with Draco at their table.

"Sorry again about that. It wasn't very mature of me, was it?"

"No," Harry grinned, "but it was bloody hilarious. It takes a lot to get you so worked up."

"All of that aside, I think you'll be happy together, Ron."

Ron gave them both a genuine smile and drew them to him into a group hug. He pulled away and took a deep breath, straightening his suit.

"Well, it's about time to call it a night. I moved all of my stuff into her flat already. I'm not too sure where I'll sleep tonight but I guess I'll figure it out soon enough."

Hermione and Harry waved as he marched off to collect his new wife. "Poor git," Harry grinned to himself.

"Do you think we should have warned him?"

He shook his head and threw an arm around her shoulders as they made their way back to their own spouses. "Not on your life. I love Ron but I actually think it will be for the best that he doesn't know."

"No way that he can back out otherwise."

"Exactly. Cause he's a bloody chicken sometimes."

Draco and Ginny were both waiting with their coats on when they found them inside the tent. Hermione slid her arms into her coat as he held it for her.

"See you at work Monday, Potter. Can't wait to hear from Weasley about tonight."

"You're terrible," Hermione admonished as he steered them a distance away so they could apparate.

Draco craned his head down to whisper in her ear as they walked. "I certainly am but I've come to believe you like it."

Hermione lifted a confident eyebrow. "I think I liked you better when you weren't so confident around me."

He stopped them towards the edge of the garden and gently nudged a lingering garden gnome away from them with the toe of his shoe. "Am I really being horrible," he asked more seriously.

She gave him a weak smile, realizing her mistake. She hadn't really meant it.

"No, Draco, I find you quite amusing honestly. Besides, you're wonderful to me."

Draco wrapped a hand around her forearm to allow her to apparate them. "Take me home then and have your wicked way with me, Miss Granger."

"Miss Granger," she questioned with a smile.

"If you're nasty," he responded with a wicked grin.

Her eyebrows knit together in disbelief. "Did you just reference a muggle song?"

"I'm going to reference some even naughtier ones if you leave your poor husband in this state much longer. I've been fighting the urge to take you home early all night."

She bit her lip, a blush creeping across her cheeks in the dark, and held him tightly as she disapparated them right into their bedroom.

As soon as he caught his balance, Draco drew her close and wasted no time in pulling her into a deep kiss.

Hermione moaned as his hands caressed her back through the dress. She could tell already it was going to be a very long night for her.


	18. Azkaban

**Thanks for the reviews, guys! If you missed the chapter over the weekend, check that one out, too. Poor Ron, right? The guy didn't even have a clue. Time to see what happens next. Can't wait to read your reactions. :)**

* * *

Eighteen

Draco descended the stairs faster than usual that morning, his hands working quickly to pull his tie to his neck. Hermione was already in the kitchen trying to down a piece of toast with her coffee as she stepped into her shoes.

A piece of toast popped up suddenly and she held it to him over her shoulder. Draco took it and quickly bit into it as he poured a cup of black coffee for himself.

They were clearly running late and it was all his fault. He'd woke her up before their alarm had gone off and skillfully convinced her that one round of lovemaking before work would do both of them good. Unfortunately, the second round in the shower had pushed them into running late. Granted, it wasn't late by Ministry standards but it was late for both of them.

Hermione downed the rest of her coffee and shrugged her robes on over her work attire. "Do you want me to wait?"

Draco swallowed on a large bite of toast and shook his head. "No, you go ahead. I'll only be a minute."

She nodded and leaned up to kiss him quickly. She frowned when she pulled back. She reached up with her thumb and wiped his lower lip.

"I'm going to have to change my lipstick. That's the second time this new one has come off on you."

He swallowed his last bite and drained his cup quickly. "You just want them all to know I'm taken," he smirked.

"Yes, Draco," she rolled her eyes. "That's exactly it."

He reached for his robes and briefcase and followed her to their fireplace. The Ministry was just beginning to buzz with activity when they stepped out together. He kissed her cheek and they parted in opposite directions, oblivious to the usual gossipers.

 _"Bloody hell," a young man muttered to his friend, "I think she's in love with him."_

 _"Ugh, then there's really no chance of being rematched with her then."_

 _"Like you'd have a chance. What the hell do you have in common with her?"_

 _"He's so sweet to her. I never would have believed it if I hadn't seen it for myself. He's such a surly ass most of the time," a woman whispered to another as they passed him towards the lifts._

 _"I knew they'd work out. I could tell. I've got an eye for these things, you know."_

 _"Yeah, right, Ellen. You bet Meg they'd crash and burn and Hermione would have to find a reason to have him written up even though he's not even in her department."_

 _"Do you think she's pregnant?"_

 _"Oh, I bet so. Their children are going to be so beautiful."_

Draco swept into the aurors' office as if he were floating on air. Despite the late start to the morning, it had all been worth it. He sniggered to himself when he saw Harry's open doorway and could clearly hear multiple voices within his office.

He set his briefcase down before creeping over quietly. Just as he'd suspected, he found Ron, Seamus, and Cormac all loitering around Harry's desk.

Harry looked up when he heard light footsteps and heaved a sigh of relief. Someone else was finally here to listen to them.

"Nice of you to join us, Malfoy," Harry gave him a pointed look. AKA, _get in here and divert this from me._

Draco nodded in understanding and moved into the office. He leaned back against the bookcase adjacent to Harry's desk and crossed his arms over his chest. "Nice weekend, Weasley," he smirked.

Ron rolled his head to look at him and he nearly laughed out loud at the look on the red head's face. He looked exhausted but not entirely upset about it.

"I think she shagged his bleeding brains out," Seamus laughed.

"I've been married a nearly a month and Daphne still won't even let me touch her," Cormac muttered irritably.

"Perhaps if you ask nicely," Draco suggested haughtily. "They been gabbing your ear off, Potter?"

"Malfoy, I think you're enjoying this a little too much."

Draco merely shrugged and reached for a candy from the bowl on his desk. Supplied by Ginny no doubt.

Ron waved a lazy hand through the air between Harry and Draco. "You both bloody knew, didn't you? Your bloody wives knew, too!"

"Not until it was too late, mate," Harry frowned. "I figured it would be best not to say anything. You would have freaked out."

Ron shook his head dazedly. "She said it was bad luck not to consummate the marriage on the wedding night. Something about nargles and Zagsniffs causing trouble."

"Couldn't have been all bad, Weasley."

"No," he shook his head slowly, "not bad at all. Just…surprising really. I guess I'm just trying to wrap my head around it. She was bloody insatiable." He glanced at Harry. "I didn't even get to eat breakfast. I love breakfast!"

Draco gave his co-worker a _I told you so_ look as he smirked.

"I'd trade places in a heartbeat," Cormac grumbled.

Draco turned a glare on the shorter man. "Have a bit of respect, McLaggen. Try romancing her a bit first."

Cormac doubled over with laughter at that comment. "Romance? Malfoy, don't tell me you're now that whipped? Even if it is Granger."

Harry and Ron, even Seamus, exchanged uncertain expressions and physically put a bit of space between themselves and the other two. Ron and Draco weren't friends exactly but he'd developed a great respect for how much Draco cared for Hermione. He wouldn't have been stupid enough to question him on it.

Seamus had just taken the blonde's advice over the weekend and while he hadn't gotten into bed with his wife, he had gotten a surprising snog. He wasn't about to cross him either.

Draco's hands curled into fists and he pushed away from the bookcase he'd been leaning against as he loomed closer to Cormac.

"Look, McLaggen, you're obviously an insufferable prat and I can't blame Daphne for not enjoying your company. The ministry is fucking with a lot of people right now but you should have a shred of dignity in you somewhere. Just because she had to marry you doesn't mean she has to fuck you."

Harry coughed uncomfortably and Ron turned a deep shade of pink as they glanced at each other warily. It seemed Draco wasn't done yet.

"And you're damn right I try to romance my wife a bit and it doesn't make you less of a man. I might be a surly git at times but never to her. I love that woman and obviously have far more respect for her than you do—someone who still keeps hitting on her left and right. You slimy shit!"

"Oi! Don't act like you know me, Malfoy! Just because you've made some half-assed turn around and don't call her names anymore doesn't mean I believe for a second—"

They were only about two feet apart when someone cleared their throat from the doorway. Angelina stood there sporting an amused expression. She shot a quick smile at Draco and stepped into the already crowded office.

"Sorry to interrupt but you've got a letter, Malfoy."

Some of the tension in him faded and he nodded. "Thanks. Needed an excuse to leave this sorry lot anyway."

Draco broke the seal on the letter as he walked to the door and flipped it open. He paused in the doorway suddenly and went stock still.

Harry peered at him as he rounded his desk to stand next to Ron who was busy glaring at Cormac.

"That really was a rubbish thing to say, mate," Ron scolded him quietly.

"Oh shut it," Cormac grumbled sulkily.

"Malfoy, you alright there," Harry called to him.

Draco turned around and swallowed. He'd gone a bit pale but he nodded as he feigned a bit of confidence. "Yeah, just fine. I need to take the afternoon off if that's alright."

Harry eyed him worriedly but nodded. There was something in his expression that didn't sit well with him.

Draco disappeared into his own office without a word and dropped the letter on his desk. He took a shuddering breath as he began pacing next to his desk. He didn't bother looking up when his door opened and closed quietly.

"Want to tell me what that was all about?"

He paused and shot Harry a worried glance before he resumed his pacing. "Bloody asshole is causing a disturbance in Azkaban again. I think he's likely gotten a letter from my mother about my marriage."

Harry slipped his glasses off and wiped them on his shirt before placing them back on his nose. "He can't do anything to either of you, Draco. You know that."

Draco stopped suddenly and faced him. "I know that but it's the vile shit that comes out of his mouth. I don't know if I'll be able to hold myself back if he says anything about her. It was always one thing when they didn't know how I felt about her. It's completely different now that they know. He'll use it to get at me."

Harry shook his head sadly and crossed his arms. He could still remember the day he and Draco had blown up at each other when they first started working together. As odd as it was, they'd bonded over their mutually bad childhoods. They didn't discuss it but they each knew what had stopped the animosity between them.

"You can't let him see that it bothers you, mate. That will only fuel his hatred. He'll know that he's getting to you and he'll enjoy it even more."

He took a big gulp of air and nodded as he exhaled. "You're right. I hate it but you're right. Don't tell Hermione when you see her at lunch where I'm actually going. Just tell her I'm on assignment or something."

"You sure you want me to do that? Hermione hates lying. If she finds out, she'll be pissed at me but she'll likely hex you into next year."

"There's a difference between lying to hurt someone and lying to protect them, Potter. Just do it. I'll take all the blame if she finds out."

Harry nodded even though he didn't feel right about it.

Draco spent the morning trying not to stare at the clock as he scratched out report after report with his quill. Once everyone in the office left for lunch, he snuck out quietly to the main entrance.

Given the special wards surrounding Azkaban, he'd have to apparate to just outside the grounds and walk the rest of the way in which would take nearly an hour by itself. The usual guard met him near the entrance and did the standard security procedures on him.

"Sorry to have to see you again, Peters." He thankfully hadn't visited in over a year.

"Likewise, Malfoy," the older man smirked. "Word is your father's causing quite the stir lately."

Draco sighed as he handed over his wand and stood still while Peters checked him for any dark spells or artifacts. He left his robes and suit jacket with Peters, leaving him in his dress shirt and waistcoat. He didn't want anyone thinking he could possibly be hiding anything.

"Alright, mate. You check out. Follow Gordon there. He'll take you to the secure meeting room. Just remember to stay on your side of the table."

He nodded and followed the rotund man as he led him through the gates. The first time he'd been summoned to visit his father, he'd spent nearly two days locked inside his home afterwards just trying to recover. The place was horrible and it reminded him to be ever thankful that he'd been able to avoid it. Azkaban embodied all of his worst nightmares.

The screams of twisting and writhing pain brought the image of Hermione on the manor floor straight to his mind's eye. The skeletal figures huddled against stone walls, nervous bodies rocking back and forth reminded him of the horror he'd witnessed at the hands of that evil lunatic.

"Right through here, Mr. Malfoy. We'll bring your father in just a moment."

Draco hated the look of sympathy the man gave him. He hated his father even more though.

The room was stark white with a single rectangular, black table and two matching chairs. No magic worked in there and it made a wizard's body feel zapped over something intangible he couldn't quite explain.

He took his seat on one side of the table and clasped his hands in his lap tightly, tapping the toe of his shoe nervously. As soon as he caught himself, he stilled his shoe and sat up straighter. A nervous gesture that would have only fueled his father's fire.

He looked up when the doorknob began to turn. Gordon stood scowling as Lucius Malfoy stepped into the room.

Draco's face remained blank and impassive as he watched his father's approach. His long white-blonde hair hung limply around his face which appeared gaunter than the last time he'd seen him. His black and white striped robes hung on him but his expression was just as proud as ever. His chin jutted into the air, he took the seat across from his son and stared for a moment.

"Draco, you're looking well," he drawled.

"Father," Draco responded coldly. He didn't feel the need to add anything else.

"So glad you could spare the time to see your father while you prance about the Ministry under Potter's direction."

And there it was. Apparently he wasn't going to start easy this time.

Draco rolled his eyes up to the ceiling as he tried to appear unaffected. Inside he was a roiling mess. He'd always had the ability to make him feel less than worthy—of anything really.

"Let's get right to it. Is there a point to this clandestine meeting, father? I don't regularly make time for the kind of people I'm busy trying to lock up."

His father's mouth twisted into an evil smirk. "Ah yes, I forget that you're so far above us now." He leaned close over the table, his rank breath fanning across the space. "Don't forget that you still wear his mark, _son_."

Draco could hold back no longer and sneered. He reached for the cuff of his left sleeve and quickly undid it before jerking his sleeve up to show his faded mark.

"Much less than you though, _father_." He smiled in satisfaction at the brief look of confusion that flitted across the older Malfoy's face. It was gone nearly as quickly as it had come.

The mark had faded more over the last week and he felt that by Christmas in a few weeks it would only be the faint outline that Hermione had predicted.

"So you've found some way to rid yourself of your past then, Draco. I suspect your new wife didn't enjoy looking at a reminder of what should have been for her."

Draco fought the urge to launch himself across the table and strangle him with his bare hands. He breathed deeply and chanted her name in his mind five times to calm himself.

"We have very different views of what should and shouldn't have been, father."

"Clearly, Draco. I confess that I received a most interesting letter from your mother recently. It seems you've developed quite an… _affection_ for your mudblood wife."

He crossed his arms over his chest as calmly as he could manage. His blood was boiling and vibrating in his veins just as he suspected it would. Harry's advice from earlier came rushing back to him. Best to spar with just words.

"My _wife_ ," he gritted his teeth, "is none of your concern."

Lucius narrowed his eyes at his son but didn't flinch. "Let me be clear and to the point, Draco. I don't care what the Ministry wants. Fuck her if you want to but don't have children with her. Her magic isn't pure. Her blood is soiled. She's not worthy of your bloodline."

Draco ground his teeth as he thought through his response. He placed his hands on the table, trying with all his might not to shake as he leaned forward. "Then let me be clear as well. I don't answer to you. You vile piece of shit. You're not even worthy to lick the bottom of her shoes. It's _me_ who isn't worthy of _her_. And it's all because of you and the sick filth you filled me with growing up."

It made him even angrier that he didn't seem at all affected by his anger. He just sat there staring as if he hadn't heard him at all. "They've poisoned your mind, Draco."

He stood up straight, preparing to leave. " _You_ poisoned my mind! She's my wife and I love her. One day she'll have my children and I can only hope I won't be the kind of shitty father you were."

Lucius didn't even bother to turn around as Draco strode to the door. "Draco," he called.

"Rot in hell," he fired back, not bothering to spare him another look.

Filled with emotion, he'd gone back to work but straight to the Experimental Charms department to work on a spell he'd been trying to stabilize lately. He had no desire to recount his conversation with his father to anyone, especially not Harry.

He stayed for an hour before his concentration wavered. He still didn't feel like he could go straight home and instead apparated to Diagon Alley. He stood frozen in front of Flourish and Blotts for a moment as a realization struck him.

Every time he was forced to visit his father in Azkaban, he fought the same feeling. This time he knew for sure—he wasn't his father. He would never become him either. He had his freedom and a second chance.

As he breathed in the cold December air and took in the decorations already adorning the alley, he smiled to himself. He would break the Malfoy mold and his children would one day shatter it.

After purchasing some Christmas gifts, feeling thankful he had someone new to shop for, he miniaturized them and hid them in his robes before disapparating home.

It was past seven when he appeared in front of his home. He rarely looked at the front of the home he'd lived in for nearly the past six years. A home he now shared with the woman he'd never thought would accept him.

Lights were on in various rooms so he knew she was home and likely waiting for him. He found Bitsy downstairs pulling a baked chicken from the oven.

"Mistress Hermione is upstairs, sir. Just got in a few minutes ago."

"Thank you, Bitsy." He gave her his robes when she gestured to take them. "I've got some presents hidden in there. Would you mind much hiding them in your house? I don't want Hermione to stumble across them."

His house elf gave him a proud grin and saluted. "Of course, sir. Bitsy would be most glad to help."

She disappeared with a loud pop.

Draco trudged up the stairs at a snaillike pace. He couldn't avoid her forever. Suddenly the weight of his afternoon came rushing back, crushing his shoulders under the weight of it. He felt filthy just having been in the same room as his father.

How ironic that he'd spent so many years calling Hermione filthy when in reality it was him all along. Filthy ideas, Filthy magic. Just plain filthy.

He pushed their bedroom door open and nearly laughed at the sight before him. Her cat mewed softly from the window ledge before scurrying past his legs and out the door. Hermione lay on her back on the bed, her legs hanging off the end as she panted. He noted the running shoes on her feet and the track jacket she'd shed on the floor.

She glanced up when she heard him and propped herself on her elbows.

"I'm going to kill Ginny," she groaned before she fell back again.

Draco shed his suit jacket and waistcoat as he approached her. He stood at the edge of the bed and looked down at her. Still dressed in a pair of running tights and a sports bra, she had a light sheen of sweat all over her.

The sight made him crack a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes but lightened his chest a bit. "Merlin's Beard, what's happened to you?"

"She made me run," she moaned miserably. "Said she missed her morning run before practice and begged me to come with her so she wouldn't have to run alone in the dark. Since you hadn't made it home and Harry said you were on assignment, I caved." She grunted pitifully. "I don't run, Draco!"

Draco bit his lip as he shook his head. He lay on his side next to her and placed a hand on her bare stomach, fingers trailing along her abdominals to her navel.

Hermione shivered under his touch but even without seeing his eyes she knew something was wrong. She wrapped her hand around his wrist to stop him.

"Draco? Did something happen on your assignment today?"

After a long moment, his grey eyes finally met hers and she knew for sure something wasn't right.

"You weren't on assignment today, were you? What happened? Was it your mother again?"

He shook his head and moved to lean over her. He just needed to feel her for a moment. Make sure this was real and he wasn't imagining it or that she wouldn't run away from his touch.

Hermione allowed him to lay soft kisses against her neck. She reached up and held a hand to the back of his head as his lips trailed her skin.

"I'm sweaty," she breathed as he reached the tops of her breasts.

His only response was to lick the space between her breasts. She shivered and watched as he descended her body, his mouth now at her stomach where he stalled. She allowed him to kiss and nip at her navel before she finally had enough and wrenched his head away from her gently.

"Talk to me," she urged softly when his wary eyes met hers. "You're worrying me."

She felt his body heave as he sighed deeply. He settled himself on top of her, his legs dangling awkwardly between hers over the end of the bed, and rested his head against her chest.

Draco just couldn't meet those beautiful, brown eyes for this. "I'm not too heavy, am I," he mumbled when her fingers stroked through his hair.

"Not at all," she lied. He was much bigger than her after all. "But are you going to talk about what's bothering you? I know you're aware I don't like dishonesty. There had better be a good reason why Harry lied to me about where you'd gone today."

"I was summoned to see my father."

Her fingers stalled their gentle ministrations but only for a moment before he felt her nails scratching soothingly across his scalp.

"That's a good reason then. Want to tell me what happened?"

"Nothing you can't imagine. Same as my mother only he curses where she doesn't. Warned me not to have children with you."

Draco felt the laughter in her chest.

"Well too bad for him because it's going to happen one day whether he likes it or not. That's the whole point of this whole marriage after all—falling in love with you being a rather nice side effect."

He relieved her of some of his weight as he propped himself on his elbows. Her smile calmed his riotous soul.

He searched her eyes for a moment before the corners of his mouth tipped up slightly. Her lips met his when he lowered his head and she accepted his tongue almost immediately.

They stripped each other bare, literally and figuratively. Draco felt a dense weight lift from his shoulders with every kiss. And when she moaned his name near the end, he felt empty. Blissfully, beautifully empty.

Somehow they managed to make their way downstairs later and reheated the dinner that Bitsy had left for them. However, they ended up right back where they started afterwards.

Hermione lay draped across his chest in their dark room, lit only by the moon spilling through the open curtains. Draco held her protectively with one arm wrapped around her back, the other hand twirled her curls around his finger repeatedly.

A loud boom shook the house before the patter of a hard rain as it began to fall against the windows.

Draco glanced down at her and found she hadn't even flinched.

"Are you alright?"

Hermione shifted to look up at him and nodded. "I'm fine. It hadn't even crossed my mind honestly."

"Good," he kissed her forehead and relaxed when she settled against him again.

"It can't have been like this for everyone," she spoke offhandedly.

He pulled her up a little closer, tucking her head under his chin. "If the idiots I work with are to be believed, then I think not."

He felt her laughter and the kiss she pressed to his shoulder. "What do you mean?"

"Weasley doesn't know how to handle his wife wanting sex and McLaggen is upset that his wife doesn't. I may or may not have gotten into a disagreement with the latter over the importance of romancing your spouse and not just expecting her to jump into bed with you."

Hermione lifted her head to meet his gaze and smiled. "I see now why you were second only to me in school. Smart man."

Draco rolled his eyes but didn't argue. It was true. What was the point denying it? He'd always been second to her, even in Potions despite that Snape seemed to dislike her so thoroughly.

"Cormac is a vile git and always has been." She rested against him again. "Ron just never knows how to move forward in a relationship."

"Is that what happened between the two of you?"

"No, not exactly. It just kind of fizzled out on its own. We were both having a difficult time after the war. I wasn't the easiest to deal with then either after I couldn't reverse my obliviate spell on my parents. I don't think it would have worked regardless of all of those factors though. I love him dearly but we're too different. He's more like a brother now."

She rarely spoke of her parents, if at all. The reminder that she, too, was essentially alone without him made him angry for her. He wrapped her tighter in his arms though.

"His loss is my gain then."

They remained quiet for a while and were very nearly asleep when she nudged him gently.

"Draco?"

"Hmm?

"What do you do for Christmas? It will be here before we know it."

"I usually would show my face at the Potter's holiday party. I always did my best to avoid you and leave once you showed up. Mrs. Weasley always invited me to the Burrow but I knew you'd be there so I never showed. I sent presents via owl. Other than that, I usually stayed home. I give Bitsy the holiday off. She and many other elves gather for dinner and presents."

"You'll come to the Burrow with me this year then. You have no reason not to do all of those things now."

"I honestly hadn't even thought about it but I guess you're right."

Hermione lifted her head one last time and kissed him gently on the lips before she nestled in for sleep. "No more darkness in your life, Draco. I won't allow it."

Draco glanced at the green lights on her muggle clock, noting the time and the day. No, certainly no more darkness with her in his arms now. However, he really had to get a move on if he was going to be ready for the holiday in time.

~o~O~o~

Draco filled the last section of his report and set his quill down. He sent the report off with a wave of his wand and stood to gather his belongings. As much as he wanted to call it a day, the clock was ticking on his other project with the Experimental Charms department and he needed to finish before the holidays.

He was about to leave his office when a knock on the doorframe caught his attention. He looked up from straightening his files to find Hermione standing there waiting, her coat already on and her bag in one hand.

"Thought I'd floo home with you since you're still here." She was smiling but there was something hesitant in her expression.

He cringed as he understood the look on her face while he threw his own coat over his arm and grabbed his briefcase. He watched the way her smile diminished slowly and the brightness in her eyes faded when he didn't put his coat on.

"You have to work late again, don't you?"

One corner of his mouth lifted in a crooked smile. "I really need to finish that project before the holidays. The Ministry won't let it slide."

Hermione frowned at that. He'd been late getting home the last few nights since visiting his father, claiming he had a project to work on in the office that he couldn't do at home. She'd been torn on whether to say anything to Harry about it but ultimately decided maybe he just needed some time.

She knew it wasn't her that he was avoiding. He woke her each night, despite that he obviously tried not to do so, when he got into bed after a shower and curled his body around her snugly. There was something in the way he inhaled the scent of her hair as he relaxed against her that bothered her. It was as if he was completely stressed out but hiding it throughout the day.

They may have gone to bed at different times but he woke with her as usual each morning and she'd not been able to deny him when he nudged her onto her back to make love to her before work.

Ultimately, she nodded and turned on heel without another word. Something just didn't feel right. He was hiding something and he'd not done that from the very start. That was one thing she'd always been able to count on, even at Hogwarts. Draco Malfoy had always told her the truth—even when that truth had been somewhat hurtful.

To have him withholding something stung a bit.

Draco groaned and felt his shoulders slump at the sight of her retreating form. He would be in deep shit if he didn't get this all sorted out and soon.

His gut told him to go after her but he also knew that he was so close to putting his project into action that he couldn't afford to skip another few hours working on it.

With a heavy sigh, he trudged off out of the aurors' offices to head upstairs. It was going to be a long night and his gut told him he might not be getting any early morning sex tomorrow.


	19. A Whipped Malfoy

**Hey guys! Thanks for all of the great views! Keep 'em coming. :) This one took a little longer to edit as I ended up adding two new scenes and tweaking another. I hope you guys enjoy it. Can't wait to read your comments.  
**

* * *

Nineteen

Hermione worried her lower lip as she glanced across the Ministry cafeteria Thursday at lunch. Tray in hand, she normally would have headed straight for the table where Draco, Harry, and Ron were seated. She'd sat with them yesterday but hadn't said more than five words the whole twenty minutes it took for her to eat. Given Draco's continued working late this week, she'd been rather short with him.

A part of her felt guilty for it. He'd not technically done anything wrong. She'd been guilty of being a workaholic most of her life, school included, so it wasn't that she didn't understand the need fulfill his duties at work. However, she'd become rather attached to her time with him at home. Their relationship was still somewhat new and the newness of her emotions was drawing her to him constantly.

She was almost jealous of him for having been in love with her for so much longer. He was so much better at loving her than she was him. He was passionate but controlled—perhaps due to being unable to express himself for so long.

There was also the fact that he was being rather tight-lipped about what he was working on which she found a bit unusual. It just didn't sit well with her.

She considered moving to sit with Terry and Dennis from her Department but had the impression that the latter still didn't care for Draco. She really wasn't up for defending him.

So to save face and not be an absolute ass to her husband when he didn't truly deserve it, she sighed and headed for his table anyway.

Harry and Ron looked up as she approached. They both eyed her carefully as she took up the last sit at the four person table, one person now on each side. They exchanged a look before making eye contact with Draco, quickly regretting it.

Draco glared at them both before watching as Hermione settled herself. She'd not really had much to say as she took her coffee and breakfast to go with her that morning, leaving him alone in the kitchen.

When she looked up, she found all three men eyeing her warily, Ron with his fork halfway to his mouth.

"What," she snapped irritably. She was trying to maintain some semblance of normalcy and obviously failing it seemed.

Ron's eyes widened and he started shoveling his lunch into his mouth more intently. Harry shook his head and glared at the blonde wizard across from him. His thoughts were obvious. _Fix this._

Draco's lip curled irritably at his co-worker before dissolving into a placid expression. "How was your morning," he asked quietly.

Hermione didn't look up front her lunch she was scraping at but nodded. "It was fine. I have a lot of meetings today. I had two meetings early this morning so I was in a bit of a rush."

He nodded and glanced over at the other two. Both were watching the interaction intently which only served to irritate him further.

"Everything turned out alright," he asked.

She shrugged and finally met his eyes. "Everything was fine, Draco." She turned her attention to Harry next. "I finished going over the case you gave me this morning, Harry. Given that it's magical creatures in question, I approved the warrant to inspect the Pritchard's Potion Company. Based on what you gave me, the evidence certainly points to misuse of owls for testing purposes. I'd recommend you take Angelina and Draco." She tipped her head at her husband. "The Pritchard's are known Pureblood sympathizers so they'll likely be more forthcoming with him and they won't expect anything sneaky of Angelina given that the oldest Pritchard has a reputation for being a bit of a misogynist."

Harry nodded and offered her a sincere smile. "Thanks, we'll get right on it then."

Ron interrupted the serious talk with chatter about the upcoming Chudley Cannons game Luna had gotten him tickets to which was an appreciated distraction. Draco half-listened to the babbling redhead but was also observing his wife.

Her dissatisfaction with him seemed more controlled today and he hated it. He almost would have rather that she were openly upset with him than this display of silence. The fact that she was upset at all by his sudden work distractions gave him a sense of pride in her affection for him but he also hated it. He didn't like the idea of being on her bad side; seeing how she'd kept the other two dunderheads she called friends in line over the years.

Truthfully, he'd always been a bit leery of her bad side since she slapped him third year.

After roughly fifteen minutes of Ron's babbling, Hermione finished her lunch and stood to discard her tray. She accidentally bumped into another body as she dumped the remains of her lunch in the bin.

"Oh, sorry," she mumbled.

"No apologies necessary."

She nearly groaned aloud when she realized it was Cormac McLaggen she'd had the unfortunate luck of bumping into. She forced a polite smile and attempted to pass him but he stopped her with a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"I hate to pry…"

 _Liar._

"But I can't help but notice how horrible Draco still is. Have you been alright?"

Hermione shivered uncomfortably with his fingertips still grazing her shoulder and jerked back slightly. "Pardon?"

He shrugged, smiling down at her sympathetically. "Well, I saw him hex Seamus just this morning for flicking crumbled up bits of parchment at him in our department meeting. He's a bit violent, if you ask me. I know I'm not the only who's been concerned for you."

She lifted an indignant eyebrow and narrowed her gaze at him as she folded her arms over her chest. She glanced discreetly at the table where her husband was still seated and noticed Harry watching secretly, trying to distract Draco whose back was to the scene.

Merlin knew if he saw what was happening he'd likely hex Cormac's right arm off. He was a well-known sleaze and had always had a particular liking for Hermione, though she'd never reciprocated. The nerve of the man to be so obviously close to her when he was married just a month or so ago.

"I don't believe my marriage is any of your concern, Cormac," she spat.

"Even when I hear he's been neglecting you lately? I know a few people who believe he was only happy about this marriage bit because you've improved his reputation." He shrugged casually and lowered his voice. "I mean…we can't really forget that he was a Death Eater after all."

And that set her off.

She scoffed haughtily, resisting the urge to reach for her wand to hex him. "Oh yes, let's all go back to that shall we? That's all he is then…my big, bad Death Eater husband. You ignorant, vile prick!"

Her nostrils flared as she took an angry breath and turned on heel without another word. How dare that man stick his nose in her marriage!

She stomped back towards the table where she'd left her bag and roughly grabbed Draco's face with both hands, surprising the poor man, before she pressed a harsh but hot kiss to his mouth. She counted to ten as she kissed him slowly before pulling back gently.

Draco watched, half-dazed as she grabbed her bag and stomped out of the cafeteria. He spotted a scowling Cormac staring at their table and then took in the buzzing of murmurs over the straggling lunch crowd. He curled his lip at the other wizard irritably before turning back to his other co-workers.

"What in Merlin's name just happened," he asked.

He wasn't complaining about the kiss. Hell! She hadn't kissed him in nearly two days. She'd slept with her back to him but hadn't protested when he'd wrapped his arms around her after getting into bed when he finally arrived home.

Ron lowered his fork and nearly lost interest in the chocolate cake on his plate. "I could be wrong," he started slowly, "but I think she was making some sort of point to McLaggen about you…or maybe your marriage. Sleazy git."

Draco quirked an eyebrow and nodded. "We can agree on that last bit at least."

~o~O~o~

"Say what you want but I think you're pissed at him."

Hermione frowned at her friend but didn't argue. She'd asked Ginny over Friday evening after realizing that Draco was going to work late…again. Whatever it was that he was trying to finish even Harry didn't know about it. She'd felt completely dirty and underhanded by going to her husband's direct supervisor, despite that he was also her best friend, but she had to know. Perhaps, she really was a know-it-all.

"I'm not pissed, Ginny."

Ginny lifted a questioning eyebrow as she watched her friend stab her fork into her Chinese takeout container.

"You sure? Because that poor chicken didn't do anything to you."

Hermione groaned and nearly reached for her wand to hex the witch. "I'm not angry. I'm…confused."

"And disappointed?"

"Slightly, yes," she nodded honestly.

Ginny shook her head as she chewed a bite and finally smiled. "He's spoiled you."

"What are you on about," she mumbled around a bite of food.

Normally, she'd have taken more care not to talk with her mouth full but it was just the two of them. Ron and Harry had taken off to have a few drinks when they'd declared it girls' night only. They were in their most comfortable pajamas which included Hermione's baggy sweatpants and a small, worn Gryffindor shirt.

"He's spoiled you by constantly being at your beck and call these past few months. Not that it's been hard to do as he hasn't had many friends over the years but he's spent all of his free time with you and now that he has something pulling on his extra time, you're don't particularly like it."

"Oh, that's just silly." She waved a hand and tried to make it sincere.

"Is it? I'm not saying feeling that way is wrong and I imagine the part of you that hates lies has its hackles up but he hasn't lied, has he?"

"Nobody knows what he's working on. It's a bit suspicious is all."

Ginny stared at her for a moment and a slow smirk formed on her lips. "You even asked Hannah because she works in the Experimental Charms Department, didn't you?"

Hermione's mouth dropped indignantly before she snapped it shut and flung a piece of carrot from her fried rice at her. "Oh, shut it!"

Ginny merely rolled her eyes and mixed her food up a bit. "Fine. Just know it's fine to be a little jealous of his work. I imagine if you tell him, he'll be thrilled."

She eyed her incredulously. "He'll be thrilled that I'm jealous not to have all of his free time focused on me? Are you mental?"

She shrugged and chewed a bite of her food. "Not mental. I just know your husband. He'd love it if you were jealous. Some things about Malfoy haven't changed and even though he doesn't indulge it often, he still likes having his ego stroked."

Hermione scowled and turned her gaze to the carton in her hands. "He gets enough of that; trust me."

Though they hadn't had sex in a few of days and it was beginning to wear on her. It was a bit alarming since she'd never figured she'd care so much about physical intimacy.

A single eyebrow ticked up on the redhead's forehead and she grinned. "Is that a bedroom reference from Hermione Granger herself? You've been rather tightlipped about the happenings behind closed doors, you know. I've told you all about me and Harry."

" _Not_ that I've asked," she retorted quickly.

"What's the big deal? We all know men talk about it, why can't we?"

"It's because it's you and Harry, who happens to be my best friend. Not exactly the type of thing I want to know about him. Draco's not your best friend so I imagine it doesn't disturb you like it does me."

"All the better reason to share," she waggled her eyebrows suggestively. "Come on! I bet he's good, isn't he? I'd have heard you complaining probably if he weren't. And not to make you self-conscious again but I heard the way you screamed his name that night Harry and I stayed over. It sure _sounded_ good."

Hermione shook her head at the excited expression on her face and groaned. She always caved. "Not that I have anything to compare him to but…very good. Beyond good really. Bleeding _fantastic_."

"Figures," Ginny grinned. She laughed at the surprised look her friend gave her and shrugged. "What? I love Harry to bits and we have a wonderful sex life but I'm not blind. Malfoy is an attractive bloke and knowing how madly in love with you he is there was no doubt in my mind he'd be nothing less than a 10."

Hermione flushed a bit but didn't argue. "I honestly didn't know it could be that good. Even the first time."

Both women jumped when a loud crack resounded through the room and Draco appeared in the living room doorway a few moments later.

The wizard completely ignored Ginny sitting at the end of the sofa opposite Hermione and dropped his robes and briefcase. He crossed to stand over her and braced both hands on the back of the sofa behind her head as he leaned down without a word to kiss his wife hotly, not caring one whit about the teasing wolf whistle from the redheaded witch.

He was satisfied with her surprised whimper and delighted that she allowed him to kiss her so openly, especially considering that he knew she'd not been happy with him lately.

He admired the dazed look his wife gave him when he pulled back and smirked. "I finished. No more late nights."

Hermione nodded wordlessly, a deep blush creeping up her cheeks when he kissed her forehead and stood up straight.

"Ginny," he nodded finally in greeting. He turned his attention back to his wife. "I'm going to change. Hopefully, one of you has saved me some of that takeout."

Ginny grinned after he'd disappeared up the stairs. "Perhaps you're right. Maybe he doesn't need his ego verbally stroked if that's how you react when he kisses you."

"Oh, I hate you," she glowered at her.

The witch smirked as she disposed of her empty carton with a flick of her wand. "Maybe for the moment but I get the distinct feeling that you're going to have the sense shagged right out of you soon enough."

As if on cue, Draco rounded the corner into the room again, dressed in pajama bottoms and one of those too-snug white t-shirts Hermione was so fond of on him.

Ginny could hardly contain her exuberant and knowing grin as she edged towards the fireplace. It was late and with any luck, Harry would be home for some action of her own.

"Enjoy," she chirped before ducking into the floo.

Draco quirked a curious eyebrow as he took up the spot next to his wife and reached for her fork to steal a bite. "What's she on about?"

Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes. "Ginny being Ginny."

He accepted the carton of food when she pressed it into his hands and kissed her cheek in thanks. "I'm really sorry about this week but I promise I'm done."

She watched as he finished the carton while gnawing on her lower lip. "Was I that obvious?"

"That you were upset?" He huffed out a laugh and nodded. "A bit. You weren't outright angry but you seemed disappointed which was almost worse. But I can't say I wouldn't be if it were the other way around. I was just thankful you cared enough to be bothered about it."

Not caring anymore what project he'd been worrying over, she scooted to straddle his lap when he set the empty carton down and pressed her mouth to his in a slow kiss.

Damn it all to hell, she didn't care anymore. She just wanted him all to herself. If anyone had told her when she'd first received that letter from the Ministry that this would be the result, she'd have laughed herself silly. How could it be that she'd not only married the boy who'd teased her relentlessly growing up but that he'd been the one to fall in love with her first? How was it that that his sarcasm and dry wit used to anger her and now they amused her greatly?

As he kissed her deeply, one hand cupping her rear and the other tangled in her curls at the back of her head, she didn't care. She wanted all that he was and was ever so thankful that they'd been matched.

And if the way he bucked his hips against her told her anything, he'd give her exactly what she wanted.

Draco accidentally bit her lower lip when she rolled her hips against him in response but she didn't seem to mind at all. He felt her warm lips trailing from his mouth and across his jaw just below his ear where she nipped his earlobe.

"Bed… _now_ , Draco," she whispered.

She didn't have to tell him twice!

~o~O~o~

"Merlin, this is going to take forever," Hermione moaned as she and Draco stepped out of the Leaky Cauldron and onto the London streets the next morning. "And it's freezing!"

Draco shrugged and took her arm as they joined the bustling foot traffic. They'd celebrated him finishing his project late into the night and yet she'd still woken him early to go shopping.

Yet he hadn't complained. He was getting sex again and his wife wasn't upset with him. He was as happy as a baby pygmy puff.

Hermione hadn't been able to stay upset with him really. She'd missed him. Seeing him only in the morning and at work just didn't satisfy her. She missed having dinner with him, reading with him, and hearing his sarcastic remarks about his day. Spending the evening alone and getting into a cold bed just wasn't something she was willing to revert back to anymore.

"I already finished my Christmas shopping. It's you who's running behind."

She glared up at her husband but didn't respond. It was terribly uncharacteristic of her to ever be behind in anything but between work and her navigating their marriage lately, she just hadn't been able to get the early start she normally would have. With less than three weeks to go she was finished shopping for him, but she still had practically everyone else left on her list.

"Draco, could you slow down a bit? God, I'm a fair bit shorter than you and you're practically sprinting."

He glanced down at their feet to see her booted feet struggling to keep up and slowed his pace. "Not my fault you're tiny. Didn't the muggles feed you well growing up?"

"Ugh, you're horrible," she laughed when she saw his playful smirk. Somehow his teasing had become something she enjoyed. It was his odd way of showing his affection for her.

Draco shrugged but didn't disagree. "Yes, that's me. Your big, bad death eater husband who tortures you day and night."

After their third round in the shower last night, she'd explained the events at lunch the day before, much to his dissatisfaction. One more toe out of line and she imagined Draco was going to give that man a broken nose, sans wand.

Hermione rolled her eyes playfully and stepped closer when another couple passed too closely on the sidewalk and nearly bumped into them.

"Torture in the bedroom possibly," she finally muttered, thinking he hadn't heard.

Draco's smirk grew as he looked straight ahead at the store they'd been looking for today. "That could be arranged again tonight," he responded loud enough for her to hear.

She hit his stomach with the back of her hand and nearly stumbled as he suddenly changed their direction to walk across the street towards the store.

"Terrible man," she accused.

"And yet still yours. Terrible luck you've had in this marriage. Someone should really write to the Ministry."

"Oh behave, would you? I need your help picking out presents for the Weasleys."

A teenage boy wearing a Santa hat sat outside the department store ringing a bell with a red pail that people were dropping change into. Draco slowed their steps as they approached.

He leaned down to whisper, "I've always wondered what that bit was about. I've seen them out this time of year before and just followed suit. Didn't want to draw attention to myself. What are they about?"

Hermione smiled as she watched him withdraw his wallet and take a few pounds out to drop in the pail. The boy smiled at them and nodded as he rang his bell.

She waited until they were in the warmth of the department store to respond and reached to take his hand as she led them in the direction she wanted to start.

"It's a charity. They collect all year round but this time of year especially. The red pails are somewhat iconic."

Draco nodded and allowed her to pull him along behind her. "Kind of figured but I wasn't sure."

"What do you think about a new radio for Mr. Weasley? Ron suggested it when I asked. Said the old one is beyond even magical repair."

He leaned against the shelf as she perused the different options and nodded. "If Weasley recommended it then I suppose it's a safe bet." He stepped closer to look at the model she was inspecting and pointed to the one next to it. "What about that one?"

She glanced up at him curiously. "This one has all the features he'd use. Why that one?"

He shrugged and shoved his hands into his pockets. "It costs a bit more. I thought it might be better quality."

"Ever the Malfoy," she snickered to herself and chose the one she'd originally picked out. Arthur Weasley had no use for a USB port.

"What's that mean," he asked as he followed her down the aisle.

"You've always been concerned with having the best of the best, Draco. Shall we revisit your speech about the new brooms your father bought the Slytherin quidditch team second year?"

Hermione glanced over her shoulder when he groaned and rolled his head back. "Fine, point taken. I'm an elitist prat. I need to have the best of everything, including you."

"Me?" She handed him the radio to hold and walked in the direction of kitchen accessories, intending to buy Mrs. Weasley all new mixing bowls.

"The most intelligent, most courageous, and most beautiful," he scoffed at himself, "Hermione, I wanted more than I deserved and Merlin only knows why it was given to me."

Hermione stopped with her hands on a particularly nice set and slowly turned to him. She had that look in her eyes which usually silenced him immediately. She was pleased that he even swallowed nervously.

"Draco, we've been over this already and I thought we were moving past it. You deserve everything you have, me included. It wouldn't have happened this way if it weren't meant to be. I know it's going to take some more time for you to get over these issues but you have to keep trying."

Draco merely stared at her for a moment, his grey eyes softening a bit under her scrutiny. He shifted the radio in his arms as he reached out to tuck her hair behind her ear on the side that wasn't pinned back.

"Merlin help our children because I think you've already got _'the look'_."

It took her a moment before her expression softened and she laughed softly before turning back to the bowls. "Why do I get the feeling it will be you helping them into the trouble that earns them my _'look'_?"

"Ever the Malfoy," he echoed her with a smirk.

Draco watched with complete amazement as Hermione found present after present with ridiculous speed and efficiency. By lunch time they were finished and she'd crossed everyone off her list, including small gifts for those in her office.

"Did you really have to buy that Creevey git something," Draco asked as they stepped back onto the sidewalk.

Hermione gripped his bicep to guide him through the foot traffic, both of his arms laden with her packages. She ducked them into a secluded side alley and glanced around them before pulling her wand from her pocket and quickly miniaturizing her purchases to fit into his coat pocket.

"That's better," she smiled in satisfaction. "And yes, I did. I realize you two don't get along but that doesn't mean I can treat him differently from the rest, Draco. I'm still his direct supervisor."

Draco curled his upper lip in a slight snarl. "Boot likes me well enough these days. I'll get him to go after him and get him off my case."

"They were just all concerned, Draco." She shook her head and reached for his hand to pull him back into the brisk bustle on the street. "We need to find lunch. You're getting peevish."

Draco bristled at her comment and gave her an odd look. "I get irritable so you decide to feed me?"

She bit her lip, fighting a smirk similar to the one he often sported. "It's either that or sex and the latter would be inappropriate right now."

He huffed but allowed her to pull him along down the sidewalk. He was terribly whipped and he didn't care even the least bit. As far as he was concerned, he was the luckiest bastard in the entire wizarding world—muggle, too.

"I don't fancy myself an exhibitionist so I suppose I'll concede to your food solution. I am hungry after all."

"I know. I heard your stomach growling when we were in the housewares section. Will a sandwich suffice?" She was already eyeing the deli across the street excitedly. It was her favorite and she hadn't had much opportunity to eat there since they'd married and she moved out of her nearby flat.

"Is it one of those fancy muggle sandwiches with all of the toppings and odd breads?"

Hermione snorted suddenly and nodded. "I suppose so. I've never really heard them described that way." True, she'd never seen a wizarding restaurant specializing in sandwiches so it must have been something special to him.

Draco nodded decidedly and spotted the restaurant she was intent on. "I like those sandwiches. I like the different breads in particular."

Her brow furrowed but she didn't have a chance to respond until they crossed the street. "Ever the surprise with you, Draco. If only your teenage self could see you now."

He shrugged one shoulder and reached for the door to open it for them before ushering her in first. "I find I quite like being out with you in the muggle world," he confided quietly as they waited to be seated. "No one knows me here. They aren't talking behind my back or trying to pick a fight with me."

Hermione squeezed his hand as they followed the host to a quiet booth near the windows. "The rest of the wizarding world will come around, Draco. I won't rest until they do," she smiled as she eyed her menu.

Draco shook his head, an amused expression in his eyes. "I'd be happy if you could just get Finnigan off my case. That nutter is annoying. Everyone else is just a random nuisance."

Having made her choice, she set her menu aside and watched him. She'd nearly forgotten what it was like sitting across from him at the restaurant in Diagon Alley that first time. He'd surprised her then and continued to do so on a daily basis. If only she could have known then what she knew now.

He was perfect. For her at least. It was odd to realize it but she was perfectly happy with him.

"Have people been worse to you since we married," she asked after a quiet moment. He seemed overwhelmed by his sandwich choices. He shrugged without looking up and she sighed. He still didn't like to share his internal battles with her. Not easily anyway. "Because of me?"

Draco finally pointed at an item, satisfied with his choice and looked up. "Hermione, the wizarding world still sees you as a hero. They see me as the bit of filth they were able to polish up a bit and keep around without tarnishing the rest of them. It's natural that everyone would be protective of you." He shook his head, looking somewhat amused. "I mean, even I was confused when I received the letter that day. Why the hell would they match you with an ex-Death Eater? Even you know it didn't make sense."

She sighed, conceding to his point. "Well, we'll just have to keep showing them that they're wrong. **_I_** was wrong about you." She bit her lip, her smile peeking through. "You've made me happier than I've been in a very long time, Draco."

He arched a single eyebrow. "Why do you say things like that when there's a table between us and I can't kiss you properly?" He shook his head and stood, leaning over the table and pressed a soft kiss to her lips.

Their server approached just as he seated himself again, a shy smile on her lips as she looked on approvingly. They both gave her their orders and handed their menus back.

"Are you sure you're up for that sandwich you chose," Draco asked hesitantly. "I know you were sick early this morning."

She couldn't deny that her retching had woken him at five that morning, only a few short hours after they'd finally gone to sleep. Her roiling stomach had woken her and she dashed off to the bathroom without a word. But he'd gotten out of bed as any good husband would and held her hair back. Seeing her sick had apparently disturbed him a little more than she'd realized.

Hermione nodded though and sipped her water. "I'm fine. I promise. That Chinese last night didn't sit well with me."

"Didn't bother me," he shrugged.

She shook her head with an impish smile. "Of course not. You're not that much different from Ron in that respect. I think you're a bottomless pit."

He crossed his arms over his chest childishly. "That's neither a fair assessment nor a flattering comparison. And you eat like a bird."

"I eat until I'm sufficiently full, Draco."

"Here you are," their server interrupted the banter and placed their plates down in front of them. "Anything else I can get for you right now?"

She smiled when they shook their heads and thanked her before she was off to check other tables.

Draco eyed his sandwich hungrily and glanced at her plate. "Well if you don't finish your lunch, I'll be glad to help with the job."

Hermione pulled her plate closer protectively. "I don't intend to overeat considering we have company joining us for dinner tonight but hands off my food, Malfoy."

He ignored her and bit into his sandwich, sauce running down his hand in the process. If his mother were here to see his lack of decorum she'd likely scream.

He'd never forget the first meal he'd eaten alone after Hogwarts. He'd traveled to muggle London for his Muggle Studies class and found a random sandwich restaurant. His nerves nearly kept him from going inside but a kind, older muggle held the door for him expectantly with a smile so he'd had no choice.

He'd ordered the largest, messiest looking sandwich on the menu and enjoyed it at a booth by himself in contented silence. It had been the best sandwich he'd ever had. The wizarding world had no idea the world of options in sandwich making.

After practically inhaling his food, Draco waited patiently as Hermione finished hers. When she noticed him eyeing the pickle on her plate, she'd merely rolled her eyes and gave it to him.

"I have to admit, I've missed you this week," Hermione commented as they left the restaurant.

Draco cringed but tried not to show it. He was both thrilled and still very sorry for having neglected her, particularly when she wanted him around. He'd never imagined it would be possible.

He wrapped his right arm around her slender shoulders and tucked her close to his side as they walked together, thrilled inside with how she leaned into his embrace.

"I'm still sorry about that. I'll make it up to you," he promised.

She smiled up at him mischievously, "I know you will."

They returned home to get ready for the dinner Hermione had wrapped them into hosting two weeks ago. Draco hadn't been exactly thrilled about the idea but she'd argued in favor of him being a bit more social. The only people outside of her who'd really ever stepped foot in his house for a social call were the Potters. Having Ron and Neville and their respective wives over wasn't exactly thrilling.

After a solo shower which hadn't been his preference either, Draco stepped into the kitchen in a fresh pair of jeans and a comfortable sweater. Bitsy had spoons stirring magically in two different pots as she iced a cake while standing on a stool.

"Just finishing, Master Draco," she grinned at him.

Draco took a spoon from a drawer and tasted the soup. "You've really outdone yourself this time, Bitsy. Will you be staying to join us?"

She beamed up at him as she spread the last bit of chocolate icing. "Bitsy would be delighted, sir. Only for an hour or so. Bitsy has another date."

He slid his hands into his pockets, one pale eyebrow arched. "I should meet this other elf sometime. Make sure he's worth his stuffing."

"Draco, stop being overbearing," Hermione chided as she entered the kitchen. She'd showered and changed as well into jeans and a long sweater.

"What? I'm just being a concerned employer and besides…she's family," he muttered quietly.

Bitsy beamed proudly but didn't comment as she knew how far Draco had come on his views of house elves. She'd been with the Malfoy family her entire life.

Hermione bit her lip to hide her smile and merely nodded.

"Everything looks lovely, Bitsy, and smells even better."

"Thank you, Mistress Hermione."

"Is there anything we can help with?"

"No, no! Bitsy enjoys cooking most of all."

Draco nodded and took his wife by the shoulders and guided her to the living room. "Haven't you learned by now not to interrupt her cooking? Seriously, I once offered to finish a pot of spaghetti and I thought she'd implode trying to hold it in," he laughed.

Hermione sighed as they stepped fully into the room. "As long as she's happy and I believe she is."

She approached their Christmas tree which they'd bought two weeks ago. Draco didn't have any decorations and claimed not to have put up a tree for the last seven years which Hermione found positively unacceptable. She'd pulled her decorations out of the box she'd miniaturized them into and had made him decorate with her.

He'd claimed his reward in bed that night and enjoyed their first adventure with her taking control of their nighttime escapades. He found that every time she rolled her hips, his eyes rolled back into his head in response. He vowed to let her be on top any time she wanted in the future.

"We still have to put the star on, Draco." She pulled her wand from her pocket and with a gentle flick sent the glass star, the one she'd taken from her parents' home, out of the box and placed it delicately on top of the tree. She pocketed her wand with a smile and turned to find him staring at her. "Something wrong?"

Draco shook his head and approached her slowly. "I know there's still a bit of time until Christmas but I had one present that I wanted to give you early if you want it."

She smiled at him, "Sure, though I have to admit I'm making you wait for all of yours."

"That's fine."

He ducked out of the room for a moment and she heard the library doors slide open and closed. Apparently, that was one of his hiding places. Odd considering that she was in there regularly. He returned a few moments later with a long but thin black box.

Her eyes narrowed on it as she was sure she'd seen it in there before but never thought anything of it. He'd placed a single red bow on the box and was fingering it gently.

"I've had this for some time now. Much longer than I care to admit. It doesn't work but I had it restored for appearances a while back. Seemed wrong not to save it."

With a deep breath, he handed her the box and quickly stuffed his hand in his pockets to await her reaction. She touched the box and gently lifted the lid from it. She gasped at what she saw.

Inside lay her first wand. The one she'd had taken from her by the Snatchers just before she, Harry, and Ron had been taken to Malfoy Manor. The one Bellatrix LeStrange believed she'd not been worthy of.

She ran her fingertips over the vine design noting the places where it had been cracked and then repaired. Apparently they'd snapped it in two and obviously disposed of it while she'd been taken captive within the manor.

She could feel the remnants of magic pulsing inside, weak, but alive. It would never cast spells again but it seemed to recognize her ownership.

"How," she whispered.

Draco licked his lips, not entirely certain of her reaction. "One of those idiot Snatchers snapped it in two and dropped it while…well…I found it after Dobby had apparated you lot out of there. Kept it in my pocket for the longest time." He reached up to scratch the back of his neck in a nervous gesture. "I don't know. It felt like a part of you. I planned to return it to you one day but I didn't really know how without you thinking I was a complete nutter."

She still hadn't taken her eyes from it yet and finally took it from the box he'd stored it in. While her current wand, purchased from Mr. Ollivander as a special favor once he restarted work and just before returning for her seventh year, fit her perfectly and felt just right in her hands—this wand was special. It represented the moment that her magic finally felt real and made sense.

"Who repaired it?"

"Would you believe Ollivander himself did it?" He shook his head when her brown eyes met his suddenly. "The man was bloody nervous when I walked in there all by myself over the holiday break seventh year. I explained the bare bones of what had happened and that I planned to return it to you as a keepsake of sorts. He assumed I was doing it as a penance and I didn't bother to correct him. I guess he was partially right."

Hermione reverently placed her old wand in the box and covered it with the lid gently before setting it on the shelf near the windows. She approached him slowly and placed her hands on his chest before she lifted herself on her toes to kiss him.

Draco sighed into the kiss, relieved that she wasn't upset. He lifted one hand to her face and tangled his fingers in her curls, the other sliding around her waist to pull her closer so there wasn't any space left between them.

So lost in each other, neither one heard the flames of their floo nearby, only becoming aware that they weren't alone when there was another set of voices.

"Damn it, not again," Harry grumbled. "Knock it off, you two! I'm sick of walking in on you snogging everywhere."

He'd caught them in a rare kiss at work the week before their little spat when he'd opened Draco's office door without knocking. He knew he'd never get the image of Hermione sitting across Draco's lap and her tongue running the length of the blonde's neck out of his mind.

Their mouths separated slowly and Draco turned a glare on his co-worker as he pulled her even tighter against him.

"Did I complain to you every time I caught you nutters snogging after you were married?"

Harry and Ginny shared a look before turning back to him. "Yes," they answered simultaneously.

He rolled his eyes and curled his lip in a snarl when Hermione detached herself from him and turned to face their friends. The flames roared again before she could say anything and Ron and Luna stepped out to join the others.

"Who's pissed in your orange juice, Malfoy," Ron quipped when he saw the look on the blonde's face.

Draco crossed his arms over his chest in annoyance and mentally counted to ten.

Everyone watched with mild amusement as Luna tugged on Ron's arm and muttered a soft rebuke. "That's really not very nice, Ron."

"No," he laughed good-naturedly as he turned a smile on his wife, "But it's appropriate."

"Goodness," Hermione sighed. "I'm going to separate you two."

"It'd be more entertaining to let them play it out," Harry grinned as he wiped his glasses from the floo.

"Shut up, Harry," Ginny smacked the back of his head.

"Bloody hell," Harry groaned. "Malfoy, tell me you've got something to drink and somewhere to hide me."

He ignored the glare from his wife and gave his co-worker a pointed look. Draco rolled his eyes but nodded and led them off towards the library.

"If any of you spill alcohol on my new set of books, I'll hex you lot into next year," Hermione called after them.

"Why are we married again," Ginny smirked.

"Because the Ministry hates us," Hermione sighed.

"We heard that!"

Shaking her head, Luna swiftly cast a silencing charm on the living room and smiled happily. "That should do it."

Neville and Hannah arrived shortly and Hermione sent him down the hall to the library without so much as an explanation. Neville was a bit confused but did as he was told. After all, he'd never forgotten the one time first year that he'd tried to stand up to her.

Bitsy brought in a bottle of wine and Ginny poured everyone a glass, the house elf included. They all insisted that she enjoy a tiny taste before rushing off to her date.

"Wow, this is lovely," Hannah smiled after her first sip.

Hermione smirked as she swirled her glass. "One of the perks of being married to a Malfoy."

"He's always had good taste in wine," Ginny agreed. "Always brings the best selection to the Christmas party every year."

"Master Draco has a whole wine cellar full of vintage bottles," Bitsy supplied.

"How did I not know this as long as I've been here now," Hermione asked curiously.

"It's awfully dark and cold down there. Master Draco told me specifically not to let you go down there, Mistress."

Hermione silently surmised he must have thought it would remind her of the manor.

Ginny gave her a secretive smile. Just another mark of how long he'd been taking care of her even when she hadn't realized it.

"Is Malfoy a romantic," Hannah asked, her voice a bit incredulous.

Hermione merely shrugged and was thankful when Bitsy chose that moment to exclaim she was late. She knew he wasn't super comfortable showing his feelings to anyone but her.

"Most sorry, Mistress Hermione," she apologized as she stood.

She waved her hand casually and smiled. The longer she'd been living here it was becoming a tiny bit easier to control her urge to have the elf drop the whole 'Mistress' business. "Enjoy your date, Bitsy."

With a loud pop, the house elf was gone and the four women fell back into conversation. Unfortunately for Hermione, the distraction didn't prove helpful.

"Well," Hannah prodded again.

"I bet he's ever so romantic just for you but doesn't like anyone else to know. I've heard rumors," Luna added, a dreamy smile on her lips. "I was just talking to Neville about it the other day between classes."

Hermione fought the urge to groan in frustration. Luna had taken a teaching position for Care of Magical Creatures as Hagrid had been asked to undertake massive negotiations amongst the centaurs and other magical creatures in the Forbidden Forest. Her meeting with that centaur a few months back had proven that there was unrest in regards to territories.

She sighed and chewed her lower lip for a moment. "Draco is…private."

"And hot in the pants for her," Ginny snickered as she sipped her wine, a knowing smirk on her lips.

"Couldn't we discuss something else," Hermione complained and threw a pillow from her armchair at her friend.

Hannah nodded and turned her attention to Luna. "Good idea. How about Ron and Luna then? How's that going," she waggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Luna didn't even flush as she shrugged her shoulders. "There's nothing to be ashamed of. A physical relationship is natural amongst all couples. If we're supposed to have children, it's the only way."

Hermione and Ginny locked eyes for a moment. It was one of those odd moments when Luna made more sense than she should.

"But he's not shirked away from my advances so I suppose that's good. He seems to rather like me on top."

" _And_ I think that's about as much as I can stomach hearing about my brother's love life," Ginny shook her head.

A timer went off in the kitchen and Hermione thanked God for the excuse to move away from the subject entirely. "Dinner's ready. Someone want to get those nutters we call husbands?"

Hannah volunteered and made her way down the hall to the library. She knocked before sliding the doors open and found them all huddled around a desk, their backs to her.

"What are you lot up to in here?"

All four whirled around quickly, looking semi-guilty.

"Just discussing one of Malfoy's Christmas presents for Hermione," Neville answered.

Draco nudged him in the ribs with his elbow roughly.

Hannah rolled her eyes and pointed a thumb over her shoulder. "Whatever it is, it will have to wait. Dinner is ready."

Neville and Ron nodded and followed her eagerly out of the room. Harry stopped Draco with a hand on his shoulder and held him back.

"It seems you've sorted out whatever was going on between you and Hermione."

Draco crossed his arms over his chest. "And?"

Harry narrowed his eyes at the man in front of him. "And while you and I have reconciled our differences some time ago, Hermione's still my closest friend. She was clearly upset over you working late this week and even went so far as to ask me about it." He watched the way the blonde's eyes widened considerably in concern. "Of course, I have no idea what the Experimental Charms department has you work on so I didn't have anything to tell her."

Draco relaxed a bit and nodded. "Thanks, Potter."

Harry scoffed and shook his head. "We've discussed this before—Hermione hates dishonestly and this feels especially like we're walking into that territory. You'll find yourself in St. Mungo's and I'll likely find myself in the bed next to yours. What's this about?"

Draco swallowed and shook his head. "Classified. I'm not at liberty to discuss it until it goes public."

"You're not doing something that will hurt her, are you?"

"Of course not!" He looked particularly offended that Harry would even think him capable.

He stared at him for a moment in slight surprise. "Alright then, I'll drop it. Just take better care not to shut her out if at all possible."

Draco nodded and they quickly joined the others before their absence could be remarked on. Ginny, intuitive as always, gave Harry a questioning look. She dropped it though when he merely shook his head.

Hermione set the table with a flick of her wand as Draco brought the food zooming just after everything.

"You're not going to make me do a toast or some other sentimental thing, are you," he whispered in her ear as they took their seats.

"I wouldn't dare torment you that way," she smiled back.

"Who knew you could cook so well, Malfoy," Ron jibed after he tasted the food.

Hermione shot a gentle warning look in her friend's direction. "Bitsy cooked tonight but he is perfectly capable, Ron. Can you say the same thing?"

Ron had the good grace to flush a little and avoided answering, opting to stuff his face in traditional Ron fashion.

Draco smirked as he sipped his wine. He never imagined a day when Hermione Granger would be taking his side in anything over one of her best friends. He might be entirely selfless in regards to her but he was still a Slytherin. Personal ambition and all that jazz.

"I didn't know you cooked," Neville noted with a friendly smile.

Draco shrugged and focused on his plate. "I got bored seventh year. Found myself in the kitchens a lot."

Ron choked on an overly large bite of roasted chicken. "You learned to cook from the house elves?"

He narrowed his eyes at the redhead and pointed his fork at him. "You know somewhere else I should have learned from, Weasley? It was a rough year, alright? They didn't judge me and they let me eat in peace."

Hermione placed a hand on his arm and gently lowered it. She was well aware that hardly anyone talked to him and most shirked away from his presence seventh year. Some feared him, others merely hated him. There hadn't been much middle ground.

"Dinner is lovely," Ginny complimented with a tight grin.

Hermione shot her a thankful look for shifting the focus of the conversation.

"Ron's learning to cook actually," Luna supplied with a pleasant smile. "It's a work in progress though. The bacon was burnt this morning."

" _Luna_ ," Ron murmured, quickly turning red in the face.

"Nothing to be ashamed of, Ron," Harry grinned, clearly trying not to laugh.

"I actually took some cooking lessons from the elves when I started teaching Herbology," Neville added thoughtfully. "Did Tilly ever teach you her recipe for chocolate tarts?"

Draco nodded quickly. "Merlin, yes! Those things are sinful. Haven't made any in ages though."

"Why haven't you made those for me," Hermione asked quickly.

He cringed at what he'd just revealed; chocolate was her favorite after all. "I honestly kind of forgot about them. I'll make some this week though if you'd like."

Ron snickered to himself as he cut his chicken. "Hermione's got Malfoy whipped."

"Ron," Luna cautioned softly.

Draco rolled his eyes and glanced at his wife. "And I'm the only one at this table who's whipped?"

Hermione snorted and shook her head, not daring to make eye contact with anyone else. "Hardly," she agreed.


	20. Christmas Presents

**Thanks for the lovely reviews! Here's the second to last chapter. There's just one left after this. I really hope you enjoy it. The last chapter is written and pretty well set so I should be able to post not long after this one. I'd like to give everyone time to read and review first. :)**

 **I'm still working on a little continuation of sorts of my 'The Return of Blaise Zabini' one shot. It will be called 'The Wooing of Hermione Granger' and I hope you'll look out for it.**

 **Without further ado:**

* * *

Chapter Twenty

With less than five days until Christmas, Draco found himself walking the icy London streets alone. Everything was settled and all his preparation for the holiday was in place. He was ready to sit back and let the holiday unfold.

He'd huffed and puffed all afternoon but ultimately caved. Somehow Hermione had convinced him to agree for them to meet Ron and Luna for dinner in muggle London.

Perhaps it was the cheesecake she knew he loved that she promised to make for the holidays. Maybe it was the hilarious Christmas movie about that family's Christmas vacation she showed him that put him in such a charitable mood. Or more likely, maybe it was the way she'd shagged him senseless that morning and promised to do so again tonight should he behave himself.

He was a bleeding sap really.

She'd left earlier in the afternoon to run some last minute errands before the holidays and he promised to meet her at the Italian restaurant at 7 sharp. Dressed in the pair of black jeans she'd complimented his rear in the last time he wore them and a grey quarter zip sweater under his coat, he trudged down the icy sidewalk until he finally spotted the restaurant in question.

With a heavy sigh, he crossed the street and quickly left the cold for the restaurant's warmth. He quickly spotted her already seated at a four person table by herself, menu in hand as she perused it, and waived off the host.

"You have to be the most oblivious witch I've ever met," he muttered as he took a seat to her right. He prayed to God that Weasley didn't take the seat next to him. Not that his wife would be much better. Frankly, he was still rather uncomfortable around her.

Hermione lowered her menu and gave him a look as though he'd lost his mind. "Excuse me?"

Draco shook his head and curled a hand behind her head as he leaned over to kiss her gently. "You've got a table of men ogling you to your left."

He tipped his head as he offered a glare at the three men who'd been eyeing her. Granted, he didn't blame them. She was sitting there in a wide neck sweater that was falling off one slender shoulder and looking absolutely delectable.

The men had enough sense to divert their attention to their table and Draco smiled in satisfaction.

"Men," she muttered but a deep blush had colored her cheeks already.

Draco smirked as he eyed the menu in front of him. It didn't take him long before he made his mind up and pushed the thing aside. He looked up to find a table full of women eyeing him hard from across the room and his brow furrowed. Being in the muggle side of London had been his retreat from all of the whispers and stares that the wizarding world constantly swarmed him with. Granted lately the tone was beginning to change if Rita Skeeter's latest article was any indication.

 _…I do believe, dear readers that it's only a matter of time before the Golden Trio and their respective spouses grace the wizarding world to their shining offspring. We've all been watching the Granger-Malfoy's develop from shy, unsure glances to outright snogging in the streets of Diagon Alley!_

 _Word on the street is this couple was caught last Saturday arm-in-arm after visits to many shops in the Alley. Our photographers snapped a lovely photo of the couple as they shared a quick snog in front of Flourish and Blotts…_

That all being said, he still felt a bit defensive when people stared.

"Oi, now why are they staring at me?"

Hermione didn't even bothering looking up over her menu as she continued to perfuse her options. "Because you're bloody sexy. And they're likely jealous that you're mine."

Draco lifted a pale eyebrow at her remark of ownership and reached over to push her menu down. The smirk he gave her only elicited a playful eye roll.

"Ginny was right about you," she shook her head as she eyed her dinner options again. She was being honest but partially sarcastic with her remark.

"What's that mean?"

She finally lowered the menu and made eye contact. "You still like having your ego stroked."

Without missing a beat, he responded with, "Are you doing the stroking?"

Hermione scoffed indignantly and reached to smack his arm. "Draco!"

Draco shrugged and leaned back in his chair. He really did need to get his mind off of her if he didn't intend to embarrass himself in public. She just had that effect on him.

"Why did I agree to do this again," he whined after a moment.

She smiled at him sweetly and leaned over to kiss his cheek. "Because you love me."

He groaned both at her comment and the sight of that redheaded friend of hers and his wife approaching. "Bloody Gryffindors," he muttered.

"You love us," she grinned again.

"Just you," he sighed.

"Oi, Malfoy, why don't you stop pawing at my best friend long enough for us to eat a civil dinner," Ron quipped as he and Luna reached the table.

Hermione watched with veiled interest as her friend pulled out his new wife's chair for her before taking his own. He lifted a curious eyebrow at her in question but she just shook her head.

Perhaps there was hope for the two of them beyond the physical after all.

"It's bloody cold out there," Ron noted awkwardly as he glanced over the menu.

"It's wonderful. The nargles are in hiding in such low temperatures," Luna noted cheerfully.

Draco lifted a pale eyebrow and glanced at Hermione from the corner of his eyes. He winced when she kicked his shin lightly under the table.

Ron rolled his eyes though. He'd surely accepted his wife and while they were still working on getting to know each other, he just didn't get the odd magical creatures business.

"You're still coming to the Burrow for Christmas, right," he asked Hermione.

She glanced at Draco and nodded. "We'll be there."

"Good, mum won't stop blubbering on about how excited she is that Malfoy will finally come now that you two are together."

The woman had been trying to get him to come to their family Christmas since she'd been his sponsor but he'd declined each year because of Hermione. He hadn't wanted to ruin her Christmas with his presence.

Somehow he managed to behave himself during the short dinner, only once getting his thigh slapped under the table for his smart mouth. All in all, his wife was satisfied with his performance.

As they said their goodbyes and parted ways, Draco wrapped an arm around Hermione's shoulders and pulled her in close to his side as they meandered down the sidewalk.

She poked his chest with a gloved hand and tilted her head back to meet his eyes. "Thank you."

He squeezed her shoulders and sighed. "Yeah, yeah. I'm Mr. Wonderful."

"Very wonderful," she grinned teasingly. "Dare I say, so wonderful you'll be rewarded for not being a prat."

The way he waggled his pale eyebrows at her only caused laughter before they quickly disapparted home.

~o~O~o~

"And why is it that I haven't been in the wine cellar before now," Hermione asked, hugging her arms around herself as she and Draco descended the steps into the cold wine cellar beneath their home.

Draco glanced back as they reached the ground and shrugged sheepishly. "I don't know. I always feel the cellar reminds me of the manor and I guess I was a little nervous you'd be uncomfortable." He glanced around at the various bottles lining the shelves and spotted an empty wine crate. "What do you think they'll want to drink at the Christmas party," he asked over his shoulder.

She stepped up closer to see the choices. "I think a blend would be a safe bet."

He nodded and started adding bottles to the crate. "That's what I was thinking, too. Is there one you wanted?"

She shook her head as she ran her hands over her arms. It was colder down here than she'd expected. Her thick sweater was no match for the cold. "No, I don't plan on drinking tonight. We have to be at the Burrow for Christmas tomorrow after all."

Draco lifted his full crate and turned to face her, an odd look on his face. They didn't have wine with every meal but she'd not had a glass in at least a week now. Deciding now wasn't the time to broach the subject, he merely nodded and started back up the steps.

Perhaps after the Potter's annual party he might bring it up but it could be nothing.

Hermione followed him up the steps and straight to their floo. The party was already in full swing when they stepped out of the flames. Harry helped Draco with the full crate and she found Ginny in the kitchen levitating appetizers onto trays.

"Hermione," she waved with her free hand. "I expected you a little sooner. You've missed the news!"

"What news?"

"Neville and Hannah are expecting! They just announced it earlier."

"You're joking?"

Ginny nodded with a grin, biting into her lower lip. "They're not the only ones."

Hermione tipped her head curiously and her eyes widened. "You and Harry as well?"

Her friend nodded quickly, suddenly looking a bit nervous. "We haven't told mum and dad yet so you're the only one besides Ron and Luna who knows."

"Knows what," Draco asked as he entered the kitchen behind them. He grabbed an appetizer off of one of the levitating trays as it zoomed past him towards the rest of the guests.

Ginny nodded when Hermione gave her a questioning look.

"Harry and Ginny are expecting."

"Neville and Hannah, too," Ginny added.

Draco nearly choked and flushed a bit as he was finally able to swallow. "Well…the Ministry will be pleased. Congratulations."

"Thanks, but do keep it to yourself for right now. We haven't had the chance to tell my parents yet."

He nodded and exchanged a curious look with Hermione as they followed her back into the main crowd of guests.

"That was awfully quick," he muttered in her ear.

Hermione turned her head to meet his eyes and bit her lip. "You think it's too soon?"

He shrugged but shook his head. "I suppose not. That was what the Ministry wanted from all of us. Just a bit surreal I suppose."

She nodded silently while he slid an arm around her shoulders as they watched Harry, Terry Boot, Dean Thomas, Cormac McLaggen, and Katie Bell make a contest of singing a Christmas carol as off key as they each could manage.

Practically everyone in the room had been paired off by then and were either married or soon to be after the holidays. It seemed the holidays were giving way from some of the awkwardness between the more oddly paired couples.

"Check out McLaggen's wife in the corner," Draco whispered in her ear again.

She glanced in the corner to find the prim blonde sitting stark straight by herself, nursing a glass of wine and looking entirely uncomfortable with the noise and laughter around her.

"I hate to say it, Draco, but typical Slytherin."

He squeezed her shoulders and released a throaty chuckle that warmed her insides.

"I wouldn't disagree with you. I don't believe she ever held any particular hatred for other houses or muggle-borns but I never knew her to be very warm and inviting."

"Is that—is that Blaise Zabini over there with Lavender Brown," Hermione gasped suddenly.

"Bloody hell, I think it is," he agreed with a nod.

About that time, Blaise seemed to notice their attention on him and made his way across the room.

"Malfoy, it's been quite some time."

He held his hand out for a shake and after a moment of hesitation, Draco clasped hands with his old friend.

"Indeed, it has."

Blaise offered him a small smile and turned his attention down to Hermione, his expression not faltering. "Nice to you see as well, Granger."

Her eyebrows rose in surprise but she offered him a small smile in return and nodded.

"I'd heard you two were matched. The gossip is that you've gotten on quite well—granted I only believe about ten percent of what I read as the saying goes."

Hermione snorted at that and nodded in agreement. "I find that useful with anything Rita Skeeter writes."

"Exactly. But it seems she was right about you two anyway. Sorry that we lost touch, mate."

It had been well known that the Zabinis had not chosen sides during the war, choosing to remain neutral. Slytherin or not, Blaise's family had never had a leaning towards the dark arts.

"It's alright. I never blamed anyone for distancing themselves from me at that time."

Blaise looked a bit uncomfortable, seeming to not really know what to say as he glanced as his shoes. Hermione couldn't stand the tension.

"So, were you and Lavender Brown matched together," she asked quickly.

Blaise lifted his head and gave her a grateful smile. "Yes, we were. We were married about a month ago now. I honestly didn't know much about her besides her whole obsession with Weasley sixth year."

Hermione rolled her eyes at that and felt Draco's grip tighten on her. "Don't remind me," she muttered.

"How's it going then," Draco asked, this time deflecting for her.

Blaise took a deep breath and glanced back at his wife who was mingling with her former housemates. "Uh…alright I suppose. I don't think she likes me much. She spends a lot of time outside of work with that Patel woman Finnegan married."

Hermione elbowed Draco when she felt him shake with controlled laughter. "They were always good friends. I don't believe Seamus and Parvati had a good start at this."

"That's because Finnegan is a bloody git," Draco reminded her with an overly polite smile.

"While I will neither confirm nor deny that assessment, I will admit that Seamus isn't always the most…level-headed person. Last I remember, Lavender really likes dancing. Perhaps that's something you could bond over," Hermione suggested.

Blaise smiled, "Thanks for the tip. She really hasn't been very open with me." He glanced over at his wife again. "I'm not opposed to being with her. She's quite attractive but I can't be the only one making an effort here."

"I've never known you to be one to give up very easily, Blaise," Draco noted. He darted his eyes towards Hermione. "Nothing's impossible."

"Blaise, Draco," a soft voice interrupted.

The small group glanced over to see that Daphne Greengrass, now Daphne McLaggen had joined them with her glass of wine in hand.

Hermione noticed the way she eyed Draco from head to toe like he were a piece of meat and felt an odd tinge of jealousy wrap around her stomach.

"Nice to see you, Daphne," Blaise nodded in acknowledgement.

Draco noticed the way she was eyeing him as well and pulled Hermione slightly in front of him slowly. He wasn't in the slightest tempted by her but he preferred a barrier.

"Yes, nice to see you, Daphne," he finally responded in a neutral tone.

"It's too bad the way some of these Ministry matches have gone," she spoke to each of them as if Hermione wasn't even there. "So many odd matches that I can't see working."

Draco narrowed his eyes at her as Blaise bit his lip nervously.

"I don't know. Seems to have worked out quite well for us," Draco spoke pointedly.

Daphne's gaze finally fell on Hermione who was now standing fully in front of Draco, scowling irritably.

"Oh, yes, I'd heard that the two of you were paired. I must say I was a bit surprised. Given your past together and all. So you intend to stay together after the year is up?"

Hermione felt Draco's hands move to her shoulders and squeeze gently. How odd that it was him keeping her in check when it was usually the other way around.

She opened her mouth to respond but someone beat her to the punch.

"I heard from Ginny Potter that they each took an unbreakable vow with their marriage vows. They seem fairly committed to me."

Four sets of eyes swiveled to find a smiling Luna standing there. She was wearing her usual dreamy smile and a Christmas sweater adorned with a reindeer whose nose was blinking.

"An unbreakable vow," Daphne nearly choked.

Draco snaked an arm around Hermione's waist and pulled her back flush against his chest. "Yes, and if I recall correctly, it was my idea."

Hermione enjoyed the way her eyes widened in shock. An odd sense of triumph settled in her chest.

"Hermione, I believe Ginny was looking for you and Draco," Luna added helpfully.

"Thanks, Luna. Well, it was very nice seeing you all."

She took Draco's hand and pulled him off towards the kitchen where she guessed her friend was waiting for them.

"Merlin, could she have been a little more obvious. I know you're better looking that Cormac but honestly, ogling another woman's husband? The nerve!"

Draco's lips curved into a smirk as he followed her and listened to her ramble on.

"You're jealous," he finally commented after a moment.

Hermione stopped abruptly and turned to face him, arms crossed over her chest. "Perhaps, maybe a little," she admitted awkwardly.

He dipped his head and kissed her deeply. He pressed a kiss against her cheek before whispering in her ear. "You have nothing to worry about, unbreakable vow or not."

"It's not you I'm worried about, Draco." She sighed and rolled her eyes. "She acted like I wasn't even there. Like I didn't even matter."

"Hermione, she's always been that way. Don't let it bother you."

She gave him a slight smile and nodded, accepting his hug when he wrapped her in his arms comfortingly. She couldn't help but think though that it had to be how other people had made him feel about being with her. Like he wasn't good enough because of his past.

"I love you," she sighed. She felt a sense of peace in his arms.

"I love you, too," he kissed her forehead as he pulled back. "Quite odd how many Slytherins have been paired with Gryffindors, isn't it?"

Hermione's lips pulled into a smirk and she reached up to pat his cheek. "We were the only ones who could put up with you lot."

~o~O~o~

It snowed lightly through the night and when Hermione opened her eyes late Christmas morning she could see the small flakes still falling gently through the air. A small smile curved her lips and she closed her eyes again. She became aware of Draco's bare chest pressed against her back.

"Morning," he greeted, his voice still deep with sleep.

Draco nuzzled his chin against her unruly curls and pulled her closer to him. He breathed in her scent, a mix of roses and fresh laundry from her shower before bed. He smiled when he realized his hand was already beneath her shirt and trailed his fingers past her navel and towards the waistband of her pajama pants.

"Happy Christmas," he whispered near her ear, his voice gravelly as he heard her first moan.

She gripped his thick forearm with one hand as his fingers worked their magic, her other hand fisting their sheets as her hips jerked. It was going to be a while before he let her out of bed apparently.

Over an hour later, they were both showered and dressed. Hermione was sitting at the kitchen table reading the Christmas edition of the Daily Prophet when Draco brought her a cup of tea and toast.

"How's your stomach," he asked as he took the seat across from her.

Hermione set the paper down and reached for her cup. "A bit better. Thanks for this."

Draco nodded and bit a piece of her toast before handing it to her. She'd been a little nauseated after her shower but she hadn't been sick.

"Much better," she smiled after a few sips of tea and a bite of toast.

He picked up the paper and glanced at the section she'd been reading.

 _…Narcissa Malfoy having regrets? A familiar source of none other than Mrs. Priscilla Parkinson tells me, dear readers, that she is regretting her harsh words over her son's new wife. It's no surprise now how in love the youngest Malfoy is with his Ministry chosen wife—the muggle-born, Hermione Granger. He dotes on her quite often with frequent shopping trips for books to feed her never-ending thirst for knowledge. It does seem his devotion is returned in equal measures. Mrs. Granger-Malfoy has been seen kissing him at work no less, according to reliable sources..._

Draco shook his head and tossed the paper back down on the table. "You'd think that woman would get bored occasionally." He stood with his own cup of tea. "I know we're not trading all of our gifts until tonight but I have another one I want to give you now. I'll meet you in the living room."

Hermione lifted a curious eyebrow and stuffed the rest of the toast in her mouth before grabbing her cup and following him.

There were more gifts under the tree than there'd been last night before they'd gone up to bed. Clearly, he'd somehow managed to get them under the tree without her knowing. She guessed he'd enlisted Bitsy's help.

He turned from the tree and held out a small square box that fit within his palm. He chewed the inside of his lip nervously when she reached for it and slowly lifted the lid.

"I know you're not terribly materialistic but I've noticed you don't own many pairs of earrings, despite having your ears pierced."

Hermione smiled slightly at the small, emerald cut topaz earrings. "They match my ring."

"I knew if I bought you more jewelry that it would need to mean something to you."

Draco watched with relief as she put them in and approached him for a hug.

She bit her lip as she rested both hands against his chest and glanced up into his grey eyes. Where they'd once been blank and cold, they now seemed so warm and comforting.

"I never in my life thought I'd say this but you, Draco Malfoy, are the best gift I've been given all year."

He laughed and shook his head. He'd not enjoyed Christmases much in the past but had a feeling this year would be different. Christmases in Malfoy Manor had been a rather cold and tense affair. His parents would give him expensive gifts he didn't really need or even want and they'd sit through a quiet but formal Christmas dinner. Even the house elves had looked on with pity.

"We've had a lot of firsts these last few months for both of us."

He watched as her lips turned up into a slight smile. There was a certain look in her eyes that he wasn't sure how to interpret but she merely nodded and stood on her toes to kiss his cheek.

She left him to gather the presents they'd be bringing to the Weasley's for Christmas. Mrs. Weasley had always invited him to their family Christmas but he'd never taken her up on the offer as Hermione was always there. This year he had no reason not to participate.

Granted, Harry had warned him that the later in the day it became, the more withdrawn Hermione normally was. It was harder than most without her parents and he was going to keep a close eye on her.

Draco cleaned up the kitchen and found her crouched in front of the Christmas tree piling the presents.

"I got your coat. Are you ready?"

Hermione stood up and looked around. "Where's Bitsy? I haven't given her my gift yet."

"Bitsy," Draco called and a moment later the house elf appeared with a loud pop. She stood there in a red Santa hat wearing a green dress.

"Happy Christmas," she smiled gleefully.

Hermione returned her smile and stood with a small package. "Happy Christmas, Bitsy. Draco and I wanted to give you your present before you left for you Christmas party with the other elves."

Bitsy clapped happily and accepted the small shiny red box from her. She lifted the lid and pulled out a red and green striped fedora.

Bitsy grinned and immediately replaced her Santa hat with the fedora. "Bitsy is most thankful. It's wonderful, Mistress Hermione."

"I'm glad you like it," Hermione grinned.

"Where in the hell did you find a red and green fedora," Draco whispered from the side of his mouth.

"George's joke shop in Diagon Alley. It was part of a costume."

Draco gave her a completely unplanned matching pair of socks and gloves. Bitsy gifted them both with their favorite homemade sweets.

The Burrow was already alive with boisterous chatter when Hermione and Draco stepped out of the floo. Harry and Ron watched from the corner of the room as Draco followed dutifully behind her, his arms weighted down with tons of presents.

"The bloody prat has it bad, doesn't he? It's almost hard to watch."

Harry glanced at his redheaded friend grinning like a Cheshire cat, a glass of eggnog in hand.

"You think that's bad? Try walking in on them mid snog. I'll never be able to un-see Malfoy's hands palming her rear or," he made a face, "either of their tongues."

Ron's smile fell, "I didn't need to know that, Harry."

Harry shook his head to get his mind off the memory. "Yeah, well now I won't have to suffer alone. Enjoy the mental image."

The afternoon was spent trading gifts with each other, which with as large as the group was, it took that long to hand out those gifts.

Draco received a rather amusing Gryffindor striped tie from Ginny that had been charmed to roar every ten minutes as she said he was officially more Gryffindor than Slytherin now. He received a box of aphrodisiac chocolates from George—a new recipe he claimed to have been working on and wanted him to test out. He seemed immune to Draco's glare upon reading the chocolates' description _—"clothes not required"_.

He'd quietly stepped out midway through, only alerting Ginny so she could be prepared to help him when the time came. It was nearing dinner when he realized he hadn't seen Hermione for a while. After a short search, he found her huddled in an armchair near the fireplace sipping a warm apple cider and perusing a new book on magical ailments from Harry.

"There you are."

She looked up from her book and gave him a small smile as he took a seat on the ottoman at her feet. "Sorry, it gets a bit loud for me sometimes when everyone's all together. I usually have to take a break from it."

He shrugged and took a sip from the cup when she offered it before handing it back. "I can understand. This is honestly the first real Christmas I've ever had with a group this large."

"What do you mean? Didn't your family celebrate Christmas growing up?"

"Yes, but it wasn't really a warm and fuzzy occasion like the Weasley's make it out to be. Very formal and stiff. Just me and my parents with a ton of gifts I never asked for. I mean, don't get me wrong, when I was younger I could be easily bought off but the older I got the more hollow the expensive clothes and quidditch gear felt."

"Christmas is always the hardest holiday for me without my parents. My mum used to bake and my dad played Christmas songs on the piano. It was just the three of us really but it always felt so cozy and warm." Hermione swallowed and reached into the pocket of her coat slung over the back of the chair and produced a small box. "I meant to give this to you before we left earlier but since you gave me something early, I wanted to return the favor."

"You didn't have to do that," he spoke as he reached to take the box from her.

Draco eyed the small green box carefully. He really had moved on from being so materialistic. However, he knew by the way that she was biting her lip that she was nervous so this gift must mean something important. He lifted the ribbon adorned lid and inside found a beautiful silver watch.

"It was my dad's."

His heart instantly fell to the pit of his stomach. He met her brown eyes and saw the tears gathering in the corners.

Setting the watch aside, he pulled her to him and kissed her softly. He hated the way she sniffed when he brushed away the lone tear with his thumb. If it hadn't been for that stupid war, she would have never felt the need to hide her parents.

"It's beautiful, Hermione, but I can't accept it."

He hated himself for the hurt look that crossed her face but it was gone sooner than it had come.

"I have another present for you. Just wait here."

Draco stood and pulled her to her feet before he quickly disappeared from the room. Hermione glanced around the Weasley's home and knew she should have felt warm and complete surrounded by all of her friends and adopted family but it had never filled that hole inside her heart.

She looked up when Ginny approached her with a grin. "He told me to make sure you keep your eyes closed. He's not coming back with your present until you do."

Hermione nodded and did as she was told, unsure exactly what he could have gotten her which required so much preparation.

"Ok, Draco," she heard Ginny call out.

She heard footsteps…multiple sets of footsteps which made her brow furrow in confusion. They stopped a few feet from her.

"Honey?"

That voice. Her heart nearly stopped at the sound of that voice. It couldn't be. It was impossible.

Slowly, she opened her eyes and realized that she was now standing face-to-face with her mother and father. Both wore twin smiles with watery eyes but even more so, those eyes recognized her. They looked much as she remembered them, though her father was greying a little more around the temples than when she'd last seen them. Her mother looked on the verge of tears and she couldn't hold herself back any longer.

Hermione nearly launched herself at them and was overjoyed when she felt them wrap their arms around her in a family hug. She wasn't really aware when she started crying but she was balling her eyes out now.

Draco stepped around the reunited family and joined Harry, Ron, and Ginny as he watched them. Others in the room were starting to tear up when they saw what had happened.

"How long have you been planning _that_ ," Ron asked, shocked. How had he been able to reverse a spell that even Hermione hadn't been able to?

Draco bobbed his head from side to side as he thought for a moment. "The reunion or the new spell reversal I had to work on with the Committee for Experimental Charms?"

Ron shrugged, baffled. "Both?"

"I've been working on the spell reversal since Harry told me four years ago what happened to her parents. At the time, I accepted the part time work because it played into my own desire to help her. I've been planning the reunion for her since just before our wedding ceremony in Kingsley's office. It was good timing as we'd had a breakthrough with the counter spell."

He swallowed as he watched each of her parents hug their daughter to them tighter as if they were afraid she wasn't real. Mr. Granger looked up over Hermione's shoulder and made eye contact with him, mouthing a simple 'thank you'. He simply nodded, not knowing how else to respond.

He surely couldn't fix his own parents but he could help hers. It was the least he could do for her after all she'd been through in that blasted war.

"It's the reason I had to work late so much recently. Kingsley approved an international travel license for me to apparate to Australia and I performed the spell there. I went back each evening to check on them to make sure their memories from before were intact but that the spell hadn't tampered with their current memories either. I just brought them back at the end of that week and they've been getting settled in before the holidays."

Ginny gave him a wide-eyed stare upon hearing that. "You were just going to have the spell reversed and never tell her you had any part of it, had this whole law not happened?"

Draco watched happily as she spoke animatedly to each of her parents, still lost in their embrace. "Yes," was his simple answer. It had never even been a question. He truly loved that woman.

"Bloody hell, Malfoy," Harry nudged him. "Even I wouldn't have been that gallant."

He merely shrugged and wandered off to find something to drink. He felt a bit like a voyeur watching her reunion with them. He poured himself a glass of butterbeer and decided to go out into the Weasley's garden for a short walk. He figured she'd be preoccupied for a while and he had no desire to interrupt.

It was frigid without his coat so he cast a quick warming charm before taking a seat on the old wooden bench near their now frozen pond. He'd sat there many a times before having conversations with both Arthur and Molly Weasley during his year on probation.

He'd learned how to forgive and forget on that bench. He'd learned that he was in love on that bench.

 _He didn't understand why Molly Weasley was grinning at him so brightly. Frankly, it was a bit unnerving._

 _"Draco, dear, you're in love with her."_

 _Surely, she'd lost all her marbles. He gave her a skeptical look and turned his attention to the pond in front of them._

 _"I don't know what you mean."_

 _"Dear, it's nothing to be ashamed of. And you certainly don't have to hide it from me just because of Ron's short-lived relationship with her. I think we all knew that wasn't meant to be."_

 _He looked down at his hands knotted in his lap. He hadn't meant to tell her how he'd been watching her. Or the fact that she made him nervous now. Hadn't meant to ask so many curious questions about her. Or accidentally compliment her schoolwork. Wasn't sure why he'd admitted that he admired her._

 _With only a few months until their graduation from Hogwarts, he was scared. He knew now how he wanted to give back to the wizarding community. After a talk with Professor McGonagall in the headmistress' office, it all became very clear. He'd become an auror. He had to stop those like the person he'd once been. Those who weren't interested in changing their ways. Those who couldn't see the truth._

 _That was all if they'd accept him. Honestly, he wasn't sure they'd want a former Death Eater or even trust one. But he had the grades and the recommendation of the headmistress. It was a start._

 _Maybe one day he'd have the nerve to talk to her. Maybe make friends with her. Perhaps a time would come when they could trade polite smiles as they crossed paths in public. Maybe even share a friendly conversation over coffee. Perhaps if he was really lucky, she'd even discuss books with him._

 _It was something to dream about really. And he found for once, he was beginning to dream again._

 _But Mrs. Weasley was right. He couldn't ignore it. There was no other explanation for his fascination with her. It wasn't merely guilt, though there was a healthy dose of that for sure. But she made his heart twitch and his groin tighten. She made him hope and believe when everything had once been so black and hopeless._

 _Sweet Merlin, he was in love with Hermione Granger._

 _"Bloody hell," he whispered to himself. "How did that happen?"_

She'd truthfully been the first to know. She'd kept his secret from everyone, including Ginny and Harry, for quite a while before he screwed up and accidentally told them himself. She'd never admitted to anyone that she'd known that whole time either.

"I've been looking all over for you."

Draco's head snapped up at the sound of her voice.

Hermione stood there rubbing her hands up and down her arms. "Why'd you leave?"

He shrugged and quickly cast a warming charm over her as well before pocketing his wand again. "It was your moment. You needed time. Just wanted to give you some space."

She trudged through the frozen grass and took a seat right on his lap. She ran her hands through his hair before gripping his head as she leaned in for a kiss. There was no hesitation before she deepened it, searching for his tongue with her own.

She drank him in as she gave him the most thorough snogging of his life. It was a long minute before she finally pulled away enough to speak with her forehead still pressed against his.

"Oh God…Draco Malfoy, I can't even explain how much I love you right now," she whispered, her breath forming white wisps in the air despite his warming charm. "Ginny told me what you'd done to make this happen. And how you'd planned it."

Draco glanced at her kiss-swollen lips and brushed his hand through her hair, admiring the softness of the honey colored strands for probably the hundredth time.

"I'm just sorry it took so long to get the counter spell right." His mouth turned up into a smirk. "Your magic is ridiculously difficult to undo by the way."

Hermione had the good grace to blush at the compliment and shook her head. "And my parents told me how you'd found them and then filled them in on everything over the past month. Even our turbulent past."

He fought the urge to groan but simply nodded. "Well, they deserved to decide for themselves if their son-in-law was a bastard or not. I admit that your father was none too impressed with the remnants of my dark mark. Though I believe he felt better when I explained how it had faded to a mere outline because of you. I think your mother believes I'm a hopeless romantic though."

She shook her head before wrapping her arms around him again and rested her head on his shoulder. "Thank you." She kissed his neck and pulled back again. "I actually had another present for you. My dad does want you to have the watch though, by the way."

He laughed and nodded. He reached for her hands now resting on his chest and kissed the knuckles of each before he threaded their fingers. "I'll love anything you give me."

A most peculiar smile graced her mouth. "I'm glad you say that. This present is going to require a lifetime of love and I'm tired of keeping it to myself." She pulled one of her hands back to touch his cheek. "Draco, I'm pregnant."

She caught her lower lip between her teeth nervously as he just stared at her, a blank expression on his face. His eyes roved over her face slowly.

After what felt like eternity, she placed a shaky hand over his heart. "Draco?"

A hand crept behind her neck and pulled her head down to him suddenly. He wasted no time in plundering her mouth hungrily while his hands locked possessively around her.

Hermione was taken off guard but quickly relaxed into his kiss. Every brush of his tongue in her mouth stoked a fire within her that only he would be able to put out later once they were alone and behind closed doors.

Draco finally gentled the kiss, placing a few soft kisses against her lips as he pulled away.

"I suppose I don't have to ask if you're happy about this or not," she laughed breathily.

"You really mean it? _We're_ having a baby," he breathed and pressed one last kiss on her forehead. He and her? She and him? They would be parents _together_?

Her eyes were watering by now. She felt so honored with the way he chose to lay himself bare for her and her alone.

"Yes, Draco. _We're_ having a baby. The first of two, I'm sure."

"Three," he asked hopefully.

It must have been something evolutionary because the idea of her being pregnant with his child just aroused him immensely. He had the stupid urge to shout the news from the top of his lungs and point: _Yeah, I did that! That was me!_

She narrowed her eyes playfully. "We'll see. I'm the one who has to carry and give birth to them, you know."

"And I'll be there every step of the way," he promised earnestly.

They returned to the festivities inside the burrow hand-in-hand. They stopped on the fringe of the people all clogging the small space, her parents mixed in talking with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley animatedly as if they'd known each other forever.

"Should we tell everyone," he leaned down to whisper in her ear.

Hermione swallowed and glanced up at him, squeezing his hand in hers. "I'd rather just tell one person and let it carry across the room. I don't much feel like being the center of attention right now."

Draco nodded and lifted their joined hands to kiss her knuckles. "Tell the Potters and I'm sure everyone will know by the end of the night. We might want to start with your parents though."

"As soon as we can pry them away from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. That could take a while. I imagine they're preoccupied answering Mr. Weasley's questions about dentistry."

Hermione didn't get the quiet and private moment she'd imagined. When she was finally able to pull her parents away to tell them, her mother squealed excitedly and drew her into a warm hug, drawing attention around the room. Her father shook Draco's hand and ultimately drew him into a short hug which caused her poor husband immense discomfort despite that he tried not to show it.

"You, too," Ginny shrieked more loudly than her mother did when she pulled her best friend into another hug.

"I couldn't tell you before I had told Draco. I was kind of saving the news for today."

"Congratulations, mate," Harry patted his friend on the back.

Draco nodded with a slight smile, despite that he was beyond exuberant on the inside. His smile quickly fell though and he glanced at his co-worker. "Merlin, I just realized our kids will be born close together. They'll go to school together."

Harry shrugged, not really seeing his point. "Yeah, what's so bad about that?"

"Nothing if we both have the same gender. I have a sneaky suspicion that Hermine's having a girl though. I can't very well have my daughter married to a Potter, now can I?"

Harry rolled his eyes and adjusted his glasses. "First of all, what makes you think my son would even want your daughter? If she ends up looking like you, she's in trouble. And second, how the hell could you possibly know that Hermine's having a girl. She said herself she's only six weeks along."

Draco now had Ginny and Hermione's attention as well and he shrugged sheepishly. "Malfoys have always produced sons. There hasn't been a girl born in the family in at least three generations." He lifted one hand and began counting off on fingers. "I've broken practically all traditions. First, I didn't marry a pureblood witch. Second, she's not blonde. Third, she's a Gryffindor. Only three people in the last four generations haven't been sorted into Slytherin in the entire family."

"So because you've broken all the other traditions you figure we'll have a daughter first," Hermione asked, genuinely curious.

He nodded, "That's my theory. But I don't really care what we have. It's ours. That's all that matters."

Ginny watched, a soft expression on her face as her friend drew her husband into a sweet kiss for his words. She glanced at her own husband and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Why don't you ever say sweet things like that to me?"

"I hate you, Malfoy," Harry groaned when the two pulled apart.

Ginny elbowed him in the ribs quickly. "I just remembered! You owe me; I won our bet."

"What bet," Hermione asked.

Harry's upper lip curled in annoyance. "She bet me you'd be pregnant by Christmas."

Hermione lifted a single eyebrow at her best friend, ignoring her husband's arrogant laughter from behind her. "I'd say serves you right but you're both guilty on this one."

After accepting more congratulations from everyone, even a surprised Ron, Draco and Hermione decided it was time to leave.

Having received special permission from Kingsley himself to travel by apparation tonight, Draco and Hermione took both of her parents home first.

"Now that we've settled in at home again and you've had your Christmas surprise, I expect you and Draco over for dinner tomorrow evening. I won't take no for an answer," her mother demanded with a gentle smile.

Hermione smiled in return and warmed when her mother wrapped her in a heartfelt hug as she pressed a kiss to her temple. She sighed happily and squeezed her mother tightly. She watched Draco and her father shaking hands over her mother's shoulder and felt completely contented for the first time in years.

"You've given us our memories and our daughter back. Now you're giving us a grandchild. I suppose you're alright there, Draco," Mr. Granger smiled pleasantly.

Draco swallowed and grasped the older man's hand tightly, relishing his easy acceptance. He'd been nervous during their initial meeting after he'd restored their memories. How did you tell your father-in-law that you'd once been a bigoted criminal intent on enslaving or killing people like his daughter? However, for whatever reason, they'd been able to see his love for her. He wasn't going to question it.

"Thank you, sir."

"Though I have to say, the next time we travel somewhere with you both, I think I'll prefer to drive. That apparating thing made me feel like I was being turned inside out." He shivered at the memory.

"If it helps," Hermione smiled as she stepped beside Draco, "it feels the same way to us. Perhaps causing a bit less nausea though."

"I'll still be driving," her dad assured her.

With a kiss on the cheek for her father, they waved goodbye and made their way down the quiet street to find a place to apparate home.

Hermione gripped his hand through her own gloved one as they trudged down the snowy sidewalk side by side. She smiled when he wrapped his arm around her, drawing her closer. She wrapped her arms around his waist in response and rested her head against his shoulder, their pace slowing to accommodate the close embrace.

"I spoke with Kingsley before the holiday when I got permission for tonight," he started, "and he's going to see about approving a floo network in their house for you. If they approve it, we can't advertise it of course. You know as well as I do they don't generally allow that sort of thing with muggles, even if they are _your_ parents."

He glanced down when she slowed and stopped walking suddenly. He watched her expectantly, his brow creased with worry.

She shook her head, snow falling from the curls around her shoulders. "Draco, this has been the best Christmas I've ever had." She laughed and the sound was like music to his ears, "I hope you're not very tired because I intend to say 'thank you' for the rest of the night."

Draco's eyes widened at her announcement and he quickly checked their surroundings before drawing her close and apparating them straight into their bedroom.

Hermione cupped his face in her still gloved hands and pressed a warm kiss to his lips. "Sex," she whispered in a low voice, "then presents, then more sex. How does that sound to you, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Like _my_ best Christmas ever!"

He muttered an incantation and the next thing she knew they were both disrobed as he hauled her onto the bed under him.

She laughed merrily and wrapped her arms around his back. "Now I understand why that spell is so handy."

Draco merely growled and quickly covered her lips with his.


	21. Hermione Granger & the Birth of a Malfoy

**You guys have all been so wonderful and I've really enjoyed sharing this story with you. Alas, all good things must come to and end and this, too, must end. Keep your eyes peeled for 'The Wooing of Hermione Granger' which I'm in the middle of writing and then potentially another multiple chapter fic. Know that I don't post stories until they're fully written-start to finish-and merely require editing. It's both for your and my benefit. I'll stop rambling now and give you the final chapter. I hope you'll show me a little love and leave a review. :)**

* * *

Twenty One

 _Eight Months Later_

"Can't say I'm surprised really," Seamus frowned, "she was in Slytherin after all."

"Seamus," Harry admonished with a subtle nod in Draco's direction.

Both glanced as the tall blonde who was sitting in his meeting chair, knees bouncing up and down uncontrollably. He'd been like that for over a week now. Every day, all day. He'd barely gotten any work down and he'd refused to leave the Ministry on assignment.

"Merlin, Malfoy, calm down. You're going to make us all have one of those panic attacks the muggles go on about all the time."

Draco's grey eyes flashed when he snapped his head towards the mouthy Gryffindor. He glanced at Harry who'd been watching him as well. "I don't give two shits about Finnegan, Potter. I have more important things to worry about right now."

Harry sighed and shuffled the papers in front of him. He glanced around the half empty meeting table and gave up. Ron was out for the day helping Luna with their newborn daughter. It had been a surprise to learn that all three of their wives plus Neville's had been pregnant at the same time.

Cormac was meeting with the Marriage Law office as he and his wife had never consummated their marriage, not for lack of the Gryffindor trying, and was in the process of being reassigned. Angelina was the only one out on assignment.

Ginny would be stopping by later with their son and Seamus would be leaving early to meet Parvati at St. Mungo's for her checkup as she was now five months pregnant with their first. Needless to say, the day was lost.

"Seriously, Malfoy, you look like you're going to have an aneurysm," Harry noted.

Draco sneered at the two and threw his quill down. "Hermione's due date was two weeks ago and we have that stupid Marriage Law check-in meeting this afternoon. The bloody woman could go into labor at any moment but she insists on working until she does. Why is she so damned infuriating, Potter?"

Harry bit his lip to keep from laughing. He was fairly sure he'd hex him if he did.

"She's Hermione. What do you expect? She doesn't know how to stop. I don't think the word is even in her vocabularly."

The three men's attention snapped to the open doorway when they heard the familiar sound of heels clicking. Hermione held her swollen belly with one hand, the other braced on the doorjamb.

"Draco, we're supposed to be upstairs for that meeting in ten minutes."

Draco nodded wordlessly and gathered his paperwork.

"Alright there, Hermione," Harry asked gently.

She sighed and nodded. "I swear she doesn't want to come out. Must be rather nice in there. Would figure _his_ child would want to stay in the luxury resort as long as possible."

Seamus chuckled at her joke, ignoring the slight glare from his co-worker as he rounded the table to meet his wife.

"Keep me posted," Harry nodded.

Draco placed his paperwork under one arm and placed a hand on her lower back as he guided her out of the office and to the lifts.

"Are you ok? She hasn't been kicking too hard, has she," he asked softly. He was a bleeding wreck and had been for at least the last month of her pregnancy. She'd threatened to hex him more times than he could count if he didn't relax but he'd ignored her for once.

Hermione shook her head and leaned closer as they passed curious onlookers. It seemed that people only became more and more curious about them every day. Not only were Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger married but they'd procreated. The wizarding world, while expecting it after their marriage, just had a hard time accepting this reality. The Daily Prophet had hailed their unborn daughter a symbol of wizarding peace.

Once reaching the fifth floor, an older wizard quickly guided them into the meeting room where a middle-aged witch was waiting calmly for them.

"Ah, good afternoon. You're right on time," she greeted from her chair. "I'm Seraphina and I'll be interviewing you today." She motioned to the small beige sofa for the couple to take a seat across from her.

Hermione glanced at it then smirked up at her husband. "You realize if I sit there that it's going to be on you to get me back up again."

She was one of those women that other women loved to hate in regards to pregnancy. Outside of the obvious changes to her stomach growing to accommodate their child, she'd not gained more than the recommended amount of weight otherwise. Still, getting up from couches and their bed had become more difficult late in her pregnancy.

Draco rolled his eyes and nodded silently. He helped guide her to sit and then took a seat right next to her and crossed an ankle over his knee, his free hand resting on Hermione's closest thigh.

"Well, I think it's safe to say you two will be staying together," the witch smiled as she eyed Hermione's stomach. "How far along are you?"

Hermione snorted and laid a hand on her swollen stomach, "Nearly two weeks late."

Her eyes widened considerably. "Oh dear. That happened to me with my first child, too." She gripped her quill and flipped her notepad over. "Well, we'll make this quick then. I'm sure this is the last place either of you wish to be right now. The questions will be brief but personal. Please answer honestly. Your answers are all confidential."

Draco and Hermione shared a look, the same silent communication that they'd perfected over the last year, and both nodded in agreement.

"Ok, obviously you've consummated your marriage so we'll skip that one. Would you say your marriage resulted in love or mere companionship?"

"Love," they answered together.

She smiled and scribbled with her quill. "Very good. And how long before the marriage was consummated?"

"About three months," Hermione answered. When Draco gripped her thigh nervously, she slipped her hand in his. She knew this was becoming too personal for him.

"Good, good. And how often do you have sex now, on average?"

"How is that relevant," Draco burst out.

Hermione laced her fingers through his silently and gave him a gentle squeeze.

The witch paused and smiled kindly. "The Ministry wants to gain as much information as possible to know how successful their matches have been. Obviously we know that answers will vary even within successful couples but it's useful to be able to compare notes with my initial predictions."

" _Your_ predictions," he asked more calmly.

"Yes, I'm the one who matched you two. In fact, you were the first couple I matched on my list. You weren't supposed to be but your desire for her on an emotional, mental, and physical level was actually what made me start with you, Mr. Malfoy. It was a bit overwhelming really. I was aware of the history between you and that she likely wouldn't reciprocate at first but you had many qualities that she found attractive in a man. I found no better match for her than you."

Hermione bit her lip as she glanced in his direction to find him looking mildly surprised.

"I suppose I owe you my gratitude then," he responded quietly.

"I'm glad to see things have worked out. Just a few more questions and I won't keep you much longer. Do you feel comfortable answering the previous question now?"

Hermione nodded, "Usually four to five times a week. It's varied a bit during the latter half of my pregnancy."

"Very good," Seraphina smiled. "You both had good physical chemistry from the start."

She continued on with a few more boring questions before finally closing her notebook with a smile.

"Well then, without revealing anything specific, I do believe you two have the most successful marriage of all our matches. Wonderful!"

Draco snorted as he tried not to burst into full blown laughter. He could name a few matches he thought were fairly horrible for sure.

After shaking hands, he practically lifted Hermione into his arms as he put her back on her feet. He held a hand to her back as they left the office. He fought the urge to comment on the adorable way she had been waddling lately, knowing she likely wouldn't find it as endearing as he did.

They were very close to her office when she stopped suddenly, her hand fisting into his shirt sleeve.

"What," he asked quickly. "What is it?"

Hermione held her other hand to her stomach and glanced up at him. "I may or may not have been having contractions all morning." She cringed at the furious expression that overtook his features. "I've done all the reading. There was no point in rushing me off to the hospital just to sit in a stupid bed for hours while they were so far apart. I had work that needed to be done."

Draco rolled his eyes before he stooped to lift her into his arms with one around her shoulders and the other under her knees. He started speed walking down the corridor, not bothering to stop as many onlookers stopped to watch.

"I swear, Hermione Granger-Malfoy, if you think you're doing this with our next child, you're madder than a Hufflepuff!"

He didn't even flinch when she twisted his ear in retaliation. "Just get us to the bloody floos!"

As soon as they reached St. Mungo's floo network, a healer spotted them and immediately took her back to prepare a room. Draco was left to pace nervously through the waiting area until they had her sorted. In the healer's words, "husbands just get in the way at first".

"Bloody fool," he muttered to himself. He didn't even notice the few people in the waiting area gawking at him.

"Malfoy!"

He lifted his head suddenly and saw the Potters and Weasley's stepping into the lobby, their own children with them.

"Is the baby finally coming," Harry asked quickly.

Draco nodded urgently and turned a pleading look towards them. "Will someone get her parents?" He shook his head quickly though and thought better of it. "No, I should do it probably."

Ron held out an arm to stop him before he could pass them. "No, mate, we'll take care of it. She's your wife but she's our best friend." He glanced at Luna who gave him an approving smile. "I'll go. You stay here. They'll probably be out to get you for her soon anyway."

Draco swallowed against his suddenly dry throat which felt like he'd swallowed a mouthful of sand from the Great Lake. Maybe they weren't best friends but he'd take whatever amiable relationship he'd developed with Ron Weasley at this point.

"Mr. Malfoy?"

A young wizard dressed in stark white healer robes smiled from the doorway leading into the maternity ward of St. Mungo's.

"Yes? Is she ok?"

"Your wife is fine," he smiled. "She's just settled into her room. While her contractions are getting closer, we believe there are still a few hours before your baby is here. She's asking for you. Your friends and family are welcome to come back now as well."

Draco nodded and with an expectant glance behind him, he followed the healer to her room.

Every step he took seemed to stretch out further and further. Finally they reached a room down the far end of the hall. When the healer opened the door, he found his wife settled into bed looking oddly peaceful all things considered.

She held out a hand for him and he went to her without question, their friends filing in behind him.

"Are you alright," was the first question that came out of his mouth.

Hermione nodded and pulled him closer. "I know I said we could have two children and you want three," she started out calmly, "but Draco Malfoy, if I survive my next contraction I might maim you!"

Harry snickered in the corner and turned away from everyone as his shoulders shook with concealed laughter.

"Shut it, Harry," Ginny admonished. She'd threatened him in a similar fashion during her labor.

Draco glared at him over his shoulder but turned back to his wife quickly. "Whatever you want, sweetheart," he told her in a calm, quiet voice.

It was a rare term of endearment he'd begun using during her pregnancy when she seemed to need a little extra comfort. Certainly not something he wanted everyone to hear him say aloud.

It was an hour before Ron arrived with her parents in tow. According to the redhead, they refused to apparate, despite that he'd received special permission from Kingsley. Thus, they'd driven and had Ron get them through the muggle entrance of the wizarding hospital.

Draco mouthed a polite 'thank you' to him when they rushed over to their daughter.

"No problem, mate," he clapped him on the back roughly. "I was a fairly big idiot to Hermione when I returned. It's the least I could do." Ron waved to her when she spotted him and excused himself to the waiting room with everyone else, the rest of the Weasley clan having already arrived as well to await the first Malfoy baby.

Draco paced the room for over an hour, ignoring his wife's glowering from her bed. He'd never felt so useless in all his life and that included during the war when he'd been unable to stop her torture. Every scream from her contractions had him running back to her and allowing her to squeeze the life out of his hands. Her father kept trying to get him to take a break and get some coffee but he refused to leave her.

Around midnight she smacked him when he laughed after her irritated question as to why labor wasn't any easier if the wizarding community was so superior to muggles. Being so exhausted, he merely fell into delusional spin of laughter.

It was 2:34am when their daughter finally came screaming into the world.

After the baby was cleaned and swaddled, Draco turned with her in his arms and moved to sit next to an exhausted Hermione on the hospital bed. He breathed shakily as he turned her over to his wife, watching with indescribable adoration as the two most important people in his life met face to face for the first time.

"She has your nose…your mouth, too," he whispered, clearly in awe. He reached a gentle hand out and rans his fingers over the girl's full head of hair. "And your curls."

A slow smile grew on her mouth and she glanced up at him as he watched them both over her shoulder. "Maybe, but she's blonde like you."

Draco nearly lost himself in his wife's eyes before succumbing to the temptation to kiss her. "Thank you," he whispered.

"Whatever for, Draco?"

"You saved me. If it hadn't been for you, I'd have ended up just like the rest of them."

Hermione kissed him softly and glanced back down at the squirming bundle in her arms. "You saved yourself, Draco. The minute you realized that you cared, you saved yourself."

Draco watched as their friends and family filtered through the hospital room to see his child for the first time. The Grangers were all teary-eyed smiles as they held their first grandchild. He'd become quite close to them since he'd brought them back into Hermione's life, regularly seeking them out for advice, especially when he pissed off his wife.

Six months into her pregnancy he'd done just that and shocked the hell out of his in-laws when he burst out of their fireplace which had finally been linked to the floo system.

 _"I've royally blundered this one," he groaned pitifully as he stepped out of their fireplace._

 _Mr. and Mrs. Granger sat on their sofa staring in utter surprise as their son-in-law began pacing in their living room, muttering to himself._

 _"Uh…Draco, what is it you've done exactly," Mrs. Granger finally asked after sharing a curious look with her husband._

 _"It was just a sweater!" He pulled at his blonde hair as he faced them before quickly smoothly the locks back into place. "It wasn't meant as a comment on her size." He waved his hands around wildly as the two stared at him. "Hell! The bloody healer has me secretly watching her because she's barely gained the recommended weight with the damn baby!"_

Needless to say, they calmed him down and sent him home after her mother had baked her favorite pie to take with him. Just as predicted, it had calmed Hermione. It did have the unfortunate side effect of sending her into another emotional tizzy but in the opposite direction when she started apologizing and crying over a forkful of pie.

A year ago, he'd never have imagined he would be married, let alone to Hermione Granger or start a family with her. Now he knew he'd fight tooth and nail should anyone ever try to take it all away from him.

Hermione leaned her head against his shoulder as he held their sleeping daughter. She watched through hooded eyes as he ducked his head to kiss the baby's head. Her eyes drifted shut when she heard him whisper, "I love you."

~o~O~o~

 _Eleven Years and One Month Later_

 _September 1st_

Draco made sure to lock the car door with the funny clicker thing. He still didn't quite understand how the contraption worked. Odd muggle magic he liked to call it. Especially since she still didn't trust him to drive without her in the car.

They had already gone ahead without him and were likely inside the station already.

"Daddy," his four year old daughter tugged on his collar as he hurried them inside Kings Cross Station. "Where's mummy?"

"Inside the station, Madeline. We'll catch up in a minute."

They passed through the throngs of muggles bustling through King's Cross Station and finally reached the brick archway between platforms 9 and 10. With a quick glance around them, Draco rushed through the archway and passed into platform 9 3/4.

Madeline hugged his neck as she fidgeted in his arms, desperately trying to see over the heads of all the witches and wizards buzzing about with their children.

"There, Daddy," she squealed, pointing with one hand and tugging on his hair with the other.

Draco rolled his eyes and reached to brush his hair back from his forehead. He made a mental note that it was time for another trim. He spotted the back of his wife's head, her honey curls escaping her casual up-do as she rushed along behind their other two children and the trolley.

He rushed through the masses, nodding politely as he greeted many people he knew, co-workers and friends. He finally caught up with Hermione when she stopped on the platform.

"Now you have your bag. I packed extra parchment and quills in your trunk," Hermione spoke as she brushed her eldest daughter's hair back.

At eleven year's old, she was the spitting image of Hermione at that age, only without the buck teeth or the unruly hair. All three of the Granger-Malfoy children had been born with curls a shade darker than their father's pale blonde hair and Hermione's chocolate brown eyes—brains all like their mother it seemed. It was likely going to be a battle between the three as to who could potentially outdo their mother's academic records.

"Be on the lookout for mail. Grandma and Grandpa Granger said they'll write you. Grandma Malfoy, too."

It hadn't been long after their first was born that Draco's mother had begun to make amends. Things weren't perfect but she made it clear that seeing her grandchildren was more important that any stupid ideology. Draco was particularly pleased with how often his mother complimented Hermione's skills as a mother. (She'd even voted for Hermione in the recent elections for Minister of Magic.)

Hermione turned a sharp look on her eight year-old son when he snickered over how she was obsessing over his sister.

"Laugh all you want, Leo. This will be you in three years."

"Be nice and I won't throw you in the Great Lake when you get to Hogwarts," Rose, their oldest smirked.

Hermione stood up straight as Draco approached, Madeline now riding on his shoulders as if she belonged there.

"Merlin, I swear all three have your smirk," she scowled.

Draco tipped his lips into his signature smirk in response and leaned down to press a kiss to her mouth.

"Eww," Leo groaned.

Rose frowned at her parents when they separated. "Dad, please try not to snog mum in front of everyone." She lowered her voice to an almost whisper, "It's embarrassing!"

"Keep talking, Rose, and it will get worse," he teased.

Hermione swatted his arm even though she laughed. "Your dad's only joking."

Madeline began to wriggle in his arms, reaching for her mother so he relinquished her to Hermione and turned his attention to his eldest.

Draco loved all three of his children equally. He woke up each morning thankful first for his brilliant, gorgeous wife and next for each of his children. They were his everything and he didn't for one second forget just how lucky he was.

He had a special relationship with Rose though. She was the oldest and he'd learned what it meant to love at first sight. Love for a child was instantaneous and despite how deeply he loved Hermione even twelve years into their marriage, he had no idea the feeling would overwhelm him so wholly.

"Nervous, sweetheart," he asked Rose quietly.

He half expected some drivel about being the daughter of a war hero and current Minister of Magic as too much pressure. Or having an ex-Death Eater turned Muggle Affairs Advocate for a father as too much attention.

She chewed her lower lip, her brown eyes lifting to meet his slowly and she nodded. "I'm nervous about being sorted tonight."

Well, that he could handle. Without much thought, Draco dropped down on one knee and put himself eye to eye with his daughter. "Sweetheart, we've been over this. I highly doubt the sorting hat will put you in Slytherin. You're far too much like your mother."

"And even if it does," Hermione interrupted with a gentle smile at her husband before turning to her daughter, "it will be because you represent the best qualities of that house."

"I bet she gets sorted into Hufflepuff," Leo grinned, earning him a glare from his older sister.

Rose moved forward to hug her father around the neck and he savored the embrace, knowing for the next seven years he would only see her on holidays. He didn't truly understand how wizarding parents did it now that he was one.

"Oi, you lot!"

Draco stood with an annoyed scowl when he heard that voice. He and Hermione turned to find the Weasley's and Potter's approaching with their own children.

Harry and Ginny's oldest son, James, and Ron and Luna's oldest daughter, Sophie, were also starting their first year at Hogwarts. The three had all grown up together nearly like family. Though Draco had a sneaky suspicion that Harry's son had eyes for his daughter—just as he'd predicted.

"Merlin, Weasley, how many kids do you have now," Draco quipped.

Ron narrowed his eyes at the blonde as his cheeks turned red. "We only have one more than you do, Malfoy. You bloody prat!"

Draco eyed Luna's swollen belly and quirked an arrogant eyebrow. "For now! Did you forget the bun in the oven there, mate?"

Ron's face turned a shade redder if that were even possible but stayed silent when his wife laid a calm hand on his shoulder. His anger dissolved a few degrees causing a few smirks amongst the group of friends.

"Some things never change," Ginny laughed.

Hermione elbowed her husband with a reproachful look. "Do you have to rile him up all the time?"

He shrugged nonchalantly. "But it's fun. Would you really deny me such simple pleasures in life?" He glanced at the couple in question to find them cooing over their red and blonde haired brood. "Though I must admit I'm a little jealous of him right now. I do miss the pregnant sex."

She looked up at him, completely baffled. "What are you on about?" She surely didn't miss her pregnant body. It was hard work getting the weight off and back to her normal size but she'd done it each time.

"Your body was so sensitive to touch and your sex drive was even higher than normal, which is saying something." He leaned a bit closer to her ear. "You stay turned on as it is. If people only knew…"

Hermione gasped and whirled around to smack his shoulder roughly. "Well don't even get your hopes up, Malfoy. I gave you three children like you wanted." She dropped her voice lower and hissed, "If I wanted more I'd have married Ron."

Draco cringed but leaned down to kiss her cheek. "I'm not complaining. I still get it at least five times a week. You don't want to know what I know about those gits' love lives. Poor nutters."

She glanced away from watching their children's excitement to meet his eyes, a mischievous glint in her own brown eyes. "You think I don't know?" She shared his smirk when he lifted an arrogant eyebrow and leaned closer. "Luna doesn't want to be touched when she's pregnant so Ron's surely suffering and Ginny shared with me, much to my absolute horror because I really didn't want to know, that she and Harry are lucky to have sex once a week lately as they've both been so busy with work."

Draco's eyes widened considerably in horror. "Once a week? That git said it was three times. I'd die if I only had you once a week!"

"Exactly," she smiled demurely, "So remember that the next time you give me grief for not getting in the shower with you in the morning."

"I bet you five sickles I'll best Rose this year in every class," James announced confidently, gaining everyone's attention.

Rose snorted and rolled her eyes, looking much like her mother. "As if, James."

"Don't believe me? Just watch me!"

"You don't stand a chance. Do remember who I am," she scoffed and folded her arms over her chest.

Draco watched with amusement as the two bantered, meeting Harry's gaze over their heads who was sporting a similar look.

"So what," James argued.

"I'm a Granger and a Malfoy, you dolt." She sniffed and walked away to load her trunk.

"Merlin," Ron muttered, wide-eyed. "It's like watching a mini-Hermione but with Malfoy's hair."

With final hugs and kisses, the three children boarded the Hogwarts Express for the first time. Their year was the largest Hogwarts had seen in at least a decade. They joined Neville and Hannah's son, Jonah, in the nearest car, waving from the windows with wide smiles as the train began its takeoff.

Hermione balanced Madeline on one hip, the young girl's head snuggled close to her mother's chin. Draco put a hand on his son's shoulder as they watched their first born take off for the greatest journey of her life.

"I swear to God if our daughter ends up with that Potter boy in seven years I'll pull my hair out," Draco muttered.

"What's Hogwarts without a little danger, Draco," Hermione smirked up at him.

She fought the urge to laugh at the resulting look he gave her and sighed happily as he wrapped his free arm around her.

This man was her everything. He held her heart and was her fiercest warrior. He was the husband and lover she'd always wanted, the father of her children, and all in the neat package of Draco Malfoy—someone she never imagined herself with growing up. And there was the beauty in it.

Later that evening, Hermione was sitting in her favorite chair near the fireplace and instead of a book in her lap, she had her youngest child gathered close, her head pressed against her breasts as she slept.

A forgotten cup of hot chocolate was steaming on the end table next to her as she ran her fingers through her daughter's curls. Leo was in bed but Madeline had snuck down after being tucked in and crawled sleepily into her lap. She shouldn't have been indulging the girl but after sending her oldest off for her first year at Hogwarts, she found herself feeling sentimental and unable to deny her. These moments were precious and wouldn't last forever.

She looked up when she heard Draco's bare feet shuffling along the hardwood floors before he plopped down on the sofa adjacent to her, fresh from his shower.

"Feel better," she asked quietly with a small smile.

Draco rolled his head towards her and frowned when he spotted their youngest cuddled against her chest. So much for the elaborate ritual of reading three bedtime stories before tucking her in.

"I think her magic is going to be just as strong as yours. I saw the soup begin to boil in her bowl before it flew across the table."

Hermione tried to hide her laughter behind one hand so as not to disturb Madeline. The young girl whimpered in her sleep as she hugged her mother tighter in her small hands.

"We're going to have to speak to Leo about egging her on when it bursts like that. Sorry you were caught in the crossfire."

He shrugged and rested his head on the back of the sofa, closing his eyes tiredly. "It could be worse. I've been pooped on, peed on, and even vomited on—something I know neither of my parents ever experienced with me growing up."

She openly scoffed at that. "Because you were so perfect, I'm sure."

Draco didn't bother opening his eyes and laughed. "Not what I meant, Miss Know-it-All. I merely meant that they weren't active parents in that regard. The house elves were responsible for that kind of _menial_ task."

"Surely you don't regret our not letting Bitsy help with those kinds of things?"

He finally lifted his head to look at her. "Of course not. I'd cut off my left arm before I'd let anyone take my place in taking care of our children. Though I am thankful that Bitsy is here to help watch them while we're at work. She's the only who can get Madeline to practice her letters. I know how badly you want her to go to the same muggle school before Hogwarts."

A pecking at the living room window interrupted any further conversation and Draco stood to open it. A small snowy owl flew inside and landed on the arm of Hermione's chair.

"Isn't that Potter's kid's owl," Draco asked while she untied the letter from the bird's leg.

Hermione nodded as she stroked the bird's head. "I still think you should have gotten Rose an owl instead of telling her she could take Mittigens."

He shrugged and gave the owl a treat before it took off out the window again. "I actually tried to, thank you very much. She insisted on taking the cat. Said she was too attached to bring any other animal." He resumed his seat and waited as she finished reading. "Well?"

Hermione's eyes glanced over the last lines and lifted her head, an exuberant grin gracing her lips.

"Gryffindor."

Draco just shook his head. "I tried telling her. I assume you're happy?"

He watched as she bit her lip and beckoned him to her with a finger curling towards her. He approached and leaned closer when she grasped a handful of his shirt and pulled him to lean over her. She pressed a languid kiss to his lips, nibbling his lower lip before she let go.

"Very, _very_ happy," she smiled.

He smirked. "If this is how you react then I hope they all end up in Gryffindor."

Hermione cupped his face in both hands as she met his eyes. She never tired of them. "I love you."

Draco reached up and brushed a few curls behind her ear. "I love you, too."erHermione


End file.
